Obéis-moi
by Le saucisson des tenebres
Summary: "Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose. Certains souhaiteront t'utiliser. D'autres désireront que tu les utilises. Certains voudront t'abuser. D'autres ne demanderont qu'à être abusés." [Sterek, Starris, majeur/mineur]
1. et redeviens toi-même

**Hello la compagnie!** Eh oui, je suis enfin de retour avec la fiction que je vous avais promis! Comme je l'avais dit à certain(e)s, elle sera plutôt différente de toutes les autres que j'ai déjà pu poster, j'ai tenté des expériences sur le plan de la forme et j'espère que ça vous plaira. (Bon, je suis très heureuse de retrouver ce site... Il me fait déjà des misères pour la mise en forme, mais tant pis, je vais trouver une alternative plus tard) Brefouille, entrons dans le coeur du sujet: ma chère et fidèle bêta, Cathouchka31, a déjà pris de l'avance dans la correction des chapitres (elle en est bientôt à la moitié de la fiction) donc le rythme de parution devrait être régulier. Normalement, je devrais poster deux fois par semaine, mais étant donné que je pars en vacances, ça pourrait changer la donne. En tout cas je vous préviendrai.

 **Concernant les aspects pratiques habituels:**

 **Rating:** K+ (pour l'instant)

 **Genre:** Suspense, angst

 **Personnages principaux:** Stiles, Harris, Derek, Jackson et Peter. (ça promet avec cette brochette, mais n'ayez pas peur)

 **Personnages:** Erica, Boyd et Breaden sont morts (dans d'atroces souffrances pour la dernière! MWAHAHA). Kira et Malia n'existent pas.

 **Pairing:** Multicouples. Sterek, Starris. (Il devait aussi y avoir du Jackson/Stiles et du Steter à la base mais je me suis restreinte finalement, ça vaut peut-être mieux)

 **Origine:** Après avoir vu le film Ella Enchanted (mais c'est vraiment l'idée de base, si vous êtes curieux, allez jeter un coup d'oeil, mais je vous préviens, votre cerveau risque de ne pas y survivre)

 **Contexte par rapport à la saison 3A/3B:** Tout est expliqué dans ce ''prologue''. Vous trouverez peut-être des incohérence par rapport à ces deux saisons mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout regarder une nouvelle fois pour tout vérifier comme je ne les ai pas aimé. Spoil sur la saison 3A et 3B. Comme il n'y a aucune indication temporelle claire dans la saison 3A, il se peut que j'ai pris quelques libertés. Ce premier chapitre ne sert qu'à mettre en place le décor par rapport à la série d'origine. Le début est donc une espèce de ''copier-coller'' de la fin de l'épisode 12 de la saison 3A, vous reconnaitrez donc les quatre premières scènes, bien que modifiées.

 **Je pense que tout est dit, alors je vous laisse, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Obéis-moi... et redeviens toi-même.

L'explosion de lumière emporta tout sur son passage, soufflant la poussière, balayant les débris traînant sur le sol. Derek lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, déterminé à observer l'expression d'ébahissement de Jennifer lorsqu'il serait parvenu à franchir la barrière de sorbier qui la protégeait. Il devait traverser. Cette fille l'avait manipulé, utilisé. Une fois de plus il s'était fait avoir. Mais elle l'avait sous-estimé, ce qui serait sa dernière erreur. Il força au maximum, sentant l'énergie brûler ses muscles et vriller ses tympans alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'aucun son ne résonnait dans l'entrepôt.

Il souffrait. C'était douloureux. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse ou qu'il crève en essayant.

Mobilisant sa rage et toute son amertume, il parvint enfin à pénétrer le cercle de protection, créant une brèche assez large pour que n'importe quel autre loup puisse envahir l'espace vital du Darach. Il perçut très nettement le changement qui s'opérait en lui. Ses yeux avaient dû virer, du bleu électrique au rouge feu. Il était redevenu un alpha.

Le souffle de la tempête avait renversé Jennifer. Elle était affalée sur le sol, comme sonnée, à ses pieds, étendue, vulnérable. Muette de stupeur, elle le considérait avec une expression qui transpirait l'incompréhension.

-Comment as-tu fait...ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce qui compte, c'est que je suis de nouveau un alpha, annonça Derek, l'air grave et imperturbable en la toisant avec une haine difficilement contenue.

Il entrevit le regard de Scott, effaré devant un tel prodige. Deucalion, toujours à terre, le jaugeait comme s'il le voyait pour la toute première fois. Le vieux loup ne comprenait pas que le dernier descendant des Hale ait pu réussir un tel exploit. Il devait reconnaître que la performance l'avait impressionné. Serait-il possible que le fils de Thalia soit un véritable alpha ? Si c'était le cas, comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

-Débrouille-toi pour faire cesser la tempête qui fait rage au dehors. Je sais que tu en es à l'origine, ordonna Derek, calme et déterminé. Fais-le rapidement ou je te tue moi-même. Et peu importe ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux.

Jennifer secoua lentement la tête. Elle était sonnée, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait obéir. Et tant pis si ce déchaînement de forces magiques devait créer de nouvelles victimes. Elle ne ressentait rien. Et surtout pas de la compassion. Personne n'en avait eu pour elle, et les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées l'avaient endurcie. Elle avait combattu, telle la guerrière qu'elle était ! Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Et quitte à mourir, autant emporter avec elle le plus grand nombre de créatures possible ! Si elle gagnait assez de temps avant qu'on ne l'abatte, les humains qu'elle avait offerts en sacrifice au Nemeton périraient de manière certaine. Entravés comme ils l'étaient. Ils seraient ensevelis. Non. Elle ne faiblirait pas !

Mais le destin en décida autrement car Deucalion se jeta sur elle, la rage aux tripes.

-Eh bien moi, c'est précisément pour ce que nous avons vécu que je vais te tuer ! Hurla-t-il.

Son grondement rauque accompagna le hoquet de Jennifer lorsque les griffes tranchèrent sa gorge d'un coup sec et précis. L'assaut vif et brutal figea son visage dans une expression de choc intense. Elle n'avait pas vu la mort approcher.

Le sang jaillit de sa gorge. Elle tomba en arrière, émettant des gargouillis écœurants sans que sa main posée sur la plaie puisse stopper l'hémorragie.

Scott eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle reprit sa forme de Darach, dégoûté par l'aspect hideux de son ancienne enseignante.

De son côté, Derek la fixait sans sourciller, sans une pensée pour celle qu'il avait peut-être commencé à aimer. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en être certain. Maintenant, il attendait seulement sa fin, sans joie aucune mais sans tristesse non plus à l'idée que son ennemie puisse rendre un dernier soupir.

Finalement, les yeux révulsés, elle lâcha un ultime souffle et ses mains crispées finirent par choir mollement le long de son corps décharné et sans vie.

Cette victoire avait un goût amer pour le nouvel alpha, celui d'un nouvel échec.

* * *

Tenant fermement sa batte de base-ball en aluminium qui servait de pilier précaire au fragile enchevêtrement de poutres soutenant le sol de la forêt, Stiles rouvrit lentement les yeux avec hésitation. Dehors, le vent se calmait. Était-ce le signe de la fin de leur calvaire ?

Les autres levèrent bientôt les yeux vers le plafond trop bas, enfin stabilisé à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes, retardant leur mort imminente. Encore inquiets malgré cette accalmie, ils ressentirent intensément le moment de flottement qui suivit, les plongeant dans un silence épais et lourd.

-C'est fini vous croyez ?

La voix d'Allison venait de briser cette atmosphère pesante.

La pression sembla redescendre bien qu'il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Puis le shérif se mit à rire nerveusement. Il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son fils, ce dernier acceptant l'étreinte d'un air un peu hagard avant de tapoter affectueusement le dos de son père.

Scott avait donc réussi à les sauver.

* * *

Dans la clinique vétérinaire les esprits se détendirent.

Compatissante, Cora aida Ethan à se redresser sur la table d'opération de Deaton alors qu'à leurs côtés, Aiden, toujours couché sur la sienne, posait doucement sa main sur celle de Lydia. Il lui sourit tendrement, ne récoltant qu'un regard fatigué de la part de la banshee.

-Je le savais.

Lydia, surprise, se pencha vers lui, dans l'attente d'une explication.

-Euh. Tu savais quoi ?

-Je savais que tu m'aimais, dit-il en souriant avant de plonger son visage contre le bras de Lydia.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, faussement blasée par la tranquille certitude de son petit-ami, et souriant de soulagement qu'il soit tiré d'affaire. Il lui avait fait une belle frayeur.

Profitant de la quiétude du moment, Aiden déposa un léger baiser sur la peau de Lydia puis lui adressa un grand sourire, gardant les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer l'instant.

Cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini et ils s'en étaient tous sortis. Enfin lui, son frère et Lydia. Pour les autres il n'en savait rien, mais était-ce le plus important alors qu'il respirait le parfum de sa banshee ?

* * *

Le portable vibra contre sa cuisse. Stiles le sortit comme il put, sa marge de manœuvre bien entamée par la promiscuité des autres rescapés.

-Scott ?

- _Hey, ça va ?_ S'enquit son meilleur pote d'un ton inquiet.

-Oui, on va bien, répondit-il en observant l'un après l'autre ses compagnons de galère.

Allison, l'air épuisée, somnolait entre les bras de son père. Celui-ci souriait, comme Melissa, soulagés par la tournure des événements. Face à eux, Isaac écoutait distraitement la conversation téléphonique.

-Nous allons tous plutôt bien. Et toi, ça va ?

- _En quelque sorte._

-Tu penses pouvoir venir nous chercher ?

 _-Bien sûr._

-Super, s'enthousiasma Stiles en faisant la moue.

À peine sorti d'affaire et encore coincé dans ce foutu trou sous une épave de Nemeton, blessé après un accident de Jeep contre un foutu arbre, il espérait bien que son foutu meilleur ami allait bouger ses miches de foutu loup-garou pour venir les déterrer. Sérieux. Fallait pas pousser !

-Bien, très bien. Euh...Au fait. Amène une échelle, ajouta-t-il.

Aussitôt, les quatre humains autour de lui se mirent à rire. Son père lui tapota dans le dos, souriant, amusé. Isaac de son côté parut soudain perplexe le fixant avec intensité.

-Euh...

Puis tous les autres affichèrent le même regard attentif et légèrement soucieux.

-Quoi ? Interrogea Stiles, mal à l'aise d'être au centre de toute l'attention.

Le shérif, les sourcils froncés par la perplexité, avança une main hésitante avant d'essuyer la joue de son fils. Lorsqu'il l'ôta, Stiles resta bouche bée, reconnaissant immédiatement la couleur carmin du sang. Merde. Son nez pissait le sang ou quoi ?

 _-Bro ? Un problème ?_

Et là, sans prévenir, ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment et le portable lui échappa. Sa poitrine fit un brusque bond en avant, l'étranglant aussi sûrement qu'un nœud coulant. Ce n'était pas une crise de panique. Bordel. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Agité de spasmes, il passa et repassa frénétiquement ses mains sur ses paupières, essuyant et étalant le sang sur son visage.

-Stiles, calme-toi !

Le shérif tenta d'attraper ses mains dans le but de stopper les mouvements nerveux, mais sans succès. Relégués au rang de simples spectateurs, le reste des prisonniers ne pouvaient que les dévisager avec inquiétude, n'ayant aucun moyen de s'approcher sans risquer un effondrement définitif du plafond.

 _Laisse-moi entrer._

-Qu'est-ce que-

Brusquement, Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux révulsés et le souffle court. Humains et loup-garou eurent un même mouvement de recul.

Le shérif empoigna ses épaules à deux mains.

-Reste avec nous ! Stiles !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Paniqua Melissa.

* * *

-Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Stiles ? S'affola Scott dès que Derek et lui eurent terminé d'aider les rescapés à s'extirper des racines du Nemeton.

-Il est parti, déclara le shérif, sous le choc et tenant son bras en grimaçant. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, il faut le retrouver !

Melissa vint au secours de son ami, l'aidant à immobiliser son bras blessé qu'elle savait fracturé.

-Comment ça, pas dans son état normal ? S'enquit alors Derek, perplexe.

-Pendant qu'on attendait, il a changé brusquement de comportement, s'est mis a dire des choses incompréhensibles et quand j'ai voulu m'approcher, il m'a cassé le bras. Comme ça. À mains nues.

Le shérif grimaça une nouvelle fois de douleur alors que Melissa tentait de coincer sa main dans son blouson pour lui épargner un peu de souffrance.

-Mais où est-il maintenant ? Questionna Derek, pressé par le temps.

-Il est parti, répondit Isaac, plongeant les poings dans ses poches. Il s'est frayé un chemin à travers les décombres et s'est échappé. On n'a pas réussi à le suivre tellement c'était dangereux. Il a viré marteau, c'est pas possible autrement. Vous auriez dû entendre les trucs qu'il disait, c'était vraiment flippant. On avait l'impression qu'il était pas tout seul dans sa tête. Remarquez que, ça je le pense depuis pas mal de temps. Il est pas-

Derek interrompit Isaac en l'attrapant par le bras sans ménagement.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

-Quoi, j'ai pas raison ? Rétorqua le bêta sur la défensive.

L'alpha poussa un soupir excédé.

-C'est pas le problème. Je te parle de ce que tu as dit avant. Sa façon de parler, en quoi était-elle inhabituelle ?

-Il disait « _nous_ », sans arrêt, informa Christopher, frictionnant les bras de sa fille pour la réchauffer. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il n'était pas... seul...

-Et il a commencé à cicatriser comme un loup-garou l'aurait fait, renchérit Allison.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Paniqua Scott en se tournant vers l'alpha ainsi que les autres personnes présentes.

Ce dernier réfléchissait à toute vitesse, se creusant les méninges à la recherche d'une réponse qui le fuyait. L'adrénaline de son combat contre Jennifer et de toute cette soirée mouvementée s'était dissoute et son esprit se retrouvait embrouillé par le chagrin et la fatigue. Impossible de mener une réflexion véritablement constructive à ce stade.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais je soupçonne Jennifer d'en être responsable.

-Que devons-nous faire ? Il faut le retrouver ! S'exclama le shérif affolé. Vous pourriez suivre sa trace, vos dons doivent bien servir à quelque chose, non ?

-La pluie a effacé ses traces, expliqua Chris, l'œil à l'affût de la moindre empreinte aux alentours. Et j'imagine que son odeur a dû également disparaître.

Il se tourna vers Derek, cherchant confirmation. Cependant, l'alpha ne lui prêtait aucune attention, se concentrant sur ses sens. Il inspira profondément et ignora les odeurs de ceux qui l'entouraient. Bientôt, une fragrance familière lui parvint et il rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur plusieurs mines soucieuses et impatientes.

-Je pense que je pourrai le retrouver si j'y vais dès maintenant. Scott, tu viens avec moi. Isaac, je compte sur toi pour emmener tous les blessés se faire soigner. L'hôpital n'est pas encore en état de vous accueillir, alors filez chez Deaton. Expliquez-lui la situation.

Isaac hocha docilement la tête puis invita les quatre humains à le suivre vers les voitures garées non loin de là. Allison et son père montèrent à l'arrière, Melissa les suivait de près. Mais le shérif hésitait, trop anxieux pour abandonner les lieux de cette manière. Il était terriblement angoissé. Il estimait qu'il était de son devoir de père et de responsable du maintien de l'ordre de se joindre aux recherches pour retrouver son fils. Pourtant il avait bien conscience qu'il n'aurait été qu'un fardeau. Même en pleine forme c'eut été le cas, alors avec un bras en moins...

Finalement, il soupira et observa les deux loups-garous partir puis disparaître entre les arbres, à la poursuite de la trace de son fils, à peine perceptible.

-Où es-tu fiston? Souffla-t-il, le regard dans le vide, une lourde ride barrant son front.

Une main légère se posa sur son épaule, tentant de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort. Le shérif vit du coin de l'œil Melissa lui offrir un pâle sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Allons-y, John. Tu ne peux rien faire dans ton état. Ils le retrouveront. Il ne peut pas être parti bien loin.

* * *

Débordé par les événements, le shérif longea le couloir desservant les bureaux du poste de police. Son adjoint était introuvable. Il avait certainement dû s'accorder une pause bien méritée. Après tout le pauvre garçon avait dû assumer le rôle de son supérieur tout au long de cette journée cauchemardesque. Parrish devait être épuisé.

Le shérif soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir au poste dans de telles circonstances. Son fils unique était là-dehors, introuvable, et lui, il venait travailler comme si de rien n'était. Mais où était la logique dans tout ça ?

-Shérif !

Un agent se précipita vers lui..

-Un agent du FBI demande à vous parler d'urgence.

John Stilinski réprima un nouveau soupir en passant sa main indemne sur son visage. Après toutes les épreuves surmontées aujourd'hui, il avait eu le tort de croire que son quota d'emmerdements avait été atteint. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

-L'agent McCall vous attend dans votre bureau.

Confirmation. Une galère n'arrive jamais seule.

-Très bien, merci beaucoup.

Déterminé, il partit d'un pas raide et militaire, bien décidé à se débarrasser rapidement du père de Scott. Son temps était précieux, il ne le perdrait pas avec cet homme, alors que Stiles était porté disparu et sûrement en danger de mort. Frémissant d'horreur à cette pensée, il poussa la porte aussi énergiquement que ses courbatures le lui permettaient.

-Shérif, salua Rafael en se tournant, reposant le cadre photo sur le bureau. Heureux d'apprendre que votre disparition n'était pas uniquement le fruit d'une envie de vacances.

Le sourire totalement déplacé qu'affichait le père de Scott fit grincer des dents le shérif. Mais il referma la porte, se contraignant au calme.

-Où étiez-vous tout ce temps ? Questionna Rafael du but en blanc. Et où est Stiles, maintenant ?

Le père du disparu préféra se taire. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle entrée en matière. Un peu trop directe pour son état d'épuisement. Aucun mensonge crédible ne lui vint.

-Vos petits amis loups-garous ne l'ont pas retrouvé ? Reprit Rafael.

Le shérif écarquilla les yeux.

-P...Pardon ?

* * *

 _Laisse-moi entrer. Si tu me laisses faire, je les laisserai peut-être tranquilles._

-Qui ? S'écria Stiles, affolé.

 _Tes amis._

 _Ta famille._

 _Tous ceux qui ont un jour compté pour toi._

 _On va tous les détruire, Stiles !_

 _Un par un._

-Non ! Arrête ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Apeuré, Stiles continuait de crier, les mains crispées sur ses oreilles ensanglantées, le visage figé dans une expression de terreur pure.

-Sors de ma tête !

Il battait des jambes frénétiquement, luttant contre la possession, terrifié par les discours sordides de cette voix démoniaque qui lui ordonnait de le laisser contrôler son corps et son esprit.

Il poussa un cri à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, forçant l'intrus à demeurer dans le recoin le plus reculé de son inconscient sans toutefois y parvenir très longtemps.

Soudain, un bras passa en travers de son torse, le plaquant contre la terre boueuse. Il se débattit impulsivement, mu par un viscéral instinct de survie.

-Calme-toi bon sang ! S'écria Derek après s'être pris un coup dans le nez.

Alertés par les cris de Stiles alors qu'ils venaient de perdre sa trace, Scott et Derek avaient enfin pu le retrouver. Les deux heures de recherches intensives avaient fini par payer.

-Aide-moi à l'immobiliser ! Rugit l'alpha.

Scott accourut, déstabilisé par la force surnaturelle de son meilleur ami. Incertain, il attrapa un bras d'une prise molle qui permit à Stiles de lui échapper. Tenace, il revint à la charge, bloquant la main comme il le pouvait. Ensuite, il tenta d'immobiliser le second bras pendant que Derek maintenait fermement au sol le dos de Stiles, le contraignant à rester immobile.

Soudain sans crier gare, deux rangées de dents se plantèrent dans le bras de Scott, lui faisant lâcher prise.

-Aïe !

Le bêta trébucha sur Derek, qui lâcha Stiles involontairement. Ce dernier se faufila comme une anguille hors de leur portée. Furieux, Derek bondit, le plaquant nez au sol dans une flaque de boue.

-Lâchez-nous ! Cria Stiles, paniqué et colérique, toussant et manquant de se noyer. Lâchez-nous !

Excédé, Derek le retourna sur le dos d'un tour de bras, lui permettant de respirer plus librement. Puis il coinça ses poignets dans son poing, s'asseyant sur le bassin de son prisonnier afin de lui interdire tout mouvement.

-Rah ! Laisse-nous !

L'exaspération prenant le pas sur la peur, Stiles releva vivement les hanches, déséquilibrant Derek et échangea les positions en roulant sur le côté. La boue rendit la prise de l'alpha bien moins sûre et Stiles glissa entre ses mains, rampant plus loin sans oublier de donner un dernier coup de genou dans la mâchoire du loup-garou.

Scott hésitait à intervenir depuis que le garçon leur avait échappé. Il esquissa un mouvement dans leur direction. Mais Derek gronda, essoufflé par la lutte.

-N'approche pas. À deux, on risque de le blesser.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur les chevilles de Stiles qu'il tira jusqu'à lui.

L'humain poussa une ribambelle de râles et de grognements bestiaux pendant qu'il se débattait, et finalement Derek perdit patience, l'assommant d'un revers de la main. Le corps autrefois tendu et nerveux devint flasque entre ses bras et l'alpha se releva d'un bond.

-Putain c'était quoi ça ? Bégaya Scott, ahuri par la manière « _douce_ » très personnelle du loup-garou.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus devant l'état pitoyable de l'alpha. Échevelé, maculé de boue de la tête aux pieds et le nez en sang.

* * *

-J'ai pu identifier le problème grâce à vos témoignages et de ce que j'ai pu voir sur Stiles, annonça Deaton en ressortant de la pièce où le garçon était désormais enfermé et enchaîné. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Et alors ? S'impatienta Scott, soucieux.

-Eh bien il n'est plus lui-même, répondit le vétérinaire.

-Ça, c'est pas vraiment un scoop, répliqua Isaac, sarcastique, les bras croisés.

-Comment ça « _plus lui-même_ » ? Interrogea Chris, dédaignant la remarque du bêta.

-Possédé, expliqua Deaton d'un ton grave. Par un esprit maléfique. Il existe treize sortes de Kitsune. Il y en a des célestes, des sauvages, des océaniques, des fulgurants. Mais il y en a un, qui est particulièrement maléfique. On l'appelle Nogitsune. Je savais que le rituel pour retrouver le Nemeton était risqué et pouvait attirer de nouvelles créatures, mais j'ignorais que cela se produirait aussi vite... souffla-t-il, soucieux.

-Et il fait quoi ce Nogitsune exactement ? Interrogea Scott. Il va tuer Stiles ?

-Prendre son corps définitivement ? Questionna Derek, l'air sombre.

-Le démon tire son pouvoir de la douleur et de la tragédie, des conflits et du chaos, récita le vétérinaire. Stiles cherchera à semer la zizanie, sous l'influence du Nogitsune bien entendu. Celui-ci ne le tuera pas, ce serait contre ses intérêts. Il a trouvé un corps et tentera de le conserver par la force. Stiles lutte encore, il ne se laisse pas totalement submerger, mais tôt ou tard il lâchera prise.

-Combien de temps avons-nous avant que cela n'arrive ? Demanda Lydia, inquiète.

Deaton secoua la tête, réfléchissant intensément.

-Honnêtement, je l'ignore. Vingt-quatre à quarante-huit heures. Malheureusement, je ne dispose pas assez d'informations sur ce genre de-

Il s'interrompit lorsque les portes du loft s'ouvrirent en grand, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes sur le nouveau venu. Ou plutôt _les_ nouveaux venus.

-Papa ? S'exclama Scott, étonné. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Melissa et son fils s'approchèrent, alors que Deaton et le reste de la meute rassemblaient rapidement les documents compromettants sur leurs recherches récentes.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous déranger pour moi, les interrompit Rafael d'un geste de la main. Vos bestiaires ne m'intéressent pas. D'ailleurs, j'en sais sûrement bien plus que certains d'entre vous sur ce qui se trame à Beacon Hills.

Les différentes personnes présentes échangèrent des regards surpris. Bon d'accord. D'où sortait-il encore celui-là ?

-Mais comment-

Melissa fut brusquement coupée par Scott qui s'élança vers son père.

-Papa, je t'ai demandé ce que tu fichais ici ? Gronda-t-il.

-Je suis venu vous aider. Ou plutôt, aider Stiles. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il serait en mauvaise posture.

-Alors si c'est vraiment le cas, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-nous ce que tu sais, le menaça Melissa, pointant un index autoritaire sur le torse de son ex-mari. Pas besoin de te donner en spectacle et de jouer les mystérieux.

L'agent fédéral, pris au dépourvu, resta un instant muet avant de fermer la bouche, fixant son ex-femme avec étonnement. Puis il secoua la tête, dépité.

-J'ai une source qui saurait peut-être comment sauver Stiles, lâcha-t-il alors.

Voyant qu'on allait l'assaillir de questions, il prit les devants, contrant toute tentative.

-Mais je demande une contrepartie.

* * *

Choqués, plusieurs regards se tournèrent en direction de la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte, poussée par le shérif. La fameuse source de Rafael McCall finit par émerger de l'ombre pour s'offrir à leurs regards ébahis.

-Alors ça..., bredouilla Scott, la bouche entrouverte, prête à gober des mouches. Si je m'y étais attendu...

Isaac grimaça alors qu'Allison et Lydia affichaient toutes deux des mines stupéfaites. Elles n'avaient pas envisagé cette possibilité. Et Derek non plus, si l'on en jugeait par son sourcil haussé et son air perplexe. D'où sortait ce type ? Il était censé avoir été tué pour le sacrifice du Nemeton ! Comment le rituel avait-il pu fonctionner sans que ce mec soit réellement mort ? C'était pas net.

-Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ? Questionna-t-il, méfiant.

Harris gardait un air impassible et son regard n'en croisa aucun autre. Il n'avait pas l'air très frais. Mal rasé, l'allure miteuse. Mais d'où sortait-il ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

-Le FBI s'intéresse à cette affaire de sacrifice depuis plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez, répondit Rafael en s'avançant d'un pas pour être vu de tous. Nous l'avons suivie dès la troisième victime et lorsque nous avons découvert monsieur Harris, il était encore en vie. Depuis ce jour, il est placé sous protection et nous en avons profité pour...échanger sur nos expériences respectives. Mais je pense que ces détails pourront être réglés plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous devons éviter que cette ville ne compte davantage de cadavres.

Comme en réponse à sa tirade, un hurlement fusa de la pièce où était enfermé Stiles, faisant sursauter plusieurs membres du groupe.

-Libérez-nous !

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Harris. Sans attendre, celui-ci fut rapidement entraîné vers Deaton pour qu'il se mette à travailler avec lui. Trouver une solution au problème devenait urgente pour éviter que Stiles ne devienne incontrôlable.

Grimaçant, le shérif s'assit sur une caisse libre, dégageant la voie pour ceux qui s'agitaient en tous sens, dans le but d'aider son fils.

Il distingua soudain en périphérie de son champ visuel une silhouette debout à ses côtés. Las, il releva la tête pour apercevoir Derek qui fixait la porte close derrière laquelle Stiles était enfermé.

Son garçon criait à s'en déchireer la gorge. C'était abominable.

-Nous trouverons un moyen de le sauver, promit simplement Derek avant de détourner le regard et de repartir s'impliquer dans les recherches.

* * *

-Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? S'enquit le shérif, anxieux et perdu par toutes ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Cet univers lui était toujours étranger. Dans ce nouveau monde où cohabitaient créatures surnaturelles et humains, il ne savait pas encore à qui accorder sa confiance. Ainsi, placer le destin de son fils entre les mains d'un vétérinaire... lui causait quelques réticences facilement compréhensibles.

-Sûrs, on ne peut jamais l'être à cent pour cent. Mais je pense que l'idée de monsieur Harris peut fonctionner, affirma Deaton avec assurance. Il suffira de beaucoup de patience et de rigueur pour réussir.

-Et cette... malédiction... que vous voulez lancer à ce démon, intervint Lydia. Elle n'affectera pas Stiles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répliqua Harris. Elle n'aura que le Nogitsune comme cible. Et puis dans le pire des cas, un peu d'obéissance ne fera pas de mal à Stilinski, il en manque grandement.

Le shérif plissa les yeux en fusillant Harris du regard.

-Ce genre de remarques-

-S'il vous plaît, pas de provocations, l'interrompit Derek en s'interposant entre les deux humains. Vous n'avez donc pas écouté ? Le Nogitsune se nourrit des sentiments négatifs. Pas la peine de le rendre plus fort, alors que nos chances sont déjà si minces.

-Derek est dans le vrai, confirma Deaton. C'est pour cette raison que je vous demanderai de partir pendant le rituel. Vous avez tous subi les effets de cette longue et éprouvante journée. Allez vous reposer.

Les jumeaux, les Argent et Isaac ne se firent pas prier, se levant plus ou moins difficilement, suivant leur capacité de récupération. Lydia parut hésiter un instant, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ceux qui restaient. Ils s'occuperaient sûrement très bien de Stiles, elle pouvait partir le cœur presque léger.

-Monsieur et madame McCall, ainsi que vous, monsieur Stilinski, il serait préférable que vous vous en alliez également, déclara Deaton en faisant signe à Scott et Derek d'approcher. Surtout vous monsieur Stilinski, ajouta-t-il en voyant le shérif sur le point de protester. Votre inquiétude pour Stiles ne peut que nous rendre la tâche plus difficile.

-Et si je restais dehors en attendant que ce soit terminé ?

Harris roula des yeux. Ce type ne pouvait-il pas lâcher son marmot deux secondes ? Ça ne le tuerait pas. D'ailleurs, ce serait même l'inverse. Il sourit discrètement, satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il réclamerait son dû plus tard en échange de ce coup de main pour sauver ce stupide Stilinski de la possession. Il fallait toujours avoir un coup d'avance.

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard de Derek peser sur lui, menaçant et méfiant. Le loup avait-il trouvé bizarre ce sourire qui lui avait échappé ?

Derek n'aimait pas cet homme. D'autant moins depuis qu'il savait qu'indirectement Harris avait aidé au massacre de sa famille...

-Derek, Scott, j'aurai besoin de votre aide, informa Deaton en remontant ses manches.

Derek s'arracha à ses suspicions et nota l'absence du shérif. Il doutait que l'homme ait pu se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Sans doute resterait-i à proximité, craignant pour l'intégrité mentale et physique de son fils.

* * *

-Disparaissez, ordonna Deaton, par-dessus les cris du Nogitsune.

Le corps de Stiles se tordait et se débattait contre la malédiction malgré la prise ferme de Scott sur ses jambes et celle de Derek autour de son torse. Le garçon repoussait tout contact, mordant et griffant tant qu'il pouvait, manquant de crever un œil à l'alpha. Le démon tentait de survivre. Mais la malédiction lancée par le vétérinaire le réduisait à l'impuissance. Impossible de résister à ces ordres, plaqués par-dessus un sort d'obéissance.

-Et ne revenez plus hanter cet esprit, conclut Deaton dans un dernier geste incantatoire.

Stiles s'arc-bouta, parvenant quasiment à quitter le sol malgré l'emprise des deux loups-garous sur lui. Un dernier hurlement mourut dans sa gorge et soudain sa tête tomba brusquement en avant, le menton se posant contre son torse, et son corps s'affaissant comme une poupée de chiffon sur le béton froid.

Un silence pesant dura pendant de longues secondes. Chacun scrutait le corps immobile avec appréhension. Le sort avait-il fonctionné ?

-Vous croyez que ça a marché ? Chuchota Scott, comme si parler à voix haute pouvait créer une avalanche.

Deaton secoua la tête, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Plus téméraire, Derek s'approcha, restant accroupi pour être à la même hauteur que Stiles. Lorsqu'il fut tout près il se baissa pour scruter le visage aux traits détendus.

-Stiles ? Tu m'entends ?

Il appliqua sa main sur la jugulaire du garçon puis remonta pour tapoter sa joue.

-Je crois qu'il est vraiment inconscient.

-C'est peut-être une ruse, l'avertit Deaton. Il faut d'abord le réveiller pour vérifier s'il est lui-même avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Alors Derek posa une main sur l'épaule et le secoua, faisant dodeliner sa tête mollement. Un petit grognement endormi lui répondit et finalement le garçon papillonna des yeux, l'air hagard.

-T'es dans le délire bondage toi maintenant ?

Derek roula des yeux, dépité.

-C'est bien lui, rit Scott en se laissant tomber sur les fesses dans la poussière, exténué par toutes ces émotions.

Tout le monde relâcha son souffle et Stiles tourna de l'œil. Derek le rattrapa in extremis puis s'attela à déverrouiller ses chaînes avec l'aide de Scott. Enfin, il le garda contre lui, Deaton étant parti prévenir le shérif de la réussite de cette mission de sauvetage. Pour finir il se leva, Stiles dans ses bras, glacé et tremblant.

-T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui voudrait bien des vacances, commenta Scott, souriant.

-Humpf.

* * *

 **Alors? Verdict? Ca passe ou ça casse?**

Pour ceux qui voudraient revoir la scène de la mort de Harris, elle se trouve à la fin de l'épisode 304.

Je tiens encore à remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté Si tu savais à quel point, qui m'ont mis en favori (vous êtes 260! C'est extra!) et qui me suivent.

Je voudrais également remercier mes amies, Lily2012, Célaici et Sardine qui m'ont apporté leur aide et m'ont inspiré pour cette fiction.

Et bien sûr, le meilleur pour la fin, je remercie ma super bêta, qui fait un boulot du feu de dieu!

 **A bientôt!**


	2. et démerde-toi avec tes problèmes

**Helloooooooooooo! Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre, corrigé par les petites mains habiles de ma chère Cathouchka31 avec qui je vais passer une super semaine de vacances! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favori, ceux qui la suivent et ceux qui l'ont commenté.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Obéis-moi... et démerde-toi avec tes problèmes.

Horrifié, Stiles fixait la silhouette familière assise avec l'ensemble de la meute. Un fantôme ? Il se frotta les yeux, s'attirant un soupir agacé de la part du revenant. Harris aurait préféré ne jamais revoir ce petit con...Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé déjà ? Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se mêler de ça et de profiter de sa survie miraculeuse au lieu de jouer au bon samaritain en œuvrant pour que cet insupportable gamin parvienne à refaire surface.

-Mon dieu, mais il était pas mort celui-là ? S'écria Stiles en le pointant du doigt.

-Stiles ! S'indigna le shérif. Ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ?

L'adolescent pinça les lèvres et prit un air penaud, trop fatigué pour répliquer, mais méfiant tout de même face à l'apparition démoniaque.

Il enfonça les poings dans ses poches, transi de froid. Il était constamment glacé depuis que le Nogitsune l'avait possédé deux jours plus tôt et il ne parvenait que difficilement à se réchauffer efficacement. Sa visite à Deaton, la veille, afin d'obtenir des explications lui avait permis de comprendre que le vétérinaire ne savait pas grand chose sur le sujet, lui répondant que ce désagrément passerait avec le temps mais que, par prudence, il allait prendre l'avis d'une nouvelle « _source_ », découverte par le père de Scott lors de cette fameuse nuit de possession. Eh bien, la « _source_ » en question le toisait en ce moment d'un air vaguement dégoûté. S'il s'y était attendu ! Ce serpent vicieux de Harris... Il aurait mieux fait de continuer à faire le mort tiens. Ça aurait fait plaisir à tout le monde et ces hypocrites d'élèves ou de profs, qui avaient déjà au moins une fois souhaité sa disparition pure et simple de la surface de la Terre, auraient pu continuer à faire semblant de le plaindre !

-Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit soudain Scott alors que Stiles s'asseyait sur une caisse à côté d'Isaac, Allison et lui.

-Bah... Je me sens un peu... Je sais pas...bizarre. Et puis je suis complètement crevé.

Scott donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son frère de cœur en lui souriant.

-Ça passera. Maintenant, les ennuis vont nous laisser un peu en paix.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire, désabusé.

-T'as de l'espoir toi ! On les attire comme des mouches sur une bouse.

-Tu viens de nous comparer à une bouse là ?

Scott sourit, dépité, échangeant un regard complice avec son ami. Plus loin, Derek cessa de les épier et détourna les yeux, s'intéressant subitement à ce que l'on disait autour de lui. Plongé au milieu de sa nouvelle « _meute_ », il était soulagé que l'épisode du Nogitsune n'ait pas été plus grave. Jennifer avait déjà fait bien trop de victimes. Que Stiles vienne allonger la liste aurait été trop difficile à supporter.

Derek inspira profondément, serrant les dents alors que l'image de l'adolescent cette nuit-là lui revenait, lorsqu'il était venu lui annoncer l'enlèvement de son père. Quand Stiles s'était pointé au hangar avec Scott pour l'informer de la folie de Jennifer et du sacrifice du shérif en tant que « _gardien_ », il aurait pu tuer sa petite-amie sur-le-champ. Se concentrant à nouveau sur l'instant présent, Derek secoua la tête, chassant ces images de son esprit. Il avait bien plus important à faire maintenant que la menace était écartée. Alors il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention générale sur lui.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

* * *

Finalement, les différents partis étaient tombés d'accord au moins sur un point.

Il fallait s'unir contre l'adversité dès aujourd'hui pour être prêts le jour où un ennemi commun, attiré par le Nemeton apparaîtrait, mettant en danger leur vie à Beacon Hills,.

Pour cette raison, Derek avait repris les rênes des négociations, auréolé par son statut de « _véritable_ » alpha. La version lupine du self-made-man ! Ça en jetait davantage que de l'être devenu après avoir égorgé son oncle Peter. D'autant plus qu'entre-temps il avait fait preuve de son sens de la famille en sauvant sa sœur Cora au prix de ce statut. C'était en partie grâce à ce changement que les jumeaux avaient accepté de rejoindre sa meute, quittant leur rang d'oméga -acquis après le démantèlement de leur meute d'origine- pour redevenir de simples bêtas aux côtés de Scott et d'Isaac.

De leur côté, les Argent, père et fille, avaient passé un accord avec cette nouvelle équipe dans le but de maintenir la paix. Chris ne s'occupant plus de la chasse et priant sa fille d'en faire de même. L'accord avait été simple et rapide. Et ce, même si Allison n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, avait décidé de garder le contact avec ses amis, au grand dam de son père.

Sur ce point-là d'ailleurs, le shérif était du même avis que l'ancien chasseur. À la suite de longues et laborieuses explications, il avait appris d'un seul coup tous les détails de la vie de son fils et de ses amis depuis la morsure de Scott. En fin de compte, il avait accepté la réalité, mais refusé fermement que Stiles persiste à se mêler de ces histoires qui présentaient de trop nombreux dangers. Traumatisé par l'épisode du Nogitsune, le shérif aurait souhaité enfermer son fils au fond d'un couvent. Seulement, l'attitude bornée de son rejeton, toujours trop impliqué et trop curieux pour son propre bien, lui avait fait comprendre que ce souhait ne passerait jamais la limite de sa pensée.

Au contraire de lui, Rafael McCall avait montré beaucoup moins d'inquiétude, acceptant plutôt aisément la condition de son fils, transformé pourtant en loup-garou. Harris avait dû le préparer efficacement avant la confrontation, et ce fanfaron d'agent fédéral avait beau jeu de se la jouer bravache et détendu.

En conclusion, les deux hommes, le shérif comme le père de Scott, se déclarèrent satisfaits de cet accord puis chacun partit de son côté, panser les blessures de sa famille.

Et les choses reprirent leur cours...

* * *

Deux semaines. Ce fut la durée de paix et de tranquillité qui avait suivi cette rencontre.

Durant cette trop courte période, Scott, Allison et Stiles s'étaient lentement remis du sacrifice auquel ils avaient tous trois participé afin de retrouver leurs parents séquestrés par Jennifer Blake. Leur attachement réciproque les avait beaucoup aidés à combler ce « _vide dans leur cœur_ », dont Deaton avait décrit les effets en amont du rituel. Pour l'instant ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Celui qui souffrait le plus était Scott. Principalement en raison du rapprochement entre Isaac, qu'il hébergeait chez lui, et son ex-petite-amie. Il suivait d'un œil impuissant et amer cette relation naissante qui le blessait profondément. Alors Stiles, en digne meilleur pote, s'activait énergiquement à lui changer les idées. Ses multiples subterfuges semblaient fonctionner de manière satisfaisante si l'on se fiait aux nombreux rires qui animaient souvent le domicile des McCall. Concernant le reste de la meute, Aiden et Lydia flirtaient encore et toujours, formant le nouveau couple glamour de l'année. Tandis qu'Ethan et Danny de leur côté, amoureux, se faisaient discrets.

Ce fut alors que « _**le »**_ truc arriva.

L'événement qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas advenir.

Ce matin-là, ils étaient en cours. Les vacances de Noël, c'était fini. Au plus grand malheur de tous les lycéens, la rentrée était là. Tout le monde avait encore l'esprit embrumé par les congés. Enfin...surtout Scott et Stiles. Davantage vautrés qu'assis, au fond de la classe, à roupiller comme des bienheureux, récupérant de leur réveillon en tête à tête qui avait duré deux jours. L'humain se prenant une murge indescriptible et le bêta le suivant dans toute la ville pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Par exemple Stiles avait voulu fêter le retour de son « _cher_ » professeur de chimie en entreprenant de recouvrir le toit de sa maison de papier hygiénique... Heureusement, Scott avait été là pour le ramener à la raison et sur le droit chemin en même temps. Mieux valait se méfier de Harris. Ce mec cachait trop son jeu pour ne pas être pris au sérieux. Et puis, ils se seraient ruinés en PQ et Scott savait ce que c'était que de tirer le diable par la queue.

Et c'est donc dans cette ambiance ensuquée que le malheur pointa le bout de son nez.

On avait frappé à la porte de la classe, tirant les deux fêtards de leur léthargie. Ils se redressèrent tous le deux en même temps, le regard flou, les cheveux en bataille et des taches d'encre imprimées sur le front.

Pas que frapper à une porte soit un sujet passionnant en soi, mais la personne qui apparut dans l'encadrement fit s'aplatir le visage de Stiles contre sa table alors que son bras venait soudain de l'abandonner lâchement.

Il avait tout fait. Se frotter les yeux. Se donner de petites claques sur le visage. Pincer Scott -oups, il sortait les crocs le petit. Mais non, rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Jackson Whittemore était de retour.

Par conséquent, les emmerdes aussi.

Stiles jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lydia à l'avant de la classe.

Ça sentait le pugilat de loup-garou à pleine truffe.

Pas bon tout ça.

* * *

-C'est trop tard Jackson, conclut Lydia, oscillant entre la colère et l'embarras, un peu de peine aussi sans doute. Tu as choisi de partir, tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle. Je t'avais prévenu. J'ai tourné la page. Tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher.

Elle ne supportait pas de le voir s'en prendre à Aiden. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, Jackson n'avait pas le droit de revenir et de tout faire capoter. Elle était heureuse désormais. Sans lui. Malgré tout, une pointe de culpabilité vint la titiller. Il réussissait encore à éveiller chez elle des sentiments contradictoires cet idiot.

-Bref, assume tes choix, asséna-t-elle pourtant en prenant ostensiblement la main d'Aiden dans la sienne, tout en fixant le revenant avec détermination.

Plein de dépit et de jalousie, ce dernier serra les poings, contrôlant son rythme cardiaque comme il le pouvait pour éviter de se transformer en public. Comment ce pochtron avait-il pu prendre sa place auprès de _sa_ copine ? Ne lui avait-elle pas assuré qu'elle l'aimait, après l'avoir sauvé du Kanima ? N'était-ce donc que du vent ? Elle s'était bien foutue de lui alors ! Ce connard le regretterait. Il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, ancien alpha ou pas. Il n'était pas le seul à être dangereux ou à savoir ce que ça faisait que de tuer. Ce salaud ne garderait pas longtemps sa domination sur Lydia. Qui était-il pour croire qu'il pourrait sans risque continuer à empiéter sur son territoire ?

Fort de cette certitude, il les laissa le dépasser, sachant qu'il lui faudrait réfléchir avant d'agir de quelque manière que ce soit. Il plissa les yeux en voyant Stiles poser une main apparemment réconfortante sur le bras de Lydia, sans que celle-ci paraisse s'en offusquer. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si proches ? Était-il désormais un ami de la banshee ?

Merde. Il manquait plus que ça. Non contente de l'avoir remplacé sacrément vite par ce grand niais de loup-garou, son ex-copine était plus proche de ce minable -qu'elle avait repoussé pendant des années - que de lui, son ancien petit-ami. Y avait de quoi avoir les boules. Eh bien, il s'occuperait également du cas Stilinski.

-Bon, on y va ? Proposa Stiles en attrapant le bras de Scott pour le tirer à sa suite et qu'il lâche un peu Allison et Isaac.

En réalité le fils du shérif avait du mal à se concentrer depuis quelques jours sur les problèmes de Scott. Au cours de ces deux semaines de vacances il avait fait bonne figure et s'était totalement impliqué dans le soutien affectif destiné à son meilleur ami.

Et pourtant. Une vieille torture, qu'il refoulait régulièrement chaque fois qu'elle pointait le bout de son nez, était revenue au premier plan. Il s'était découvert contre toute attente un penchant étrange et entêtant pour un loup garou aigri et grognon. Lui qui se croyait totalement dédié aux dames avait beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre ce qui le fascinait chez cet ours mal léché, d'autant que ça durait quasiment depuis leur première rencontre. Chaque fois qu'il le fréquentait d'un peu trop près, Stiles se sentait bizarre. Alors il jouait du sarcasme, clashant l'objet de son trouble plus encore que n'importe qui d'autre. Affichant aux yeux de tous une ostensible indifférence dont il ne savait pas si elle le protégeait efficacement de cette ridicule attraction. Bordel, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Et voilà que cette histoire de nogitsune l'avait suffisamment fragilisé pour faire resurgir ce problème qui lui avait un peu foutu la paix ces derniers mois. Était-ce la mort de Jennifer qui, en libérant Derek de toute attache, avait relancé l'infernale obsession ? Était-ce le fait que Derek ne donnait plus signe de vie bien qu'il soit toujours dans le coin? Stiles ignorait l'origine de ce retour de flamme fort indésirable, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que s'il se laissait embarquer dans ce délire, rien de bon n'en sortirait. Non, vraiment... les périodes de paix, c'était pas cool. Ça lui laissait beaucoup trop de temps pour se regarder le nombril.

Si seulement une nouvelle meute d'alpha ou un nouveau démon pouvait passer faire un petit coucou et le préserver d'une catastrophe émotionnelle de niveau dix ?

* * *

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Pendant les cinq semaines qui suivirent, aucun renard maléfique, aucun chasseur assoiffé de sang, aucun druide démoniaque ne vint troubler la paix durable qui régnait à Beacon Hills. La petite ville put souffler un peu. Et elle en avait bien besoin. Les funérailles des victimes du Darach et de la meute d'alphas avaient traumatisé les habitants, et les dégâts occasionnés à l'hôpital et au commissariat par de prétendues intempéries avaient porté un rude coup au fonctionnement de la commune. Ce répit était donc indispensable.

Tout semblait donc rentré dans l'ordre et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des Beacon Hills possibles...

Alors pourquoi, putain, pourquoi Stiles avait-il décidé de tout foutre en l'air? Pour une fois dans sa misérable vie, n'aurait-il pas pu fermer sa grande gueule ? Non. Car comme d'habitude, sa raison ne l'avait averti que trop tard, quand le mal était déjà fait.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, le cœur en miette d'avoir trop espéré.

-Mais moi, je ne t'aime pas.

Stiles sentit un poing imaginaire le frapper violemment en plein ventre. C'était le râteau le plus brutal, le plus monumental qu'il se soit jamais pris. Et ce, alors qu'il venait d'offrir son cœur innocent sur un plateau d'argent.

-Je ne comprends pas... Souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ? Asséna Derek, perdant patience devant l'air hébété et stupide que venait de prendre l'humain. Je. ne. t'aime. pas. Quoi de plus simple ? Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te foutre cette idée stupide en tête, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas de cette manière, et tu ne m'as jamais intéressé.

-M...mais, pour... pourquoi ? Murmura Stiles, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Je ne t'aime pas, un point c'est tout. N'insiste pas. Et puis, arrête de te faire un film, là. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, t'as dix-sept ans, c'est rien, juste une passade.

-Mais tu... Je croyais... T'avais pas l'air-

-Merde, mais arrête de tourner en boucle dans ta petite tête. Écoute un peu ce que les autres te disent, ordonna Derek, faisant se raidir Stiles.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre...

Le loup soupira, exaspéré par l'attitude butée de l'adolescent.

-Stiles, sois raisonnable. Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et comprends ce que je te dis.

-Je fais ce que je veux et je sais ce que je veux ! S'emporta Stiles, furieux et défait. Ne me donne pas d'ordre connard!

-Si tu m'écoutais un peu aussi, s'énerva Derek, les yeux rouges de colère. Regarde-moi.

Stiles gardait le visage obstinément tourné vers l'extérieur, mettant la patience du loup-garou à rude épreuve. Comment se montrer délicat dans une situation pareille alors que l'adolescent ne l'écoutait pas ? Bon, après tout s'il préférait la violence, tant pis pour lui!

-Regarde-moi bordel. Obéis! S'écria Derek en tendant la main pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui.

-T'es pas mon alpha! T'es pas mon père et t'as rien à me dire ! Cria Stiles en se reculant brusquement tout en faisant face au loup-garou sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Maintenant, dégage de ma bagnole ou je te fous mon poing dans la tronche !

Derek secoua la tête, las et peiné par les larmes qu'il voyait embuer les yeux de l'humain. Quel imbécile. Ce gosse ne voulait pas comprendre. Mais d'où lui était venue cette nouvelle lubie ?

-Sors de là je te dis ! Reprit Stiles en le poussant vers la portière avec rage.

Fatigué, Derek s'exécuta finalement et claqua violemment la portière de la Jeep, laissant Stiles en plein désarroi.

Nauséeux, l'adolescent ferma les yeux afin de ne pas voir son tourmenteur disparaître dans la nuit. Il resta bloqué sur son volant, hors de lui se sentant irrémédiablement abandonné.

Derek ne voulait pas de lui. N'avait aucun sentiment pour lui.

Le cœur en mille morceaux, , accablé, il laissa tomber son front contre le volant puis grinça des dents, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas pu se méprendre à ce point... Derek lui avait pourtant paru si...attentionné.

...

 _Stiles gémit de douleur dans son sommeil. Il se sentait flotter, bercé par un rythme lent et régulier, les jambes et son bras gauche ballottaient dans le vide. La source de chaleur contre son flanc droit et ses épaules le fit soupirer de bien-être. Il avait tellement froid, il ne comprenait ni où il était, ni ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était excessivement bien, là en cet instant._

 _Curieux, il ouvrit un œil pour tomber sur une mâchoire mal rasée. Il remua entre les bras de son sauveur et ce dernier ralentit sa marche alors qu'il lançait un regard à son fardeau._

 _-Bon retour parmi nous... Stiles._

 _Le cœur de l'humain fit un bond. Ce ton... Pour prononcer son prénom... Était-ce du soulagement qu'il avait perçu ? Et cette petite intonation particulière... Comme de la tendresse... ?_

 _-Tu penses pouvoir marcher ? Interrogea Derek en s'arrêtant. On est bientôt arrivés._

 _Stiles secoua la tête négativement, son cœur ratant un battement sous le mensonge. Il était capable de se tenir sur ses deux jambes, mais n'en avait aucune envie. Pas si cela signifiait quitter la douce chaleur des bras protecteurs de Derek._

 _Le loup-garou le toisa en_ _silence, ayant visiblement perçu la supercherie. Malgré tout, il reprit sa route sans rien ajouter. Stiles en fut étonné. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce que Derek le lâche et lui grogne dessus en représailles pour ce mensonge opportuniste. Mais il n'en avait rien fait, resserrant au contraire sa prise a_ _fin de le maintenir fermement contre lui._

 _Il pouvait se montrer humain de temps en temps apparemment._

 _Et que c'était agréable, se dit-il en souriant, refermant les yeux pour profiter de cet instant privilégié._

...

Pourquoi ce foutu loup-garou se serait-il montré si protecteur et prévenant s'il ne l'appréciait pas un minimum ? Même envers ses propres bêtas, il ne se montrait jamais si attentionné ! Cela devait bien signifier quelque chose, non ? À moins qu'il ait juste ressenti de la pitié envers le faible humain qu'il était ?

Blessé par cette idée, Stiles geignit contre sa manche et renifla pour retenir ses larmes.

-Putain je suis tellement con. Et lui aussi, quel gros connard, gronda-t-il, les yeux fixés avec colère sur son pare-brise.

Stiles s'en voulait d'avoir cru lire des signes là où, manifestement, il n'y en avait aucun.

Maintenant que tout avait été dit entre eux deux, il avait l'impression d'être revenu un mois en arrière, lorsque Derek avait brusquement quitté la ville, emmenant Cora pour la mettre en sécurité en Amérique du Sud. À cette époque, Stiles s'était senti totalement perdu sans lui. Ils avaient en effet revu le loup-garou dès le lendemain du retour de Jackson et le fils du shérif avait repris l'habitude de le voir tous les jours. Certes, de manière assez distante. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls et jamais Derek n'avait pas semblé se préoccuper particulièrement de sa santé. Puis un beau jour, Derek s'était donc tiré comme un voleur en emmenant sa sœur. Personne ne savait quand il reviendrait et Stiles avait fini, trois semaines interminables plus tard, par se demander s'il réapparaîtrait un jour.

Cette disparition était illogique. En effet, le nouvel alpha avait manifesté un vif désir de réunifier tous les loups-garous et autres créatures surnaturelles locales de bonne compagnie. Alors, pourquoi plier bagage avant d'avoir achevé sa tâche ?

Stiles n'avait cessé de se questionner durant les vingt-et-un jours d'absence de Derek. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ce dernier montre à nouveau le bout de son museau...

...

 _Dévoré par l'ennui de son quotidien lycéen, Stiles décida -une fois encore- de laisser ses pas le guider vers le loft autrefois occupé par Derek. Là-bas, personne ne le dérangerait, sans compter qu'il nourrissait toujours l'espoir que l'alpha revienne un jour, ou qu'il fasse au moins parvenir des nouvelles à quelqu'un. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour arriver là-bas et le retrouver, s'activant tranquillement entre pompes et tractions comme à son habitude. Le corps luisant et les muscles saillants..._

 _-Rah ! Arrête ça, arrête ça, se contraignit-il en frottant vivement son visage, espérant faire disparaître ces images de son esprit torturé._ _C'est vraiment, vraiment pas bon pour ta santé mentale d'imaginer ce genre de scène. T'as aucune chance et en plus ce connard a disparu._

 _Stiles grogna puis escalada les marches quatre à qu_ _atre pour finir en dérapage devant la porte du loft qu'il ouvrit à la volée, sachant très bien que personne ne serait là pour lui en faire le reproche._

 _-Salut Derek ! Claironna-t-il comme chaque jour depuis trois semaines, n'attendant aucune réponse en écho._

 _-Comment as-tu su que j'étais de retour ?_

 _Stiles poussa un cri de frayeur et fit un bond en arrière, se retenant in extremis à la porte pour ne pas s'étaler au sol. Le souffle coupé, il pivota d'un bloc vers Derek qui le toisait, adossé à une colonne sur sa droite._

 _-Que fais-tu ici ? Interrogea le propriétaire des lieux une seconde fois. Je n'ai prévenu personne de mon retour._

 _Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres nerveusement et tira sur le col de son sweat pour faciliter sa respiration. Putain, fallait vraiment que ce mec lui foute les boules dès qu'il en avait l'occasion._

 _-J'savais pas que t'étais de retour. À vrai dire j'savais même pas que tu reviendrais un jour. Pourquoi t'es revenu au fait ? T'étais pas bien avec Cora dans le sud ?_

 _Derek contemplait l'hyperactif comme une bête curieuse, paraissant se demander s'il avait bien senti une pointe de reproche dans le ton de l'adolescent. Celui-ci inspira fébrilement, embarrassé par ces retrouvailles peu chaleureuses, aux antipodes des attentes qu'il avait pu nourrir. Il s'était imaginé de nombreux scénarios, allant du simple retour comme si de rien n'était - la vie reprenant son cours à l'endroit pré_ _cis où le départ l'avait interrompue - jusqu'aux retrouvailles dignes d'un film dramatico-romantique. Non là, on était très très loin de cette seconde option. Stiles avait-il manqué rien qu'une seule seconde à l'alpha pendant sa longue absence? Il en doutait fortement._

 _-Je t'ai manqué c'est ça ? Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ironiser. Je suis sûr que là-bas t'avais pas ton hyperactif perso. Obligé que tu reviennes pour profiter de ma magnifique personne !_

 _Il surjouait gravement. Mais fallait bien rattraper le coup après que cette pointe de jalousie, ce soupçon d'aigreur totalement déplacé envers le voyage d'un type avec sa sœur, aient transpiré lamentablement à travers son ton et ses propos._

 _-Que fais-tu là Stiles ? Répéta Derek en soupirant._

 _-Bah...En fait, je viens ici depuis ton départ pour arroser tes plantes vertes avant qu'elles crèvent. Je suis pas trop bon seigneur franchement ? Enfin, ma bonté a ses limites, je crois que tu peux te débrouiller sans moi, maintenant que t'es là_ _. Alors je me casse, conclut-il d'un ton pressé en faisant volte-face._

 _-Stiles._

 _-Oui ? Répondit l'hyperactif en se retournant, le cœur au bord de l'implosion._

 _-Tu vas bien?_

 _Stiles blêmit à cette que_ _stion et prit soin d'éviter consciencieusement tout contact visuel avec_ _Derek. Aurait-il remarqué quelque chose ? Enfin, fallait avouer que la discrétion n'était pas le point fort de Stiles en ce moment même. Son satané cœur déjà, ne lui facilitait pas le boulot puisqu'il envoyait des signaux d'alerte à tout loup-garou normalement constitué. Soudain gêné, il se bénit intérieurement de ne pas rougir._

 _-Je veux dire, reprit Derek, en s'approchant. Depuis le Nogitsune. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle à ce sujet, encore moins depuis que je suis parti._

 _-Oh euh, ça ? Je...Oui. Je m'en suis remis. Ça va, c'est passé depuis le temps. J'ai plus rien, juste quelques cauchemars de temps en temps. Mais... c'est vraiment rien._

 _Se sentant affreusement maladroit, Stiles se mordit la langue pour la retenir de le trahir un peu plus._

 _-Tant mieux. J'étais un peu inquiet._

 _Stiles écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée face à cette réponse du loup-garou. Punaise, impossible que cet animal n'entende pas son cœur à ce stade ! À lui tout seul, il devait battre des records de décibels et être plus bruyant que le décollage d'une fusée._

 _Au bord de la combustion spontanée, Stiles fit demi-tour une seconde fois, tournant le dos à Derek pour qu'il ne puisse plus apercevoir son visage désormais aussi rouge que celui d'une collégienne croisant le chanteur de son groupe favori. Arghh...l'idée que son état de santé ait un quelconque intérêt aux yeux du loup-garou l'affolait bien au délà du raisonnable. Était-il donc possible que Stiles ait de la valeur pour Derek. Le cœur content,_ _il passa le seuil._

 _-Stiles, le héla une autre fois Derek juste avant que son visiteur ne quitte définitivement le loft._

 _-Oui ? Demanda l'adolescent en se retournant, les yeux pleins d'espoir._

 _-Je n'ai jamais eu de plante verte._

...

Stiles sourit faiblement à ce souvenir avant de se perdre brusquement dans un accès d'impuissance rageuse qu'il parvint à chasser en soupirant profondément plusieurs fois. Ensuite, il se redressa lentement et entreprit d'étirer ses muscles ankylosés. Combien de temps était-il resté là, prostré sur son volant à se lamenter sur son sort, ressassant ses souvenirs ? Un temps certain, car la première chose qu'il remarqua en sortant de sa léthargie fut que la nuit était tombée. Heureusement que son père était au courant de son expédition du soir sinon ça aurait senti le roussi. Le shérif détestait le voir rentrer tard depuis qu'il connaissait les activités de son fils en tant que meilleur ami d'un loup-garou.

Ennuyé, il leva la tête et vit du mouvement à travers la fenêtre du lycée qu'il était censé surveiller au téléobjectif. Heureusement que le truc disposait d'une adaptation pour filmer en ambiance nocturne.

-C'est quoi ce... bordel ?

Il enclencha la capture d'images en rafale.

-Vive la technologie, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Harris.

Une fille.

Une salle de classe.

Une galoche.

Le pactole en somme !

-Mais il lui bouffe les amygdales ou quoi ! S'exclama Stiles avec sa fidèle Jeep pour seul témoin.

En fait, à y regarder de plus près, la fille ne paraissait pas si consentante que cela. Elle résistait mollement. Stiles jura intérieurement, la main posée sur la poignée de sa portière, prêt à foncer lui porter secours si ça dégénérait. Seulement il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car elle repoussa brusquement Harris avec une énergie très encourageante.

-Outch. Lâcha Stiles.

La gifle était partie avec une violence inouïe, envoyant valser les lunettes du professeur.

La fille, visiblement hors d'elle, sembla crier quelque chose, puis partit en courant, quittant la salle où seul, demeurait un Adrian Harris l'air plutôt hébété.

-Whaou...

Stiles arrêta l'appareil photo de luxe prêté par Danny et poursuivit son observation à l'œil nu. La silhouette du prof paraissait lointaine maintenant. Elle se baissa pour ramasser les affaires probablement tombées durant la séance de pelotage.

-Whaou, répéta l'espion, sous le choc.

Pensif, il réfléchissait à la scène dont il venait d'être témoin. Ce n'était pas ce que la meute cherchait en surveillant le professeur, mais pour lui, c'était une chance inouïe, il pourrait faire chanter Harris autant qu'il voulait. Le menacer de rendre cet incident public devrait avoir des effets intéressants, non ? Et rien, absolument rien ne l'obligeait à partager l'information avec la meute... Ainsi, il aurait une longueur d'avance sur cette dernière. Et sur son leader.

Voilà son occasion. Par le plus grand des hasards, il venait de trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se venger.

-Je te baiserai la gueule, jubila-t-il à voix basse. Mon beau connard d'alpha.

Il aurait le pouvoir sur Derek.

Et Derek regretterait de lui avoir foutu un râteau.

Foi de Stilinski, cette vidéo serait bien utilisée.

* * *

-C'est la relève, l'informa Allison après avoir cogné contre la vitre de la Jeep.

Sortant brusquement de sa semi-somnolence, Stiles quitta l'habitacle chaud de sa voiture pour discuter quelques instants avec la chasseuse, échangeant des banalités d'usage et noyant sous une marée d'âneries le petit secret qu'il voulait dissimuler. Hors de question de laisser entendre que cette soirée avait été plus mouvementée que les précédentes.

Cette histoire resterait entre Harris, cette fille et lui. Pas question de partager sa trouvaille. Restait à espérer que la victime n'en parle pas de son côté ! Au moins jusqu'à ce que Stiles ait pu exploiter cette information correctement.

-Bah alors, Stilinski, qu'est-ce que tu fous tout seul ?

Stiles se crispa et se retint de cracher comme un chat lorsque la voix de Jackson porta jusqu'à lui. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Allison lui confirma que la jeune fille était trop loin pour s'interposer entre eux. Elle s'était isolée pour répondre à un appel. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de les laisser seuls tous les deux alors que l'hyperactif était sur les nerfs ! Si ce salopard de lézard lui faisait une seule remarque, il lui foutrait un pain. Point final.

-Derek t'a posé un lapin ? Ricana le connard.

Stiles tint la promesse faite à lui-même une seconde plus tôt. Le poing fusa pour atterrir durement sur la joue du loup-garou. Jackson émit un couinement de chiot dont on aurait écrasé la queue et bascula en arrière, retrouvant son équilibre comme il put.

-Ça fait trop du bien, se réjouit Stiles en secouant sa main endolorie par le coup puissant. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais !

-Mais t'es malade ! Grogna Jackson en se tenant le nez. Dégage de là espèce de con !

Le con en question se figea tout à coup, les bras plaqués le long du corps et le menton droit. Puis il partit d'une démarche raide et mécanique vers sa voiture dont il ouvrit la portière sous le regard perplexe de Jackson. Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles entrouvrit la bouche, paniqué et ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Plus loin, l'autre le fixait, abasourdi. Son regard le suivit tandis que la Jeep quittait le parking.

-Il est encore plus atteint que ce que je pensais...

Mais un petit je-ne-sais-quoi lui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Stilinski n'avait pas eu l'air dans son état normal lorsqu'il avait...

-Obéi, réalisa Jackson à voix basse.

-Il faut y aller, l'interpella Allison à cet instant précis. Harris va quitter le lycée. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive !

Le garçon sourit, incrédule devant pareille aubaine. Des semaines qu'il cherchait un point faible, une brèche pour commencer les festivités. Et voilà que par un pur hasard, une occasion en or lui tombait entre les mains sans qu'il ait rien fait pour cela.

Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

* * *

-... Et puis là, tu vois la nana qui arrive et ouvre la porte après s'être prise une bonne beigne et elle dit un truc trop stylé qui te donne envie de changer de sexe parce qu'en tant que mec tu peux pas le dire sauf si t'es un travelo et puis elle lui tire une balle dans le genou et-

-Stiles, s'il te plaît, demanda le shérif qui essayait depuis le début du repas de suivre les informations à la télévision. Tais-toi et mange.

L'hyperactif voulut objecter, sentant le besoin de babiller sans cesse. Il n'avait pas trouvé un autre moyen d'estomper la douleur du rejet dont il venait d'être victime ce soir là. Cette scène douloureuse avec celui qu'il aimait depuis plusieurs mois lui avait rendu le silence insupportable. Mais en guise de réponse, il s'étrangla, incapable de sortir le moindre son. Le shérif ne remarqua rien de son trouble, trop concentré sur le journal télévisé.

Affolé, Stiles prit sa gorge entre ses mains, perdu et perturbé par l'étrange phénomène, cloué par ce sentiment qui lui était vaguement familier.

C'était le même scénario qu'avec Jackson. Mais l'origine de la sensation était plus ancienne. Il en était certain.

Sa main, comme mue par une force supérieure, saisit sa fourchette et plongea dans l'assiette de son propre chef. Son propriétaire ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Elle obéissait à l'ordre du shérif.

 _« Tais-toi et mange »_

 _« Dégage »_

 _« Obéis »_

 _« Disparaissez et ne revenez plus jamais hanter son esprit »_

La bouche de Stiles descendit d'un cran sous le choc infligé par la révélation.

Le Nogitsune. Oh putain de bordel de couilles !

Dans l'incapacité de faire part de sa découverte à voix haute, Stiles reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était, dirigé par cette force surnaturelle qui le contraignait à obéir. Même si la période de possession de son corps par le démon avait été courte, les sensations vécues cette nuit-là restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il reconnaissait les symptômes.

Cette foutue malédiction était censée ne pas le toucher pourtant, merde ! Et pourquoi était-elle apparue seulement ce soir ?

En tout cas, maintenant il était dans une sacrée mouise.

* * *

 **Alors? Je crois que ceux qui ne voyaient pas où je voulais en venir commencent à comprendre maintenant, quelle méchanceté je montre!**

 **A bientôt pour la suite! (normalement mercredi prochain, je devrais encore avoir internet)**


	3. et divertis-moi

**Helloooooooooo! Merci aux favoris, reviewers et followers!**

 **Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil, je quitte ma bêta ç.ç**

 **Bonne lecture quand même!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Obéis-moi... Et divertis-moi.

-Réveille-toi Stiles

Stiles bondit hors de son lit, parfaitement éveillé alors que deux secondes plus tôt il était encore plongé dans un profond sommeil. L'esprit et la vue clairs, il vérifia l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était en retard. Il avait _encore_ oublié de régler son réveil.

-J'arrive !

Sa voix était revenue. Normal. D'après les informations récoltées par curiosité auprès de Deaton quelques jours après le scellé du Nogitsune, Stiles avait appris -sans soupçonner une seconde qu'il passerait un jour au stade de la pratique- que les ordres dont la durée n'était pas précisée n'agissaient qu'une heure. Sauf injonction contradictoire. Deaton lui avait même précisé qu'en cas d'ordres successifs non contradictoires, les deux s'exerçaient. Un joyeux bordel en perspective.

Et ce charlatan de Deaton connaissait parfaitement le risque de cet effet « _boomerang_ » de la malédiction. Il avait -d'après ses affirmations - pris toutes les précautions nécessaires ! Tu parles. Fallait croire que c'était pas suffisant. Ça allait être galère de vivre avec ça. Quelle mouise.

-À ce soir ! S'exclama le shérif depuis l'entrée.

Stiles ne tenta pas de retenir son père pour lui faire part de son problème. Inutile de l'inquiéter, d'autant qu'il serait totalement impuissant et que ça le rendrait dingue. Pas question d'ailleurs pour le moment de mettre quelqu'un au courant.

Enfin... à part le responsable. Il allait rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à un certain vétérinaire multifonction. Parce que celui-ci saurait certainement comment défaire ce qu'il avait fait, non ?

* * *

Encore dans le cirage, Derek ouvrit un œil paresseux puis le referma, inspirant profondément avant de soupirer.

Quelle nuit de merde.

Cette déclaration « _d'amour_ », bordel, l'avait empêché de dormir. Et il avait joué à la carpe dans son plumard pendant des heures. Se tournant dans un sens, se retournant dans l'autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à balancer les draps par terre parce qu'ils persistaient à entraver ses mouvements. À y repenser, il s'en voulait un peu. Beaucoup même. Peut-être que Stiles était sincère après tout. Sûrement en fait. Même si ça ne changeait pas fondamentalement la situation. L'alpha aurait seulement pu se montrer moins brutal pour éviter de froisser la susceptibilité de l'humain. Mais sur le moment il avait réagi de manière épidermique. Ce n'était pas qu'il ait été dégoûté que ce soit un mec qui lui déclare sa flamme. Ce n'était pas non plus qu'il n'ait pas été flatté. Il avait seulement été totalement décontenancé par la situation. Oui c'était ça. Décontenancé. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on vienne lui faire une déclaration d'amour alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il était avec quelqu'un ça tournait à la catastrophe. Voilà pourquoi devant cette information dont il n'avait su que faire, il avait préféré la balayer d'un revers de main rageur. La considérer comme un caprice de gosse. Sans se préoccuper de l'effet que ça aurait sur son interlocuteur. Et maintenant, ça le travaillait. Et il regrettait.

Bien entendu, c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait, Stiles allait faire la gueule. Et sans doute plus que ça. Mais bon, le loup-garou y était habitué depuis le temps.

Et puis le gamin n'en était pas à son premier râteau, non ? Après tout, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le toucher tant que ça quand Lydia l'avait rejeté à plusieurs reprises.

Quoique. Le loup n'en savait strictement rien en fait. Il n'avait pas été là lorsque ça s'était produit. Et Stiles avait peut-être tout simplement camouflé sa douleur derrière une façade de sarcasmes. Ou alors pour Lydia c'était peut-être juste une passade alors que là c'était...merde...plus...profond ?

Il se retourna brutalement sur le ventre et se cogna la tête contre le bois du lit, grognant de frustration contre ce sommeil qui le fuyait résolument.

Parce que tout de suite...il repensait aux larmes à peine contenues de Stiles la veille au soir...

Aucune importance. Il se répéta trois fois ce petit mantra destiné à changer le cours de sa pensée. Peine perdue.

Soudain il grogna de nouveau et sauta au pied de son lit, enfilant rapidement les premiers vêtements à sa portée avant de dévaler les escaliers, pour foncer vers les portes métalliques du loft. qu'il ouvrit énergiquement. Il ferma les yeux, excédé autant que las.

-Encore ?

Derek ignora la question inepte de son oncle qui venait d'émerger de derrière le bar, dans son dos. Puis il se baissa pour saisir l'enveloppe avant de la porter à son visage, inspirant l'odeur absente du papier. Rien. Aucun parfum autre que le sien.

-Hmmm...Ça sent la réunion de meute, soupira Peter. Encore une soirée de gâchée à devoir supporter cette bande de bras cassés.

* * *

Dès qu'il reçut le message de Derek, Scott échangea un regard avec le reste de la meute en cours avec lui. Chacun avait reçu le même.

 _«_ _Réunion au loft ce soir »_

Cinq mots qui arrivaient régulièrement depuis une semaine. Une nouvelle lettre avait dû faire son apparition sur le pas de la porte de l'alpha. Encore.

Scott bascula en arrière sur sa chaise pour lancer une œillade discrète à Allison, mais la vision à laquelle il eut droit le fit retomber les pieds sur Terre. Les sourcils froncés et le cœur serré, il fixa Isaac, assis derrière la chasseuse. Ce dernier lui passait un mot, les deux souriant tendrement, et il fusilla des yeux leurs deux mains liées par le morceau de papier.

-Lâche-la, grogna Scott à voix basse pour lui-même en fixant avec jalousie l'échange qui s'éternisait bien trop à son goût.

Quelques coups précipités contre la porte de la salle retentirent et le professeur invita le retardataire à entrer, dévoilant un Stiles au visage rougi par l'effort et au souffle haché. Scott fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son absence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Excusez-moi pour le retard. J'ai eu une panne de réveil, s'excusa Stiles, essoufflé.

L'intérêt brusquement piqué par l'arrivée tant attendue de sa proie préférée, Jackson se redressa sur sa chaise, s'attirant le regard perplexe de Danny devant cette manifestation d'intérêt.

Ça y était enfin. Son pion entrait en scène. Cette malédiction... non...cette bénédiction... allait changer sa vie. Dès qu'on lui avait appris à son retour la manière dont Deaton avait débarrassé Stiles du Nogitsune en lui faisant un récit détaillé de la terrible nuit, une sorte de fascination l'avait envahi. Il s'était senti attiré par cette forme de sorcellerie et ne cessait de chercher des informations à ce sujet, cuisinant Deaton de toutes les manières possibles, feignant même de s'intéresser à son foutu boulot de vétérinaire pour arriver à ses fins. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi et même s'il ne croyait pas au destin, eh bien, depuis hier soir, il se demandait carrément s'il n'y avait pas un truc qui l'aurait guidé dans cette direction. Car jamais il n'aurait compris la réaction de Stiles si, de son côté, il n'avait pas été préparé pour ça.

Et ce n'était plus du tout grâce à Deaton. Parce que celui-ci avait fini par se méfier devant cet intérêt soudain pour ses activités et le salaud ne lui lâchait plus la moindre information utile. Pire, ce satané véto s'ingéniait maintenant à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Alors Jackson avait abandonné cette source de savoir et réussi à se procurer de nombreux documents par d'autres chemins. Il les avait soigneusement étudiés, au point de s'en imprégner totalement. Il se disait que peut-être il pourrait un jour lui-même lancer des sorts. Des sorts pour se venger.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait assisté médusé à l'attitude de ce bavard de Stilinski la veille au soir. Et bien sûr, il avait percuté. Croyant difficilement à une telle aubaine. Ce connard de Stiles s'était pris dans la gueule un retour de malédiction. Un délicieux sort de soumission. Il se lécha les lèvres comme un chat gourmand. Ce sort d'obéissance recelait en lui-même tellement de possibilités... Avec un truc pareil, en s'y prenant correctement, il pourrait récupérer sa place auprès de Lydia et laver l'affront que ce salaud d'Aiden lui faisait subir au quotidien.

Désormais, il suffisait de trouver une occasion d'exercer son pouvoir sur cet insupportable hyperactif.

Ou bien d'en créer une.

* * *

-C'est déjà la quatrième lettre en huit jours, dit Isaac, l'air légèrement soucieux. Je me demande bien qui peut les laisser là. Quand même, c'est étonnant que Derek ne remarque jamais rien.

-Tu le surestimes beaucoup trop, commenta Allison en retour tout en attaquant tranquillement son plat principal. Il n'est pas infaillible, tu devrais le savoir maintenant.

-Ou alors c'est quelqu'un de très doué qui lui laisse ces lettres, rétorqua Scott, gêné de contredire son ex copine, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de défendre Derek. Peut-être... Enfin, je dis ça comme ça, mais peut-être que ton père saurait...

-Tu accuses mon père ? S'indigna Allison. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Il a donné sa parole-

Stiles poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se désintéressa de ce débat stérile. La pression commençait tout doucement à monter, jour après jour, dans le groupe disparate et désuni sans que personne n'y puisse rien. Pour arranger la situation, il aurait fallu connaître l'identité du mystérieux corbeau qui envoyait des lettres de plus en plus inquiétantes à Derek...Or ça ne semblait pas très bien parti pour se régler rapidement puisque après avoir passé en revue tous les ennemis de l'alpha, la meute n'avait encore trouvé aucune piste. Voilà pourquoi, afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'impuissance, ils s'étaient rabattus sur la seule option qui leur restait.

Harris.

En premier lieu, ils avaient demandé au père de Scott, mais ce dernier ne leur avait été d'aucune aide -pas que ça étonne Stiles soit dit en passant- et les avait précisément dirigés vers celui qui lui avait tout appris. Après tout, ce n'était pas un choix dénué de sens. Harris en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien leur faire croire... Cependant, il avait refusé net d'avoir affaire à eux. Ce qui expliquait la surveillance dont il était l'objet depuis six jours déjà.

Stiles n'avait pas bien compris l'intérêt de la chose. Avant hier soir, bien entendu. Quoique dans ce cas, il soit bien le seul à pouvoir y trouver un avantage puisque cette découverte, il l'avait gardée pour lui.

De la même manière, la raison pour laquelle la meute avait rejeté à l'unanimité sa proposition de séquestrer Harris jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et leur délivre tous ses secrets lui échappait. Cette option leur aurait évité de se retrouver sans aucune information nouvelle, puisque la décision de stopper la surveillance rapprochée avait été prise aujourd'hui. Leur nombre ne leur permettait pas de tenir sur la durée et ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'ils abandonnaient cette piste. Les jumeaux et Lydia avaient déjà laissé tomber depuis trois jours et seuls Scott, Stiles, Allison, Isaac, Derek et bizarrement Jackson, avaient continué. Seulement, Melissa, Chris et le shérif ne voulaient plus que leurs rejetons -de substitution ou non- continuent à sacrifier ainsi des nuits de sommeil. Ce qui éliminait les quatre premiers. Ne restaient donc plus que deux candidats...dont Jackson. Or les motivations de celui-ci restaient particulièrement obscures. Au passage sur ce point précis, seul Stiles avait l'air de s'interroger. Car depuis son retour en fanfare et le rejet de Lydia, Jackson filait droit, travaillant avec application à s'attirer la confiance de la meute.

À part celle de l'hyperactif.

-Au fait, où était Derek hier soir ? Interrogea soudain Allison, arrachant Stiles à ses pensées. Pourquoi n'était-il plus avec toi quand nous sommes venus prendre la relève ?

Stiles fit un rapide calcul. La réponse qui présentait le moins de risque était la semi-vérité. C'était plus sûr étant donné la concentration considérable de loups-garous dans l'environnement immédiat.

-On s'est disputés et je lui ai demandé de dégager. Pour une fois que ce stupide alpha m'écoute quand je lui dis quelque chose...

-Roh, t'exagères bro, répondit Scott, l'air concerné. Imagine, si quelque chose était arrivé et que tu t'étais retrouvé sans protection. Même si vous ne pouvez pas vous piffer, ça vaut mieux pour toi que tu le gardes sous le coude dans ce genre de situation.

-Ce n'est pas après moi que le type qui laisse ces lettres en a. J'ai rien à craindre...

Et puis, étant donné le peu d'attachement que manifestait l'alpha à son égard, le corbeau n'aurait aucun avantage à le prendre pour cible. Ni personne d'autre en vérité. Derek était plutôt solitaire. Libre de toute attache. Exceptée Cora, bien sûr. Mais cette dernière était en sécurité au loin depuis un bon bout de temps. Derek était donc seul... Malgré la meute qui se désagrégeait jour après jour. Et un loup-garou isolé, c'était un loup-garou en danger.

Une brusque bouffée d'angoisse le prit à la gorge et il la fit taire immédiatement. Nerveux, il se raidit sur sa chaise et se mordit le bout du pouce. Son inquiétude constante pour Derek le rendrait fou. Il détestait le savoir en danger et cet idiot l'était tout le temps. Comme pour le provoquer.

Déprimé et soucieux au souvenir de sa déclaration, Stiles mâchonna sa cuillère en observant pensivement Scott massacrer ses petits pois tandis qu'il fixait rageusement Allison et Isaac. Ces deux idiots ne cachaient jamais le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à être ensemble.

Voilà pourquoi il ne sentit pas le regard qui pesait sur lui, depuis une table éloignée.

Son attention exclusivement tournée vers sa victime expiatoire, Jackson ignorait la discussion inintéressante de son meilleur ami et du petit-ami de celui-ci. Il était seul avec eux, obligé de tenir la chandelle alors que Lydia et Aiden s'étaient éclipsés pour « _déjeuner_ » en tête à tête. Ou plutôt en tête à queue, pensa-t-il avec amertume en froissant sa serviette dans son poing.

Ses yeux se plissèrent de colère alors que Stiles souriait à une boutade de son connard de meilleur pote.

Ce stupide hyperactif allait en baver. Et grâce à lui, Jackson restaurerait enfin son amour-propre.

* * *

Après seulement deux heures de cours, Harris intima le silence d'un ton excédé. Il se sentait extrêmement las. La reprise des cours avait été difficile. Il ne se sentait plus aucune patience envers ce troupeau de bovins aux yeux vides et aux cerveaux engourdis par la digestion. La nuit précédente s'était révélée particulièrement longue et laborieuse. Le souvenir de ces retrouvailles catastrophiques avec Rachel le mettait mal à l'aise. Ça faisait à peu près deux mois - depuis son retour officiel dans le monde des vivants - qu'il s'appliquait à éviter la jeune fille et maintenant il se demandait pourquoi. Après tout elle l'attirait toujours. Ces derniers jours il avait été moins vigilant, persuadé qu'elle avait enfin fait son deuil de leur relation. Qu'elle aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Apparemment non. Et malgré son envie de la revoir, il ne saisissait pas bien la raison qui faisait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais c'était un fait. Quelque part au fond de son être il savait que cette relation lui était interdite.

Harris soupira et s'assit derrière son bureau avant de repérer un par un les membres de la meute Hale. Depuis que ces sales gosses avaient commencé à le harceler de questions, il s'assurait toujours de les avoir dans son champ de vision pendant les cours. Il redoutait le coup fourré. Cette bande de chiots était capable d'aller très loin pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il en avait déjà eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises.

Et l'instigateur de la plupart de ces plans loufoques venait précisément de passer le seuil.

Les yeux de Harris se plissèrent, suivant attentivement ce petit con d'hyperactif alors qu'il passait devant le bureau. Cette asperge montée en graine, pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine et portant ce sourire -ô combien haïssable- incarnait à elle seule sa plus grande hantise. Ce gosse était trop imprévisible et trop sournois pour qu'on puisse l'ignorer. Rien qu'à le voir, on pouvait décemment comprendre pourquoi Harris le détestait depuis toujours.

-Tss...

Le professeur jura tout bas lorsqu'il aperçut _ce_ foutu petit sourire au coin des lèvres de Stiles. Ce dernier s'arrêta près d'une table au premier rang, contrairement à ses habitudes. Il était clair que le gamin préparait quelque chose. Mais quoi... La meute lui avait certainement donné le feu vert pour mettre en place l'une de ses idées absurdes. Et ce calme apparent dont il faisait preuve alors qu'il déballait consciencieusement ses affaires pour les disposer avec le plus grand soin sur sa table ne prédisait rien de bon.

Lorsque le dernier élève entra, le matériel de Stiles était rangé soigneusement devant lui. La règle parallèle au bord du cahier. Les stylos parallèles à la règle. Le gosse était-il devenu maniaque ? Impossible de savoir avec cet animal. Quoiqu'il en soit, le garçon se mit à sourire fièrement en admirant son œuvre. Préférant se détourner de cette vision aussi insupportable pour ses nerfs qu'inquiétante pour la suite des événements, Harris nota au tableau le titre du nouveau chapitre. Il grinça des dents, ayant la sensation de sentir le regard fourbe du garçon brûler l'arrière de son crâne. Peut-être devrait-il consulter un psychiatre, ça devenait invivable. Obligé de se retourner une fois sa tâche accomplie, il ferma un instant les yeux avec lassitude devant la main fièrement dressée de ce petit con. Qu'avait-il encore inventé pour faire de sa vie un enfer ? Et puis cette attitude d'élève modèle...

Harris grinça une nouvelle fois des dents et lui donna la parole d'un geste sec.

-Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une heure de retenue s'il vous plaît ?

...

Un jour, il égorgerait ce sale gosse de ses propres mains.

Et ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

-T'es complètement taré, renchérit Isaac. Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi franchement ?

Stiles ignora superbement le bêta et croisa aussitôt le regard inquiet de son ami d'enfance.

-Sérieux. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? S'enquit Scott, l'air soucieux. T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

-Bah, j'avais pas eu le temps de penser à un plan pour le faire chier. Alors l'obliger à me donner une colle m'est apparu comme un bon moyen. Et autant demander poliment, non ? Expliqua Stiles avec un grand sourire, visiblement très fier de lui.

-Mais c'est complètement débile ! Rétorqua Isaac.

-Oui. Ça n'a aucun sens, ajouta Lydia, fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un air perplexe face au fonctionnement étrange du cerveau de son ami.

Stiles fit les gros yeux, vexé du peu de confiance qu'on accordait à son intelligence.

-Moi, je trouve au contraire cette idée géniale ! Surtout qu'elle a fonctionné. La fin justifie les moyens comme on dit. Je vois pas où est le problème.

-Mais justement, la fin je ne la vois pas moi ! Pourquoi tu voulais une heure de colle ? Demanda Allison, curieuse.

-Ce soir, je vais le faire parler, affirma Stiles avec conviction.

-Il refuse depuis presque une semaine... Tu réussiras pas, objecta Ethan.

-C'est pas un humain comme toi qui va lui faire peur, alors qu'une meute de loups-garous n'a pas réussi, commenta Aiden.

-Eh bien prenons les paris ! Répliqua Stiles avec un sourire mystérieux. Moi, je vous dis que ce soir, je viendrai avec lui à la réunion et qu'il nous dira tout ce qu'on veut savoir.

-T'as aucune chance...

-Tu te dégonfles? T'as pas les couilles de parier. Ricana l'hyperactif.

Jackson examina l'expression de Stiles, le fixant obstinément comme s'il allait parvenir à lire dans ses pensées et découvrir ainsi ce qui le rendait aussi sûr de lui tout à coup. Il comprit au moins qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que Stiles avait un plan.

-Je parie cinquante dollars que Stilinski réussit, clama-t-il sous le regard éberlué du concerné.

Jackson savait qu'Aiden miserait à l'opposé, uniquement par esprit de contradiction. Et du coup, il se ridiculiserait tout seul.

-Je prends le pari, annonça Aiden, défiant Jackson du regard. Je dis qu'il va lamentablement se planter et qu'il se sentira tellement con qu'on ne le verra même pas à la réunion.

Stiles fit la moue alors qu'Isaac approuvait et Scott haussa les épaules dans une attitude défaitiste.

-D'accord, je serais le juge dans ce cas... Si vous vous enflammez pour si peu...

* * *

-Je vous ai eus, claironna Stiles, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de satisfaction.

Pétrifié, Harris n'osait plus respirer.

Non. C'était impossible. Ce petit con n'avait pas pu... Pas maintenant... Comment se sortir de ce merdier ? S'il envoyait paître ce manipulateur opportuniste, les flics allaient encore fourrer leur nez dans ce qui ne les regardait pas et il risquait de tout perdre. Sa réputation, son poste, sa liberté... Hors de question. Alors que s'il obéissait... Quel risque pouvait-il bien courir ? La seule chose que ce petit con voulait, c'était aider son alpha en réunissant les informations qu'il voudrait bien partager. Alors, tant qu'il garderait pour lui les données les plus... sensibles, il pouvait sans risque se plier momentanément à ses exigences. Il faudrait juste être vigilant, on ne peut pas mentir à des loups garous.

-Alors ? Vous ne dites rien ? Le charria Stiles en brandissant toujours sa clé USB sous son nez pour le narguer. C'est drôle, d'habitude vous êtes bien plus bavard.

Harris plissa les yeux, le fusillant du regard en y faisant passer son mépris le plus profond.

-Que voulez-vous en échange de votre silence ? Capitula-t-il, las et méfiant.

-Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste de petits services par-ci par-là. Rien de très ennuyeux pour vous, _professeur_.

Harris grinça des dents. Il sentait les ennuis planer au-dessus de sa tête. Ce fourbe ne se satisferait sûrement pas de quelques informations comme il l'avait cru. Pouvait-il décemment prendre un risque si grand alors qu'il était si près du but ? Et s'il se contentait de mettre le garçon hors d'état de nuire et de lui prendre la clé afin de la détruire ?

À peine eut-il fait un mouvement vers la main de Stiles que celui-ci leva le bras bien haut, mettant la clé hors d'atteinte. Son sourire railleur s'accentua, lui donnant un air démoniaque en adéquation parfaite avec sa personnalité.

-Quelle naïveté professeur ! Vous pensez bien que j'ai d'autres copies de ce document, s'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine, feignant d'être vexé. Je ne suis pas un débutant tout de même ! Cette clé n'est là que pour faire joli. C'est un symbole en quelque sorte. Vous savez, j'aime bien quand c'est théâtral, c'est tellement plus palpitant. Et puis au moins, je sais que vous êtes impulsif et que ça pimentera agréablement notre collaboration.

Stiles abaissa son bras et remua la clé près du visage de son vis-à-vis, le provoquant et le défiant de la lui prendre par la force. C'était comme devoir supporter de recevoir une multitude de pichenettes sur le visage sans pouvoir réagir. Quel sale petit con, prétentieux et sûr de lui.

-Quelle preuve ai-je que vous avez réellement filmé cette scène ?

Stiles cessa ses provocations et mit ses poings sur ses hanches, fixant le professeur droit dans les yeux. Ça le faisait jubiler en plus ce gamin.

-Tenez, répondit-il en tendant la clé dans sa direction. Prenez celle-ci, vous pourrez vous distraire avec, ce soir.

Harris prit la clé, frôlant la paume de Stiles, et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, attendant la suite.

-Mais avant de vous installer pour votre petite séance ciné, j'aurai besoin de vous tout à l'heure pour un premier service.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Abdiqua Harris, ployant sous le chantage.

* * *

-C'est bien ce que je disais, fanfaronna Aiden en regardant sa montre. Il a pas osé se pointer. Tu me dois cinquante balles Whittemore.

Jackson fulminait. Où était cet incapable de Stilinski ? Il était censé avoir un plan, pas se dégonfler à la dernière minute !

-J'arrive pas à le joindre, marmonna Scott dans l'indifférence générale.

Chacun s'affairait et s'occupait de son côté, comme de coutume lors de leurs soirées communes. Les deux filles du groupe étaient installées dans un coin tranquille, s'entraidant pour un devoir, alors qu'Isaac somnolait à côté d'Allison sous le regard suspicieux de Scott, isolé un peu plus loin. À ses côtés, les jumeaux et Jackson s'affrontaient dans un duel de regard ridicule, attendant la conclusion du pari. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire puisque que la recherche du corbeau se trouvait dans une impasse.

Derek détourna le regard de ses invités, observant calmement le paysage à travers les carreaux sales de son loft. Lui aussi attendait l'arrivée de Stiles impatiemment. Il se demandait bien quelle réaction aurait l'humain après ce qui s'était déroulé la veille. Bien entendu, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il viendrait, mais ferait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Reviendrait-il à la charge pour lui déclarer sa flamme une seconde fois ? Compte tenu de son caractère buté, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt... Le contraire l'étonnerait beaucoup.

Et une étrange pensée lui vint à cet instant. Si Stiles renonçait, cela le décevrait... d'une certaine manière.

* * *

-Regardez, vous avez même un comité d'accueil, se réjouit Stiles alors que Harris le rejoignait en bas du loft de Derek. Souriez, vos nouveaux amis vous regardent.

Il leva le bras pour faire un grand salut à ceux qui les fixaient, éberlués, depuis les baies vitrées, puis il incita Harris à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas tout en le maudissant de le manipuler ainsi. Tout de même, le contraindre à pénétrer en terrain ennemi. Il savait déjà qu'il rencontrerait ici Derek et Peter Hale. Cette confrontation était risquée étant donné leur relation. Mais il n'avait pas d'alternative pour l'instant. Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan plus tard, quand ce stupide Stilinski l'aurait enfin lâché.

-Après vous, invita Stiles en ouvrant largement la porte métallique.

Harris le dévisagea du coin de l'œil avant de pénétrer dans le loft. Il fut aussitôt accueilli par des visages perplexes et des mines incrédules. Le sourire ostensiblement fier de lui et victorieux de Stiles s'agrandit et il poussa son professeur dans le dos d'une légère pression de la paume, le projetant à l'avant de la scène.

C'est qu'il y prenait _vraiment_ du plaisir, en fait, à le faire chier. Petit con.

La seule chose qui le réconfortait était de savoir qu'à la fin, c'était ce gamin qui s'en mordrait les doigts. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir de quel type d'ado il s'agissait. L'adolescent paumé sentimentalement, dont personne ne voulait sincèrement, qui se cherchait et qui tomberait au moindre signe un tant soit peu ambigu. Exactement le profil d'élève qu'il cherchait habituellement à séduire et à mettre dans son lit. La plupart du temps, ils étaient si heureux que quelqu'un s'intéresse à leur petite personne et leur fasse croire qu'ils étaient désirables. Ensuite, ils étaient irrémédiablement accrochés, voire amourachés, et jamais ils n'osaient dénoncer leur professeur. Les jeunes de ce genre tenaient à leur première fois. Et c'était tout le plaisir du jeu. Stiles Stilinski présentait toutes les qualités pour être sa prochaine proie. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt d'ailleurs.

Son regard s'attarda sur le visage de Stiles alors que celui-ci expliquait quelque chose à ses amis dans de grands gestes et moulinets en tous sens, montrant une fois de plus l'énergie inépuisable dont il était détenteur.

Vu le spécimen, cette histoire se révélerait surtout être une source de travail et de fatigue.

* * *

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, Jackson sourit en voyant Aiden. Il avait gagné haut la main face à cet idiot. Et tout ça grâce à Stilinski. Quelle ironie. Sa future victime l'aidait inconsciemment dans ses plans. Et quel pied d'avoir ainsi ridiculisé le... petit-copain... de Lydia. Si les événements continuaient dans son sens, cette année risquait d'être bien plus intéressante que prévue.

Mais pour cela, il lui fallait multiplier les occasions de tête-à-tête avec Stiles et surtout faire en sorte que personne ne découvre sa situation et n'essaie de l'aider à contrecarrer cette malédiction. Or pour le moment, il était coincé, suivant leur guide qui les menait à un suspect potentiel à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un quartier perdu.

Harris... Il se demandait par quel moyen Stiles avait pu le convaincre de coopérer. Et malheureusement pour sa curiosité, que ce soit Stiles comme le professeur, les deux avaient formellement refusé de le révéler.

Aucune importance. L'essentiel était que grâce à cette collaboration, la meute pourrait vite retrouver celui qui menaçait Derek et ainsi pouvoir s'occuper d'affaires plus personnelles. Maintenant, il suffisait d'espérer que la piste suggérée par Harris serait la bonne.

* * *

-Boulet, boulet, putain non, mais c'est pas vrai ça, fulmina Stiles, marchant de long en large dans le loft. Obligé de rester là alors que c'est grâce à moi qu'ils ont une piste ! J'y crois pas... En plus, c'est un des seuls _humains_ qui fait le _chien_ de garde ! Nan, mais elle est où la logique ? Elle est où ? Où ? Quelle bande de crétins !

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester là je te ferais remarquer, contra Peter d'une voix lasse depuis le canapé où il était installé. Allison et Lydia sont rentrées chez elles, tu pourrais en faire de même au lieu de râler.

Le garçon pinça les lèvres et se retint de répondre. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir, même s'il l'avait voulu, car Derek -ignorant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Stiles- lui avait ordonné de rester ici. Il avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans ses pattes. Du coup, malédiction aidant, Stiles se retrouvait coincé au loft, sans possibilité de s'éclipser. Et à force d'insister auprès de l'alpha pour les accompagner, celui-ci avait envenimé la situation en lui ordonnant de se distraire, suggérant qu'il se consacre à l'étude des lettres déjà reçues.

Résultat, une partie de la meute se retrouvait au cœur de l'action, une autre était tranquillement rentrée à la maison, et lui...Eh bien lui, il se retrouvait au loft, avec Peter comme seule compagnie.

Et c'était de loin pas l'éclate.

Frustré et vexé, Stiles croisa les bras et se posta face aux baies vitrées qu'il fixa intensément. S'il n'avait pas fait ce chantage, jamais la meute n'aurait eu l'information. C'était injuste d'être abandonné sur le banc de touche.

-J'aurais dû les laisser se démerder tiens... Sale bande de loups-garous ingrats.

Finalement, il décida de se concentrer sur la relecture des quatre lettres de menaces pour passer le temps. Autant s'occuper l'esprit au lieu de se tourner les pouces. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Bien bien bien, se motiva-t-il en étalant les lettres sur la table. Alors on est d'accord, il semble en savoir long sur Derek. Je me demande même s'il ne sous-entend pas un truc au sujet de Paige dans la deuxième lettre... J'ai pas raison ? Vérifia-t-il auprès du loup-garou.

Peter hocha la tête, plus pour que l'hyperactif le laisse tranquille que par réelle envie de l'aider dans son analyse. Seulement, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas l'encourager parce que Stiles reprit alors son étude à voix haute, l'interrogeant par intermittence sur ses nombreuses théories, tantôt pertinentes, tantôt complètement loufoques. Blasé par ce discours continu, Peter acquiesçait dès que l'hyperactif le sollicitait mais gardait les paupières closes, tentant de conserver sa patience face à cet insupportable énergumène.

Néanmoins, son flegme habituel se fissurait, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait en compagnie de cet excité.

-... Et si Derek avait en fait tout manigancé pour qu'on s'occupe de lui? Ce serait tordu, mais pourquoi pas...

Peter inspira profondément avant de pousser un long soupir d'ennui. Cet hyperactif commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. De son côté, il aurait également préféré accompagner la meute au lieu de rester là. Il se serait sali les mains, mais au moins il se serait trouvé au cœur de l'action et surtout, serait resté loin de Stiles.

-... Donc c'est quelqu'un...soit qui le connaît personnellement, soit qui l'observe depuis un sacré bout de temps, poursuivit le garçon, toujours en pleine réflexion.

-Tu ne te tais donc jamais ? L'interrompit soudain Peter en se redressant.

-Nan, jamais.

Le ton de sale gosse qu'il utilisa fit grogner Peter qui suivit d'un regard excédé les cent pas de Stiles à travers l'immense salle. Si seulement il pouvait s'en débarrasser. Un coup de griffes bien placé. Une mort rapide, douloureuse pendant un court instant, mais définitivement pratique.

-... « _L'homme est un loup pour l'homme ? »_ OK, c'était bien beau tout ça, bien poétique, bien philosophique, mais le mec il connaissait pas l'existence des loups-garous, ça crève les yeux. Reprit le garçon inconscient des risques qu'il prenait.

Parce que sinon ça n'aurait pas donné ça ! Mais plutôt...Le loup-garou est un loup pour l'hyperactif ?

-Ou l'hyperactif est un loup pour le loup-garou ? Ou le loup est un hyperactif pour... Non, non, ça marche pas comme ça. C'est vachement con-

-Tais-toi ! S'écria Peter à bout de nerfs.

Le corps de Stiles se pétrifia sous l'injonction. L'hyperactif s'étrangla et se trouva incapable de terminer son monologue. Paniqué à l'idée que Peter se rende compte de son état, il lui tourna le dos et fit mine de se pencher sur les lettres éparpillées pour que le loup-garou pense qu'il les lisait une énième fois. Pourtant, intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large et suait à grosses gouttes, anxieux. Si Peter découvrait son secret, comment pourrait-il s'en sortir ? L'ancien alpha n'était pas digne de confiance. Il en profiterait certainement, ce sale vicieux.

Alors il se concentra autant qu'il put sur son travail, ignorant Peter comme il pouvait. Celui-ci fut d'abord intrigué par ce brusque changement de comportement puis il soupira de soulagement face au silence qui s'installa sur la pièce. Enfin la paix.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stiles serra les dents en comptant les secondes. Plus que cinq minutes avant de pouvoir contourner l'ordre de Derek et quitter le loft pour rendre visite à Deaton et lui demander son aide.

-Eh bien, tu ne parles plus ? Le chambra Peter en rouvrant les yeux, amusé.

Stiles se crispa et ne pipa mot. Penchant la tête sur le côté, Peter l'examina avec attention.

-Me bouderais-tu comme une adolescente en pleine puberté par hasard ?

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre, Stiles soupira fébrilement. Plus que deux minutes. Il risqua un regard dans la direction du loup-garou qui le fixait obstinément, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le silence plana de longues secondes et le temps sembla s'étirer, au grand dam de Stiles.

Peter descendit ses pieds de la table basse et se leva sans quitter un seul instant l'humain du regard. Il s'approcha à pas mesurés, écoutant le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'emballer. Le garçon puait la panique. Depuis quand lui faisait-il peur à nouveau ?

Nerveux, les mains tremblantes, Stiles lâcha d'un coup les lettres qu'il tenait. Elles s'échouèrent aux pieds de Peter qui claqua de la langue, agacé par tant de maladresse.

-Ramasse ça.

Sans aucune plainte, Stiles se baissa vivement et attrapa les feuilles avant de se redresser. Il ferma les paupières douloureusement. Merde.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Peter eut subitement l'illumination. Était-il possible que l'hyperactif soit aussi malchanceux ? Deaton était définitivement trop sûr de ses capacités et de son savoir.

-Touche tes orteils.

Stiles fit les gros yeux à Peter, toujours incapable de parler, mais tout à fait capable d'obéir. Ce qu'il fit. L'aîné éclata de rire, amusé par la situation alors que l'adolescent comprenait que son secret avait été découvert. Saloperie. Il fallait que ce soit Peter qui le démasque. Pourquoi n'en avait-il rien dit à Scott déjà ? Quel idiot. Au lieu de vouloir éviter d'inquiéter ses amis et son père, il aurait mieux fait de sauver sa peau.

-Redresse-toi. Tape-toi le dessus de la tête, commanda Peter en tournant autour de sa proie pour l'observer avec un grand sourire. Et frotte-toi le ventre en même temps.

Stiles roula des yeux et obéit, blasé par le comportement puéril du loup-garou. Et après, c'était lui l'adolescent débile ?

-Arrête, lâcha Peter, enfin lassé par le jeu.

Cessant de tourner comme un vautour, l'oncle de Derek sonda le regard irrité de Stiles. Il adorait cette expression. Ces yeux, noirs de colère et de rage. Il n'y voyait pas de signe d'abattement. Pas de peur. Et pourtant le garçon était livré à la merci d'un loup-garou qui pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Et malgré cela, il constatait juste une détermination inébranlable.

Il sourit.

-Hum... Visiblement la formule était plus risquée qu'on aurait pu le croire, charria-t-il avec un rictus narquois. Qui est au courant à part moi ?

Stiles resta silencieux, encore sous le coup de l'ordre de se taire.

-Réponds, commanda Peter après avoir compris le problème.

-Personne.

-Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

-Hier soir, avoua Stiles.

-Bien. Je pense que ça va être amusant de suivre tout ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Tu le verras en temps voulu. Mais jusqu'à ce que je t'y autorise, n'en parle à personne, compris ?

Stiles hocha la tête. De toute façon, avait-il réellement le choix ?

* * *

 **Verdict?**

 **Pour ceux qui ont eu la curiosité de regarder _Ella Enchanted,_ vous avez sûrement reconnu la scène avec Peter**


	4. Ou tu seras dans la merde

**Hellooooooooooo! De retour de vacances, ça y est c'est fini, je glande pour le reste du mois d'août!**

 **Merci à ma gentille bêta Cathouchka31, aux followers, favoris et reviewers!**

 **Bonne lecture! (ouf, posté juste à temps)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Obéis-moi... Ou tu seras dans la merde.

La nuit ne portait pas conseil. Point barre. Et Stiles aimerait bien étrangler le pauvre type qui avait un jour inventé cette idiotie. Parce que, malgré toute une nuit passée à se torturer les méninges, aucune solution miraculeuse ne lui était venue pour sortir de ce guêpier infernal.

Il était dans une « _impasse_ », comme miss Morell adorait le répéter.

Peter avait bien réussi son coup. La formulation de son ordre empêchait Stiles de parler de son problème, même au-delà de l'habituel délai d'une heure. Ses recherches et ses réflexions intensives de la nuit précédente étaient restées sans effet. Il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de le contourner. Alors il avait voulu jouer au plus fin. Un papier et un crayon, voilà une excellente idée. Bien entendu le résultat fut édifiant. Le texte était illisible lorsque Stiles restait trop « _direct_ » au niveau du vocabulaire. Alors il s'était employé à utiliser des expressions détournées du genre... « _ne me donnez pas de choses obligatoires à faire._ » Ou « _évitez de me parler en utilisant l'impératif._ » et là...c'était lisible, mais ce salopard de sort devait avoir une reconnaissance lexicale intégrée, car la première fois il avait remplacé « _obligatoires_ » par « _oblongues_ » et lors d'une seconde tentative c'était « _obscènes_ » qui était apparu. Quant à la deuxième tournure, l'empereur avait obligeamment pris la place de l'impératif. Toujours prêt à mettre leur grain de sel un peu partout ces mégalomanes !

Ce crétin de sort avait décidément beaucoup d'imagination pour le faire chier.

Même pas la peine d'essayer de mimer son problème, il ne ferait que se ridiculiser sans parvenir à se faire comprendre.

-Ça va bro ? T'es super pâle.

Stiles lança un regard en coin à Scott. Pouvait-il tout de même tenter de lui faire deviner son souci ? Après tout, dans une situation désespérée, il n'avait plus rien à perdre à faire des essais.

-Dis-moi frère de mon cœur, loup-garou préféré de mon auguste personne, j'aurais besoin de ton attention, tout à l'heure pendant la pause. Je voudrais te parler sérieusement d'un sujet de grande importance entre hommes respectables et presque respectés.

-Ton père a encore trouvé tes pornos c'est ça ?

Stiles roula des yeux et donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami avant de se séparer de lui pour récupérer des affaires dans son casier quelques mètres plus loin. Dès qu'il eut fait la combinaison, il se hâta d'ouvrir la porte métallique. Aussitôt, il fut assailli par une armée de feuilles et de livres qu'il rattrapa précipitamment, les replaçant comme il pouvait dans le petit espace. Trop absorbé par son « _rangement_ », il ne remarqua pas la présence menaçante qui s'approchait à pas de loup.

-Je connais ton secret, souffla-t-on dans son oreille.

Stiles bondit et fit volte-face, le poil hérissé et prêt à grogner.

C'était Jackson.

-Mais t'es malade de t'approcher comme ça des gens!

Un rictus aux lèvres, le loup-garou le reluquait comme un fauve ayant enfin acculé sa proie.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Réalisa Stiles en fronçant le nez. Mon secret ? Quel secret ! J'ai aucun secret moi ! Et si j'en avais un, je vois pas comment, toi, tu pourrais le deviner ! Si tu te fais un film à cause de ma conversation avec Scott, sache que c'est pas vrai cette histoire avec mon père et le porno...

Oh, le rapprochement de ces deux mots dans une même phrase était carrément perturbant.

-Ferme-la Stilinski. Se contenta de répondre Jackson.

Stiles referma sa bouche d'un claquement sec. Foutue malédiction. Ça deviendrait très vite pénible si tout le monde s'amusait à lui imposer le silence.

-Je m'en fous de ta pseudo vie sexuelle.

Haussant les épaules, Stiles replongea dans la recherche de son devoir d'histoire perdu entre ses cours, sans toutefois réussir à remettre la main dessus. Ce type ne méritait même pas une miette de son attention.

-Tu n'es pas intéressé par ce que j'ai bien pu trouver d'intéressant sur toi ? Chuchota Jackson en se penchant vers Stiles. Faisons un jeu. Dis-le moi toi-même.

-Ma malédiction, lâcha Stiles sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, forcé de ployer sous cette nouvelle injonction.

-Mais c'est que ça a l'air de fonctionner en plus, jubila le loup-garou.

Cette occasion de se venger allait être parfaite. Tout bonnement idéale. Un esclave qui lui tombait du ciel. Tout chaud. Cuit à point. Il allait pouvoir réaliser ses rêves les plus dévorants sans être inquiété. Mais d'abord, il fallait s'assurer que personne d'autre que lui ne soit au courant. Pas question qu'un bon samaritain vienne délivrer son nouveau jouet de ces chaînes inespérées.

-Écoute-moi bien. Ne parle de cette malédiction à personne, par n'importe quel moyen que ce soit. Personne ne doit savoir, jamais.

Stiles grinça des dents. Quel plan malsain ce connard avait-il en tête ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces deux loups-garous psychopathes aient flairé si facilement son embarrassante situation !

-Bien, maintenant que l'essentiel est dit, nous allons faire d'abord quelques petits essais pour savoir comment fonctionne cet outil en pratique. Parle.

-Si tu fais quoi que ce soit je-

-Tais-toi.

Stiles obtempéra mais devint rouge de colère instantanément.

-Vraiment pratique. Le tigre se transforme en chaton inoffensif, le taquina Jackson, jubilant de manière tellement visible qu'un œil attentif aurait facilement pu se douter que le garçon était en pleine « _mauvaise action_ ».

Stiles le fusilla du regard, le défiant de faire quoi que ce soit, et le sourire de Jackson se renforça encore.

-Tiens ça me donne une idée, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

* * *

-Où se trouve votre devoir, monsieur Stilinski ? Demanda le professeur pendant sa ronde entre les tables.

Stiles ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche. Il retint son souffle. Du coin de l'œil il entrevit Jackson ricaner au deuxième rang. Ce salaud était attentif comme jamais, refusant de louper la moindre miette du spectacle. Sûr que si du pop-corn avait été vendu à l'entrée de la salle, ça lui aurait plu encore davantage.

-Répondez s'il vous plaît quand je vous parle.

Stiles détourna la tête, les oreilles et le front rouges d'embarras.

-Je ne sais pas, miaou.

Quelques regards incrédules tombèrent sur sa nuque.

-Pardon ? Pourriez-vous répéter ? Interrogea le professeur, les sourcils haussés haut sur le front.

-J'ai dit que je ne savais pas...miaou.

Ricanements timides, chuchotis effarés. Croyant avoir rêvé, le professeur affichait un air perplexe.

Stiles n'aurait pas dû défier Jackson. Clairement. Maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts.

-Avez-vous fait ce travail au moins ?

-Oui.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, tentant de retenir son miaulement. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

-Miaou.

Il y eut des rires et des gloussements. Le visage et le cou du professeur prirent le même teint coquelicot que le sweat de son élève alors que la colère montait lentement.

-Pourquoi miaulez-vous, monsieur Stilinski ?

-Je ne peux pas faire autrement, miaou.

Stiles eut un hoquet et rougit un peu plus.

-Vous êtes ridicule. Montrez-vous un tant soit peu mature monsieur Stilinski ! Lui ordonna le professeur.

Stiles sentit la nouvelle contrainte et se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Oui monsieur, miaou. Je vous promets que mon devoir est fait, miaou. Depuis une semaine, miaou. Mais malheureusement, il se trouve que je l'ai oublié, miaou. J'accepte donc, en toute connaissance de cause, la sanction adéquate pour ce travail non rendu, miaou. Car je n'ai aucune excuse. Miaou.

Pourpre. Voire violet si l'on regardait bien, les oreilles blanches comme vidées de leur sang ressortant davantage. Était-il possible de faire une combustion spontanée rien que par la colère ? En tout cas, Stiles aurait bientôt la réponse si le prof d'histoire persistait à vouloir battre le record de changement de couleur de peau en moins d'une seconde, et les rires qui fusaient à travers la classe n'arrangeaient en rien la situation.

Stiles croisa le regard stupéfait de Scott assis à côté de lui. Son pote semblait réduit à n'être qu'une question sur patte. Il n'eut qu'une petite moue dépitée à lui offrir.

-Bien. Comme vous persistez dans votre petit numéro de cabaret, vous aurez droit à deux heures de retenue pour manque de respect monsieur Stilinski, et vous avez gagné le droit de vous rendre directement dans le bureau du proviseur.

-Mais monsieur ! Miaouououou ! Se défendit Stiles avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche face au miaulement prolongé et pathétique qu'il venait de produire.

-Arrêtez-ça tout de suite et fichez-moi le camp !

Stiles se redressa d'un bond et partit d'une démarche raide et mécanique vers la porte, laissant ses affaires et tout espoir de plaidoyer derrière lui, alors que le dernier ordre en cours remplissait pleinement son office. Impossible de résister, son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Furieux, il jeta un dernier regard à Jackson qui le fixait d'un air sadique.

* * *

-Alors toi, t'as une idée derrière la tête, commenta Scott en soulevant son plateau pour se trouver une table libre. Tu voulais avoir une heure de colle pour aller voir Harris, c'est ça ?

Stiles haussa un sourcil appréciateur et remercia intérieurement Scott de lui avoir trouvé une excuse parfaite. Au moins un point positif au milieu de cette matinée catastrophique.

-Ouais. Opina Stiles avec véhémence.

-Mais pourquoi t'as l'air de mauvais poil si c'était prévu ? Le proviseur t'a remonté les bretelles tant que ça ? C'était plutôt gentil ce que t'as fait au prof d'histoire par rapport à ce que t'es capable de faire pour te faire renvoyer de cours.

Sûr qu'il était de mauvais poil après l'humiliation qu'il avait vécue. Mais Scott venait de le soulager un peu en faisant allusion au prof de chimie. Sans compter qu'il fallait relativiser. De toute manière, il se serait arrangé pour avoir une retenue afin de pouvoir « _discuter_ » avec Harris. Bon, au départ il avait simplement prévu d'aller le voir à la fin des cours afin d'éviter tout problème avec l'administration. Tout compte fait, cette colle c'était rien du tout. D'autant qu'il avait pris l'habitude désormais de passer pour un parfait idiot. Une fois de plus ou de moins ne le tuerait pas. Pas question en outre de faire à Jackson ce petit plaisir en se montrant abattu ou de mauvaise humeur. Ça ne ferait que l'encourager à poursuivre son petit jeu puéril.

-Non je suis pas du tout de mauvaise humeur, claironna-t-il alors qu'ils passaient justement près de la table de ce connard. Tiens, va retrouver Allison et Isaac ? Je te rejoins.

Scott hocha la tête et se hâta de se joindre à ses deux amis, ayant remarqué de loin qu'ils riaient ensemble.

À des lieues des histoires de jalousie de son ami d'enfance, Stiles se pencha discrètement quand il passa au plus près de la table où déjeunait Jackson.

-Merci pour ton aide mec provoqua-t-il en passant près de lui, son plateau à la main. Tu m'as enlevé une épine du pied. Je cherchais justement à obtenir une heure de colle.

Il passa son chemin et Jackson serra les poings, le dardant d'un œil torve.

Ce Stilinski était une vraie plaie. Comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air si... joyeux ? Il faudrait frapper plus fort la prochaine fois.

* * *

-Adrian, tu pourrais me dépanner et garder mes élèves collés, ils en ont encore pour vingt minutes ? J'ai une urgence avec ma fille.

Harris soupira silencieusement et changea de direction, abandonnant sa soirée tranquille du mardi pour rendre service à son collègue. Service qu'il n'oublierait certainement pas de se faire restituer lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Échange de bons procédés.

-Vraiment, merci, je te revaudrai ça. Ils sont à la bibliothèque. Bonne chance, encouragea-t-il en donnant une tape amicale dans l'épaule de Harris.

Ce dernier retint son mouvement de recul instinctif - il détestait qu'on le touche ainsi - et suivit des yeux le départ de son collègue.

-Les joies de la paternité...soupira-t-il avant de pousser les portes de la bibliothèque d'un geste las.

Il avisa les quelques élèves affalés contre les étagères ou à moitié couchés sur les tables de travail et claqua des mains, attirant leur attention. Quelle idée tordue avait poussé Harris à devenir prof, déjà ? Il se répétait souvent qu'il avait dû passer par une phase où il était bourré en permanence pour se réveiller le lendemain du jour où il avait signé ce foutu contrat d'engagement. Parce que sincèrement, c'était une des pires idées de toute sa vie ! Et pourtant il en avait fait de belles.

-Remettez-vous au travail, si vous ne souhaitez pas que je vous retienne une heure de plus.

Aussitôt une vague d'énergie circula dans la salle et les élèves s'activèrent entre les rayonnages, se dépêchant de classer puis ranger les livres mis à leur disposition. Toujours aussi ennuyé que sa soirée se trouve ainsi écourtée par cet imprévu, Harris déposa son sac sur le bureau de la documentaliste et s'apprêtait à sortir quelques copies à corriger lorsqu'une silhouette immobile sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils face à une telle insubordination et se tourna vers le coupable, déterminé à le faire s'activer un peu.

Mais lorsque son regard se focalisa sur le garçon, il pesta intérieurement. Quelle poisse. Dès que ce gamin était dans les parages, impossible de rester posé bien longtemps. Le gosse avait le don de le faire sortir de lui-même. Il se dirigea vers lui à pas nerveux.

-Ah monsieur Harris, je suis bien content de vous voir. J'étais tellement déçu en voyant que vous n'alliez pas vous occuper de ma colle de ce soir, claironna Stiles avec un sourire en coin. Heureusement, tout est bien qui finit bien. Et vous voici.

Harris s'astreignit à garder une respiration mesurée et silencieuse, s'enjoignant à rester calme. Que lui voulait encore ce sale gosse ? De l'aide pour Derek Hale ? Une autre piste que celle qu'il avait fait suivre à la meute la veille ?

-Il y a une nouvelle réunion ce soir. Répondit Stiles plus bas.

Trop prévisible. La vie de ce gamin ne tournait-elle donc qu'autour de la communauté surnaturelle de la ville ? N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire que de courir ainsi après le danger ? Sûrement aimait-il ça. Un peu comme lui d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de noter Harris mentalement.

-J'espère que vous avez des infos plus fiables qu'hier soir à nous donner cette fois, continua Stiles en s'adossant contre l'étagère, les bras croisés. Je déteste perdre mon temps et mon énergie pour n'obtenir aucun résultat en retour.

-Je ne suis pas devin Stilinski. Comment voulez-vous que je sache qui s'amuse avec votre alpha, sans tâter le terrain et disposer de toutes les cartes?

-Pourtant il y a quelques semaines, vous vous targuiez de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, fit remarquer Stiles en fixant ses ongles d'un air ennuyé. Vous auriez réussi à me sauver du Nogitsune uniquement sur un coup de chance alors ?

Les yeux de Harris s'assombrirent et il se pencha en avant, approchant de l'adolescent. Le gamin inclina la tête sur le côté, affichant toujours ce sale sourire de petit con et il s'humidifia inconsciemment les lèvres. Harris se surprit à fixer la bouche du garçon, fasciné par ce simple tic puis il inspira profondément avant de se détourner de cette vision qui le troublait de manière incompréhensible. Et inacceptable.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, le railla Stiles. J'espère que vous aurez un nouvel éclair de génie ce soir. Débrouillez-vous pour trouver une piste intéressante avant de vous retrouver au loft.

-Et si je n'en ai pas, que se passera-t-il ?

-Je ne serai pas content, répondit Stiles en souriant.

Ridicule.

-Non, franchement Stilinski, était-ce réellement une menace ? Demanda Harris, blasé.

Le garçon lui rendit un regard éteint qui s'éclaira subitement.

-Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière...

Stiles leva la main et la passa derrière la nuque de Harris. Ce dernier se figea, le ventre crispé d'anticipation. Cet abruti envisageait-il de le toucher, ici, en public ? Mais le bras ne s'enroula pas autour de son cou comme il l'avait craint de prime abord et la main réapparut de l'arrière de son oreille, une clé USB entre les doigts.

-Tiens, mais que fait-elle ici cette coquine ? Se moqua Stiles, l'air exagérément innocent. Elle vous suit comme votre ombre dites donc ! Je crois que vous avez une touche.

Harris referma la bouche d'un claquement sec et recula d'un pas, rétablissant une distance convenable entre lui et l'insupportable petit con. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de ne pas prendre ces menaces trop à la légère, aussi ridicules et puériles soient-elles. Apparemment, le garçon adoptait sciemment ce ton enfantin pour se foutre de sa gueule. Ou mieux encore, pour qu'on le sous-estime. Vicieux le petit.

-Bref, comme hier on a reçu une nouvelle lettre, vous allez nous aider à en tirer un maximum d'informations sur son auteur.

-« _On_ » ? Releva Harris, narquois. Vous sentez-vous donc si concerné par le sort de monsieur Hale ?

Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux de Stiles se plisser tandis qu'une expression fugitive de colère et de suspicion passait sur ses traits. Intéressant. Une corde sensible avait été touchée. Harris adorait toucher les cordes sensibles. Le mieux étant définitivement le moment où elles cédaient sous la traction.

-Hmm. Je pense que l'on s'est tout dit, reprit Harris en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Nous nous retrouverons donc tout à l'heure.

Il fit volte-face afin de secouer un peu les autres élèves qui avaient profité de sa distraction momentanée pour se la couler douce, mais une main se referma sur son avant-bras et il soupira sans toutefois se retourner.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Qui donc ? S'impatienta Harris en observant Stiles par-dessus son épaule.

-La fille...

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Répondez juste, grogna Stiles entre ses dents.

-Rachel Morgan. Grogna-t-il. Ce sera tout ?

-Elle vous dénoncera vous pensez ?

Ah, tiens donc. Le gamin s'inquiétait maintenant de ce qui pouvait perturber sa nouvelle activité de maître chanteur. Y aurait-il un intérêt quelconque à lui mentir ? Harris savait que Rachel ne le trahirait pas. Mais Stilinski l'ignorait, lui. Manquant de temps pour creuser la question, il préféra se montrer évasif. Il haussa les épaules en gardant un contrôle parfait sur son expression.

-Elle vous aime ?

-Que voulez-vous que j'en sache ? Rétorqua Harris, franchement irrité par cette intrusion dans sa vie privée.

-Et vous ?

-De mieux en mieux ! Mais enfin, cela ne vous regarde en rien, monsieur Stilinski. Et puis cessez de me poser des questions !

Le corps du garçon se raidit et il lâcha prise sur la manche de Harris, le libérant de son emprise. Stiles émit un son agacé avant de tourner brusquement les talons, l'air franchement mécontent. Sans qu'il en eut conscience, le regard du professeur glissa le long de son dos. Ce gosse était bien foutu en fait. Pas si dégingandé que ça. L'esprit d'Harris évalua la musculature que le fin polo laissait deviner. Son regard eut l'audace de descendre un peu pour atteindre le jeans droit plutôt moulant que portait ce jour-là le fils du shérif.

-Monsieur, on peut bientôt partir ?

Interrompu en pleine observation, Harris fusilla le malheureux élève d'un regard froid. Il hocha sèchement la tête qu'il tourna de nouveau rapidement dans la direction de Stiles. Mais le garçon n'était plus là. Disparu. Un long frisson courut le long de ses membres et il se détacha de sa contemplation du vide.

* * *

Pensif, Derek suivait Harris du regard alors que celui-ci montait dans sa voiture garée en face du loft. Après cette seconde soirée passée en sa compagnie pour discuter de ce problème de lettres anonymes, il avait finalement compris d'où lui venait le sentiment d'anormalité qui le travaillait dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. L'odeur de l'humain était étrange et le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle lui évoquait de mauvais souvenirs. En outre, elle avait changé depuis son enlèvement. Et il ne s'agissait pas de parfum. Mais bien d'une sorte de carte d'identité olfactive que seuls les loups étaient capables de percevoir. Derek s'agaçait car il ne supportait pas de ne pas saisir à quoi elle lui faisait penser. Pourquoi l'odeur de l'humain s'était-elle modifiée ? C'était léger, à peine perceptible, mais cette altération minime le rendait méfiant. Il n'aimait pas lorsque les gens changeaient d'odeur. Souvent, ce n'était pas bon signe. Transformation, maladie, mort. Impossible de savoir, sans un examen plus approfondi.

Frustré par son ignorance, il plissa les yeux alors que la voiture de l'enseignant quittait la rue. Depuis la veille, pendant leur première vraie rencontre depuis plus de deux mois, Peter et lui s'étaient concertés au sujet de cet étrange phénomène, mais ils n'étaient parvenus à aucune théorie qui tienne un tant soit peu la route.

-Tu en penses quoi ? Interrogea Peter en apparaissant soudain à ses côtés.

-Je ne sais pas. Ça ne m'inspire pas confiance en tout cas, réagit Derek à voix basse, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Quelques mètres plus loin, assis sur le canapé, Stiles les épiait, écoutant leur conversation en espérant peut-être découvrir une réponse à leur question. Que pourrait bien cacher Harris en plus de sa relation illicite ? Y aurait-il un autre aspect de sa vie qui permettrait à Stiles d'avoir prise sur lui ? Ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié !

-De quoi vous parlez ? Intervint-il, désirant plus de détails sur les soupçons de l'alpha.

Peter et Derek se retournèrent vers lui et le cadet le jaugea un instant du regard avant de le détourner. Ce comportement tout à fait inchangé de l'adolescent vis à vis de lui, malgré cette dispute dans la voiture, l'avait rassuré. Apparemment, Stiles n'insisterait pas.

-Harris n'est pas net. Il ne nous dit pas tout.

-Je crois qu'on a tous cette impression, commenta Isaac en hochant la tête. Jackson pourrait faire de la lèche comme il l'a toujours fait, il réussirait peut-être à en savoir davantage !

Isolé de tous, Jackson grogna sur Isaac, agacé.

-Va te faire foutre Lahey.

Il n'était pas d'humeur. Ce n'était pas le bon soir pour lui chercher des noises. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Aiden poser ses mains sur sa copine... lui murmurer à l'oreille... toute la journée, qu'il en soit témoin ou pas. On pouvait même affirmer que le type en rajoutait. Prenant un malin plaisir à le provoquer par tous les moyens. N'hésitant pas à lui balancer de temps en temps un regard de vainqueur satisfait. Jackson serra les dents et détourna les yeux, fixant Stiles avec détermination. Dès demain, il commencerait à l'utiliser. Il ne pouvait décemment pas supporter ça plus longtemps.

Un coup d'œil vers Lydia et Aiden en train de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux avec adoration le fit changer d'avis. En fait, il commencerait dès ce soir.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi je m'casse les gars, annonça soudain Stiles en tirant Jackson de ses ruminations. À demain !

Il reçut vaguement une réponse des filles et de Scott avant de s'éclipser sous le regard intense de Jackson et Derek. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux alors qu'il descendait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches et sifflotant. Il soupira. En fait, il regrettait presque de ne pas lui inspirer plus de persévérance que cela. Non. Il regrettait carrément. Au fond il avait été flatté par l'attirance de l'humain envers lui et il se demandait encore pourquoi il l'avait jeté aussi brutalement. Avait-il eu peur ? Peur de décevoir ? Peur d'être trahi ? Peur de s'engager ?

Légèrement en retrait, Peter se retint de sourire en avisant ce comportement. Il guettait le moindre changement d'expression de Derek qui observait l'humain filer, sans manifester d'émotion aisément identifiable. À part peut-être cette touche de regret. Regret de quoi ? Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Peter secoua la tête, dépité par le manque de clairvoyance de son neveu.

Était-il aveugle à ce point pour ne pas remarquer qu'il était probablement amoureux de Stiles ?

* * *

Assis seul au bout de sa table de cuisine, Harris pensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt dans la bibliothèque avec le fils du shérif. Cette discussion lui revenait sans cesse, le perturbant bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

 _« Elle vous aime ? »_

Qu'en savait-il ? Cette fille était comme les autres qu'il avait eues. Son histoire avait suivi le même parcours. D'abord la tentation, suivie par le désir, la traque, l'envie de plus en plus pressante, et enfin la consommation. Ensuite la routine s'installait. Le goût de l'interdit et de la nouveauté s'éteignait toujours incroyablement rapidement. Mais ces filles, ou ces garçons - Harris n'avait pas de blocage particulier de ce côté - qu'il avait séduits, une fois obtenu ce qu'il attendait d'eux, perdaient tout intérêt pour lui. Pire ils devenaient une gêne. Les gosses devenaient possessifs, persuadés qu'il leur devait tout. Fidélité, exclusivité, amour... Alors venaient le doute, la suspicion, la jalousie... Tellement de naïveté.

 _« Et vous ? »_

Non, il n'aimait pas Rachel. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Ce qu'il recherchait était trop éphémère pour que la relation puisse devenir sérieuse. Du moins de son côté. En fait, de toutes ses nombreuses conquêtes, il n'y en avait aucune qu'il ait vraiment aimée. Ou peut-être une ou deux. Lorsqu'il venait de débuter en tant que professeur...

En fait, non. Une seule. _La_ première. La seule pour laquelle il avait ressenti... de l'amour.

Non, plus que cela. Ce n'était plus de l'amour à ce stade. De l'adulation, de l'adoration, de la vénération.

Julia Baccari.

Leur histoire avait été la plus passionnée et profonde qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Une fille brillante, intelligente, bonne envers son prochain, pleine de compassion et malgré cela, capable d'ambition.

À cette époque, il avait encore confiance dans l'avenir. Nourrissant de nombreux espoirs. Mais cette période était révolue. Définitivement. Si elle ne s'était pas transformée en créature vengeresse, peut-être qu'il aurait pu... Que tous les deux, ils auraient pu se retrouver. Si seulement il avait su cela plusieurs années auparavant... La perte de Julia l'avait détruit à l'époque. Dix années. Durant dix longues années il l'avait crue morte. Et puis elle était réapparue. En tant que professeur d'anglais, en tant que Jennifer Blake, en tant que _Darach_.

Et il s'était laissé berner. Les vestiges de ses sentiments passés l'avaient aveuglé et il s'était laissé entraîner dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Le peu d'espoir qu'il avait laissé renaître pendant cette période n'avait pas duré.

Elle, qui auparavant était la bonté incarnée, elle, qui l'aimait à en perdre la tête... Elle n'avait pas hésité à le sacrifier.

Ou du moins, à tenter de le faire.

Voilà à quoi menaient les sentiments.

Voilà comment il en était venu à être totalement et irrémédiablement désabusé par l'espèce humaine.

Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

* * *

Impatient, Jackson se gara dans la rue, face à la maison des Stilinski. La lumière qui découpait la fenêtre de la cuisine lui permit d'apercevoir Stiles remuer quelque chose dans une poêle avant de tenter de le faire sauter. Il parut réussir son entreprise puisqu'il rit de bon cœur, affichant un grand sourire. Maladroit, cet abruti finit par trébucher, risquant de chuter en avant et Jackson grinça des dents en voyant le shérif se lever précipitamment pour venir en aide à son fils.

Les deux Stilinski étaient souriants, apparemment heureux de se retrouver, et le jeune s'esclaffa de plus belle, suivi par son père.

-Tss...

Jackson détourna la tête et serra son volant, agacé. Autant conclure rapidement. Il claqua sa portière rageusement et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée, s'arrêtant sous le porche. Il resta un moment appuyé sur la sonnette avant de percevoir de l'agitation à l'intérieur.

-J'arrive !

Bientôt, les clés tournèrent dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit avec énergie sur un Stiles joyeux. Son sourire disparut d'un seul coup, balayé par l'agacement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Grogna-t-il, marmonnant entre ses dents.

-Laisse-moi entrer.

Stiles frissonna face au choix de l'expression qui lui rappelait désagréablement le Nogitsune et voulut résister, mais sans surprise, ses jambes le guidèrent en arrière et il s'effaça.

-Dis à ton père que tu as une urgence et que tu dois partir avec moi pour quelques heures, dicta Jackson avant de vérifier sa montre.

Stiles siffla entre ses dents, furieux, et retourna dans la cuisine.

-Papa, j'ai une urgence et je dois partir avec Jackson quelques heures. Tu peux manger sans moi. Je réchaufferai ma part en rentrant.

-Pourquoi sors-tu si tard ? Ce n'était pas prévu, répliqua le shérif, mécontent.

-Histoire de loups-garous.

-Ah... Est-ce dangereux ? S'enquit-il, faisant rouler Jackson des yeux.

-Non. C'est juste un truc de meute, mentit Stiles très naturellement. Un manque d'affection sûrement, tu vois ?

Le shérif fixa son fils en silence, tentant de comprendre s'il mentait ou non. Il n'aimait pas le savoir dehors tard le soir, surtout pour sortir avec ses amis loups-garous, mais il préférait le laisser partir. Il savait très bien que dans le cas contraire, Stiles trouverait un moyen de s'enfuir sans le prévenir et alors, le shérif aurait moins de chance d'apprendre quand il était en danger.

-Très bien. Je te laisse y aller dans ce cas, abdiqua-t-il en soupirant. Ne rentre pas trop tard, tu as école demain.

-Ouais je sais. Je ferai de mon mieux pour être ici le plus tôt possible.

Stiles quitta la cuisine, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de Jackson, puis il enfila une veste pour sortir de la maison, le loup-garou sur les talons.

* * *

 **Verdict?**

 **Je peux enfin faire part de ma vision du personnage de Harris dans la série! Si seulement il pouvait revenir, ou qu'au moins on ait une explication sur son implication exacte dans tout le bordel qui a lieu à Beacon Hills xD**

 **Bref bref, merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous plaît encore!**


	5. et souffre pour mon bon plaisir

**Helloooooooooooo! Eh oui, voilà le nouveau chapitre, à une heure correcte cette fois :D**

 **Merci à Cathouchka31 pour la correction et ses conseils sur toute cette fiction! Merci** **aux reviewers, favoris et followers! Merci aussi au Visiteur et à Drew!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Obéis-moi... Et souffre pour mon bon plaisir.

Adossé contre un casier, son sac à ses pieds et les doigts pianotant impatiemment contre son bras, Jackson attendait. Et attendait encore.

Bouillant, il consulta sa montre. En retard. Quand arriverait-il enfin ? Il avait hâte de voir si le mécanisme ingénieux et loufoque que Stiles avait préparé la veille était fiable. Ses farces -souvent faites avec l'aide de McCall, sa cible préférée étant par ailleurs le coach- s'inscrivaient presque dans la légende.

Mais hier soir, il avait finalement utilisé son talent dans un but plus noble. Enfin selon les propres critères de Jackson.

Finalement, Aiden apparut. Accroché avec possessivité au bras de Lydia qui minaudait. L'observateur serra les poings, rageur. Il tenta de reprendre un visage neutre et suivit leur approche des yeux jusqu'au casier de l'ancien alpha.

Le cœur de Jackson battit plus vite, il avait tellement hâte.

Ça y était, Aiden fit son code, enleva le cadenas, ouvrit la porte métallique.

Aussitôt, un liquide visqueux dégringola, le recouvrant de la tête aux pieds d'une substance gluante, puis une sonnerie stridente de vieux réveil retentit, attirant l'attention du couloir entier dans cette direction avant qu'une brusque explosion blanchâtre n'emplisse tout l'espace autour d'Aiden.

Quelques élèves trop proches toussotèrent, fuyant le nuage opaque de farine. La fumée blanche se dissipa bientôt, dévoilant l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait Aiden.

Jackson se pinçait les lèvres, il ne pouvait pas éclater de rire comme ça, devant tout le monde. Ce serait un tantinet maladroit. Et pourtant il en avait diablement envie. Il se contenta donc de savourer le spectacle sans bouder son plaisir. La robe de Lydia ressemblait à un gâteau d'anniversaire saupoudré de sucre glace. Par contre elle ne faisait certainement pas la même tête quand elle ouvrait ses cadeaux.

Stiles avait fait de l'excellent boulot. Il serait encore plus utile que ce que pensait Jackson.

* * *

Stiles soupira, las de se trouver sous la contrainte alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte de la salle des professeurs pour une nouvelle mission « _Jackson_ ». Ce sale lézard voulait sa peau. Si on le surprenait là, à fouiner, il pouvait être certain de finir dans le bureau du proviseur en compagnie de son père. Heureusement pour lui, tous les professeurs et membres du personnel étaient des êtres humains et l'appel du ventre avait dû les guider tout naturellement au réfectoire pour la pause déjeuner.

Confiant dans sa théorie, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Désert. Aucun bruit.

Il entra, restant accroupi au cas où un retardataire serait encore là. Ensuite il se dirigea vers son objectif, à savoir, le casier de la très détestée Dolorès Roberts.

Jackson avait été très clair, il voulait ce qu'elle y cachait - et dont tout le monde connaissait l'existence - pour le faire avaler à Aiden en cours de sport. Quoi que mieux pour humilier le gars que de lui refiler un laxatif ? Stiles trouvait le plan complètement débile, mais Jackson paraissait y tenir. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir pour l'instant !

Et puis, quoi de plus simple pour lui. Sans compter que voler quelque chose dans le casier de la pire emmerdeuse du lycée n'était pas pour lui déplaire ?

-Ironie quand tu nous tiens, chuchota Stiles pour lui-même, amusé. La chieuse est constipée.

Il retint son ricanement et se redressa lorsqu'il arriva devant sa cible, fit la combinaison qu'il avait réussi à extorquer rapidement à Harris entre deux cours pour se faciliter la tâche. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte et fouilla dans les affaires méticuleusement rangées avant de localiser ce qu'il cherchait. Il fourra le flacon dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-Faites-vous donc chanter tous les professeurs de cet établissement ?

Le cœur de Stiles bondit sous le coup de la surprise et il fit volte-face, tendu comme un arc. Son regard remonta pour croiser celui de Harris et il sourit, soulagé que ce ne soit que lui, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Non, vous êtes le seul élu, avoua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Ça vous flatte j'espère ?

Harris poussa un soupir et ouvrit son sac afin de ranger un tas de copies dans son propre casier, à côté de celui de sa collègue. Stiles referma ce dernier sans oublier de remettre toutes les affaires à leur place pour que la propriétaire ne remarque pas l'effraction.

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit enfin Harris.

-Vous devriez pourtant, le taquina Stiles en s'approchant par derrière. Vous êtes ma petite exception, souffla-t-il à son oreille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Harris carra les épaules et se retourna, faisant face à Stiles qu'il fusilla du regard.

-Arrêtez ça.

Les talons de Stiles touchèrent immédiatement terre et il bouda intérieurement d'avoir été interrompu. Mais son grand sourire ne s'effaça pas et il mit les mains derrière son dos, prenant un air angélique en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Dites-moi, vous l'avez déjà fait ici ? Se renseigna-t-il, curieux.

Harris fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-De quoi parlez-vous encore ?

-Avec la fille, Rachel, précisa Stiles en roulant des yeux. Vous l'avez fait ici ? Entre deux casiers ? Je suis sûr que c'est votre trip de faire des trucs louches dans des lieux publics. L'appel de l'interdit, le goût du danger, c'est votre truc non ?

Un frisson parcourut Harris tout entier. Des souvenirs l'assaillirent de toutes parts.

Oh ça oui, il l'avait baisée dans tous les coins du campus. Il se souvenait encore des souffles retenus, des gémissements contenus, des parties de jambes en l'air entre deux cours, dans des salles vides. Et elle en redemandait, en plus. Comme tous les autres qu'il avait déniaisés entre ces murs d'ailleurs. Cette époque lui manquait en fait. Depuis que le Darach avait sévi, les choses avaient radicalement changé. Et maintenant avec ce chantage qui l'obligeait à marcher au pas... Il ne pouvait même plus contacter Rachel pour tenter de renouer. Et s'en trouver une autre... Impossible, alors que ce petit con d'hyperactif veillait au grain. Pire qu'une épouse jalouse.

Toujours muet et pensif, Harris détailla son maître chanteur de haut en bas, enfouissant ces réflexions dans un coin de son esprit avant de faire la moindre remarque. Ce serait la pire erreur de sa vie que de le draguer lui aussi. Et ça signerait son arrêt de mort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il adorerait ! Rien que l'idée de détourner du droit chemin le fils du shérif le comblait de ravissement.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, épiant les réactions du professeur avec amusement et curiosité. Ce regard... Harris paraissait bien attentif tout à coup. Voire...intéressé ? Il retint ses joues de rougir et de le trahir alors que les yeux bleus perçants de son professeur le traversaient de part en part, le réchauffant et créant cette boule de chaleur particulière dans son ventre. Putain, ce regard, il l'avait attendu tellement longtemps.

Venant d'un autre, certes. Mais comme il s'était fait jeter et qu'il était toujours puceau, c'était mieux que rien.

Alors que le silence se prolongeait et devenait trop tendu, Harris se reprit et abandonna ses réflexions, brisant le contact visuel. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant guère de remarquer _**ce**_ tic. Ce fichu petit bout de langue rose qui humidifiait ces lèvres. Appétissantes, à vrai dire. Bien trop pour sa santé.

Il bloqua.

-Bref, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai d'autres conneries à faire, vous m'en voulez pas trop si je vous délaisse ? S'exclama soudain Stiles en tapant dans ses mains, l'air enthousiaste. N'oubliez pas de venir ce soir, hein ? Vous me manqueriez sinon. Je compte sur vous monsieur. Sinon, on se voit tout à l'heure en cours !

Stiles lui fit un signe énergique de la main avant de s'éclipser, quittant la salle des professeurs en hâte, préférant fuir cette ambiance pleine de tension. Parce qu'il se savait capable de faire une erreur plus grosse que lui. Ne serait-ce que pour sortir de ce statut humiliant du mec encore puceau.

* * *

Jackson aperçut Stiles arriver dans le couloir et capta son regard avant qu'il n'accélère, dans le but de rejoindre McCall qui passait déjà la porte de la salle de chimie. Il le fuyait ? Réellement ? Un rictus lui échappa et il rattrapa sa proie avant qu'elle n'ait pu le semer. Il saisit son bras et se pencha vers l'humain en souriant méchamment.

-Entre en classe et déshabille-toi.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche en grand, affichant un air particulièrement stupide qui donnait envie à Jackson de l'utiliser comme un vulgaire punching-ball. Les mimiques de ce type étaient définitivement insupportables !

-Tu croyais vraiment que je laisserais passer une tentative de fuite ? Ajouta-t-il avant que Stiles ne franchisse le pas de la porte d'une démarche mécanique.

Impatient d'assister au spectacle, Jackson s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et toisa Stiles avec attention. L'hyperactif parut résister un instant avant de finalement tirer la fermeture éclair de son sweat vers le bas le plus lentement possible. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Personne ne le regardait encore.

Le sourire de Jackson s'accentua.

Le sweat glissa des épaules de l'hyperactif et échoua sur son sac, posé à terre.

-Monsieur Whittemore, libérez le passage, fulmina Harris alors qu'il bloquait l'accès à la salle, debout devant l'entrée.

Jackson sortit de sa contemplation et se décala d'un pas vers l'intérieur, fixant très vite son attention à nouveau sur sa victime. Apparemment, son regard attira l'intérêt du professeur qui observa à son tour le manège de Stiles. Ce dernier était déjà en train d'ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise un par un.

-Mais que faites-vous Stilinski ? Lâcha Harris, hébété.

-Je me déshabille, répondit Stiles d'une voix crispée, arrivé à la moitié de la rangée de boutons du vêtement.

Quelques regards curieux se tournèrent dans sa direction.

-Mais arrêtez-ça immédiatement ! Le somma Harris, stupéfait. Et allez vous asseoir, je ne veux plus vous entendre du reste de l'heure.

Blême, Stiles profita de cet ordre bienvenu pour fuir vers le fond de la classe, ses affaires sous le bras et le rouge au front, couvert de honte. Quant à Jackson, il affichait un sourire en coin satisfait et prit la première place libre qu'il dénicha. Il vit de loin Stiles se rhabiller dans des gestes précipités, s'emmêlant les bras dans ses manches, puis s'aplatir face contre sa table.

Dommage.

* * *

Peter demeurait assis sur son canapé, faisant un dernier signe de main à Derek, alors que celui-ci le menaçait silencieusement de représailles si jamais il faisait le moindre pas de travers pendant l'absence de la meute.

Il écouta leur départ, accompagnés de Harris vers le domicile d'un autre suspect, et sourit en voyant qu'il restait seul avec Stiles installé face à lui, plongé dans la lecture d'un bestiaire numérique. Il cherchait sûrement un moyen de se libérer de sa malédiction. Qu'il était naïf ce petit.

-Arrête de chercher.

Stiles coupa immédiatement l'alimentation de sa tablette et tourna un regard meurtrier vers l'adulte. Seulement il était intérieurement soulagé. Apparemment Peter ne savait donc pas tout sur le sort d'obéissance. Il ignorait qu'au bout d'une heure il pourrait reprendre ses recherches sans souci. Bon point pour lui. Il fallait espérer que le loup-garou ne ferait pas de recherches de son côté. Apparemment, c'était un hasard qu'il soit parvenu à lui interdire durablement la divulgation de son état !

Peter allait prendre la parole lorsque Lydia revint dans la pièce, la veste qu'elle avait oubliée dans la voiture sur le bras.

Et merde. Le tête-à-tête, ce serait pour la prochaine fois. Mais le loup ne doutait pas un instant que Jackson pourrait prendre la relève le lendemain. Il avait très bien compris au cours de la soirée que, lui aussi, avait éventé le petit secret de l'hyperactif.

Il suffisait d'espérer qu'aucune autre personne bien intentionnée ne le découvre à son tour.

* * *

-« _Pro- professeur, hum... »_

Harris inspira profondément et ses mouvements de poignets reprirent avec plus de vigueur. Il étouffa un grognement alors qu'il sentait le plaisir grimper à chaque va-et-vient. La gamine qui partageait ses charmes à l'écran et manifestait dans les haut-parleurs était sincèrement affolante. Elle paraissait jeune, sans doute dix-huit ans, mais elle en faisait quinze seulement. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour apaiser un minimum sa frustration. Cette abstinence de plusieurs mois devenait pesante et le recours au cinq contre un se révélait indispensable dès que la pression devenait trop forte.

Les gémissements et plaintes de la fille s'intensifièrent et Harris lâcha un râle.

Son portable sonna.

Il jura. La sonnerie persista et il mit son film en pause, pestant sans discontinuer avant d'atteindre la source du désagrément et de décrocher.

-Allô ?

- _Bonsoir professeur,_ s'exclama la voix malicieuse de Stiles.

Harris sursauta et jura une nouvelle fois, grinçant des dents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Aboya-t-il, excédé.

Ce sale gosse venait de lui ôter d'un coup tout plaisir, et il avait également perdu tout espoir d'atteindre l'orgasme rien qu'à l'entente de ce ton enjoué. Comme si ce sale gamin savait pertinemment ce que son professeur était en train de faire avant de l'interrompre par cet appel intempestif.

- _Oh, tout doux. Je vous appelle en ami._

Harris grogna, l'incitant à se dépêcher.

- _Je voulais juste vous remercier. Voilà c'est tout._

Et il raccrocha, comme ça, sans rien de plus, sans explication.

Harris restait immobile, insatisfait, furieux, le souffle court.

-Quel sale petit con !

Désireux d'oublier sa frustration face à ce contretemps malvenu, il remit la vidéo en marche. Mais immédiatement, l'image de ce petit emmerdeur se superposa à la fille, couchée à plat ventre sur le bureau.

Harris referma l'écran d'un claquement sec, envoyant l'ordinateur à l'autre bout de son canapé avant de prendre sa télécommande, déterminé à s'abrutir devant la télévision. Hors de question de se branler en pensant à cet abruti.

Il zappa pendant un moment, l'esprit trop énervé pour se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit.

Il jura une énième fois.

Son regard tomba sur son ordinateur qui semblait l'appeler, tentateur.

Il soupira.

Jamais il ne réussirait à combattre sa faiblesse face à sa dépendance sexuelle. Il posa le portable sur ses genoux et rouvrit l'écran.

Ce gamin causerait sa perte.

* * *

Progressant dans l'obscurité, une ombre glissa dans une ruelle. Elle se hâtait silencieusement. Un retard ne serait pas le bienvenu. Son rendez-vous hebdomadaire n'était pas patient. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai depuis dix jours, alors que la situation s'était enfin débloquée. Chaque pion était désormais à sa place, et il suffisait d'attendre que tous les éléments extérieurs s'emboîtent.

Celui qui posait le plus de problèmes était certainement Derek, buté comme il était.

-J'ai failli attendre.

L'ombre ne répondit pas, stoppant net sa progression. D'habitude, elle sentait la présence de l'autre bien avant la rencontre, mais elle était fatiguée. Donc inattentive. C'était épuisant de devoir sans arrêt jouer un double jeu.

-Tu as déposé la nouvelle lettre ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit l'autre en se redressant, s'approchant comme un fantôme. Nous patienterons quelques jours avant la nouvelle étape. Il faut attendre que Derek mûrisse un peu.

La première ombre hocha la tête et observa ses ongles pensivement, l'air détaché.

-Et pour Harris ? Ça fait plus d'une semaine que Stiles utilise ce moyen de pression. Ce petit fouineur pourrait très bien finir par découvrir ce qui se passe. Que vas-tu faire les concernant ?

-Ça, ce sont mes affaires. Soucie-toi plutôt de ta mission.

-Très bien... Je tenterai de m'en approcher.

* * *

Plongé dans un sommeil agité, Harris remua et dégagea ses jambes des draps collés à sa peau par la sueur. Il soupira lourdement.

 _Les cris de plaisir de ce sale petit con étaient véritablement stimulants. Il s'en enivrait, savourant la soumission du garçon. Sentant une vague de désir monter, Harris accéléra la cadence, Stiles se cambra en arrière en un long gémissement d'extase._

Harris se tourna sur le côté, soufflant fort dans le silence de sa chambre.

 _Il attrapa des mèches de cheveux et tira, ramenant son partenaire contre lui pour échanger un baiser langoureux, avant de brusquement le plaquer face contre le bureau. Ses doigts se crispèrent entre les omoplates, le maintenant de force alors qu'il le pilonnait avec une vitesse grandissante._

Le corps tendu et le souffle lourd, il glissa sur le dos, en nage.

 _Harris saisit la peau, s'aidant de la prise ferme pour le pénétrer plus profondément. Leurs peaux claquaient, leurs respirations rapides se mêlaient et emplissaient l'air._

 _Il possédait enfin cette petite salope. Et il était sûr qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis le départ. Qu'il le culbute, ici, dans la salle de classe, sur le bureau._

 _Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière et se redressa, collant son dos au torse de l'homme en ondulant sauvagement des hanches. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, réclamant un baiser que Harris s'empressa de lui accor-_

Harris se réveilla en sursaut, alerté par la sonnerie stridente de son portable.

Suant, excité et frustré, il soupira à fendre l'âme et tenta de reprendre une respiration moins sifflante. Une main ronchonne s'abattit sur le coupable, Harris grogna tout en ouvrant un œil, puis le second, déverrouilla pour répondre et grommela une injure bien senti dans l'appareil. Sa nuit avait été loin d'être paisible, car dès qu'il s'endormait, son tortionnaire s'arrangeait pour qu'un appel le réveille. Il avait bien essayé de couper son portable mais ce petit merdeux lui avait expliqué que s'il tombait de nouveau sur la messagerie, son cher professeur ferait la une des journaux le lendemain pour harcèlement sexuel sur mineure, ce qui pour un prof, faisait un peu désordre. Stiles avait bien précisé également qu'il devait décrocher car dans le cas contraire, eh bien, bingo, on aurait gagné un ticket pour la case prison. Ce qui rendait impossible la mise sous silence de cette merveille de la technologie qui lui rendait la vie impossible.

Sans compter que lorsqu'il parvenait à trouver le sommeil, ces putains de rêves venaient le tourmenter ! Son désir grandissant pour son élève honni le tenaillait, l'accaparait davantage chaque jour. Cette relation avec ce foutu gamin l'obsédait. Le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver totalement passionnante.

-Quel chieur...

Harris passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés par cette nuit agitée. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il se laissa tomber à plat dos contre ses oreillers, fermant les yeux, exténué et oubliant un instant sa douloureuse érection.

Une semaine déjà que Stiles le faisait chanter et le poussait à bout pour qu'il lui raconte sa vie. Et il résistait difficilement. Alors Harris n'en pouvait plus. Il ne comprenait même pas ce que le garçon cherchait à savoir. Le savait-il lui-même d'ailleurs ? C'était à se demander si ce n'était tout simplement pas devenu un jeu, pour cet artiste du harcèlement psychologique qui ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Il rouvrit les yeux et étendit son bras dans la pénombre pour fouiller sur sa table de chevet et y dénicher ses lunettes. Il les percha sur son nez et s'assit au bord du lit avant de voir les caractères fluorescents de son réveil. Les quelques chiffres le narguaient, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait qu'à se recoucher et prier pour réussir à se rendormir. Il entrouvrit la bouche une seconde sous le choc, puis attrapa l'objet d'une main et le balança de toutes ses forces vers la sortie de sa chambre.

-Petit con !

Le réveil termina son vol plané sur le mur du couloir, se fracassant pendant qu'Harris s'affalait lourdement dans son lit, grognant entre ses dents. Il maudit Stiles de toutes ses forces, en injuriant sa capacité à le tourmenter.

Il avait terriblement besoin de sommeil.

Et de baiser, accessoirement.

* * *

Assis à l'arrière du bus, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles sans aucune musique, Stiles surveillait Rachel Morgan, installée quelques sièges plus loin avec une amie. L'ancienne « _petite-amie_ » de Harris rit brièvement à une boutade de sa voisine et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule avant de se retourner, brisant l'angle de vision de Stiles.

Déjà cinq jours qu'il l'espionnait plus ou moins régulièrement, cherchant à en savoir davantage sur elle. Au début, il avait commencé pour évaluer le risque qu'elle porte plainte. Cette crainte reposait sur l'idée qu'elle soit une victime non consentante de l'enseignant. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Gravement trompé même.

À force de l'observer à son insu, il avait repéré ses tics, ses manies, ses regards. Vue de l'extérieur, elle semblait se porter aussi bien qu'une lycéenne entourée d'amies puisse l'être. Souriante, studieuse, plaisantant avec les autres, révisant une interro à la dernière minute. Mais à y regarder de plus près, Stiles avait repéré des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Au réfectoire, ses œillades furtives en direction des tables réservées aux professeurs, ses airs mélancoliques dès qu'elle pensait que personne ne faisait attention à elle...

Stiles reconnaissait ce regard et ce comportement, l'ayant expérimenté lui aussi. C'était celui d'un manque douloureux, le résultat d'un rejet, mais pas celui d'une victime craignant de témoigner ou non contre un hypothétique agresseur.

Stiles était soulagé. Déjà, il n'avait plus ce poids sur la conscience de pouvoir venir en aide à une victime et de ne rien faire pour. Et en plus, il pouvait sans inquiétude continuer son petit jeu de contrôle avec Harris. Parce que mine de rien, grâce à lui, ils n'avaient peut-être pas grandement avancé dans leurs recherches, mais au moins ils ne restaient pas sans rien faire, dans l'expectative d'une nouvelle lettre, voire d'une attaque.

Et...

Il osait à peine se l'avouer à lui-même... Mais...

Ce jeu de domination lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Et c'était justement ce fait qui le perturbait. Depuis qu'il avait compris que cette Rachel s'était amourachée de Harris, il ne cessait de se demander quelle pouvait en être la raison.

Qu'avait-il fait pour lui plaire autant ?

Parce que quand on le regardait, de prime abord, il n'avait rien de spécial. Pas comme Derek par exemple. Merde, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir la capacité de séduction de ce foutu loup-garou. Et sans rien faire pour en plus. Grognon et aigri comme il l'était. Un véritable hérisson. Bref. Harris n'était pas à proprement parler une bombe sexuelle. Alors que lui trouvait-elle ?

Il passait donc son temps à observer son prof. Ce mec était banal, sans même avoir la fraîcheur de la jeunesse. Sa coupe digne d'un prof ne le mettait pas en valeur et le regard vicieux qu'il posait sur ses interlocuteurs n'était pas des plus engageants. Enfin, peut-être Stiles n'était-il pas totalement objectif sur ce point, étant donné le vif intérêt que semblait manifester Harris pour lui depuis quelques jours. Alors quoi... Sa voix peut-être ? Sa taille ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien, peut-être était-ce un critère pour certaines filles ! Ses yeux alors ? Il faudrait qu'il y regarde de plus près la prochaine fois...

Stiles soupira. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le plus important.

En effet, ce qui comptait c'était de pouvoir contrôler encore quelques temps ce cher Adrian. Or il s'était renseigné. Rachel était loin d'être majeur. Voilà qui lui laissait de la marge. Et quand il en aurait marre de faire joujou avec Harris, eh bien, il suffirait d'envoyer la vidéo directement à la police et aux parents de Rachel Morgan. Ces derniers n'accepteraient pas cette relation, c'était certain. Et ils s'empresseraient de déposer plainte, leur fille étant encore mineure.

Franchement, les histoires de cœur, c'était pas de la tarte, pensa-t-il, désabusé. Lui-même ne s'en sortait plus depuis qu'il avait développé ces stupides sentiments envers Derek. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour maudit où il aurait mieux fait de rester couché plutôt que d'aller côtoyer d'un peu trop près ce loup-garou définitivement badass.

 _..._

 _Stiles rouvrit un œil hésitant, sentant la chaleur du chalumeau disparaître. Il vit immédiatement que Derek avait terminé son œuvre et ils l'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, admirant le résultat. Les deux bandes sur le biceps du bêta étaient bien visibles, clairement définies sur la peau hâlée._

 _-Tu crois qu'il a fait une crise cardiaque sous la douleur ? S'inquiéta Stiles en quittant une seconde le corps inconscient de son meilleur ami des yeux. T'es vraiment malade comme gars quand même. Se tatouer avec un putain de chalumeau ? Faut être fêlé !_

 _-C'est un moyen comme un autre, répondit Derek en s'éloignant pour vérifier l'état d'Isaac, allongé plus loin._

 _-D'ailleurs, chapeau mec, je sais pas comment t'as fait pour tracer un truc si précis, s'extasia Stiles, accroupi près de Scott pour observer son tatouage. Juste, je me pose une question du coup, comment t'as fait pour le tien ?_

 _-Laura me l'a fait._

 _-Oh._

 _Stiles fixa Derek en silence tout en se levant pour déambuler dans la « salle » qui devait certainement avoir été un salon jadis. L'alpha de son côté vaquait à ses occupations, l'air légèrement préoccupé pour une raison inconnue de l'humain qui l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil. Bizarrement, il était heureux de le revoir après ces longues vacances. Pratiquement quatre mois interminables sans le croiser alors que le loup-garou vagabondait avec Isaac et Peter il ne savait où... Il mourait d'envie de lui demander plus de précision. D'ailleurs, il n'allait pas s'en priver pour une fois qu'il l'avait sous la main._

 _-T'étais où pendant tout ce temps au fait ? T'as pris des vacances au soleil ? Je t'ai pas beaucoup croisé depuis que t'as commencé à entraîner Jackson._

 _Derek ne répondit rien, laissant la question flotter dans le silence. Stiles fit la moue et s'approcha de la table basse où Derek avait déposé son matériel, curieux de voir de plus près l'outil de torture qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt._

 _-Stop._

 _Une main attrapa celle de Stiles, la serrant pour le faire reculer._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire exactement ? Tu vas encore réussir à te blesser._

 _Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Stiles crut que son cœur lâcherait sur-le-champ. Gêné et perdu, il entrouvrit la bouche, rendu confus par l'étrange sentiment venait de l'envahir au contact prolongé entre leurs_ _deux mains. La sensation de celle de Derek, large et chaude autour la sienne, l'avait troublé profondément._

 _-Tu t'inquiètes pour_ _moi, toi, maintenant ? Plaisanta-t-il alors que Derek le libérait et s'éloignait quelque peu._

 _-Je m'inquiète surtout pour le bâtiment. Tu vas encore réussir à y mettre le feu._

 _Stiles resta bouche bée une seconde fois, ahuri par l'humour particulièrement noir et surprenant du propriétaire des lieux._

 _-C'est bizarre, mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, reprit Stiles en dissimulant son effarement. Même si la première chose que t'aies faite ait été de m'obliger à immobiliser mon meilleur pote pour le torturer pendant une vingtaine de minutes._

 _Derek roula des yeux et se détourna complètement._

 _Le malaise était déjà passé...et oublié._

 _..._.

C'était bête et rien, mais s'il devait définir comment avait débuté sa lente compréhension de ses sentiments envers l'alpha, il dirait que ce jour-là en avait été la première manifestation. Il n'y avait rien eu de spécial, pas de grandes révélations, pas de déclaration immédiate et réciproque comme dans les films pseudo-romantiques. Juste ce regard, cette main autour de la sienne et c'était tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il avait commencé à se questionner sérieusement sur cet instant particulier. Et après plusieurs semaines de doutes et de tests - dont un, mettant en scène un gant en latex, enfilé devant un public conséquent, à propos duquel il n'était pas fier - il avait enfin compris qu'il aimait irrémédiablement cet être stupide et brutal.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver.

Un peu comme Rachel avec Harris en fin de compte.

Non, bien sûr que non. Y avait quand même pas photo entre Derek et Harris.

* * *

-Bouffe ton cahier.

Jackson fixa les yeux grands ouverts de Stiles avec une satisfaction malsaine. Parce qu'il était réellement étonné qu'il y ait des représailles après le fiasco de la veille ? Tout s'était bien passé pendant quelques jours, et les plans de Jackson fonctionnaient à merveille, rendant la vie difficile à ce connard d'Aiden, et voilà que cet idiot d'hyperactif venait de foirer une étape. À cause de lui, non seulement Aiden et Lydia avaient déjeuné en tête à tête, mais en plus ils n'étaient plus retournés en cours, trop occupés à s'envoyer en l'air tout l'après-midi.

Quel con. Inutile, bon à rien. Impossible de lui faire confiance.

-Bouffe ton cahier je te dis, répéta-t-il, impatient et irrité par l'air abruti de l'humain.

Stiles ferma les yeux avec fatigue tandis qu'il arrachait une feuille de son cours puis commençait à l'émietter. Il lança un dernier regard plein de ressentiment à Jackson avant de fourrer une première boulette de papier dans sa bouche. Il parut peiner à mâcher et le rictus du loup-garou s'accentua.

-J'espère que tu apprécies.

Stiles le fusilla du regard et avala de travers. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et se frappa la poitrine, tentant de dégager sa trachée.

-Stilinski, si tu pouvais mourir en silence ça m'arrangerait, s'exclama le coach en claquant un classeur contre son bureau, agacé. Il y en a qui aimeraient faire cours ici.

* * *

Stiles eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur et rendit tout son petit-déjeuner dans la cuvette, à genoux dans une cabine. Ses doigts se crispèrent au niveau de son ventre et il grogna de douleur. Putain, ce gars le tuerait un de ces jours !

Une ombre le surplomba.

Il se redressa, arracha une poignée de papier hygiénique pour s'essuyer la bouche puis se releva comme il put, les jambes un peu faibles. Pas question de rester à genoux devant ce salaud. Alors il prit un air de défi et se retourna pour faire face à Jackson.

Il vit son sourire et plissa les yeux, menaçant.

-Ce sera ta punition pour avoir failli à ta mission d'hier. Et ce n'est qu'un début. La prochaine fois que tu rateras un plan, tu souffriras atrocement.

-Compte là-dessus. C'était de la gnognotte franchement. T'as aucune imagination mon vieux, t'agis juste comme le gamin que t'es. C'est pathétique, le provoqua Stiles, féroce.

Il s'en mordrait encore les doigts, il en avait bien conscience. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à supporter de se soumettre à ce type. Il le méprisait trop pour accepter de lui obéir docilement et de le laisser l'humilier.

-Je vois. Tu as l'air d'aimer ça... Voyons voir comment tu encaisseras le prochain coup...

* * *

Harassé et fourbu, Harris passa ses mains sur sa nuque et tenta de la dénouer. Il était à bout. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur lui avec autant d'application que Stiles, et il n'avait eu aucune occasion de faire une petite sieste entre deux cours pour récupérer un tant soit peu.

Un café apparut soudain sous son nez, fumant et particulièrement tentant.

-Tu as l'air fatigué ces derniers jours, dit son collègue compatissant en s'asseyant face à lui. Tu devrais ralentir un peu.

Harris lâcha un soupir et prit une gorgée de la boisson agréablement chaude. Elle ne changerait pas grand-chose à son état d'épuisement mental et physique, mais au moins lui permettrait-elle de tenir une heure de plus les yeux bien ouverts.

-T'es vraiment trop con ! Des fois je me demande ce que je fous avec toi, alors que tu fais que me causer des emmerdes, s'écria soudain la voix de Stiles, d'un ton excédé, depuis l'extérieur.

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Rétorqua Scott, l'air tout aussi remonté. Je suis un idiot profond qui ne sait rien faire sans toi c'est ça ? Et tout est toujours de ma faute ! Parce que c'est vrai oui, je suis toujours le seul à faire des erreurs, c'est bien connu !

Intrigués par les éclats de voix qu'ils entendaient depuis une fenêtre ouverte de la salle des professeurs, Harris et quelques collègues se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la vitre pour observer l'arrivée tempétueuse des deux inséparables du lycée. Il paraissait y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz... Et c'était un sacré euphémisme.

-Demande à Allison si c'est pas vrai ! Répliqua Stiles, d'un ton dur. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera tout à fait d'accord avec moi pour dire que tu gâches toujours tout ! Et ta mère aussi elle doit bien regrett-

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, le menaça Scott en l'attrapant par le col.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux intervenir pour éviter un pugilat et pouvoir travailler tranquillement, Harris se pencha à la fenêtre.

-McCall, Stilinski, taisez-vous et allez vous battre plus loin !

Aussitôt Stiles s'éloigna et Scott le suivit, l'air furieux. Un bruit de choc avertit Harris de ce qui se passait hors de son champ de vision. Mais quels imbéciles !

Il recula et marcha d'un pas rapide jusque dans le couloir qu'il longea avec empressement et irritation, trois collègues le suivaient pour lui prêter main-forte au cas où la bagarre dégénérerait. À quoi jouaient ces deux petits cons ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas lui ficher la paix pour une fois ?

Il soupira d'agacement et déboula dans le parc entourant le lycée où les deux adolescents se roulaient dans l'herbe, se débattant l'un contre l'autre, gémissant de douleur et grognant sous l'effort.

-Arrêtez immédiatement !

Il prit le premier bras qui lui tomba sous la main et tira Stiles en arrière pendant qu'un autre professeur relevait Scott sur ses deux jambes et l'éloignait de quelques mètres. Posant sa main en travers du torse du loup-garou, le professeur l'empêcha de continuer à se battre et, heureusement pour son intégrité physique, Scott parut retrouver la raison. Il remit le col de son blouson en place d'un geste furieux, sans écouter une seule seconde les remontrances de celui qui les avait séparés.

De son côté, Harris prit Stiles par l'épaule pour le faire reculer de quelques pas. Il capta brièvement le regard blessé de l'hyperactif en direction de son adversaire. Sa posture exprimait à elle seule toute la culpabilité qu'il paraissait ressentir de s'être ainsi battu contre son meilleur ami.

-Je pense que vous devriez obtenir aisément une carte d'abonnement aux heures de retenue, commenta Harris à voix basse en épiant Stiles du coin de l'œil.

L'hyperactif lui jeta un regard noir, lui interdisant clairement de continuer à exploiter la situation sur le mode ironique. Préférant jouer la sécurité, Harris n'ajouta rien. Mais sa prise se resserra sur l'épaule de son élève alors que les souvenirs de la nuit lui revenaient, envoyant des dizaines d'images indécentes à son esprit épuisé. Il pinça les lèvres, essayant d'effacer ces réminiscences incongrues.

-Venez, je pense qu'un passage à l'infirmerie ne sera pas de trop.

Stiles resta muet, détournant simplement la tête à l'opposé en se mordant la lèvre, se sentant plus coupable que jamais.

* * *

 **Verdict?**

 **Oui, je suis méchante avec ce pauvre Scott qui a rien demandé, je sais (comment ça "Et Stiles alors?'', oh, lui ça compte pas avec moi xD)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! :D**


	6. et ne m'implique pas dans ta merde

**Helloooooooooooo! Eh oui, voilà le nouveau chapitre! :D**

 **Merci à Cathouchka31 pour la correction ! Merci** **aux reviewers, favoris et followers! Merci aussi au Visiteur!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Obéis-moi... Et ne m'implique pas dans ta merde.

Sa cible bien en vue, Stiles attendit le dernier instant avant de décaler son sac dans l'allée, entre les tables bondées du réfectoire. Aiden trébucha et son plateau fit un vol plané, abandonnant au passage son contenu sur le malheureux loup-garou qui s'était rattrapé à la dernière seconde. Couvert de sauce et de riz, le bêta se releva, rouge de fureur, aidé par son frère alors que Lydia se hâtait de les rejoindre, visiblement inquiète. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre d'une simple chute pour un loup-garou. Encore moins pour un qui soit aussi puissant qu'Aiden. Mais l'amour vous a de ces attentions...

-Oups désolé. Je t'avais pas vu venir, mentit Stiles, l'air naturel, en prenant une mine penaude.

La victime fusilla l'humain des yeux avant de s'éloigner, accompagné d'Ethan et de sa dulcinée, pour ramasser les restes de son plateau éparpillés un peu partout, sous les rires des spectateurs de la scène un tantinet burlesque.

Le pauvre... Il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs ces derniers jours. D'après Stiles, c'était injuste de s'acharner comme ça sur lui, pour la simple raison qu'il sortait avec Lydia. Non pas que le loup-garou soit un ange, mais il fallait croire que Jackson ne comprenait pas le terme « _seconde chance_ ». Ce qui s'avérait sacrément gonflé de la part d'un type qui avait failli découper en rondelle une partie des habitants de la ville. Mais à quoi bon discuter avec un psychopathe, un psychopathe jaloux de surcroît. Stiles tenait à préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait et se taisait donc, pour une fois. Il n'en pensait pourtant pas moins.

Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité d'être ainsi son instrument. Deux jours plus tôt, on avait carrément dû appeler les secours lorsque Aiden s'était retrouvé les mains collées sur la tête, après que Stiles ait mis de la glu extra forte dans son tube de shampooing. Et la coupe qu'il se trimballait depuis... Cette fois-ci, Jackson avait été très heureux du résultat. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne le déçoive la veille avec ce foutu déjeuner entre Lydia et Aiden... Depuis, Stiles faisait tout pour se racheter une conduite. En outre, sa dispute du matin avec Scott avait considérablement refroidi son esprit provocateur et il préférait faire profil bas... pour l'instant.

Comme s'il savait que Stiles pensait à lui, Scott apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte du réfectoire, en compagnie d'Allison et d'Isaac. Stiles refréna son envie de lui faire signe et serra les dents. C'était idiot. Le loup l'aurait de toute façon ignoré. Il devait le détester désormais... Et puis, que pourrait-il bien lui dire pour se faire pardonner ? Il n'avait aucune excuse.

-Ignore-le.

Stiles tourna la tête, déprimé. Se battre avec Scott, puis l'ignorer... C'étaient sûrement les pires ordres que ce salaud lui ait donnés jusque-là... Et pourtant, il lui en avait fait faire des saloperies durant toute cette semaine !

Stiles baissa la tête sur son assiette. Son portable vibra. Il voulut le prendre, mais Jackson lui donna un coup dans le mollet.

-Ignore-le.

Stiles serra les poings. Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, avec l'objectif de quitter le réfectoire, mais Jackson le retint d'un regard.

-Reste ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé.

Stiles se rassit correctement et dédaigna Jackson alors que celui-ci le fixait avec un grand sourire en croquant bruyamment dans sa pomme, le narguant avec une insupportable expression de victoire.

* * *

-B-b-b-b-bref, i-i-ils ne peu-peu-peuvent p-p-pas v... vivre... en-en-en-ensemble, bégaya Stiles, le front rouge et les mains moites.

Il tentait d'ignorer les murmures du public pendant que son exposé s'acharnait à sortir de sa bouche avec difficulté. Mais impossible de faire fi de ces sourires ou de ces regards perplexes dirigés sur sa personne. Il avait l'impression d'être noyé sous une mer d'yeux, avides de moqueries. Il s'évertuait à respirer lentement, s'évertuant tant bien que mal à retenir sa langue de fourcher sur chaque mot, mais peine perdue. Il ne pouvait rien contre ce sort funeste. Vingt minutes déjà que le supplice durait, et il était en nage, honteux et furieux contre son bourreau.

Proche de la panique, il retint son souffle, dans l'espoir insensé de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même.

-A-alors il f-faut rest-ter à bonne dis-dis-tance...

Stiles essayait de respirer calmement, mais la panique le submergea rapidement. Malédiction et crise de panique ne pouvaient guère faire bon ménage. Il fallait donc qu'il se calme. Qu'il prenne du recul sur la situation. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Devant l'accumulation de galères dans lequel Jackson le plongeait jour après jour, il ne parvenait plus à relativiser. Il avait la sensation d'être piégé dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait plus, perdu, abandonné de tous, incapable de faire part de son mal-être à quiconque.

-Respirez donc monsieur Stilinski, l'encouragea la professeure, apparemment inquiète quant à son état.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et croisa le regard amusé de Jackson au fond de la classe. Ce salaud jubilait, comblé par son désarroi et sa souffrance. Hors de lui face à cette injustice, Stiles désobéit avec plus de vigueur, se retenant d'ouvrir la bouche. Le découragement l'engloutit tout entier alors qu'il lâchait un dernier bégaiement hors de souffle.

Et ce fut le black-out.

Son corps chuta et plusieurs élèves se levèrent paniqués dans un grand vacarme de crissements de chaises.

Même Jackson eut un mouvement vers l'avant. Il écarquilla les yeux, fixant le corps inconscient de Stiles allongé sur le sol, sans comprendre.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Un contrecoup pour lui avoir donné trop d'ordres depuis une semaine ?

C'était contrariant pour ses plans futurs.

* * *

-C'est rien papa, tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de te déplacer pour ça, soupira Stiles, ennuyé d'avoir dérangé son père pendant son travail. Je vais bien, c'était juste un moment de faiblesse passager.

L'infirmière ne parut pas convaincue... Et le shérif non plus, à vrai dire. Pourtant il leva la main, présentant le drapeau blanc. Un évanouissement, ce n'était pas la mort. Ça pouvait arriver à n'importe qui. Il faudrait bien qu'il se fasse à l'idée.

-D'accord, très bien, concéda le shérif. Mais promets-moi que ce soir tu mangeras et dormiras bien, hmm ?

-Promis, souffla Stiles en roulant des yeux. D'ailleurs tu pourrais en profiter pour faire de même.

Son marmonnement passa inaperçu tandis que le shérif et l'infirmière s'étaient éloignés afin d'avoir une discussion privée. Probablement à son sujet. Comme si son père n'avait pas assez de son lot d'inquiétudes quotidien, il fallait encore qu'il se prenne la tête pour un simple évanouissement !

Stiles utilisa ce répit pour vérifier l'heure, soupirant d'ennui. Il était demeuré inconscient pendant presque tout le reste de son cours et la fin de journée était enfin arrivée.

C'était une bonne chose. Mais ce qu'il fallait retenir de cette journée c'était qu'il y avait un moyen de contrer les injonctions. Hélas, en contrepartie il perdait connaissance. Du moins était-ce la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé en réfléchissant à ce qui avait précédé sa perte de connaissance. Mais il n'était encore sûr de rien.

-Super, le dilemme..., grommela-t-il.

Il devait reconnaître que l'existence d'une possibilité de contourner les ordres était essentiel et pourrait se révéler bien utile, mais il n'avait aucune idée des hypothétiques effets secondaires de ces pertes de connaissance sur le long terme. Surtout si elles devaient se répéter. Y avait-il un risque de déficiences neurologiques ? Il n'en avait pas trouvé trace dans les nombreux bestiaires qu'il avait déjà étudiés. Il faudrait qu'il approfondisse ses recherches pour en apprendre plus sur ce phénomène et qui sait, peut-être en user à son avantage.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant il avait mieux à faire. Son heure de retenue en compagnie de Harris débuterait bientôt et il ne voulait rater cela pour rien au monde. Ce soir, il le torturerait encore un peu. Celui-ci craquerait, c'était sûr. Tout le monde finissait par craquer lorsque Stiles s'acharnait sur vous. Personne ne résistait indéfiniment.

Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait.

Enfin sauf quand ça concernait un certain alpha... Mais c'était un cas à part.

* * *

Harris releva mollement le regard de son portable pour observer l'arrivée en fanfare de Stiles. Ce dernier passa en coup de vent devant son bureau, offrant une vue plus qu'attrayante à ses yeux fatigués. Les jambes parfaitement gainées par le jean serré, les fesses mises en valeur par le même procédé... Ce gamin incarnait désormais à ses yeux la tentation suprême. Et Harris n'était même pas certain qu'il le fasse délibérément.

Malheureusement, ce spectacle captivant se déroba à sa vue. Et il en fut déçu, à son corps défendant. Se remémorant la présence de potentiels témoins, Harris remonta ses lunettes d'un geste engourdi et détourna le regard, avisant McCall qui venait d'entrer. Ce gamin à l'air stupide le fatigua davantage. Il détestait son caractère de sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

-On peut discuter ? Entendit-il soudain en provenance de la place de Stiles.

Il tourna son attention vers la source du bruit et vit Scott penché au-dessus du fils du shérif, affichant un air inquiet et nerveux. Harris fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il croisa le regard fixe de Stiles tourné vers lui, semblant lui demander quelque chose. L'hyperactif fit un mouvement d'yeux en direction de Scott puis de la sortie. Le professeur soupira en comprenant ce que lui ordonnait silencieusement l'adolescent et il lutta contre son état de fatigue, rectifiant sa position avachie afin de faire bonne figure.

-Tous ceux se trouvant sur ma gauche, allez me nettoyer le matériel de chimie dans les salles B12, B13 et B14. Les autres, vous resterez ici.

Stiles lui fit de gros yeux alors que les trois quarts du groupe s'en allait... Scott exclu. Harris faillit perdre patience devant la réaction de son maître chanteur. Ce dernier se sentait-il à ce point supérieur à lui ? Tout de même, il n'avait pas à lui obéir sans arrêt ! Ce gosse était bien trop sûr de son pouvoir, il faudrait qu'il lui mette les points sur les i un de ces jours... Oui un jour, quand il aurait un peu plus d'énergie à gaspiller. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était même pas certain de réussir à tenir une heure entière rien qu'à surveiller quelques élèves.

-McCall, allez-y aussi, abdiqua-t-il, en faisant un geste las de la main vers la porte.

Autant s'éviter une source de fatigue supplémentaire. S'il satisfaisait les vœux de Stiles, peut-être que celui-ci lui lâcherait un peu la bride. Harris fronça les sourcils, chassant d'un mouvement de main les images peu décentes qui lui étaient venues fortuitement à la mention de l'accessoire.

-Mais monsieur je ne-

-Pas de protestation. Allez-y, incita Harris, agacé par l'irrespect potentiel de son élève.

Le loup-garou grimaça et partit vers la sortie d'un pas raide, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers Stiles avant de disparaître dans le couloir, à la suite de ses compagnons de galère. La porte se referma enfin et un court silence s'installa au plus grand soulagement du professeur avant qu'une fille restée dans la salle ne lève timidement la main.

-Et nous ?

-Si vous n'avez pas de travail, je me ferai un plaisir de vous trouver de quoi vous occuper, répondit Harris froidement. Maintenant, silence miss Wenger.

Aussitôt, les trois élèves encore présents sortirent leurs affaires en vitesse, se mettant sans attendre au travail pour éviter que leur professeur ne leur attribue quelque exercice particulièrement gratiné issu de son cerveau pervers. Tous, sauf Stiles bien entendu. Ce dernier s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, écartant largement les jambes au grand dam de Harris. Il maudit l'adolescent et son invitation inconsciente avant de détourner le regard vers son bureau, tentant de retrouver cette léthargie reposante dont il avait été arraché un peu plus tôt.

Ne pas y penser.

Savourant le silence qui avait suivi sa menace, Harris ôta ses lunettes et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Que ne ferait-il pas pour se retrouver dans son lit et dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilée ! Il sentait lentement son calme et son flegme habituels se fissurer rien qu'à l'idée que le fruit défendu étalait ses charmes quelques mètres sur sa droite.

Somnolant, il se laissa doucement porter par le bruit régulier des stylos grattant le papier, le petit grattement se faisant de plus en plus lointain. Résonnant agréablement à ses oreilles, emplissant son esprit apathique par sa mélodie apaisante... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'entende presque plus, comme si tous les sons étaient étouffés par une épaisse couche de coton... Le sommeil l'emportait lentement...

Pop.

Harris sursauta, faisant grincer sa chaise, et son cœur rata un battement avant de reprendre sa course de plus belle, à grande vitesse. Il rouvrit les paupières et braqua son regard vers l'origine du bruit maudit qui venait de lui ôter son droit de se reposer.

Stiles.

Qui d'autre aurait-ce pu être ? Ça ne devrait même pas l'étonner.

Un second pop brisa le silence et les trois élèves se tournèrent vers Stiles, ne manquant pas la nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum qui explosa à son tour.

Harris menaça le coupable du regard, mais celui-ci le lui rendit, provocateur et amusé. L'homme sentit ses dents grincer alors qu'il rêvait de prendre cette gorge délicate entre ses mains pour la briser. Un petit coup sec, sans bavure, rien qu'une fraction de seconde et un effort minime pour enfin obtenir le privilège de se détendre.

Pop.

Ce sale petit con n'avait-il aucune limite ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que les bornes étaient franchement dépassées en le suppliciant de cette manière ? Parce que là, on pouvait presque parler de torture mentale. R _éellement._ Cette saloperie de Nogitsune avait-il laissé tant de traces durant sa très courte possession ?

Pop.

Harris baissa les yeux sur le cours qu'il préparait et tenta d'ignorer ces bruitages insupportables. Il finirait bien par se lasser... Après une semaine entière, il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer longtemps.

Pop.

Et puis il savait que Stiles n'était pas le plus patient des deux. Il finirait par lâcher. N'est-ce pas ? Il arrêterait. Il arrêterait... Harris était plus fort que cela.

Pop.

Enfin habituellement. Quand il avait plus de deux heures de sommeil à son actif. Parce qu'à cette allure, ce rythme infernal aurait sa peau dans peu de temps. Il peinait même à garder les yeux ouverts.

Pop.

Il tiendrait. Après dix ans dans l'enseignement, il avait supporté des élèves bien pires.

Pop.

Quoique.

Pop.

Harris ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il se massa patiemment les tempes, bouillant intérieurement de rage et d'impuissance.

-Stilinski, auriez-vous l'obligeance de jeter votre chewing-gum ? Immédiatement.

Stiles le toisa du coin de l'œil et son sourire augmenta.

Pop.

-Jetez votre chewing-gum si vous ne voulez pas que je vienne le chercher moi-même ! S'emporta Harris, se levant et en claquant les mains sur la table, à bout.

Le haussement de sourcil étonné de Stiles lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et de l'ambiguïté de ses propos, alors il soupira de lassitude. Heureusement, cette fois Stiles se leva et se débarrassa de son outil de torture auditive dans la corbeille. Au retour, il passa à côté du bureau, effleurant la surface lisse du bout des doigts jusqu'à frôler la main de Harris, cachée du regard des autres par le cartable de ce dernier.

-Ça va monsieur ? Vous semblez un peu sur les nerfs.

Les regards effarés des autres élèves pesaient sur eux, bloquant toute tentative pour arrêter Stiles plus... brutalement. Et pourtant, qu'il en avait envie ! Ce gamin l'humiliait devant ses élèves et mettait son autorité à mal, comment ne pas réagir ? Il fallait faire quelque chose. Trop, c'était trop.

-Monsieur ?

Harris serra les dents. Ne pas craquer en public.

-Sortez.

Stiles obéit immédiatement et quitta la salle d'une démarche féline, lançant une dernière œillade par-dessus son épaule avant de se rendre dans le couloir, laissant la porte entrouverte. Répondant à l'invitation évidente, Harris déserta son bureau sans oublier d'exiger sèchement le plus grand silence aux trois élèves restants à l'intérieur. Puis il referma la porte derrière lui, prenant bien soin à ce que les occupants de la pièce ne puissent rien entendre de ce qui allait suivre.

Restant dos à Stiles, Harris prit sur lui pour garder son calme puis se retourna et sentit son sang bouillir de frustration contenue.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, Stiles lui souriait, moqueur, les hanches légèrement en avant et un pied plaqué derrière lui.

-Vous préférez faire ça en privé ? Le taquina-t-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Et putain quelles lèvres ! Combien de fois avait-il fantasmé sur elles, se demandant si elles étaient aussi habiles dans d'autres domaines que celui de la menace et du sarcasme...

Harris grinça des dents et réduisit la distance entre eux de deux grandes enjambées. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il claqua violemment ses mains sur le mur, encadrant le visage tant haï de l'adolescent. Il avait dépassé les bornes ce soir.

Stiles se félicita de son succès et ne cilla pas une seule seconde face aux yeux remplis de colère ni au souffle haché par la haine. Son regard papillonna entre les cheveux ébouriffés, les cernes prononcés et la bouche tordue en un trait rageur avant de se poser dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il avait réussi à le pousser à bout. Ne restait plus qu'à le faire parler désormais.

-Ne me poussez pas à bout Stilinski. Jamais. Sinon vous risquez de le regretter, gronda la voix extrêmement basse de Harris tandis qu'il se penchait vers son visage.

Le désappointement envahit Stiles. Avec un tel ordre, il lui était désormais impossible de poursuivre le harcèlement qu'il faisait subir à son professeur. Dommage, ça lui manquerait. D'ailleurs, il sentait l'injonction de Harris grandir en lui, l'incitant à plus. Il devrait également enlever les différentes alarmes programmées pour le réveiller à intervalles irréguliers pendant la nuit, il le savait. Quel gâchis ! Il avait mis tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage ! Tout cela, rien que pour son professeur...

La rage enfla dans les veines de Harris alors qu'il avisait l'air ostensiblement déçu de Stiles. Cette réaction risquait bien de le faire basculer dans une réponse qu'il regretterait forcément. Il était au-delà de l'épuisement et de l'abattement. Maintenant, il hésitait très sérieusement entre le frapper violemment à plusieurs reprises, ou le baiser sauvagement, là, contre ce mur. Dire qu'il en mourait d'envie était en deçà de la réalité ! Son seuil de tolérance à l'abstinence forcée était plus que dépassé. Et quand il atteindrait le point de non retour... ce sale petit con n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir. Parce que Harris n'aurait aucune pitié.

La déception de Stiles s'effaça quand il s'aperçut de l'état d'exaspération de son professeur. Le mec était proche de la rupture. Plus que quelques jours de harcèlement et... Ah non, il ne pouvait plus rien faire dans ce sens. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de contourner l'ordre pour continuer dans cette voie. Mais pour l'instant, il pouvait encore tester sa victime afin d'évaluer à quel stade d'accablement elle se situait.

Stiles fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il prenait conscience du silence lourd d'électricité et de tension régnant sur le couloir. Silence uniquement brisé par leurs deux respirations lentes et profondes. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il prit pleinement conscience de leur posture et à quel point elle pouvait prêter à confusion pour un spectateur extérieur. Leur proximité était bien trop importante pour une simple discussion entre un professeur et son élève. Il retint inconsciemment son souffle alors qu'il fixait Harris droit dans les yeux. Et ce regard... Ce regard dangereux vissé droit dans le sien...

Un délicieux frisson le traversa, des pieds au sommet du crâne, et il se mordit la lèvre.

Soudain, Harris se pencha, se baissant à sa hauteur pour qu'ils soient tout à fait face à face. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant à vive allure sous l'afflux d'adrénaline. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il ne leur en ait donné l'ordre. Traîtresses.

Son cerveau venait purement et simplement de disjoncter.

-Vous n'aurez rien de moi.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que Harris se reculait pour donner suite à sa dernière parole. Puis l'enseignant s'éloigna et rentra en classe, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Stiles seul et abasourdi.

Que venait-il concrètement de se passer là ? Il s'était sérieusement attendu à ce que Harris -putain Harris quoi !- lui... Lui quoi d'abord ? Lui roule un patin ? Mais il n'était pas bien dans sa tête ! Et puis cette foutue phrase sortie d'il ne savait où ! Que signifiait-elle ? Vous n'aurez rien de moi. S'agissait-il de la version : « _Je ne craquerai pas malgré votre chantage et vous n'obtiendrez aucune information »_ , ou alors était-ce plutôt... « _Vous n'êtes certainement pas à mon goût, alors allez vous faire foutre ailleurs » ?_

Il n'avait aucune idée de celle qu'il préférait.

Tout ce à quoi il réussissait à songer était le manque de chaleur depuis le départ du professeur.

Il secoua la tête, dégageant ces pensées parasites de son esprit. Ce chantage lui montait bien trop à la tête. Il commençait à perdre pied à force de s'immerger dans ces jeux de pouvoirs.

* * *

Intrigué, Derek observait le manège de Stiles avec curiosité, sans toutefois comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son comportement depuis deux semaines était vraiment inhabituel. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il change à ce point. Enfin... Y avait-il réellement une place pour le doute ? L'adolescent avait commencé à changer la nuit où il l'avait rejeté. Et depuis Derek ne le comprenait plus.

Pourquoi Harris avait-il accepté de coopérer après une simple discussion avec Stiles ?

Pourquoi ignorait-il Derek comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé ?

Pourquoi agissait-il si étrangement en présence de Peter ?

Pourquoi s'était-il battu avec Scott aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi s'éloignait-il peu à peu de la meute ?

Tant de questions... Si peu de réponses...

Inquiet, Derek épia Stiles, installé sur une caisse, les yeux rivés sur sa tablette tactile. Il y avait peu de bruit ce soir. À vrai dire, il y avait peu de bruit parce qu'il y avait peu de monde. Isaac et Allison discutaient dans un coin de la salle, Harris s'était déjà éclipsé depuis une heure, Peter était assis sur les marches, l'air plongé dans d'intenses réflexions et seuls restaient encore Jackson et Stiles installés plus loin.

Derek fronça les sourcils en voyant leur proximité et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que le bêta parlait à voix basse avec Stiles depuis tout à l'heure. Alors qu'il se concentrait pour entendre leur conversation, Jackson se tut. Derek afficha un air un peu plus perplexe et toisa Stiles avec obstination, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures jusqu'à ce que finalement son regard s'arrête sur sa bouche. Bouche qui l'avait toujours intrigué -voire fasciné par sa mobilité et son expressivité- et dont il tentait au maximum de se détourner, dès que ses yeux s'y posaient par mégarde.

Doucement, le coin des lèvres s'étira pour découvrir une rangée de dents blanches alors que Stiles souriait à Jackson. Stiles Stilinski souriant à Jackson Whittemore ?

Derek releva brusquement la tête, stupéfait par la révélation. Il suivit l'échange de provocation des deux adolescents sans comprendre. Il y avait quelque chose... de spécial... d'inhabituel... Une forte tension... Comme du...

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, s'exclama soudain Peter, les faisant tous sursauter.

Une fois le contact visuel brisé, l'attention de Derek se focalisa rapidement sur un autre sujet et il oublia bien vite le fil troublant de ses pensées.

Lui aussi avait des problèmes plus importants qui ne pouvaient pas attendre.

Il ne sentit pas le regard de Stiles qui se posait alors sur lui, profitant de son inattention. Ce qu'il prenait pour de l'indifférence le tuait à petit feu. Combien de temps encore continueraient-ils à agir comme si de rien n'était, sans mettre les choses à plat entre eux ?

Ce petit jeu de regards ne manquerait pas de le lasser très bientôt.

* * *

Derek ramassa une écharpe oubliée par un de ses bêtas et la posa soigneusement sur le dossier du canapé, enfin déserté de la présence coutumière de Peter. D'ailleurs, cette absence lui paraissait étrange si l'on considérait que son oncle s'installait au loft chaque nuit depuis quelque temps. Peu de nuits avaient échappé à la règle. Parfois, Derek se demandait si au fond son oncle n'avait pas tout simplement envisagé de le protéger de la menace qui pesait sur lui.

Seulement avec Peter... On ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien.

Derek fit un peu de nettoyage. Ces gamins avaient tendance à se croire chez eux et à laisser tout traîner. En particulier les vestiges des différents dîners qu'ils prenaient sur place, lui laissant obligeamment le soin de jouer les hommes de ménage ! Soudain un téléphone vibra sur le canapé. Derek roula des yeux en comprenant que l'un des bêtas avait oublié son portable ici. Quel boulet ! Il se demandait bien qui avait pu être assez tête en l'air pour cela. Sûrement Scott.

N'accordant pas plus d'attention au bruit désagréable, il partit à la recherche d'une boisson, laissant vibrer l'appareil sans s'en soucier davantage. Le son cessa bientôt, mais alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouteille, il reprit de plus belle.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

Il revint dans la pièce principale et fouilla le canapé. Il finit par dénicher le portable, glissé entre deux coussins, et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant celui de Peter. Sa grimace intriguée s'accentua en voyant le nom de celui qui tentait de l'appeler avec tant d'insistance.

-Stiles ?

Il prit le portable qui cessa de vibrer au même instant. Deux messages vocaux en attente. Soucieux de porter secours à l'humain si l'urgence en était réellement une, Derek mit le message en route. En haut-parleur. Mal lui en prit.

Aussitôt, un soupir lascif résonna dans la grande salle. Les tripes de Derek se tordirent et sa respiration eut un loupé.

 _-Peter, viens vite. Je t'attends chez moi. Je me sens si seul..._

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué par cette voix sensuelle qu'il ne connaissait pas chez Stiles. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa du téléphone et Derek fixa l'appareil comme si celui-ci venait de l'insulter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Il refusait de comprendre l'évidence. Le contenu du message était pourtant très clair. Les suppliques plaintives de l'adolescent étaient on ne peut plus transparentes et ne laissaient aucune place à l'interprétation... Et pourtant... Cette histoire lui paraissait tellement grotesque ! Peter et Stiles ? Jamais ! Pourquoi pas Stiles et Harris tant qu'on y était ! Non, C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Et pas du tout le genre de Stiles. Après tout, il avait tenu bon une dizaine d'années, à courir après Lydia, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'existait pas pour elle. Alors il n'aurait pas lâché prise si rapidement après s'être déclaré à Derek, si ? À moins que ce dernier n'ait eu raison en pensant que ce n'était qu'une simple passade adolescente, que Stiles se cherchait et avait cru voir des signes...

Derek fronça les sourcils, se rendant enfin compte du grondement sourd qui naissait dans sa gorge à cette simple pensée.

Il était en colère. Terriblement en colère. Peut-être même un peu vexé. Mais pas question de le reconnaître. Son ego en prenait un sacré coup. Dix ans pour oublier Lydia, dix jours pour oublier Derek. Il y avait de quoi rager ! Surtout quand l'alpha, lui, appréciait Stiles à sa juste valeur et avait conscience de son existence. Quel culot ce gosse !

Finalement, il raccrocha furieusement, jetant le portable indécent sur le canapé. Et puis, en quoi ça le regardait de toute manière ? Si Stiles tenait tant que ça à se taper les Hale, grand bien lui fasse, mais lui, eh bien il ne l'aurait pas !

Il poussa un juron en sentant sa main mouillée.

Sa bouteille n'avait pas survécu.

* * *

-Essaie encore une fois.

Stiles prit un air de supplicié. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette humiliation plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'il tombe dans les pommes, vite. Et pourtant il hésitait. Valait-il mieux envoyer ces messages comme Peter le lui ordonnait et prendre le risque qu'il les utilise plus tard, ou valait-il mieux être inconscient et se retrouver à sa merci ? Autant choisir entre la peste et le choléra !

Alors il rappela le portable de Peter, sous le regard pervers de son propriétaire, et ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas de sentir cet intérêt malsain concentré sur lui. Que cherchait-il à faire ? À prouver quoi ? Cherchait-il seulement à provoquer ? Quel intérêt avait-il dans cette affaire ? Qu'y gagnait-il ? Peter agissait toujours à des fins précises, en sa faveur. Jamais il ne procédait gratuitement. Il fallait toujours une récompense finale.

Stiles attendit les tonalités du portable, qui sonnerait sûrement encore une fois dans le vide du loft de Derek, et réfléchit intensément au problème qui se posait.

Première tonalité.

Peut-être voulait-il un moyen de pression contre lui.

Deuxième tonalité.

Ou juste avoir le plaisir pervers de s'amuser ?

Troisième tonalité.

Mais pourquoi avoir laissé son portable là-bas exprès alors ?

Quatrième tonalité.

Derek. Il voulait qu'il entende.

Cinquième tonalité.

Oui. C'était ça. Il voulait qu'il croie que quelque chose se passait entre eux.

Stiles jeta un regard ébahi à Peter, ayant peur de comprendre. Derek n'écouterait certainement pas les messages de son oncle ! C'était à la limite un comportement puéril que Stiles pourrait avoir, à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais Derek ne ferait jamais une telle chose, si ? Mais quel profit Peter pourrait-il tirer de cette mise en scène ? Était-il au courant de ses sentiments envers l'alpha ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Eut-il seulement le temps de demander avant que le répondeur de Peter ne s'enclenche.

Il se tut lorsqu'il croisa son regard amusé et ce stupide sourire en coin. Connard.

* * *

-Et ze penze que ze zera tout ze que ze peut dire là-dezus, conclut Stiles.

Il jeta un regard désolé à son voisin de devant qui s'était tourné dans sa direction, l'air furieux d'avoir la nuque trempée de postillons. La journée commençait franchement bien. Jackson semblait d'humeur particulièrement « _taquine_ » ce matin. Quel chieur ! Ne pourrait-il pas le laisser respirer une seconde ? Surtout qu'à cause de lui, Scott faisait toujours la gueule. Ou en tout cas ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une conversation depuis « _l'incident »_.

Le professeur reprit son cours à la suite de la réponse de son élève et Stiles se pencha en arrière, fusillant Jackson de son regard le plus sombre.

-T'es vraiment un gamin Zackzon.

Le loup-garou renifla, amusé, et s'adossa confortablement à sa chaise.

Stiles grimaça de colère et refit face à l'avant de la pièce, réfléchissant au moyen qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se venger. Au bout d'une minute d'intense réflexion, il sourit. Il savait exactement comment faire, tout en restant au même niveau de gaminerie que Jackson.

Alors il éclata de rire, attirant immédiatement l'attention de toute la classe sur lui.

-Monsieur Stilinski, s'il vous plaît, prêtez un peu plus d'attention à mon cours.

Stiles rit de plus belle et tenta vainement de s'expliquer, mais sans toutefois y parvenir. Ça fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes.

-Pourriez-vous au moins partager l'origine de votre amusement avec le reste de la classe alors ?

Parfait.

-C'est Zackzon qui m'a raconté une blague, se défendit Stiles, riant de plus belle en pointant le concerné du pouce derrière lui, focalisant toute l'attention sur lui.

Ce dernier bégaya, affichant un air hilarant de pure panique.

Son expression perdue se renforça alors que Stiles se tournait vers lui à son tour, souriant comme un bienheureux.

-Eh bien, monsieur Stilinski, est-ce cela qui vous a tant amusé ?

-Ze n'ai zamais dit que sa blague était drôle, répondit Stiles, moqueur, provoquant plusieurs rires dans la classe.

Jackson l'assassina du regard.

La guerre était déclarée.

* * *

-Vous aurez droit à une heure de retenue ce soir ! S'emporta la professeure, hors d'elle et pourpre de colère.

Il était vrai que cette femme était un poil susceptible concernant son tic de langage, et il était tout aussi vrai que Stiles méritait une colle pour l'avoir imité sciemment en répondant à sa question. Mais purée, Jackson n'arrêterait-il jamais de jouer au gosse en l'obligeant à faire ce genre de plaisanteries stupides ? _À chaque putain de cours !_

Stiles prit une grande inspiration dans le but de se calmer et finalement lança un regard plein de reproches à son tortionnaire qui sourit un peu plus, jusqu'à émettre un petit rire.

-Whittemore, ça vous fait rire ? Alors vous aurez une heure de retenue de plus que Stilinski ! Chez le directeur maintenant, tous les deux !

Jackson afficha un air scandalisé alors que Stiles riait silencieusement, jubilant. La voilà sa vengeance.

Ça lui apprendrait.

* * *

-Je suis désolé. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te frapper... J'ai pété un plomb. Désolé bro.

Passant une main ennuyée sur sa nuque, Stiles gardait son visage obstinément baissé sur ses pieds, les fixant comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus passionnante au monde en cet instant précis. Il avait honte de son comportement. Et malgré le fait qu'il n'en soit pas responsable, il persévérait à s'excuser inlassablement auprès de son meilleur ami. Si celui-ci refusait de lui pardonner sa faute, il le comprendrait très bien, c'était normal après une dispute aussi violente et des reproches aussi injustes.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Questionna Scott, le visage impénétrable et les bras croisés. Pourquoi m'as-tu agressé sans raison hier ?

Stiles imita la posture de son ami, prenant toutefois un air coupable et défensif. Cette malédiction... quel tourment. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense. Il fallait qu'il trouve une échappatoire à la situation dans laquelle Jackson l'avait embourbé. Que pouvait-il donner comme excuse à son brusque changement d'humeur ? Rien ne lui venait. À part une seule chose...

Lui avouer pour Derek. Il pourrait très bien lui confier sa situation envers l'alpha. Déclaration puis rejet et enfin la dépression qui en avait découlé jusqu'à l'explosion. Après tout, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, tout avait débuté ce soir-là, donc Scott ne détecterait aucun mensonge même si la cause invoquée n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité..

Mais assumerait-il de confesser ses sentiments ? Et cela, uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet de sa malédiction ?

-Je... Je suis... Oh Scott, je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Depuis l'autre jour, je suis pas complètement moi-même. J'ai l'impression d'être...

Il frictionna ses cheveux, incapable de puiser assez de courage pour extérioriser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était si difficile ! Cette dispute l'avait mis dans un tel pétrin. Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Peter qui s'amusait à foutre le bordel dans sa relation déjà au plus bas avec Derek... Jackson qui le mettait en danger en le faisant s'attaquer à Aiden... À peine cinq minutes avant que Scott ne l'intercepte en amont de leur prochain cours, Stiles venait de démonter plusieurs pièces de la moto de l'ancien alpha et de taguer son casier avec un message plutôt perturbant sur une hypothétique relation incestueuse entre lui et son jumeau. S'il se faisait prendre...

À cette idée, il frissonna violemment.

-Pardon.

-Explique-moi au moins ce qui t'a pris ! S'exclama Scott, perdant visiblement patience. Je ne te reconnais plus ! J'ai laissé couler quand t'as commencé avec Harris, mais là ça devient inquiétant. T'as eu combien d'heures de colle depuis deux semaines ? Tu fais le pitre en classe depuis toujours, c'est pas nouveau, mais ces derniers temps c'est... C'est plus pareil. Pourquoi tu fais ça tout à coup ?

-Je suis perdu en ce moment. Et hier... J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit et c'est tombé sur toi. J'aurais pas dû, je sais. Je ne recommencerai plus, esquiva Stiles en relevant enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet du loup-garou. On peut faire la paix ? … S'il te plaît ?

Scott poussa un long soupir fatigué et secoua mollement la tête. Il parut peser le pour et le contre, fixant Stiles d'un regard critique et rancunier. Finalement il lâcha un soupir monstrueux.

-Ouais. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Et je compte vraiment découvrir pourquoi tu agis si bizarrement. Tu t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement.

-Câlin de l'amitié ? Tenta tout de même Stiles, hésitant et incertain, en levant les bras.

-Non, je suis encore en colère contre toi, conclut Scott en faisant la moue. Allez, viens, on va être en retard.

Stiles se mordit la langue et fixa le dos de Scott alors qu'il partait vers leur prochain cours les mains dans les poches.

Cette fois, son ami avait accepté ses excuses sans qu'il ait besoin de fournir des explications claires et précises.

Il fallait juste espérer que Jackson ne l'obligerait pas à récidiver.

* * *

 **Verdict?**

 **Dites moi, est-ce que quelqu'un suit la nouvelle saison (pas comme moi la traitresse qui n'ai regardé que les deux premiers) et pourrait m'en dire un peu plus sur Theo? Ce personnage m'intrigue un peu de ce que j'ai pu en voir.**


	7. et désire-moi

**Hellooooooooooooo! Merci à Cathouchka31, aux followers, favoris et reviewers!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Obéis-moi... Et désire-moi.

-J'ai bien l'impression que je possède mon propre fan-club, plaisanta Harris en regardant Jackson et Stiles alternativement alors qu'ils préparaient leurs affaires pour s'en aller. Toujours les mêmes qui perturbent l'ordre de l'établissement.

Jackson grogna, avachi sur son tabouret à l'opposé de Stiles. Pour une fois, le nombre de délinquants du lycée semblait avoir drastiquement chuté et seuls quatre heureux élus se retrouvaient coincés avec Harris. La poisse... Heureusement, l'heure -et demie !- de retenue était pratiquement passée et dans moins d'une vingtaine de minutes tous seraient tranquillement posés chez eux.

-Il se donne bien trop d'importance, grinça Jackson entre ses dents.

-Je vous ai entendu monsieur Whittemore, intervint Harris, l'air particulièrement réjoui ce soir. Pour la peine, vous accompagnerez monsieur Stewarts ici présent afin de l'assister dans son ménage quotidien des salles de chimie.

Harris désigna le technicien de surface qui nettoyait les paillasses du labo depuis quelques minutes et Jackson lui jeta un bref regard condescendant avant de renifler avec un mépris manifeste.

-Hors de question. Quelque part, je le paie pour qu'il fasse le ménage derrière moi. Et puis, j'ai déjà fait mes deux heures de colle !

Harris haussa un sourcil. Décidément, ce gosse était insupportable. Il ne savait pas lequel, entre Stiles et lui, il détestait le moins. Sûrement Stiles en fait... Depuis qu'il l'avait lâché la veille lui permettant de dormir dix heures d'affilée, il se trouvait dans de bien meilleures dispositions envers lui. En outre, comme son fantasme du moment, l'hyperactif tenait une place tout à fait particulière dans son estime.

-Eh bien, pour une fois vous nettoierez votre crasse vous-même. Allez-y, ordonna-t-il en lui faisant un signe du menton vers la sortie. Sinon je vous ferai briquer tout le lycée pendant la nuit pour vous apprendre le respect de l'autorité.

Jackson fixa monsieur Stewarts qui l'attendait devant la porte, son chariot prêt à partir vers la prochaine salle. Depuis quand n'était-il plus le favori de Harris ? Avant, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point la position de Stiles en tant qu'élève détesté était difficile à tenir. Et maintenant, ils avaient échangé les rôles... Tout comme avec Lydia... Ce satané hyperactif ne cesserait-il jamais de tout faire pour lui faire péter un plomb ?

Furieux, l'adolescent rassembla ses affaires de mauvaise grâce, partit sans un au revoir et claqua rageusement la porte derrière lui. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu Stilinski !

Les trois élèves restants sursautèrent et fixèrent l'origine du vacarme, soit avec ennui, soit avec exaspération. Stiles détestait définitivement ce mec. Il lui faisait passer toutes ses soirées au lycée, ce qui était une vraie perte de temps. À la place, il aurait pu faire des choses tellement plus épanouissantes et utiles ! Comme continuer à chercher un moyen de se libérer de ce sort infernal qui l'obligeait à rester ici chaque soir. Foutu cercle vicieux.

-Vous pouvez partir, annonça Harris en fixant sa montre. Et que je ne vous revoie plus en retenue pour le reste de votre scolarité. Quoique j'aie peu d'espoir en ce qui vous concerne, monsieur Stilinski.

Stiles lui sourit exagérément. Sourire qui tenait davantage de la grimace que de l'expression d'une joie sincère. Puis il fit mine de suivre ses deux compagnons de retenue dans le couloir avant de faire brusquement volte-face, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'y plaqua, l'oreille aux aguets, guettant la disparition des bruits de pas des deux types qui venaient de partir. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il se décolla de la porte et s'approcha à pas de loup du bureau de Harris qui rangeait soigneusement ses affaires. Il le vit se crisper alors que l'enseignant suivait son rapprochement du coin de l'œil et Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à cracher son venin habituel.

-Tenez votre langue.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Stiles saisit ladite langue à deux doigts, rougissant immédiatement de cette situation grotesque. Harris ouvrit de grands yeux, le dévisageant comme un échappé de l'asile.

-Dites-moi que je rêve...

\- 'ous 'êvez, baragouina Stiles, en immobilisant toujours sa langue.

-Mais que faites-vous ?

-Ma 'angue me 'émange, répondit Stiles en grattant le muscle du bout de l'ongle.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite. C'est absolument dégoûtant.

Stiles s'empressa de lâcher sa langue, les joues empourprées par l'embarras, et s'essuya discrètement les doigts sur son jean, sous le regard dépité de son professeur.

-Oubliez ce que je viens de faire, s'il vous plaît.

Harris secoua la tête, décontenancé par ce comportement, et termina de ranger ses derniers polycopiés dans sa sacoche avant de la boucler. Suivant ses mouvements avec attention, Stiles se pencha sur le bureau et s'y accouda, prenant son visage en coupe pour observer le professeur avec insistance.

-Ce soir il y a réunion, annonça-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Comme pratiquement chaque soir, rétorqua Harris, bien plus calme que la veille.

Le sommeil lui réussissait plutôt bien. Il voyait la situation d'un œil plus lointain et plus apaisé. Mais tout n'était pas redevenu comme avant. Car, bien que les tortures psychologiques de l'adolescent aient cessé, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas hanté la nuit de son professeur. Certes, de manière involontaire et incontestablement plus agréable. Et cela le mettait dans une situation intenable. Cette proximité le stressait au plus haut point. Dompter ses pulsions était beaucoup plus difficile, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'esprit engourdi par la fatigue et que chaque infime détail du corps svelte et musclé de son maître chanteur s'imposait à lui.

-Mais cette fois c'est différent, contra Stiles, fixant toujours Harris qui se sentait troublé par ce regard trop innocent et à la fois terriblement sournois.

Il prit une inspiration silencieuse, respirant l'odeur de Stiles sans se soucier que celui-ci s'en rende compte. La tentation était trop forte. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout ! Son corps avait des besoins qu'il ne pouvait ignorer et son inconscient se chargeait chaque nuit de le lui rappeler à grand renfort de rêves, tous plus humides et chauds les uns que les autres.

Ses fantasmes lui revinrent en pleine figure et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace.

-Et en quoi est-ce différent ? Réussit-il à croasser, la bouche sèche.

Une lueur de compréhension passa furtivement dans le regard de miel sombre de l'adolescent. Il prit une moue joueuse tout à fait... craquante... Qui glaça Harris jusqu'aux os.

-J'aimerais que vous gardiez quelques petites choses pour vous ce soir, lui imposa Stiles en faisant marcher deux doigts sur le bureau, slalomant distraitement entre les mains de l'homme. Donc ne donnez aucune adresse. Je veux que la meute reste au complet dans le hangar toute la soirée, hmm ? Et puis, de toute façon vos tuyaux ne donnent jamais aucun résultat concluant. Je nous évite juste des efforts inutiles, pas vrai ?

Harris hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, proche de suffoquer. La tension rendait l'air palpable, interdisant à toute répartie un tant soit peu sensée de franchir la barrière hermétique de ses dents.

-Ce sera tout ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

Stiles prit une mine pensive et se mordit la lèvre. Aussitôt, il remarqua le regard du professeur se poser sur elles, les scrutant avec grande attention. Stiles haussa un sourcil, souriant devant cet intérêt manifeste. Ah, il se la jouait comme ça ? À voile et à vapeur, qui l'eut cru ? Il se demandait combien d'élèves il s'était déjà tapés depuis qu'il était professeur. Et il ne savait toujours pas ce que ces filles -ou garçons, d'après ce qu'il croyait comprendre- lui avaient trouvé. Comment avaient-ils pu s'intéresser à lui ? Il y réfléchissait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers jours, et un début de réponse s'était frayé un chemin entre ses différentes hypothèses. Peut-être que le mec était un super coup, en fait ?

Narquois, Stiles sourit un peu plus et sa main droite renonça à pianoter nerveusement sur le bureau pour prendre un stylo abandonné avec lequel elle se mit à jouer. Les yeux de Harris se relevèrent, croisant le regard malicieux de Stiles qui se pencha un peu plus. Une envie irrépressible de s'amuser avec les nerfs de sa victime le titillait. Vraiment, se sentir désiré, c'était une des expériences les plus intéressantes et les plus valorisantes qu'il n'ait jamais vécues.

Il s'approcha encore, lâchant son stylo pour frôler la main à sa portée du bout des doigts.

-Voulez-vous réellement jouer à cela, monsieur Stilinski ? Demanda soudain Harris, avec un air de défi. Jusqu'où seriez-vous capable d'aller ?

Stiles sourit, taquin, et garda sa position. Poussant même le vice jusqu'à accentuer le contact, remontant lentement le long du poignet. Harris frémit et le sourire de l'adolescent fut incontrôlable.

-Je sais que ce genre de relations interdites vous excite. Vous adorez ça... Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas revu _Rachel_ depuis la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'y suis bien obligé, riposta Harris, sans se dégager de l'attouchement. Et puis, j'ai une nouvelle conquête qui me prend tout mon temps.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, retenant son rire de fierté, puis se redressa en rompant le contact. Il allait bien s'amuser.

-Vous savez quoi monsieur ? Je crois que je vais beaucoup vous apprécier comme divertissement les jours prochains.

Harris releva son visage afin de croiser le regard de Stiles qui se dressait au-dessus de lui, affichant un air amusé teinté de sadisme.

-Je vais vous mener la vie tellement _dure_.

Dans un réflexe tout à fait inconscient, Harris s'humidifia les lèvres, arrachant un ricanement à son vis à vis.

* * *

Debout près de la baie vitrée comme à son habitude, Derek fixait Peter d'un œil torve, sa mémoire conservant de manière bien trop vive le message vocal de la veille. Et son oncle n'était pas rentré de la nuit...Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, en les voyant assis face à face, s'ignorant tous deux parfaitement, de s'imaginer leurs étreintes, passionnées ou violentes. Il exécrait ces images qui l'assaillaient. Il connaissait le pouvoir de séduction, de manipulation de Peter tout autant qu'il connaissait la faiblesse du cœur de Stiles. Ce môme tombait trop vite amoureux, et de la première personne venue. Son oncle le ferait souffrir. Cette idée lui était insupportable. De ce fait, il avait envie de l'éloigner de Peter, de l'emmener le plus loin possible pour l'enfermer quelque part à l'abri du monde.

Putain d'instincts protecteurs d'alpha. Stiles avait raison de le trouver ambigu. Et ce n'était pas parti pour s'arranger.

Ce dernier, installé confortablement sur le canapé, vit Derek l'observer du coin de l'œil. Sourcils froncés à l'extrême avec une expression particulièrement menaçante. Avait-il écouté les messages ? Vu son regard qui oscillait fréquemment entre Peter et lui, une seule réponse s'imposait. Oui.

Le loup-garou avait donc activé le téléphone. Putain. Il devait vraiment le prendre pour une merde, à vouloir se taper tous les mecs qui passaient. Ça le minait vraiment que Derek puisse penser une telle chose de lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire, puisque son second bourreau lui avait interdit de divulguer quoi que ce soit. Voilà pourquoi, coincé entre Peter et Jackson, il passait pour un garçon facile auprès de celui qu'il aimait et semblait un parfait connard lunatique auprès de son meilleur ami.

Super ambiance.

-'scuse, pousse toi un peu tu prends toute la place.

Scott se laissa tomber près de Stiles, faisant trembler le canapé sur ses bases. L'hyperactif faillit laisser échapper sa tablette.

-Mammouth va.

-Roh tais-toi.

Stiles plaqua sa main contre son visage, dépité. Et voilà. Ça recommençait.

-Dis, tu pourrais m'aider pour mon exo de maths? J'ai strictement rien compris.

Il sortit son livre et chercha la page avant de relire l'énoncé d'un air désespéré et de tendre le manuel à l'hyperactif.

-Ou mieux tiens. Fais-le à ma place, plaisanta-t-il.

Stiles fusilla Peter du regard lorsqu'un sourire discret apparut sur ses lèvres et il obéit sans discuter, sous la mine éberluée de Scott.

-Hey je plaisantais mec, tu veux vraiment le faire ?

Stiles hocha la tête et se plongea dans l'exercice, excellent prétexte pour dissimuler son incapacité momentanée à parler. Mettant ses écouteurs, il s'enferma dans son monde, préférant ignorer la meute le temps que l'ordre disparaisse. Restait à espérer que le devoir lui donnerait assez de difficulté pour l'occuper au moins une heure.

À ses côtés, Scott le fixait d'un air étrange, s'interrogeant sur le comportement plus que particulier de son meilleur ami. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour que ce dernier change tant en deux semaines ? Il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, chaque jour il se torturait les méninges sur le problème. Il avait bien tenté de faire des liens entre tous les événements qui leur tombaient dessus depuis que son attitude s'était modifiée, mais il était bien moins doué que Stiles pour ce genre d'activité cérébrale. Cependant, il avait parfaitement capté l'étrange relation que paraissaient entretenir Jackson et son ami d'enfance, même s'il n'en saisissait ni les origines ni les raisons.

La porte du hangar s'ouvrit soudain avec une violence inouïe, dévoilant le second objet de ses interrogations. Échevelé, débraillé et hors d'haleine, Jackson fixait l'assemblée de ses yeux bleus électriques, les crocs pointaient sous sa lèvre supérieure. Il ne porta aucune attention au reproche émanant de Derek face à cette entrée en matière plutôt brutale et grogna en balayant la salle d'un regard empli de rage.

-Où sont-ils ? Gronda-t-il, furieux, coupant court à toutes les conversations.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs.

-De qui parles-tu ? Réagit Derek.

-De ces stupides jumeaux diaboliques ! S'écria Jackson, hors de lui.

-Ils ont eu une panne, répondit Lydia, observant son ex-petit-ami avec dédain. Ils ne viendront pas ce soir.

Aussitôt Jackson ressortit, rageant et jurant, partant en direction du lieu d'habitation des jumeaux. Ils allaient voir de quel bois il se chauffait. Tout était de leur faute !

...

 _-Écoute Jackson, tu peux pas continuer comme ça, cette petite guerre est puérile, soupira Danny, las. Passe à autre chose. Tu as fait ton choix, tu es parti, Lydia a changé de cap. Il faut que tu t'y fasses. Elle t'avait prévenu._

 _Jackson serra les poings. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit de ce genre ! Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il vivait depuis son retour à Beacon Hills, à devoir les voir tous les deux couler des jours heureux, le laissant sur le bas-côté._

 _-C'est lui qui me provoque ! Il fait tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds ! Ces baisers, ces regards, ces murmu-_

 _-C'est ce que font les couples amoureux, Jackson, l'interrompit Danny, peiné pour son ami. Ils s'aiment et tu n'y peux rien. Alors, arrête de le harceler._

 _-Je ne le harcèle pas, grogna Jackson, en fixant l'humain droit dans les yeux avec détermination._

 _-La moto, le casier piégé et tagué, les affaires dans les toilettes, ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas toi ! Je te connais, je sais que c'est toi. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je pensais que tu arrêterais de toi-même en remarquant que ça ne servait à rien, mais apparemment ce n'est pas la bonne méthode..._

 _-Tu leur en as parlé ? Réalisa le loup-garou, furieux._

 _-J'ai prévenu Ethan tout à l'heure quand il a trouvé la moto d'Aiden détruite. Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu fais ?_

 _-Mais pourquoi tu te mêles de ça putain ? Ça te regarde pas !_

 _-Si ça me regarde ! S'emporta Danny, contrairement à ses habitudes. Tu harcèles le frère de mon petit-ami ! Et ça le touche énormément ! Alors maintenant tu vas te montrer mature deux secondes et arrêter ça._

 _Jackson se ferma, croisant les bras._

 _-Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne. Si tu veux rester mon ami, il faudra que ça change._

 _Danny entrouvrit la bouche, muet de stupeur pendant de longues secondes._

 _-Tu es vraiment un con, murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux. Et c'est pour ça que tu es seul et que tu le resteras._

 _Puis il tourna les talons, abandonnant Jackson à son sort, stupéfait devant cette rupture inattendue. Il venait de perdre Danny ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Il avait bien assez d'amis... Comme..._

 _Jackson fronça les sourcils. Comme..._

 _Il serra les mâchoires, grinçant des dents. Putain il allait les tuer tous les deux._

 _..._

Il les tuerait, définitivement. Ils ne méritaient rien d'autre.

Et personne ne l'en empêcherait.

* * *

-Une idée ? demanda Derek, jetant un regard interrogateur vers Harris qui, depuis de longues minutes, lisait en silence la dernière lettre en date.

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il répondre sans aller contre ses intérêts ? Un coup d'œil rapide sur sa droite lui permit de remarquer le regard de Stiles pesant lourdement sur lui.

-Franchement je comprends pas, lâcha soudain Isaac. Ça fait quoi ? Deux semaines ? Même plus en vérité et il arrive à passer sous ton nez pour te déposer du courrier tous les trois jours pratiquement. Soit il est super doué, soit on te surestime et t'as juste perdu-

Derek grogna contre Isaac, le rappelant à l'ordre. Mettait-il réellement ses capacités d'alpha en doute ?

-Quoi, mais c'est vrai ! Ça tire un peu en longueur ce truc. Si ça se trouve, c'est même pas sérieux. Après tout il ne te demande rien, ne te reproche rien et ne met jamais ses menaces à exécution ! Énuméra Isaac, comptant sur ses doigts. Ça fait beaucoup d'éléments qui prouvent que c'est pas un réel danger, non ?

Allison, Scott et Lydia approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Ils en avaient tous assez de rechercher une menace qui paraissait insaisissable. Ces derniers jours, ils en avaient déjà beaucoup discuté et maintenant ils avaient simplement envie d'arrêter. Un petit malin s'amusait à faire tourner Derek en bourrique et ça ne les concernait pas.

Derek se ferma immédiatement, croisant les bras alors qu'il comprenait que le problème devenait uniquement le sien. Tant pis, encore une fois il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Comme toujours, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé avec la formation de cette nouvelle meute ? Ils n'avaient pas encore acquis l'esprit d'équipe et d'entraide que cela impliquait.

-Ne le prends pas mal Derek, renchérit Scott d'un ton prudent. On vient de passer par des épreuves difficiles avec les alphas, le Darach et le Nogitsune, on aimerait juste souffler un peu. Tant que la menace n'est pas vraiment sérieuse...

-Et vous voulez quoi ? Rétorqua Stiles, hargneux devant tant de lâcheté. Vous attendez que ce soit sérieux ! C'est-à-dire ? Retrouver le cadavre de Derek peut-être ?

Son éclat surprit plusieurs des bêtas, laissant Harris indifférent. De son côté, Derek secoua simplement la tête, abattu. Ce n'était pas la peine de les forcer.

-C'est bon Stiles, laisse.

Las et fatigué de toute cette tension qui empoisonnait le début de cette période de « _paix_ », Derek se détourna de la table, quittant définitivement l'espace de travail pour se poster face à la fenêtre, dos à la meute. Cette meute qui n'était pas réellement la sienne puisqu'ils l'abandonnaient.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Je ne vous retiens pas.

Allison prit immédiatement sa veste, quittant le hangar, aussitôt suivie par Isaac avant que Lydia n'en fasse de même après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, pressée de retrouver Aiden pour le reste de la soirée. Scott resta bloqué un moment sur le seuil puis tourna le dos au propriétaire des lieux et s'éclipsa discrètement, comme honteux.

-Même pas un au revoir, fit remarquer Stiles avec amertume.

Peiné par l'intense solitude qui se dégageait désormais de l'alpha, Stiles resta immobile face à la lettre fraîchement arrivée, la parcourant une dernière fois.

-Je vais aussi y aller, intervint Harris en enfilant sa veste, lançant un regard interrogatif à son maître chanteur.

Stiles hocha la tête dans sa direction, l'y autorisant tacitement. Le professeur, qui ne prit pas le risque d'un subit changement d'avis de l'adolescent, partit en coup de vent, impatient de rentrer chez lui. Et surtout pressé de s'éloigner de Stiles.

La porte du hangar se referma sur lui et ce dernier secoua mollement la tête, consterné par ce manque d'intérêt pour le sort de l'alpha. Après tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour certains d'entre eux, il aurait mérité davantage de considération quand même ! Et bien sûr, le jour où l'un d'entre eux aurait un pépin, Derek serait là, comme toujours, en conseiller ou en sauveur, sans rien demander en échange. Quelle bande d'ingrats ! Même Scott avait suivi et s'était empressé de fuir !

Sentant la colère et rancœur monter par vague, il serra les dents et s'approcha de Derek, souhaitant lui témoigner son soutien.

-Derek, je suis désolé.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la meute qui se saluait en bas de la rue. Pas un ne lui était réellement loyal. Pas même Isaac. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et souffla silencieusement.

-Si tu as besoin-

-Rentre chez toi Stiles, soupira Derek, sombre.

Stiles se tendit et prit ses affaires avant de balancer son sac sur son épaule, obéissant à contrecœur. Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser seul à un moment pareil, mais la malédiction faisait déjà effet, l'éloignant inexorablement de Derek. Il lui lança un dernier regard plein de compassion avant de passer le seuil.

Derek entendit la porte du hangar claquer, le laissant seul face à lui-même. Il aurait tellement voulu que Stiles désobéisse. Qu'il reste. Sa réaction l'avait touché. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Son ego s'en était un peu soigné. Stiles tenait tout de même à lui malgré sa relation avec Peter.

Prenant conscience de la direction prise par ses pensées, il se remit en mouvement, s'ébroua et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé de la baie vitrée, déterminé à ne pas observer le départ de Stiles.

* * *

-On l'a défoncé hier soir, déclara Aiden, l'air fier de lui le lendemain en fin de matinée. Il a sûrement honte de sa défaite mémorable et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est pas pointé en cours.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, se demandant pour quelle obscure raison Jackson avait décidé de sortir de l'ombre pour se battre contre les jumeaux la veille. Pourquoi avait-il perdu son sang-froid ? D'habitude, il faisait tout pour agir dans l'anonymat, dans le dos de ses victimes, comme le serpent qu'il était, alors pourquoi opérer en plein jour désormais ?

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Interrogea Scott, l'air étonné. Il vous a rien fait pour une fois.

-C'est lui qui est venu nous chercher des noises, rétorqua Ethan. Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre. Mais je dois bien avouer que ses petits tours nous avaient bien échauffés avant.

-C'est lui qui a provoqué tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé la semaine dernière ? Questionna Lydia, l'air furieuse, en se tournant vers Aiden.

-Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Demanda Isaac, intrigué. Il est encore en rogne à cause de votre couple ?

-Apparemment oui, grogna Aiden, le regard noir. Mais il l'a senti passer. Il ne devrait plus recommencer de sitôt.

Ça, Stiles en doutait très fortement. Et ce serait encore pour sa pomme. Mais pour aujourd'hui il avait la paix, et il pourrait tranquillement s'occuper de ses propres affaires sans ce trouble-fête. Pour cela il lui suffisait de trouver son professeur préféré quelque part sur le campus. Ou de faire en sorte d'obtenir une heure de colle. Au choix. Et cette fois Harris ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement que d'habitude. Parce que Stiles commençait sérieusement à avoir peur pour Derek.

* * *

-Derek est isolé. Voilà qui va nous faciliter la tâche. Vu le peu de loyauté dont la meute fait preuve à son égard, il ne sera pas compliqué de tous les rallier à notre cause une fois que Derek sera mort.

La première ombre sourit, satisfaite de la tournure des événements. La scène de la veille les avait comblés de joie et il leur avait été difficile de jouer correctement leur rôle dans ces conditions. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient que leur plan s'enclenche définitivement.

-Oui, je pense aussi. Mais il reste un problème.

-Stiles ? Consulta la seconde ombre, affichant un air ennuyé.

-Principalement.

-Une fois que nous aurons obtenu ce que nous voulons, je l'éliminerai.

-J'aimerais le garder, rétorqua son acolyte, ne manifestant qu'une faible parcelle de sa détermination afin d'éviter de froisser l'autre. Il représente exactement le genre de personnes que je recherche.

-Hors de question. Il poserait trop de problèmes. Jamais il n'accepterait d'ailleurs de se soumettre à ceux qui auraient tué Derek.

-Sauf qu'il est sous l'emprise de la malédiction...

L'ombre sourit en réponse à l'information.

-Ah oui, ce détail. Il faudrait s'assurer de sa puissance et de ses limites. On ne doit commettre aucune erreur lorsqu'on tente de le manipuler. Pour l'instant, je n'ai eu qu'un rapide aperçu de ce dont elle est capable sans que Stiles s'en rende compte.

-Fais attention. Il est malin.

-Pas assez comparé à moi. Il ne pensera jamais que je suis à l'origine de tout ça. Et à la fin, _je_ gagnerai.

* * *

Stiles en avait définitivement assez de voir la situation traîner et aujourd'hui il avait besoin de réponses. Après une semaine et demie de chantage, aucune information fiable, et encore moins d'indices concernant l'identité du corbeau. Ça suffisait. Il enclencherait donc l'étape supérieure puisque Harris le prenait si peu au sérieux. Croyait-il qu'il n'avait pas le cran de passer à l'acte ? Ce serait bien mal le connaître.

Vérifiant une dernière fois le numéro de la salle dans laquelle devait avoir lieu l'heure de retenue journalière de Harris, Stiles accéléra l'allure jusqu'à parvenir au bout du couloir. Son regard accrocha le rai de lumière illuminant le mur depuis l'étroit entrebâillement de la porte et il se pencha afin d'observer l'intérieur de la pièce. Comme de coutume, l'homme remplissait ses obligations de professeur, raturant rageusement et laissant çà et là quelques remarques acerbes sur l'intelligence sous-développée de ses élèves, tout en gardant un œil sur les deux lycéens coincés avec lui pour la soirée.

Stiles frappa trois coups secs sur le battant, attirant l'attention des occupants de la pièce.

Harris releva la tête et soupira silencieusement. Il avait eu le fol espoir en ne voyant pas Stiles rôder dans son sillage, que celui-ci ait décidé de lui octroyer une journée de sérénité. Hélas, c'était vraisemblablement trop demander. Avisant l'air peu amène de son maître chanteur, Harris détourna le regard pour s'adresser aux deux élèves retenus.

-Vous pouvez partir, messieurs Hobbs et Graham, annonça-t-il. Mais la prochaine fois que je vous retrouverai dans une situation similaire, vous ne vous en sortirez pas si facilement.

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de s'en aller dans le couloir en courant, bien trop heureux d'être libérés pour se poser davantage de questions. Profitant de leur départ précipité, Stiles ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer vers le bureau du professeur et de s'y asseoir. Il semblait mortellement sérieux ce soir, contrairement à d'habitude où il oscillait entre amusement et provocation. Sûrement y avait-il un rapport avec les événements de la veille et l'arrêt des recherches par la meute.

-Vous savez quelque chose sur celui qui fait chanter Derek ? Questionna Stiles de but en blanc tout en croisant les jambes.

Harris termina de raturer sa ligne et leva les yeux vers l'adolescent en fermant son stylo. Encore une fois le gamin croyait bon de le surplomber pour le faire se sentir inférieur. Vaine tentative, Harris savait très bien qui contrôlait le jeu. Alors il resta muet, toisant chaque infime changement d'expression chez Stiles. Au revoir le regard brillant de malice et le sourire en coin du parfait petit con. Cette fois-ci son maître chanteur montrait son véritable visage. Et il n'en était que plus excitant. Ce regard sombre fiché droit dans le sien, ce sentiment de supériorité qui captivait sa victime et cette posture tendue qui voulait imposer son autorité...

Les yeux avides de l'enseignant glissèrent le long de la nuque exposée, suivirent la courbe de son dos avant d'être attirés par les cuisses exhibées juste sous son nez, posées sur le bureau.

S'il ne risquait pas tant en savourant cette friandise, Harris aurait sans aucun doute déjà tenté quelque chose. Mais ce gosse était un véritable piège, un poison qu'il regretterait aussitôt d'avoir consommé.

Tendu, Harris se crispa une seconde avant de retirer ses lunettes pour se frotter le visage avec fatigue. Résister à la tentation en sachant pertinemment ne jamais pouvoir l'assouvir plus tard était une vraie torture. Habituellement, il avait l'assurance de réussir à étancher sa soif le moment venu, mais ici...

-Répondez, s'impatienta Stiles, l'arrachant à ses fantasmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Soupira Harris en remettant ses lunettes pour se donner contenance.

-Vous avez l'air de connaître plus de choses que vous voulez bien me le faire croire. Je veux tout savoir. Et maintenant, précisa-t-il, bouillant d'exaspération.

Harris fixa Stiles avec amusement, comprenant que cette fois le pouvoir était entre ses mains. Le gamin était si aveuglé par l'inquiétude pour son alpha et par l'exaspération devant son impuissance qu'il ne montrait plus aucune once de réflexion.

Poussant un soupir d'incrédulité, Harris se demanda comment un gosse si peu expérimenté avait pu le mettre dans une position si précaire. Et cet amateurisme l'irritait, car le petit était parvenu à le déstabiliser, uniquement sur un coup de chance. Mais d'un autre côté... Stiles tenait mieux la barre qu'il l'aurait cru et réussissait presque à l'inquiéter. Il n'aurait pas cru que ce sale gosse puisse être si passionnant en fin de compte. Durant l'épisode du Nogitsune, il s'était montré si manipulable, si faible... Toutefois désormais, Harris comprenait mieux pourquoi le démon l'avait choisi, lui et personne d'autre. Il y avait déjà une partie de son caractère dans ce gamin. Et il l'avait amplifiée, changeant le fourbe -mais loyal petit Stilinski- en froid manipulateur. Charmant.

S'énervant du silence de sa victime, Stiles fronça les sourcils et carra la mâchoire alors qu'il le scrutait à la recherche de la moindre faille. Que signifiait ce regard calculateur vissé sur lui ? Harris avait-il une idée derrière la tête ? Et pourquoi refusait-il de coopérer ? Ne le prenait-il donc plus au sérieux ?

-Répondez ou j'envoie tout à mon père, dit-il en présentant son portable et en tapant quelque chose.

Harris ne répondit pas et Stiles tapota rapidement sur l'écran tactile.

-Je cherche le dossier AH. AH comme Adrian Harris bien sûr, pas comme un truc bizarre genre... Genre...j'ai rien qui me vient à l'esprit, mais vous comprenez, commenta-t-il avec un regard entendu en direction de son professeur. Puis je le mets en pièce jointe... Je cherche le numéro de mon père... Tiens, le voilà le coquin.

Harris secoua la tête, dépité. Il croyait lui faire peur, réellement ? Après plus de dix jours de chantage, Stiles avait bien eu le temps de l'envoyer et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Car s'il le faisait, alors il n'aurait plus aucune chance d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui. En fin de compte, il était coincé.

Harris sourit, amusé par cette tentative désespérée, et croisa les bras en s'adossant à son fauteuil, attendant la suite.

-Et là... Faut trouver l'inspiration, continua Stiles, l'air pensif. Choix difficile. Je vais lui envoyer quoi comme message avec ? « _Tiens, un peu de boulot papa. Je t'aime. »_ Non, ça fait trop fils manipulateur qui veut quelque chose et utilise la déclaration affectueuse en échange. J'aime pas ça. Alors on peut essayer autre chose... Par exemple...

Stiles fixa Harris avec attention, cherchant l'inspiration. L'homme sourit un peu plus face à ce cinéma et s'installa plus confortablement. Combien de temps tiendrait encore le gamin avant de devoir abandonner sa fausse menace ?

-Ah j'ai trouvé ! « _Tiens papa j'ai chopé ce con de Harris, je te disais bien qu'il était bizarre ce mec.. »_ récita Stiles en tapant le message en question, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de le perdre. Non, il n'aimerait pas que je vous manque de respect. Mon père c'est un mec bien. Même les cons il les traite avec politesse. Ça, c'est un homme, un vrai.

Son regard plein de fierté se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il repartait pêcher l'inspiration, dédaignant Harris qui le fixait toujours attentivement.

-Ou alors je pourrais peut-être faire un truc plus sobre. Hum... Je me tâte. Bon, faisons concis. « _C'est qui le meilleur ? Désolé pour la charge de travail en plus. N'oublie pas de manger quelque chose d'équilibré ce soir. »_ Voilà, c'est parfait. Maintenant il faut appuyer sur le bouton... Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer, qu'il le fasse tout de suite ou se taise à jamais, s'exclama Stiles en se penchant, sa main s'appliquant sur le bord du bureau afin de garder un certain équilibre.

Il se cambra en arrière, tournant le visage dans la direction de Harris qu'il dévisagea en affichant un air malicieux. Le regard concupiscent de Harris dériva avant de finalement revenir sur Stiles qui paraissait extrêmement grave, le pouce au-dessus du bouton envoyer. Était-il sérieux sous ses airs plaisantins ? Soudain il se remémora la tactique de Stiles qui agissait comme un gamin pour endormir sa méfiance. Il fallait qu'il intervienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La tension grimpa en flèche. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence durant d'interminables secondes, avant que finalement Harris cède.

Il craqua et se leva, attrapant le portable d'une main et chopant les cheveux de Stiles de l'autre, le tirant un peu plus en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se fixer droit dans les yeux. L'adolescent émit un couinement surpris et grimaça de douleur pendant une seconde avant de le fusiller du regard.

-Ne recommencez plus une chose aussi idiote, grinça Harris en tirant un peu plus.

Ce geste dévoila davantage la gorge tendue de l'adolescent, appâtant le professeur qui la lorgna avec appétit.

Ne pas faire de connerie.

Et pourtant... Il pourrait se pencher, lentement, savourer l'instant, l'anticipation du contact tant rêvé tant convoité...

D'abord il s'attaquerait à sa gorge, se délectant de la peau pâle et délicate...

Puis il remonterait doucement, mangeant sa mâchoire de baisers brûlants jusqu'à plus soif...

Et enfin il dévorerait ses lèvres, se rassasierait de sa bouche avec voracité jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il réclame plus...

Tellement plus...

Harris ferma les paupières et inspira fortement, sentant son érection coincée contre le bord du bureau. Il dut mobiliser tout le sang-froid dont il était capable pour ne pas immédiatement sauter sur sa proie et lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

Toujours tenu fermement, Stiles sentit son souffle s'alourdir alors que le regard de Harris pesait sur lui avec insistance et avidité. Il déglutit difficilement, tentant de dégager sa gorge qui lui paraissait trop étroite, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. S'humidifiant inconsciemment les lèvres, son regard dériva sur celles de son professeur et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sentant encore une fois une chaleur beaucoup trop forte s'installer dans son bas-ventre.

Putain, c'était Harris.

Il reprit pied avec la réalité et se dégagea de la prise de l'adulte, s'éloignant du bureau d'un bond. Jurant et pestant mentalement, Stiles passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et rajusta son sweat avant de se racler la gorge, évitant ostensiblement le regard de l'autre et tentant de son mieux d'ignorer l'air chargé de tension.

Un peu plus et ça aurait dérapé.

-Ne faites plus jamais un truc comme ça, le menaça-t-il, peu convaincant ou même convaincu.

Harris persistait à le toiser sans un mot, ses yeux ne le quittant pas une seule seconde. Troublé, Stiles se pinça les lèvres, perdu face à ce qu'il avait ressenti durant un bref instant à cette proximité... Bizarrement, il aurait voulu aller plus loin. Il se garda bien de dévoiler ce penchant inavouable et émit un son irrité tandis qu'il faisait de la main un geste agacé. Il récupéra son portable sur le bureau et le fourra dans sa poche puis quitta la salle sans une parole de plus.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant sur le parking qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse à sa question.

* * *

 **Verdict?**

 **Ah... La rentrée approche, je flippe complètement!**


	8. et fais-moi innocenter

**Hellooooooooooooo! Un gros merci à Cathouchka31 pour ses corrections! Merci aussi aux followers, favoris et reviewers!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Obéis-moi... Et fais-moi innocenter.

-… plus un gamin p'pa ! Se plaignit la voix de Stiles depuis le rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il rentrait enfin des cours.

À l'étage, Peter ouvrit les yeux en retenant un soupir excédé. Il attendait ici depuis des lustres et il n'aurait pas supporté de rester inactif une minute de plus. Ce stupide hyperactif ne pouvait-il pas être à l'heure franchement ? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de ses soirées. Sans compter que Derek finirait par se douter de quelque chose s'il disparaissait trop souvent dans la nature sans aucune explication. Quoique... Sûrement se méfiait-il déjà. Compte tenu de leur passif, ce serait compréhensible.

-Stop stop stop, j'ai compris, je suis pas complètement crétin ! s'écria Stiles d'une voix vexée.

Peter tendit l'oreille pour suivre l'avancée de l'adolescent dans les escaliers qu'il montait à pas lourds, tout en continuant à s'indigner auprès de son père pour une raison inconnue.

-C'est toi qui le dis ! rétorqua le shérif d'un ton amusé depuis l'entrée.

Stiles poussa un long soupir alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, jetant son sac dans un coin avant d'allumer. Il entra et ouvrit l'ordinateur posé sur son bureau, tournant le dos à son visiteur. Finalement, Peter décida d'accélérer les choses et se racla brièvement la gorge. Stiles fit un bond en arrière se retournant brusquement puis sursauta une seconde fois en reconnaissant son hôte.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à faire ça bande de tarés lycanthropiques trop furtifs au goût de mon petit cœur fragile !

Peter haussa simplement un sourcil, fixant Stiles avec dépit et une certaine perplexité. Dommage que tant de vivacité d'esprit se dissimule derrière tant de bêtise... Il aurait vraiment souhaité l'avoir dans sa meute. Enfin ça pouvait encore changer...

-T'es revenu me faire chier pour tes téléphones roses à deux balles ou t'as juste un truc important à me dire ? S'irrita Stiles en montrant clairement son impatience.

-J'ai besoin d'un service, répondit Peter d'un ton neutre tout en croisant les jambes. Enfin... service est un bien grand mot étant donné que je ne te laisse pas le choix. Mais c'est pour la forme.

-Et c'est quoi ce « _service_ » ? grommela l'humain, lançant un coup d'œil plein d'espoir vers le couloir, priant pour que son père rapplique sans prévenir et empêche -par sa simple présence- le loup-garou de le manipuler.

-Tu vas entrer dans les locaux du commissariat et voler des dossiers pour moi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Son intérêt brusquement piqué, il reluqua le loup-garou de bas en haut, réfléchissant à cet objectif. Quels dossiers pouvaient avoir assez de valeur pour qu'il entreprenne une expédition de ce genre ? Et si Stiles se faisait prendre, c'en serait fini de lui et c'en serait également terminé de la carrière du shérif. Voire de sa liberté. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait déjà attiré trop d'ennuis à son père l'année passée avec le Kanima, Jackson et Matt. Le shérif avait écopé d'une suspension par sa faute ! Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de croiser à nouveau ce regard d'immense déception dont il l'avait gratifié à cette époque.

-Je refuse. Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même. En plus, toi qui te vantes de ton intelligence et de tes pouvoirs de loup-garou, tu pourrais les utiliser pour une fois.

-Non, je veux que ce soit _toi_ qui le fasses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu risques vraiment beaucoup en agissant ainsi, répondit Peter, las de ce jeu de question/réponse. Or je veux savoir à quel point tu es capable de défendre tes convictions contre la malédiction.

Il sourit et Stiles déglutit bruyamment. Merde. Comment avait-il fait déjà pour tomber dans les vapes la dernière fois ? Il fallait absolument qu'il y arrive à nouveau.

-Stiles, ne pense plus par toi-même jusqu'à ce que j'ai obtenu tout ce que je veux.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et, avant d'avoir pu tenter de contourner l'ordre, toute pensée cohérente l'abandonna.

Peter pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait de lui désormais. Il était devenu sa chose.

* * *

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça Jackson ? répéta Derek, autoritaire, en fixant son bêta avec sévérité. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de harceler Aiden ?

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Dès que la meute lui avait rapporté les agissements de Jackson, il avait pris son rôle d'alpha très au sérieux et était passé rendre visite à son premier bêta, lui enjoignant de stopper son comportement puéril et dangereux. Mais, autant parler à un mur. Jackson refusait de l'écouter et restait hermétiquement fermé, les bras croisés face à lui.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer. La prochaine fois, ils ne seront pas si magnanimes.

-Magnanimes ? releva Jackson en rage. Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ils m'ont défoncé !

-Parce que tu es allé les provoquer, répondit Derek calmement.

-Mais ils m'ont enlevé mon seul ami ! Danny ne veut plus m'adresser la parole depuis qu'il croit que c'est moi qui leur fais toutes ces crasses !

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même pour ça.

-Mais c'est pas moi ! s'écria Jackson, mettant tout son aplomb dans son plaidoyer. C'est une erreur monumentale ! Je ne veux pas payer à la place de quelqu'un d'autre...

Derek prit un air perplexe et interrogatif, ne flairant aucun mensonge. Alors, soit les leçons de contrôle avaient particulièrement fonctionné, soit son innocence était réelle. L'alpha manifesta sa curiosité par un haussement de sourcil qui combla Jackson de satisfaction. Apparemment, les heures passées à s'entraîner pour rendre ce mensonge crédible avaient payé.

-Qui d'autre que toi aurait une raison de faire ce genre de choses ?

Jackson sourit mentalement, jubilant de son début de victoire.

* * *

-Reviens à toi.

Le regard encore flou de Stiles se fit plus alerte alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Un peu perdu et groggy, il papillonna des yeux pour tomber aussitôt sur l'air satisfait de Peter. Son sac était posé sur les genoux de l'ancien alpha, sûrement rempli des dossiers volés et de son ordinateur. Certes, il adorait faire des conneries, braver les interdits, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais ce genre de saloperie. À son père ! Là, il était carrément passé à la vitesse supérieure. Il venait en quelque sorte de pirater l'État quand même ! Bon, personne ne le saurait, et ce n'était pas la toute première fois qu'il tentait ce genre d'entreprise. Malgré tout il s'inquiétait un peu. Car enfin, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il avait procédé durant cette absence mentalecréée par l'ordre de ce salopard de Peter !

-Tu te rappelles quelque chose ? interrogea le loup en le fixant avec curiosité.

Stiles se tendit, alors qu'il fouillait sa mémoire sans parvenir à exhumer le plus petit souvenir des deux heures précédentes. Deux heures. Il avait pu en faire des gaffes pendant tout ce temps. Il sentit la panique affluer en lui.

-Ne panique pas. Tu n'as rien fait de si grave... À part mettre la carrière de ton père en péril bien entendu, s'amusa Peter. Démarre maintenant.

Stiles sentit le calme s'imposer à lui par la force et il prit la route, quittant la place de parking où il avait garé sa Jeep le temps de sa mission.

-Pourquoi tu m'as obligé à faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir si je peux combattre la malédiction ? À quoi ça te sert de prouver ça ?

-Je voulais seulement savoir jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais m'être utile. Après tout, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir un esclave aussi docile que toi.

Stiles grogna faiblement et lorgna sur le sac détenu par Peter.

-Rends-moi mon ordi.

-Non, je vais conserver tout ça, riposta Peter.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant le loup-garou vérifier rapidement le contenu du sac, puis le refermer et le garder près de lui.

-Je récupère mon ordi ! protesta-t-il mollement. Tu sais combien il a coûté ? Les yeux de la tête !

-Ne t'énerve pas.

Aussitôt, Stiles sentit le calme l'envahir et se détendit contre son siège, relâchant légèrement sa prise sur son volant. Il conduisit alors plus tranquillement, comme apathique... Que lui restait-il exactement ? Se réjouir de la situation ? La bonne blague. Il avait envie de tout faire... sauf rire.

-Où dois-je te déposer au fait ? s'enquit-il, en tentant d'ignorer son problème.

-Au hangar.

Stiles hocha faiblement la tête, il avait l'impression d'être complètement..mou. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus zen. En tout cas, savoir qu'on pouvait également influer sur ses émotions lui laissait penser qu'il avait des raisons d'être inquiet. Bien que pour l'instant, ce ne soit que très théorique, car il lui était totalement impossible de ressentir le moindre pincement d'inquiétude...

* * *

-Stiles ? J'y crois pas, rétorqua Scott, sûr de lui.

Jackson et Derek, debout face à la meute installée au loft pour la soirée, hochèrent la tête. L'alpha les avait appelés dès que Jackson lui avait fait part de son histoire abracadabrante à propos de Stiles. Il avait besoin d'avis extérieurs pour savoir quoi faire. Impossible pour lui de croire Stiles capable de leurrer la meute toute entière en laissant porter le chapeau à Jackson sans que celui-ci ne soit impliqué d'une quelconque manière. Par contre, il savait que Stiles était un emmerdeur et avait déjà prouvé ses talents dans cette discipline à de nombreuses reprises. C'était pour ces raisons que la meute lui était indispensable. Dès qu'un problème concernait Stiles, il ne parvenait pas à se montrer impartial.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda Allison, l'air peu convaincue.

-J'y crois pas trop non plus, renchérit Isaac. Pourquoi aurait-il f-

Un silence s'imposa dans la salle alors que chacun comprenait de quoi il était question.

-Oh non, soupira Aiden à en fendre l'âme. C'est pas vrai. T'en as combien des prétendants, juste pour savoir ?

Il se tourna vers Lydia qui roula des yeux, excédée.

-Stiles est passé à autre chose ! Le défendit Scott. C'est pas lui le commanditaire de tous ces trucs je vous dis ! Jackson raconte des craques. C'est bien connu qu'il le déteste !

-Et c'est bien connu aussi que Stilinski en pince pour Lydia depuis le primaire, répliqua Jackson, approuvé par la concernée qui hochait la tête machinalement, l'air pensive.

L'explication était plausible bien sûr, mais Lydia sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Après tout, elle pensait aussi que Stiles était passé à autre chose depuis l'incident du Kanima. Mais peut-être que leur baiser dans les vestiaires pour l'aider à contrôler sa crise de panique... ou encore l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée lors du sacrifice du Nemeton pour le ramener dans le monde réel... avaient favorisé l'émergence de nouveaux espoirs ? Elle devrait lui en toucher deux mots pour tirer cette histoire au clair.

Jackson remarqua le regard soucieux et pensif de son ancienne petite-amie et comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il avait réappris à la déchiffrer depuis son retour d'Angleterre, se réappropriant ses tics et son mode de pensée. Elle avait énormément changé, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas exploiter ce nouveau caractère afin d'humilier Stiles comme il l'aurait voulu. Enfin... au moins elle le rejetterait, de cela il était sûr.

* * *

Une fois arrivés dans le bon quartier, Stiles remonta la rue lentement, prévoyant de s'arrêter quelques mètres avant le loft pour ne pas être surpris par Derek. Pas question que le loup-garou se fasse encore des idées sur sa relation avec Peter. À moins que l'alpha ne soit au courant de cette expédition nocturne ? Dans ce cas l'objectif était peut-être axé sur cette affaire de lettres anonymes ? Soupçonnait-il quelqu'un en particulier dont il voulait se procurer le casier judiciaire ? Mais alors, pourquoi confier cette mission à Peter ?

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, énonça Stiles en ralentissant. Pourquoi tu voulais tous ces documents ? C'est pour Derek ?

-Non, c'est pour moi.

-Et t'en as besoin pour quoi ? Tu soupçonnes quelque chose ? Et puis, t'en avais vraiment besoin ou c'était juste un prétexte pour me tester ?

Peter sourit et Stiles prit un air perplexe, se demandant pourquoi le loup faisait tant de mystères.

-Ce test _est_ effectivement une étape dans mes projets.

-Quels projets ? Interrogea Stiles, curieux en se garant à quelques mètres du hangar.

Peter sourit un peu plus. Ses yeux prirent un éclat sadique et dangereux alors qu'il se penchait vers l'humain.

-Prendre la place de Derek et devenir alpha bien entendu, susurra-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, soudain paniqué malgré l'ordre reçu plus tôt. Étant donnés ses sentiments pour Derek, impossible de ne pas réagir face à cette révélation ! Alors ce serait Peter qui aurait déposé ces lettres depuis le début... Mais du coup, la menace était bien réelle... et mortelle ! Une fois de plus Derek serait abominablement trahi par un de ses proches ! La terreur avait fini par balayer sa tranquillité factice et il cherchait frénétiquement le moyen de résister à l'injonction suivante qu'il attendait avec horreur.

-N'en parle jamais à personne. Hmm ? Je te fais confiance, ajouta le loup d'un ton mielleux. Ce sera notre petit secret.

La bouche de Stiles se ferma d'un claquement. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de prévenir quelqu'un que Peter était le corbeau avant que celui-ci ne soit en mesure de faire du mal à Derek !

-Allez, rentre chez toi maintenant, directement. Et dès que j'aurai passé la porte du hangar, oublie définitivement tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ton retour du lycée.

L'esprit de Stiles cessa de fonctionner et il démarra machinalement après que Peter ait claqué la portière.

Quand il se réveilla de sa léthargie, il roulait lentement au cœur de son quartier, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi était-il si tard ? Il était pourtant sorti de cours bien plus tôt, non ?

Il vérifia l'heure et haussa les sourcils en voyant les aiguilles afficher plus de 23 h. Merde, où était-il passé durant tout ce temps ? Et surtout... qu'avait-il fait ?

-Putain la vache. C'est flippant.

* * *

 _Debout au centre de la salle de classe vide, Stiles scrutait l'obscurité, attendant quelqu'un qui ne venait pas. Qui attendait-il déjà ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais la personne était en retard._

 _Enfin, la porte grinça derrière lui puis se referma silencieusement._

 _Il ne se retourna pas, écoutant attentivement l'approche de l'homme derrière lui._

 _Bientôt, deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille, l'attirant contre un torse confortable, et il sentit des lèvres sur sa nuque. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être et se laissa emporter par l'étreinte, savourant la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Si longtemps qu'il attendait ça..._

 _La bouche glissa le long de son cou, les mains dérivèrent le long de son torse, remontant jusque sa poitrine avant de redescendre... Bas... Beaucoup plus bas..._

 _Stiles gémit au contact lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur son début d'érection qu'elles s'empressèrent de stimuler à travers le jeans._

 _Il rejeta la tête en arrière et croisa furtivement deux yeux verts avant que sa bouche ne se trouve assaillie par une langue affamée. Il sentit des crocs mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, joueurs, et Stiles fondit entre les bras musclés, une profonde chaleur se propageant dans tout son être._

 _Voulant approfondir l'échange, il enroula son bras autour de la nuque de Derek, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux courts et les agrippant fermement. Il gémit plus ardemment lorsqu'il sentit un sexe dur se plaquer fermement contre ses fesses._

 _Soudain, les doigts habiles délaissèrent son bas-ventre pour revenir sur son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise avec empressement. Alors il se fit plus entreprenant et sa main glissa, curieuse, pour masser l'érection de son partenaire, récoltant un râle de plaisir entre ses lèvres._

 _Il fut brusquement retourné et plaqué contre un mur. Le loup-garou glissa les mains sous ses cuisses et le colla contre la paroi, rendant l'étreinte plus intime encore. Stiles enroula ses jambes autour des hanches des hanches de son partenaire et ondula du bassin, geignant de plaisir._

 _Derek releva lentement la tête pendant que Stiles entrouvrait les yeux._

 _La respiration de celui-ci se bloqua dans sa gorge._

 _Ce n'était pas Derek._

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Oh mon dieu !

En sueur, le souffle court, Stiles tentait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque se rapprochant de la normale. Mon dieu, il avait fait un rêve érotique avec Harris ! Enfin, un début de rêve érotique, mais merde, ça revenait au même !

Il passa une main fatiguée sur son front humide et s'assit au bord du lit, horrifié et pétrifié de terreur. Cette relation malsaine commençait sérieusement à lui monter à la tête. S'il poursuivait dans cette voie-là, il pourrait très bien se retrouver à réaliser son fantasme dans pas longtemps avec son pervers de professeur et ça, c'était hors de question !

Hors de question.

Hors de question...

Ou peut-être pas tant que ça... ?

-Rahh !

Stiles saisit sa tête entre ses mains, la frictionnant violemment.

Fallait sérieusement qu'il arrête ça tout de suite. Aucun problème pour rêver de Derek de cette manière, mais pas de Harris. Parce que Harris était son professeur. Et qu'il le détestait. Et qu'il lui plaisait pas. Avec sa coupe de cheveux qui n'en était pas une. Avec son look improbable, à peine moins moche que celui de Walter White. Et que surtout... surtout, c'était un putain de vieux !

Bref.

-Je suis malsain. Aussi pervers que ce vieux cochon. Je suis sûr que tout ça c'est parce que je me suis fait jeter par Derek. Connard de loup-garou !

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi signa la réussite du plan savamment orchestré par Jackson. La dernière étape était simple, mais efficace, et il ne doutait pas un seul instant de son bon fonctionnement. Voilà pourquoi il ne put retenir un sourire de victoire lorsqu'Aiden ouvrit son casier avant l'entraînement de crosse. Cette fois, il serait forcément mis hors de cause. Sa témérité avait failli lui coûter fort cher. Heureusement désormais, il avait repris la situation en main.

-Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ! cria Aiden en empoignant son maillot de crosse.

Ethan s'approcha et le coach, présent dans les vestiaires pour motiver ses troupes, vint dans leur direction, alerté par le cri.

-Il se passe quoi par ici ? maugréa-t-il, irrité par le boucan qui régnait maintenant aux alentours.

Aiden déplia son maillot et le coach devint rouge de fureur avant de souffler violemment dans son fidèle sifflet. Les trois loups-garous présents grimacèrent douloureusement à l'entente du son strident.

-Rassemblement !

Un mouvement de foule entraîna l'équipe au complet devant le bureau du coach où celui-ci s'était posté, l'air furieux.

-Qui a fait ça ! s'écria Finstock en brandissant le maillot d'Aiden, désignant la guirlande de bonshommes découpés dans le tissu. Je veux une explication immédiatement ! C'est quoi cet irrespect pour le matos de l'école ? On n'est pas riches je vous rappelle. Alors, je veux savoir qui est le coupable.

Un long silence plomba un peu plus l'atmosphère sans que personne ne réagisse. Légèrement en retrait, Jackson cachait tant bien que mal son sourire alors qu'un peu plus loin, Stiles se faisait le plus petit possible malgré sa certitude de n'avoir laissé aucune trace. Enfin aucune trace humainement détectable, mais pour des loups-garous, en trouver allait se révéler fort simple. En effet Jackson lui avait explicitement ordonné de laisser son odeur partout... sur le maillot et dans le casier, le désignant à coup sûr comme coupable. Ce salaud de lézard voulait sans doute s'assurer d'une réconciliation avec Danny qui le dédaignait ostensiblement depuis un jour ou deux. Stiles ignorait exactement ce qu'il se passait avec la meute, depuis le soir où Jackson avait déboulé, furieux contre les jumeaux, mais il avait vaguement compris que ce dernier était soupçonné d'avoir commis les actes malveillants contre Aiden. Clairement cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de se faire prendre. Plus précisément de faire prendre Stiles, pour que toute l'histoire lui retombe sur le dos. Il était pas dans la merde !

-Eh bien... J'attends toujours ! s'impatienta le coach en montrant le vêtement. Si personne ne se dénonce, vous irez tous autant que vous êtes en retenue ce soir ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors si vous voulez éviter de foutre votre soirée en l'air, dénoncez celui qui a fait ça ! En attendant, vous savez où me trouver. Maintenant, changez-vous et plus vite que ça !

Finstock tourna les talons, partant s'enfermer dans son bureau pendant que l'équipe s'animait à nouveau, pestant contre le coupable et tentant de deviner de qui il s'agissait.

À l'écart de la masse, Stiles terminait d'enfiler son pantalon lorsque les frères siamois surgirent devant lui, lui coupant toute échappatoire. Il recula prudemment, redoutant la suite des événements.

-Tu vas arrêter ça immédiatement Stilinski si tu ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe sérieusement de ton cas, grogna Aiden, prenant son suspect à la gorge pour le plaquer contre la grille juste derrière lui.

Stiles suffoquait et crocheta ses doigts sur l'avant-bras du loup-garou, tentant vainement de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'écria Scott en arrivant, forçant Aiden à s'éloigner avant de se poster devant son ami d'enfance pour le protéger. Tu crois Jackson sur parole maintenant ? Ce salaud cherche juste un moyen de sauver sa peau ! Stiles n'a rien à voir avec ça !

Isaac et Danny s'avancèrent, l'un curieux et le second inquiet de la forte tension qui se dégageait de l'échange. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils attireraient à coup sûr l'attention sur eux.

-Il y a un problème ?

Ethan se tourna un instant vers son petit-ami, puis reporta son regard furieux vers le fils du shérif qui n'en menait pas large.

-Jackson avait raison, c'est pas lui le coupable. C'est celui-là, dit-il en désignant l'hyperactif du menton.

-Vous délirez complètement ! s'exclama Scott.

Stiles soupira silencieusement en suivant Jackson du regard alors que le salopard s'approchait lentement de leur groupe, les mains dans les poches, arborant une expression détachée qui camouflait difficilement sa jubilation intérieure.

Pas de doute. Le mec avait bien monté son affaire, Stiles allait payer pour lui. Et probablement très cher !

Adoptant un air de fausse compassion, Jackson vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Scott pour l'écarter de son chemin. Il ne rencontra pas la moindre résistance et en profita pour occuper le devant de la scène.

-Ce n'est plus la peine de mentir. Avoue que c'est toi, ordonna-t-il Tu n'as plus de raison de le cacher maintenant.

-Je l'avoue, c'est vrai. Je suis coupable depuis le départ, récita Stiles d'un ton neutre en détournant les yeux.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? grogna Aiden dans sa direction.

Jackson lâcha l'épaule de Scott qui s'était définitivement éloigné, dévisageant Stiles sans comprendre. Le reste du groupe le scrutait, attendant une réponse. Que pouvait-il faire pour s'en sortir ? Est-ce que ça valait encore la peine de se débattre alors que ce combat était perdu d'avance ?

-T'es jaloux à cause de Lydia ? interrogea Ethan, brisant le silence tendu.

Stiles ne répondit pas et poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux.

-Non... C'est pas ç-

-Admets que c'est la vérité, commanda Jackson.

-Ouais, j'admets que c'est à cause d'elle, répondit machinalement Stiles, las et abattu.

Voilà. C'était dit. Il pouvait être fier de lui, le lézard, maintenant. Personne ne se poserait plus de questions après ces aveux complets.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Fit semblant de s'apitoyer Jackson en passant les mains dans ses cheveux d'un geste excédé -plutôt bien joué selon Stiles- pourquoi c'est toujours moi le fautif ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, non ? Mais personne ne me croit bien sûr ! Sans compter que j'ai essayé de le faire arrêter, mais il est plus têtu qu'une mule, ajouta-t-il. Tiens, raconte-leur toi, ce que j'ai fait pour que tu arrêtes. Je veux pas payer à ta place, ça suffit maintenant.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, tentant de se retenir de répondre à l'injonction, mais sa gorge le brûla sévèrement alors qu'il résistait. Il grimaça sous la douleur. Scott afficha un air peiné et désemparé en s'approchant. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quand même, si son pote allait si mal à cause de Lydia, il lui en aurait parlé, non ? Ils se racontaient toujours tout ! Pourquoi cacher une telle souffrance et l'exprimer par autant de coups bas ?

-Dis-moi que c'est faux. Lâcha-t-il plein d'espoir à son ami d'enfance.

-C'est faux, souffla Stiles, passant une main sur son visage, découragé par toute cette mascarade.

Il était dans une impasse. Ils pourraient encore rester des heures à faire un concours de vrai/faux et il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force.

-Toute cette histoire n'est qu'une erreur monumentale, conclut-il dans un souffle. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Il croisa le regard noir de Jackson, mais l'ignora. Après tout, il ne restait à Stiles que cette solution. Essayer de les mettre sur la voie. Quelle poisse que Lydia ne soit pas là. Elle, au moins, aurait flairé une affaire louche.

-Mais tu viens d'avouer le contraire ! s'exclama Aiden. Tu ne sais même plus toi-même ce que tu fais ou quoi ?

-Faut pas chercher à comprendre, rétorqua Ethan. Ou plutôt si. C'est très simple. C'est qu'un lâche. Il a une grande gueule, mais n'assume pas ce qu'il fait. Les moucherons comme ça faut les ignorer.

-Ou les écraser, gronda Aiden en attrapant Stiles par le col pour le rapprocher de sa gueule, d'où des crocs seraient très certainement sortis s'ils n'avaient pas été en public.

Merde. Il venait de se mettre toute la meute à dos. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur instinct de groupe se réveille justement maintenant ?

-Lâche-moi, ordonna Stiles, plissant les yeux de colère. Tout de suite.

Alors que le regard d'Aiden s'assombrissait, annonçant une vague de violence imminente, tous leurs portables se mirent à sonner en même temps.

Ça, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Jackson monta à bord de sa voiture, suivant les chanceux dont les cours étaient terminés. Et tout ça, grâce à Stilinski, qui s'était dénoncé auprès du coach et se trouvait désormais coincé dans le bureau de ce dernier pour tenter d'expliquer son geste.

-Quel idiot...

Son plan n'aurait pas pu mieux fonctionner. Il avait retrouvé l'amitié de Danny qui était même venu s'excuser de ses soupçons... et il avait acquis un meilleur statut auprès de la meute. Cerise sur le gâteau, ils avaient poussé la logique assez loin pour le voir en victime du malveillant manipulateur Stiles Stilinski. Cet immonde personnage ayant sciemment choisi Aiden, de préférence à Lydia, dans le but d'orienter d'éventuels soupçons sur le pauvre Jackson. Comme le lui avait laissé entendre Danny au cours de leur réconciliation. Même McCall paraissait croire en cette histoire tordue. Et si, même lui hésitait, aucune chance que quiconque aille chercher plus avant. D'ailleurs, Jackson y veillerait personnellement.

Par contre, le fait que Stiles ait piqué sa crise et quitté la meute... Ça, ce n'était absolument pas prévu au programme...

 _..._

 _-Lâche-moi, ordonna Stiles. Tout de suite._

 _Avant qu'Aiden n'ait pu enrager davantage, tous leurs portables se mirent à vibrer et sonner en même temps. Isaac consulta aussitôt son téléphone et un air inquiet se peignit sur ses traits._

 _-Derek nous demande de venir au loft le plus vite possible._

 _Les autres vérifièrent leur appareil et constatèrent qu'ils avaient tous reçu le même message. Tous - sauf Stiles. Celui-ci sentit la jalousie et la douleur enfler en lui. Derek l'avait-il fait sciemment ? Sans aucun doute. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce à cause de cette histoire avec Aiden ? Il était donc au courant et, lui aussi, le croyait coupable ! Personne dans cette foutue meute n'avait donc plus d'estime pour lui ? Ils préféraient croire ce traître de Jackson, qui avait déjà fait preuve à plusieurs reprises de sa duplicité et de sa violence. Ils lui avaient préféré ce type, qui avait toujours roulé pour sa pomme, se fichant comme d'une guigne des autres, plutôt que Stiles, toujours d'une loyauté sans faille à leur égard ?_

 _Bordel. C'était le monde à l'envers !_

 _La haine gonfla en Stiles et il sentit le goût amer de l'injustice envahir sa bouche._

 _Le pire dans tout ceci était l'attitude de Derek qu'il avait soutenu jusqu'au bout ! Il était resté quand tous les autres avaient abandonné l'alpha mis en danger par ces foutues lettres ! Et maintenant, ce dernier faisait davantage confiance à ceux qui l'avaient lâché plutôt qu'à lui ?_

 _Merde. C'était se foutre du monde !_

 _-Putain, vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fous de ce que vous pensez de moi ! Si vous faites plus confiance à un connard comme Jackson qui vous manipule alors tant pis pour vous. Sachez juste que vous avez perdu un de vos plus fidèles alliés et que vous le regretterez quand vous vous rendrez compte que vous avez besoin de moi. En attendant, moi je me casse. Gardez votre meute pour vous, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Et faites bien passer le message à votre alpha de merde ! S'il a besoin de mon aide, qu'il vienne s'excuser d'abord. Et ça compte pour vous aussi !_

 _Dédaignant les regards perplexes et surpris qu'il sentait peser sur lui, Stiles partit d'un pas raide vers le bureau du coach sans leur laisser le temps de réagir._

…

Attendait-il vraiment des excuses ? Il rêvait le pauvre. Heureusement, personne ne semblait prêt à faire le premier pas. À part peut-être McCall. Mais pour l'instant, on voyait qu'il était bien trop déçu par le comportement de son meilleur ami pour tenter de faire la paix. À présent, il suffisait de trouver comment procéder pour se rapprocher de Lydia. La phase de son plan consistant à retrouver un peu de sa considération venait de s'achever et désormais, il fallait qu'il change de mode opératoire. Faire profil bas, inspirer confiance. Œuvrer pour qu'elle se souvienne de leurs belles années, les lui faire regretter jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et revienne vers lui.

Oui, c'était un bon programme.

Parallèlement, il faudrait surveiller Stiles d'assez près pour éviter les ennuis. Pas question que ce dernier se débrouille pour contourner ses ordres et semer le doute dans sa réputation toute neuve. De toute manière, comme l'avait dit Isaac après le départ de cet imbécile de Stilinski, la meute n'avait pas besoin de lui. Et même si le fils du shérif les avait prévenus qu'ils regretteraient un jour son départ, personne n'en avait fait grand cas. Ce pauvre garçon se prêtait bien trop d'importance pour se rendre compte que malheureusement pour lui, il ne manquerait à personne. Toutefois, cet éloignement était à double tranchant. Il arrangeait Jackson, car il éloignait toute menace directe, mais d'un autre côté il rendait le contrôle de cet abruti d'hyperactif beaucoup plus délicat.

Bref. Quelles que soient les difficultés, il n'était pas question de lâcher l'affaire Stilinski. Par prudence en premier lieu. Mais aussi par nécessité. Pour Jackson, faire souffrir Stiles était devenu essentiel. Presque plus que de harceler ce voleur de cœur d'Aiden. En effet, le fils du shérif l'avait séquestré et humilié l'année précédente. Détruisant son amour propre en lui exprimant son mépris. Alors Jackson allait tout faire pour lui rendre la pareille. Cet événement traumatisant lui était toujours resté en travers de la gorge et ces mots... Jamais il ne les oublierait. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils hanté lors de ses nuits de cauchemars et d'insomnie depuis qu'il n'était plus Kanima ?

 _« Tuer Jackson... Problème résolu. »_

 _« C'est sa faute s'il est seul. »_

Plus il y pensait et plus il avait envie d'aller loin. Très loin. De le faire souffrir. Beaucoup.

D'ailleurs, une idée avait commencé à germer lentement dans son esprit depuis que cette malédiction s'était déclarée. Vu la tête paniquée et blessée de Stiles lors de l'arrivée du message de Derek pour tout le monde... sauf pour lui, il y avait peut-être à creuser par là. Il savait reconnaître le dépit et la jalousie quand il les rencontrait. Sa vie quotidienne en était truffée.

Il fallait bien sûr qu'il vérifie.

Mais si ce dont il se doutait s'avérait être vrai... Le jeu n'en serait que plus simple et tellement plus amusant.

* * *

 **Verdict?**

 **Niark niark niark! Peter, bien sûr, vous le saviez tous, qu'il devait forcément être impliqué. Mais qui est l'autre?**

 **Ca y est, le prochain chapitre viendra à la rentrée ç.ç**

 **Gros bisous tout le monde!**

 _PS: Owwwww, dites-moi, y a-t-il des fans de Black Ice par ici ou pas?_


	9. ou je te ferai chier jusqu'au bout

**Hellooooooooooooo! Ca y est, je suis de retour! J'ai pas eu le temps de poster la semaine dernière parce que je n'avais pas d'ordi, mais le problème est réglé et me revoilà :) Désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire pour préparer mon année. Après ça devrait aller.**

 **Un gros merci à Cathouchka31 pour ses corrections! Merci aussi aux followers, favoris et reviewers!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Obéis-moi... Ou je te ferai chier jusqu'au bout !

 _-Quand un problème survient dans l'équipe, j'exige d'être mis au courant immédiatement, s'énervait Finstock, assis derrière son bureau tandis qu'il fixait tour à tour Aiden et Stiles. Maintenant, j'aimerais une explication. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Stilinski ?_

 _Stiles réfléchit un instant. Il fallait trouver une raison suffisamment crédible pour que le coach le garde seul en retenue, sans punir le reste de l'équipe. Après le message inquiétant qu'ils venaient tous -sauf lui- de recevoir de la part de Derek, il ne voulait pas risquer la survie de l'alpha. Sa rancune contre lui n'allait pas jusqu'à souhaiter sa mort. Et si une bonne partie de la meute se retrouvait coincée au bahut, ça pouvait se révéler dangereux pour Derek. Même si ça l'emmerdait grave de payer à la place de Jackson, il allait bien falloir justifier cet acte de vandalisme. Une fois de plus, tout reposait sur ses pauvres épaules et, une fois de plus, Derek lui serait redevable -sans le savoir évidemment._

 _-Je ne sais pas..._

 _Finstock fronça les sourcils devant le ton franchement perdu de Stiles dont l'inspiration semblait avoir abdiqué face au degré de stress subi depuis bientôt deux semaines. Comment réfléchir normalement alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel pouvait bien se trouver Derek en ce moment même ? Il pouvait être agonisant, en train de se vider de son sang... Ou bien en pleine séance de torture, kidnappé par des chasseurs de passage... Ou alors..._

 _-Tu as un problème avec Aiden ? Interrogea Finstock en désignant le loup-garou._

 _Stiles s'arracha à ses sombres inquiétudes et secoua la tête, la bouche entrouverte alors que son imagination le fuyait de nouveau. Cette crétine était-elle donc seulement capable de lui souffler des scénarios catastrophes concernant Derek tout en restant stérile sur les raisons susceptibles de satisfaire le coach ?_

 _-Non, répondit Stiles honnêtement._

 _Aiden fronça les sourcils, ne flairant aucun mensonge. Il ne comprenait plus. Avant pourtant, dans les vestiaires, le mec sentait la colère à plein nez, pourquoi avait-elle disparu ? Que lui prenait-il tout à coup ? Sûr qu'il avait déjà montré des signes de perturbation en déclarant une chose et son contraire... Était-il tout à fait lui-même ?_

 _-Alors, tu as juste pris quelqu'un au hasard pour faire une farce ? Résuma le coach, apparemment troublé lui aussi par ce comportement étrange._

 _-Euh..._

 _Stiles se mordit la lèvre, incertain. N'ayant aucune meilleure idée à proposer, mieux valait accepter celle-ci._

 _-Ouais, c'est ça. Je voulais faire une blague pas drôle comme d'hab' et c'est tombé sur Aiden. Je ne recommencerai plus. C'est promis._

 _Aiden le fixa avec encore plus de perplexité. Pourquoi cette réponse bizarre. Se droguait-il ? Non, il paraissait en pleine possession de ses moyens...paradoxalement. Et il n'avait menti que sur la raison de sa « blague », pas sur ses griefs inexistants pour le bêta. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?_

 _-Bon, tu auras deux heures de retenue ce soir et je libère les autres, conclut le coach en soupirant, l'air pressé d'en finir. Ça vous va à tous les deux ?_

 _Aiden et Stiles hochèrent la tête, avec bien plus d'incertitude pour le premier._

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Harris jetait de discrets coups d'œil à Stiles qui, depuis son arrivée en salle de retenue, regardait dehors d'un air pensif et soucieux. Pas de harcèlement, pas de menace, pas de sourire de petit con. Juste cette ride sur le front et ce pli entre les sourcils. Ce gamin n'était-il donc pas toujours sûr de lui ? Surprenant.

C'était exactement le cas. Stiles était très loin d'être sûr de lui en ce moment même. Terriblement inquiet pour Derek et réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait quitté la meute sur un coup de tête, furieux contre elle, prévoyant de leur démontrer par son absence qu'il leur était indispensable. Il envisageait par exemple d'empêcher, en même temps que la sienne, la participation de Harris aux réunions de meute. Non pas que ce dernier y soit utile à grand chose, Stiles se demandait même si l'enseignant savait quoi que ce soit d'exploitable... Mais quelque chose lui disait que le type n'était pas net et que ses soupçons à son égard étaient fondés. Il espérait juste ne pas être influencé par cette espèce d'attirance malsaine que son petit jeu de chantage avait instauré entre eux. Le tout attisé par le dépit, successif au rejet de Derek.

Bref. Il regrettait terriblement son mouvement d'humeur parce que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Derek pouvait très bien être en danger de mort et avoir besoin de toute l'assistance possible.

Quoique... La jalousie mordit de nouveau. Ce message à tout le monde...sauf à lui. Une lettre plus inquiétante ? Après tout, la meute n'avait pas semblé si pressée de répondre à l'appel. En cas de risque vital, ils auraient foncé sans même attendre la fin du cours. L'instinct de survie est essentiel dans une meute de loups. Scott aurait réagi beaucoup plus rapidement, avec son syndrome du héros. Oui, voilà. Pas la peine de se mettre la rate au court-bouillon. Derek allait bien. Mais putain, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas envoyé de message ? Il se disait que Stiles se monterait un film en le voyant lui écrire ? Il n'était pas si pathétique et désespéré tout de même ! Alors quoi ? À cause de Peter avec lui ? Était-il jaloux ? Ou pire, dégoûté ? Pensait-il que Peter et lui agissaient dans l'ombre pour lui nuire ? Peut-être même se disait-il qu'ils formaient un couple, vengeur d'on ne savait quoi, et qu'ils étaient le fameux corbeau à eux deux, tant qu'à faire ! Avec un paranoïaque comme Derek, tout était possible.

Revenant à des théories plus plausibles, il envisagea que l'alpha voulait simplement éviter de le mettre en danger. Là maintenant, il était pathétique tiens... Parce que ce n'était pas plausible du tout, en fait.

Bon alors quoi ?... Quel message devait-il lire derrière cette absence de message ? Lui signifier qu'il ne faisait plus partie de la meute ? Voilà, c'était la théorie la plus cohérente vu le personnage. Jalousie, dégoût, inquiétude, suspicion...non. Mais message implicite de sa non-appartenance à la meute. Oui. C'était la bonne solution.

Stiles se renfrogna et grinça des dents. Très bien, qu'il se démerde tout seul avec son corbeau, de son côté, il ne lui filerait plus aucun coup de main.

* * *

Derek fut partagé entre le soulagement et la déception dès qu'il vit que Scott et Isaac avaient répondu à son appel à l'aide. Ils n'étaient que deux sur sept à être venus, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il

n'en voulait pas aux autres. Ils avaient le droit de ne pas s'impliquer pour lui. Et puis, tant que Stiles n'était pas là, tout lui allait. À ce propos, il ne se comprenait toujours pas lui-même. Pourquoi avoir fait en sorte de le tenir à l'écart alors que sa loyauté envers la meute n'avait jamais été prise en défaut ? Mais il avait obéi à une impulsion. Sentir son odeur sur Peter la veille l'avait dégoûté à un point inimaginable et il n'était pas encore certain de pouvoir conserver son sang-froid s'il le revoyait ce soir.

Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour être aussi aveugle et passer à côté de cette liaison avec son oncle ? Ce problème lui occupait l'esprit, bien plus que ses propres soucis, sans qu'il parvienne à en saisir la raison. Culpabilisait-il tant que ça d'avoir envoyé Stiles sur les roses, le propulsant directement dans les bras grands ouverts de Peter ? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave... Derek ne se le pardonnerait pas. Plus il y pensait et plus il regrettait d'avoir été aussi peu délicat. Stiles n'était qu'un adolescent qui se découvrait et ses hormones avaient décidé de se la jouer à l'envers. C'était sûrement de la fascination, rien d'autre. Et maintenant, celle-ci s'était fixée sur le premier venu. Et pas n'importe lequel. Un dangereux opportuniste que les scrupules n'étoufferaient jamais.

Derek serra les poings. Heureusement, le problème semblait momentanément réglé.

-Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ? Questionna Scott, arrachant l'alpha à ses ruminations.

-Peter a disparu. Enfin. Il a plus probablement été kidnappé.

* * *

Harris, marchant d'un pas vif sur le parking du lycée, vérifia l'heure et pesta contre son retard. Ces larves qui lui servaient d'élèves ne pouvaient pas quitter une salle en moins de dix minutes de papotages ou de rangements. Si de temps à autre, il avait eu le droit de leur administrer un coup de pied au fondement pour les faire accélérer, nul doute qu'il s'en serait donné à cœur joie. Malheureusement, la loi était contre lui.

-Quel dommage, soupira-t-il.

-Que je ne vous ai pas encore adressé la parole ?

Harris se crispa et leva les yeux au ciel en une prière silencieuse. Pitié non. Pas encore lui. Il avait espéré avoir la paix vu l'humeur que Stilinski avait affichée pendant sa colle. Eh bien, c'était raté. Encore une fois, il s'était montré trop naïf et trop optimiste. Ce casse-pied tenait davantage de la sangsue que de l'élève.

-Que voulez-vous encore ? L'agressa-t-il en suivant du regard Monsieur Superglue qui le dépassait.

Stiles s'adossa contre la portière de la voiture de son prof côté conducteur afin de lui faire face tout en bloquant le passage, affichant sa satisfaction par un grand sourire. Tiens, sa période de calme était rapidement passée. C'était triste. Il était bien plus supportable. Mais bien moins intéressant, lui souffla une petite voix.

-Il se trouve que j'ai changé mes plans, annonça Stiles en haussant les épaules. Si qui que ce soit de la meute vous contacte, fermez votre gueule, c'est clair ?

-Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, le reprit Harris, irrité que le garçon se croie tout permis.

Vrai. Il voulait bien se montrer coopératif, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Stiles haussa les sourcils bien hauts puis se mit à rire, amusé par le sens des priorités de son professeur.

-Sérieux ? Vous me laissez vous faire chanter, mais j'ai pas le droit de vous parler de manière un peu...directive ! Vous avez un certain sens de l'humour en fait.

Harris soupira en amorçant un mouvement vers l'avant, espérant que Stiles le laisserait s'en aller, maintenant qu'il avait délivré son message. Mais l'adolescent ne fit pas mine de se décaler et persista à le reluquer en affichant un air pensif.

-Vouliez-vous autre chose ?

-Oui, en fait j'aimerais que vous refusiez carrément d'aller chez Derek. Et s'ils vous demandent pourquoi vous ne voulez pas, dites-leur que vous ne leur communiquerez plus rien tant qu'ils ne seront pas venus s'excuser auprès de moi tous autant qu'ils sont. OK ?

Harris hocha la tête et un sourire étira lentement le coin de sa bouche. Il l'oubliait souvent lors de leurs discussions, mais Stiles était bel et bien un adolescent. Voire, encore un gamin. Et ses réactions en témoignaient. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, son maître chanteur s'était brouillé avec la meute et l'avait même probablement quittée. À moins que l'alpha ne l'en ait lui-même écarté ? Pathétique, Derek paraissait tomber droit dans le piège du corbeau. Rien de mieux pour affaiblir un ennemi que de le séparer de ses meilleurs alliés. Et Stiles était sûrement l'allié le plus fidèle que l'alpha pouvait avoir. Tout adversaire de Derek digne de ce nom l'aviserait facilement.

-Ils vous ont vexé à ce que je vois, fit-il remarquer, railleur.

Stiles pinça les lèvres, prenant une expression piquée qui ravit l'aîné. En plein dans le mille. Ce gosse était tellement transparent.

-Non, je ne suis pas vexé, mentit Stiles, se sentant ridicule tout à coup de réagir si vivement pour une broutille pareille.

-Oh si, vous l'êtes clairement. Mais soit, vos désirs sont des ordres, abdiqua le professeur, ostensiblement moqueur en s'inclinant légèrement. Derek Hale n'obtiendra plus rien de moi. Déjà que je ne donnais pas grand chose. Ricana-t-il doucement.

-Vous me donnez votre parole, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ai-je le choix ? Rétorqua Harris, désabusé. Vous avez terminé, c'est bon ? Pourriez-vous bouger de là, j'aimerais accéder à ma voiture. Ajouta-t-il en désignant celle-ci d'un mouvement de tête.

Stiles fit la moue, fronçant les sourcils en fixant l'homme avec insistance. Il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement ce soir. La veille, il ne s'était pas suffisamment méfié et s'était laissé prendre au jeu de son professeur, mais cette fois-ci pas question qu'il se laisse distraire. Le comportement d'Harris lui avait laissé penser qu'il en savait bien davantage au sujet de cette histoire qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Or plus le temps passait plus il s'inquiétait pour Derek, persuadé que le loup-garou était gravement menacé. La recherche du corbeau qui tourmentait l'Alpha était devenue une obsession. Il _fallait_ qu'il en sache davantage sur l'auteur -ou les auteurs, car le mode opératoire plaidait en faveur de cette hypothèse- de ces foutues lettres. Sinon comment espérer venir en aide efficacement à cette tête de pioche qui ne le méritait absolument pas ?

-Depuis le début j'ai l'intime conviction que vous savez quelque chose sur celui qui menace Derek, déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Dites-moi ce que c'est.

-Encore ça, soupira Harris en baissant les épaules, défaitiste. Ne pourriez-vous pas changer de discours pour une fois ?

Le regard impatient de Stiles lui répondit mieux que n'importe quel ordre. Un vrai petit chien à son maître. Malgré tous ces beaux discours sur son indépendance et son habileté à manipuler son monde, il était définitivement incapable d'abandonner l'alpha à son sort. Ses sentiments finiraient par le perdre tôt ou tard. Il était trop impulsif et agissait toujours en fonction de Derek Hale...

-J'attends, lui rappela Stiles en croisant les bras.

-Très bien..., capitula Harris décidé à lâcher un peu de lest, histoire d'avoir la paix ce soir-là. Je pense juste qu'il serait logique que l'auteur de ces lettres soit un proche. Mais après, savoir à quel degré...

Stiles plissa les yeux, tentant de sonder Harris pour établir s'il mentait ou non. Impossible de le savoir en observant ce masque de dédain.

-Je suis sûr que vous en savez plus. Dites-le moi.

Harris serra les dents et menaça Stiles du regard.

-Je ne sais rien. Pourquoi allez-vous imaginer que je sais quelque chose. Ce sont juste des déductions logiques. Alors ne m'en demandez pas davantage.

Aussitôt Stiles ploya sous l'ordre et grogna, se campant fermement sur ses jambes. Il le garderait ici une heure puisqu'il le fallait. Ah le mec se la jouait comme ça, eh bien, Stiles trouverait un moyen pour reprendre son interrogatoire. Ce genre de réponse à la Captain Obvious était loin de lui convenir !

-J'aimerais passer, dit Harris d'un ton autoritaire.

-Non. Vous ne passerez pas. Dites-vous bien que je vous garderai ici le temps qu'il faudra.

Harris se retint de fracasser le visage de son élève contre le toit de son véhicule et l'assassina du regard. La seule réaction de l'intéressé qu'il récolta fut un sourcil haussé et un sourire en coin mal réprimé. Apparemment le garçon était déterminé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Pous-

Stiles plaqua vivement ses mains sur ses oreilles, ignorant l'injonction avec les moyens du bord. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Même s'il ressemblait ainsi à un gamin capricieux, au moins il éviterait un nouveau contretemps. Pourtant il vit les lèvres de Harris bouger et entendit sa voix à travers la barrière de ses paumes, alors il ferma ses paupières avec conviction tout en s'appuyant contre la portière de la voiture. De cette manière il était sûr que, même en lisant sur les lèvres, les ordres ne fonctionneraient pas. Le ton monta. En effet, par un heureux hasard, le côté passager était bloqué par un énorme range rover qui avait dû utiliser un chausse pied pour se glisser dans la place voisine.

Furieux, Harris empoigna son bras et le bouscula violemment. Mais Stiles tint bon. Finalement, le professeur l'attrapa par le col de son sweat et le secoua. Par réflexe, le garçon lâcha ses oreilles et se tint à son prof pour conserver son équilibre et éviter de s'étaler sur le bitume.

-Si vous me blessez, les charges contre vous seront plus conséquentes, haleta-t-il, hors d'haleine.

Il persistait à s'accrocher solidement tandis que sa position précaire lui promettait une chute imminente. Devant une telle obstination, Harris poussa un soupir excédé avant d'empoigner Stiles à l'épaule et de le plaquer durement contre la portière.

Il prit une longue inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. En vain. Alors il vissa son regard dans celui de son élève puis reprit la parole, à bout de patience.

-Vous êtes un véritable gamin. Et vous vous croyez toujours au-dessus de tout le monde. Cessez un peu ces enfantillages et essayez de vous rendre enfin compte que votre prétendue emprise sur les autres n'est que du vent !

-Que du vent, ah oui ? Riposta Stiles, en faisant un pas en avant repoussant Harris. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que ce soit vous qui ayez le dessus en cet instant.

Parfaitement conscient du trouble qu'il percevait chez son vis à vis, il se rapprocha encore, leurs torses se touchant presque. Il sourit malicieusement en penchant le visage sur le côté. Acceptant le défi, Harris s'avança à son tour et fit reculer de nouveau son élève contre la portière.

-Attention, si quelqu'un nous voyait, il pourrait se faire des idées sur vos intentions, avertit Stiles sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Un regard circulaire lui confirma que le parking était pratiquement vide. Personne ne s'était aventuré à l'extérieur. Rester bien au chaud dans une salle d'étude semblait présenter davantage d'attrait. Ils étaient seuls. Stiles s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres, oscillant entre la crainte de se retrouver sans témoin en cas de dérapage violent et le soulagement que personne ne puisse surprendre ce moment embarrassant.

-Je pense que vous vous en faites déjà bien assez tout seul, grogna le prof entre ses dents. Maintenant, décalez-vous.

Stiles obéit immédiatement, sans toutefois lâcher les manches de Harris qu'il força à tourner avec lui jusqu'à reprendre leurs places initiales. Pratique ça, comme technique pour contourner les ordres, se réjouit-il intérieurement. Il découvrait de plus en plus de moyens de déjouer sa malédiction et c'était rassurant.

Ne partageant aucunement la joie de son élève, Harris ferma les yeux un instant, en proie à un accès de rage impossible à endiguer. Ce gosse allait le rendre cinglé !

Stiles lorgna la montre du professeur à son poignet alors que sa main enserrait toujours solidement son épaule. Jamais il ne tiendrait assez longtemps. Une heure, c'était beaucoup trop long. Il lui fallait autre chose. Vite une idée. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le retenir ?

-Ça suf-

Sans réfléchir, Stiles attrapa sa nuque à deux mains et plongea vers son visage, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la collision.

Harris oublia tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire, trop ébahi par l'initiative et par le contact qui pourrait en résulter.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent immobiles de longues secondes durant lesquelles Stiles se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas le cran de le faire... Même si, étrangement, l'envie était bien plus présente qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sûrement les bribes de son rêve l'influençaient-elles encore. Il frissonna violemment au souvenir du moment très intime partagé avec Harris dans son fantasme nocturne et même l'arrière-goût de la honte, ressentie en soulageant ses problèmes... d'hormones à son réveil, ne l'atteignait plus.

-Eh bien, Stilinski, vous vous dégonflez ?

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, hésitant. Il fixa de nouveau la montre. Même pas la peine. Il restait plus de trois quarts d'heure. Il était bon en apnée, certes, mais pas à ce point. Et puis quelqu'un finirait bien par les voir.

Contre toute prudence, Harris s'approcha davantage et empiéta davantage sur son espace vital. Stiles se tendit entièrement, retenant son souffle.

-Courageux, mais pas téméraire à ce que je vois, susurra l'homme à dix centimètres de son visage.

Son haleine tiède avait une odeur de café plutôt agréable. Penser un truc pareil l'agaça fortement.

Hypnotisé par les yeux de glace, Stiles fut incapable de bouger lorsque l'ensignant se pencha encore. Ils y étaient presque. Plus que quelques malheureux millimètres et... Putain.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et ferma les yeux à demi, complètement subjugué.

Mais il les rouvrit aussitôt quand une main ferme le poussa sur le côté. Un peu étourdi et déséquilibré, il se rétablit comme il put, se rattrapant à la voiture tandis que Harris s'y installait déjà. Avant qu'il n'ait pu claquer la portière, Stiles s'y accrocha, manquant de se faire écraser les doigts.

-Vous allez perdre!

Harris roula des yeux et claqua la porte, le garçon sauvant sa main in extremis. La voiture démarra et l'adolescent recula précipitamment pour éviter de se faire écraser les pieds.

-On n'en a pas terminé ! S'écria-t-il en levant le poing.

De rage, il balança un grand coup de pied dans le pare choc arrière quand celui-ci fut à sa portée. Les pneus crissèrent, mais la voiture poursuivit sa course et s'éloigna, laissant Stiles seul.

Comme un con.

-Putain !

Le pire... C'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée du sens de son dernier avertissement... Qu'allait-il perdre ?

Parlait-il de la conversation...

… Ou du baiser avorté ?

* * *

-Pas de doute, c'est bien un enlèvement, commenta Isaac. C'est un vrai foutoir ici. Il a dû sacrément se débattre. Les voisins n'ont rien entendu ?

Derek secoua la tête négativement. Avant de prévenir la meute, il avait vérifié toutes les possibilités et interrogé tous les témoins potentiels.

-Rien du tout.

-Ça paraît mal parti, soupira Scott. En plus, il n'y a aucune odeur à part la sienne. Et les nôtres maintenant.

-Tu as senti une émotion particulière ? S'enquit Isaac, dépassant les deux autres loups-garous pour entrer dans la cuisine.

-Non, il n'y avait rien, mentit Derek parfaitement, gardant un rythme cardiaque irréprochable et une expression de neutralité complète.

Pas question de discuter avec ses deux bêtas de la vie sexuelle de son oncle. Surtout qu'il connaissait l'identité de son jouet du moment. Et son odeur imprégnait sa chambre lorsqu'il était arrivé ici pendant la journée. Heureusement, il avait soigneusement aéré la pièce avant que Scott et Isaac ne répondent à son appel. Pas question de devoir répondre à des questions taboues.

Déjà qu'il avait dû mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se précipiter chez Stiles et lui demander des comptes... Pourtant il savait bien qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Tôt ou tard, ils devraient en discuter. Même si cette conversation serait sans doute délicate à amorcer, étant donné que Stiles avait quitté la meute...

* * *

-Mauvaise journée, remarqua le shérif dès que Stiles eut passé le pas de la porte.

-Ouais, comment t'as deviné ? Interrogea le garçon, sarcastique.

-À mon avis, c'est ton air patibulaire, répondit son père sur le même ton.

-Quel fin limier tu fais!

-Si je commande ta pizza préférée penses-tu pouvoir accorder un petit sourire à ton pauvre père ?

Stiles s'arrêta devant la porte du salon et montra les dents exagérément.

-Ce n'était pas un sourire ça.

-Techniquement si. Tu as demandé à voir ma dentition, la voilà.

Le shérif roula des yeux et fixa la télévision de nouveau.

-Alors pas de pizza double fromage et supplément de viande pour toi. Quel dommage !

-J'ai pas faim de toute façon, maugréa Stiles avant de partir dans les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre où il balança au hasard ses affaires, peu soucieux d'assommer un éventuel loup-garou venu lui rendre une visite surprise.

Après avoir allumé, il fit un petit tour d'horizon. Aucun loup-garou assommé par son sac, il survivrait plus longtemps. Épuisé, il se traîna jusqu'à son bureau, posant la main dessus par réflexe pour ouvrir l'écran de son ordinateur. Seulement, elle ne rencontra que du vide.

Perplexe, Stiles observa sa main puis le bureau, fronça les sourcils, fixa son lit, tira la couverture, se pencha pour vérifier dessous, fouilla ses étagères. Bredouille, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

-Papa ! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon ordi par hasard ?

-Si, quand je te l'ai acheté, mal m'en a pris.

Stiles roula des yeux.

-Et plus récemment ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas. Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu ! Tu es pratiquement greffé à lui, étant donné le temps que tu y passes chaque jour !

Ignorant le discours moqueur de son père, Stiles referma la porte et prit un air de profonde réflexion. Mais où pouvait se trouver cette stupide machine ?

Pris d'un doute, il retourna voir sous le lit. Vide. Il ne manquait pas que son ordinateur. Mais aussi son sac « _spécial aventure_ ».

Où étaient-ils passés tous les deux ? Avait-il fait une excursion sans s'en souvenir ?

Une nouvelle crise de somnambulisme ?

Stiles frémit brusquement et se sentit paniquer.

Et si le retour de la malédiction signifiait également le retour du Nogitsune ?

* * *

-Il a refusé, annonça Derek, l'air lugubre.

Il ne comprenait pas. Quel arrangement Stiles avait-il pu trouver pour que Harris refuse de leur dire quoi que ce soit ? Et pire. Comment avait-il pu décider de faire cela alors qu'il savait que Derek en avait besoin ? Il ne comprenait plus.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Isaac, paraissant surpris. Il a donné une raison ?

-Il a dit qu'il ne transmettra plus rien en l'absence de Stiles et que si l'on veut qu'il revienne, il faudra aller s'excuser auprès de lui pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Vous m'avez seulement dit qu'il s'était énervé et avait quitté la meute.

Les deux bêtas échangèrent un regard avant que Scott ne baisse les yeux, honteux.

-Jackson avait raison pour Stiles, répondit Isaac. C'est lui qui était à l'origine de tout ce qui tombait sur Aiden. Il l'a avoué aujourd'hui.

Derek fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu.

-Ah bon ? Il a avoué ?

-Oui, souffla Scott. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris...

Derek sentit l'embarras de Scott à l'idée que son ami ait pu agir de cette façon et faire accuser un autre à sa place. Derek comprenait cette déception. Ce n'était pas le genre de Stiles. Enfin, pas vraiment... Et puis, quelle raison avait-il de faire une chose pareille ? Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait encore pu se dire que c'était à cause de ses sentiments pour Lydia et de sa jalousie envers Aiden, mais là... Lui, il était bien placé pour savoir que c'était impossible. Stiles n'aimait plus la jeune fille. Mais alors pourquoi ? Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, remarqua Isaac. Tu penses que ce n'est pas lui ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

-Je ne comprends pas ses motivations.

-Moi non plus, confia Scott, les épaules basses. Je ne le suis plus ces derniers jours. Il fait tout le temps des conneries sans aucune raison. Comme s'il n'était plus lui-même...

L'expression provoqua un froid et une minute de réflexion s'en suivit.

-Tu penses que ça pourrait être en rapport avec le Nogitsune ? Interrogea soudain Isaac, osant mettre des mots sur leur angoisse.

Derek fronça les sourcils, fixant le paysage nocturne avec inquiétude. Cette idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré, alors qu'elle paraissait évidente. Pourtant... Il avait préféré ne pas y penser. Comment pouvait-il sans rougir laisser Stiles se débattre seul dans une situation désespérée, tout simplement pour éviter d'envisager le pire. Parce que le pire le faisait flipper. Les remords d'être passé à côté d'une chose essentielle commençaient à le torturer. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-J'espère que non... avoua-t-il, renfermant sa honte au plus profond de son esprit.

-Tu penses que ce serait possible ? S'affola Scott immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés. Pourtant Deaton m'a assuré que c'était définitif et qu'il ne pourrait plus agir !

-Si Deaton l'a dit... C'est que ce doit être vrai.

En tout cas, il l'espérait. Parce que dans le cas contraire, cela voudrait dire que depuis deux semaines Stiles luttait, solitaire et abandonné, sans que personne ne lui vienne en aide.

Et cette idée lui était insupportable.

* * *

Affalé en travers de son nouveau fauteuil attitré, Peter rejeta la tête en arrière, soufflant d'insatisfaction. À peine un jour qu'il se cachait ici et l'ennui le tenaillait déjà. La meute lui manquait. De même que la présence silencieuse et bourrue de son neveu, c'était dire ! Dans cette planque, il se sentait comme un fantôme, tournant en rond sans parvenir à se distraire.

-Je m'emmerde.

-Tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser, rétorqua son acolyte, face à lui. Et puis, tu n'es ici que pour quelques jours, le temps que la tension monte.

-Je déteste attendre sans rien faire. Mais si je sors, ne serait-ce que pour prendre l'air, je risque de tomber sur n'importe quel membre de la meute...

-Sois patient alors. Quand tu seras alpha, tu n'auras plus à te cacher et tu pourras mener la vie que tu souhaites.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça. Toi, tu es sur le terrain, tu vois l'action de près. Moi je suis coincé ici, à prendre racine.

Ils échangèrent un long regard teinté d'ennui avant de soupirer de concert. Leur association n'était pas des plus amicale et ils étaient loin de s'entendre à merveille, mais aucun autre choix ne leur convenait. Peter devait donc ronger son frein et patienter dans l'ombre.

La vie de grand méchant n'était pas toujours palpitante... C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Elle était même vachement chiante des fois, pensa Peter avec amertume.

* * *

 **Verdict?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt!**


	10. et retrouve-moi

**Ohlalala je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite! Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai simplement zappé. Le temps passe beaucoup trop vite depuis la rentrée, c'est fou!**

 **Merci de l'attente et pour vos reviews!**

 **Un grand merci à Cathouchka31 pour ses corrections!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Obéis-moi... et retrouve-moi.

Les yeux cernés et les traits tirés par sa nuit d'insomnie, Harris attendait que celui qui s'acharnait contre sa sonnette se lasse enfin. Six heures du matin, nom d'un chien ! Hors de question d'aller ouvrir ! Il devait déjà supporter une sangsue toute la semaine, pas besoin d'y adjoindre des emmerdeurs le week-end. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire une grasse matinée ! Son manque de sommeil devenait ingérable, perturbant ses capacités de réflexion et son efficacité quotidienne. À cela s'ajoutait la frustration sexuelle qu'il gérait de plus en plus mal. Ce petit cocktail explosif finirait par causer sa perte.

La sonnette insistait.

Renonçant à poursuivre sa nuit, il soupira, mit ses lunettes et abandonna son lit.

-Quel chieur, maugréa-t-il en passant dans le salon avant de hausser le ton. J'arrive ! Lâchez donc cette sonnette !

Il enfila sa robe de chambre à la hâte et traîna ses pantoufles jusqu'à la porte. Voulant s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une de ces stupides commères qui lui servaient de voisines, il lorgna par le judas et vit un logo inconnu collé contre la petite ouverture. Prenant ses précautions, il entrouvrit la porte en laissant la chaîne de sécurité en place.

-Le petit-déjeuner est servi ! S'exclama Stiles avec enthousiasme.

Harris referma la porte d'un claquement fatigué, récoltant aussitôt une exclamation indignée.

* * *

-Café noir un sucre, énonça Stiles, de particulièrement bonne humeur. Ça vous va ?

Harris posa sa joue contre son poing, fixant la table de sa cuisine d'un œil vide et éteint.

Au revoir paix du samedi. Bonjour emmerdeur de sa vie.

-Je voudrais pas insister mais...ça vous va ? Répéta Stiles en déposant le gobelet devant lui pour attirer son attention.

-Pourquoi poser la question alors que vous m'avez suffisamment espionné pour connaître la réponse ? Marmonna Harris, réprimant un bâillement derrière sa main. Des fois je me demande comment vous faites pour être si futé et si stupide à la fois.

Le sourire de Stiles ne souffrit pas de la remarque et le garçon acheva de déballer sur la table le petit-déjeuner royal qu'il venait d'acheter. L'ensemble présentait un impressionnant panel de graisse et de sucre. Harris fronça le nez devant tant de nourriture grasse à cette heure bien trop matinale.

-Bien. Parlons affaires. Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? Débuta Stiles en froissant l'emballage en papier pour le jeter. Des nouvelles de la meute ?

-Ils m'ont appelé pour que je vienne les aider, répondit Harris en prenant machinalement une gorgée du café qui lui faisait de l'œil. Vous ne l'avez pas empoisonné au moins ?

Stiles s'assit tout naturellement face à lui, comme s'il connaissait cette cuisine depuis toujours et y disposait d'une place attitrée. Putain de squatteur. Et pourtant, Harris ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer cette scène devenir quotidienne... Avec quelques modulations... Comme le contexte, Stiles serait là, à la même place, mais il serait à moitié nu, après une nuit de sexe torride. Et ils baiseraient encore sur cette table, ou sur le plan de travail.

Harris déglutit et resserra sa robe de chambre sur lui, prenant bien garde à ce qu'aucun signe extérieur ne puisse trahir l'incongruité de ses pensées. Le contraire ne ferait que conforter l'adolescent dans sa toute puissance.

-Bien sûr, j'ai mis du GHB dedans, révéla Stiles tout à coup. Après tout, c'est moi le prof qui fais du détournement de mineur, n'est-ce pas ?

Harris n'afficha pas la moindre réaction et garda le nez dans sa tasse de café, dédaignant ostensiblement les aliments à l'odeur exécrable de friture, pour lesquels il avait au moins autant d'estime que pour l'humour de son élève. Sale petit con.

-Vous pouvez vous servir, vous savez ? Offrit Stiles en prenant sa part, piochant entre les toasts. Si vous en voulez pas, no problemo, ça en fera plus pour moi. Quoique ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose. M'enfin, autant profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie.

Harris grogna en le voyant lécher lentement sa cuillère avec application tout tandis qu'il le fixait droit dans les yeux, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

À force de trop jouer avec le feu...

-Hum, je pense que vous connaissez ça, le charria Stiles en se léchant les lèvres. J'ai pas raison ?

-Êtes-vous venu me déranger un samedi à six heures du matin dans l'unique but de discuter de ma vie sexuelle ? Rétorqua Harris, lui décochant un regard exaspéré.

-Non, répondit Stiles, l'air surpris, en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. C'était aussi pour vous emmerder.

Retour du sourire de petit con. Qu'il voudrait le lui arracher de la face celui-là. Et avec les dents, ce serait encore mieux.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vos petits amis vous ont quitté que vous devez me prendre comme substitut.

-Déjà, c'est moi qui les ai laissés tomber, nuance, rectifia Stiles en levant son index. Et après, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait être de très bons amis vous et moi. En plus, vous faites un très bon bouche-trou. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

C'était définitif. Harris détestait le samedi.

* * *

-Il faut trouver comment Stiles arrive à le plier à sa volonté, déclara Derek, posté devant la baie vitrée.

-C'est arrivé du jour au lendemain, commenta Isaac, l'air pensif. Et s'il avait un moyen de pression ?

-Ce serait logique, affirma Scott, hochant la tête. Stiles a tout un cahier de menaces qu'il garde sous le coude en cas de pépin.

Aussitôt il se récolta deux regards perplexes.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Demanda Derek. Savoir ça ne peut que nous faciliter la tâche.

-Bah je me doute depuis le début qu'il utilise un truc de ce genre sur Harris, mais je me suis dit que c'était pas important... Tant que Stiles était de notre côté. Et puis ça ne nous avance à rien du tout de savoir qu'il a quelque chose contre ce mec.

-Et pourquoi ? Questionna Derek, intrigué, en haussant un sourcil.

-Parce que cette liste, je sais pas où Stiles la cache. Et faites-moi confiance, quand Stiles ne veut pas qu'on trouve quelque chose, on peut toujours chercher jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

-Ils ont refusé, c'est ça ? Demanda Stiles d'une voix lasse et légèrement peinée.

Harris hocha la tête. Stiles n'était pas surpris outre mesure par cette réponse...ou plutôt par cette non réponse à sa proposition. Pourquoi auraient-ils cédé ? Pour l'instant, ils ne percevaient certainement pas encore le manque que représentait son absence dans leur organisation. Mais ça ne tarderait pas.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, observant la rue s'animer peu à peu au rythme ralenti du week-end. Une belle journée s'annonçait, propice aux sorties entre amis. Sauf que Stiles n'en avait momentanément plus un seul. Alors aujourd'hui, le soleil, il le regarderait à travers la fenêtre. Ou présentement, il observerait son absence par celle de Harris, dont le salon était orienté au nord-ouest. Il ne fallait donc pas espérer profiter de la chaleur du beau blond avant le soir...et encore. La fraîcheur du petit matin qui s'insinuait par le battant entrouvert lui permettait au moins de conserver les idées claires. Depuis la veille, ce baiser avorté l'avait beaucoup travaillé et il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'ailleurs ils avaient été gravement chanceux que personne ne les surprenne, parce que déjà, embrasser un prof c'était limite...mais que ce soit Harris, là...franchement...ça ne passait plus. Quant à son insatiable curiosité -maudite soit-elle- qui le poussait à chercher ce qui pouvait bien attirer les filles -ou les garçons- dans les bras de ce type, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir la fourrer sous un coussin et s'asseoir dessus. Bordel, en arriver à échafauder une théorie propulsant Harris au statut de dieu du sexe, fallait être cinglé.

Tout de même, cette Rachel avait l'air bien accrochée. Et elle était super mignonne. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, furieux du double sens éventuel. Saleté d'hormones qui agissaient sournoisement en le faisant glisser mentalement sur une pente ô combien dangereuse.

Car, oui... Il était grandement intrigué.

Pire...L'envie de trouver lui-même la réponse à cette question commençait à l'obséder.

Il soupira lourdement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre son hôte et lui.

-Derek a dit ce qu'il voulait vous demander exactement ?

-Non, répondit Harris, l'esprit distrait par sa contemplation du visage pensif de l'adolescent. Il souhaitait uniquement que je vienne au hangar.

Stiles se contenta d'un long soupir en guise de réponse et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Les yeux instinctivement attirés par son hôte, Harris le reluqua par-dessus sa tasse, cherchant à deviner quelles pensées moroses pouvaient bien animer son esprit pour qu'il affiche une telle amertume. Sûrement était-il déçu que Derek Hale n'ait pas accouru la queue entre les jambes pour lui présenter ses excuses. Quel ennui ! N'avait-il pas d'aspirations plus grandes que celle de s'acoquiner avec cet ersatz d'alpha ? Ce sale gosse aurait mérité tellement mieux, tellement plus exaltant qu'une vie bâtie autour de cette sous-meute qui ne se rendait même pas compte de l'atout qu'il pouvait représenter. Mais Stiles était un grand sentimental. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, malgré le fait qu'il joue avec ses nerfs en le faisant chanter, ce môme avait des _valeurs._ Certes aussi insipides que la loyauté, l'amitié, l'abnégation totale de ses propres désirs et de son ambition...

Le visage de Harris pâlit.

Il venait de réaliser. Stiles était exactement comme Julia. En plus sombre, certes. Le Nogitsune avait nettement laissé sa marque, le chantage secret qu'il exerçait sur lui en était la trace la plus évidente. Mais hormis ce détail, ils étaient tout à fait semblables.

Était-ce pour cette raison que, contre toute volonté et tout bon sens, il commençait à s'attacher à ce gamin... ?

 _Arrête, ça ne fait pas partie du plan._

* * *

-Il faudrait le surveiller, proposa Isaac.

-T'es pas sérieux là ? Riposta Scott avant de perdre toute assurance en voyant son air grave. Mais c'est Stiles ! On ne peut pas surveiller _Stiles_ quand même !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas un ennemi, répondit Derek. Il n'est pas une cible et encore moins un suspect. On ne peut pas faire ça.

-Donc tu préfères laisser ton oncle crever plutôt que d'espionner Stiles quelques jours ? Contra Isaac, curieux. T'as pas un petit problème de priorités ?

Derek poussa un soupir de lassitude.

-Je n'aime pas cette idée.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Scott, incertain. C'est Stiles. Même si déjà je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir le surveiller comme un suspect, en plus je pense qu'il va vite nous repérer.

-C'est un humain, soupira Isaac. Aucune chance qu'il nous remarque.

-Mais c'est l'humain qui traîne avec des loups-garous depuis presque deux ans...

Isaac leva les mains au ciel, irrité.

-Okay, alors laissons tomber. D'ailleurs Peter, on s'en fout tous assez honnêtement, non ? C'est un connard. Qu'on le laisse où il est, qu'il y pourrisse s'il veut. Comme ça, on n'aura pas à suivre _mônsieur_ Stiles-je-ne-suis-pas-un-suspect-parce-que-je-connais-les-loups-garous-depuis-deux-ans !

Derek poussa un long soupir face au cynisme de son bêta. Ses remarques désobligeantes ne les aidaient vraiment pas. Même si elles contenaient un certain fond de vérité.

-On ne peut pas non plus faire ça... C'est trop dangereux de laisser Peter éventuellement entre les mains d'ennemis. Il détient beaucoup trop d'informations sur la meute et il n'hésiterait pas à les divulguer en échange de sa liberté.

-Ah...Oui. C'est problématique en effet.

* * *

-Bon, je pense que j'ai assez abusé de mon temps, déclara Stiles en s'étirant paresseusement. Je vais devoir vous laisser à votre ennui. Ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit Harris promptement en se levant, raccompagnant de force l'adolescent vers la sortie.

-On devrait remettre ça un de ces jours, non ?

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Allez, voulez-vous bien dégagez de mon air !

Poussant fermement Stiles dans le dos, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à le faire déguerpir le plus rapidement possible. Cette fois il s'était montré d'une patience inouïe, poussant le vice jusqu'à cordialement proposer à son invité inconvenant de rester déjeuner. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire cette suggestion ahurissante, mais il l'avait faite. Heureusement, l'adolescent avait poliment décliné l'invitation, paraissant tout aussi déconcerté que lui par cette initiative venue de nulle part.

La vérité... C'était que Stiles était son premier visiteur depuis des années. Depuis la mort de sa mère, cinq ans auparavant, pour être plus précis. Et ce n'était qu'après avoir passé une matinée entière en compagnie du garçon que sa solitude lui avait sauté au visage. Ça lui avait manqué en réalité. Et il venait de s'en rendre compte. Au fil des ans, il avait commencé à oublier petit à petit ce que l'on pouvait ressentir, à simplement déjeuner avec quelqu'un que l'on appréciait.

Bon, il n'appréciait pas entièrement l'adolescent, et celui-ci n'était pas là pour lui, il ne cherchait qu'un compte-rendu destiné à servir ses propres intérêts, mais rien ne l'avait obligé à rester après avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Pourtant une fois que son interrogatoire en règle sur Derek Hale et sa meute s'était achevé, Stiles ne s'était pas rapidement éclipsé. Au contraire, il s'était proprement incrusté dans sa cuisine où ils avaient même réussi à entretenir une discussion cordiale !

 _Ça ne devait pas faire partie du plan._

Stiles devait lui extorquer des informations, puis partir, tous deux se détestant mutuellement et s'en accommodant fort bien.

 _Rien d'autre._

-À lundi, monsieur Stilinski, acheva-t-il en abaissant la poignée.

-Attendez, j'ai une dernière question ! S'exclama Stiles soudain, coupant Harris dans son élan.

-Non, ça suffit. Maintenant, il faudrait que vous rentriez chez vous !

Stiles s'accrocha fermement au mur derrière lui, se retenant de partir malgré l'impatience de ses jambes pour passer la porte. Punaise, cette malédiction voulait le couper en deux ou quoi ? Il lutta et sentit la pression de l'ordre s'amoindrir. Sans doute le conditionnel utilisé par son prof l'aidait-il dans cette lutte. N'y tenant pourtant plus, sa main se posa sur celle de l'enseignant et abaissa la poignée avant d'ouvrir la porte. De l'autre main, Stiles se retint au cadre de la porte et y planta ses ongles. Il haletait, déchiré entre ses envies et ses obligations.

-Je voulais juste savoir... Si vous me trouviez attirant... ?

La mâchoire de Harris descendit d'un cran tandis que son cerveau débloquait complètement.

Son ouïe lui jouait-elle un tour ou avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ?

Fébrile, Stiles parvenait à demeurer face à lui au prix d'un effort de volonté qui le faisait rougir.

Harris interpréta cet échauffement bien visible comme une manifestation de gêne devant ses propos incongrus. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Le visage de l'adolescent ne comportait pas trace de ses provocations habituelles lorsqu'il faisait des sous-entendus verbaux. Avait-il décidé de mettre Harris à l'épreuve ?

-Stilinski, voulez-vous bien rentrez chez vous maintenant, insista-t-il en ouvrant un peu plus le battant.

 _Qu'il parte avant qu'il ne perde patience._

-Mais monsieur ! Répliqua Stiles en franchissant le seuil à nouveau, échappant enfin à l'ordre initial et rentrant d'un pas dans le hall de l'appartement. Je vous-

-Non. Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi maintenant, s'impatienta Harris, les dents serrées à les en briser.

Stiles ne put qu'obtempérer, les lèvres hermétiquement scellées, pendant que Harris pointait un index menaçant vers son visage.

-C'en est assez pour aujourd'hui. J'estime avoir été plus que patient avec vous. Mais il faut que vous compreniez une bonne fois que vous n'êtes pas tout puissant. Certes, vous possédez un document compromettant à mon sujet, certes celui-ci pourrait ruiner ma carrière, ma vie sociale et m'envoyer en prison. Mais dites-vous bien que je pourrais également, au cours d'un accès de rage, vous assassiner violemment dans une ruelle sombre et maquiller ça en meurtre crapuleux et gratuit, compris ?

 _-« ...mais je pourrais aussi très bien au cours d'un accès de rage vous assassiner violemment dans une ruelle sombre- »_

Non.

Il n'avait pas...

Harris écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

En face de lui, Stiles sourit en coupant l'enregistrement sur son portable et hocha amplement la tête, pointant d'un air fier son appareil électronique dans sa main droite.

Non.

Il s'était fait avoir... une deuxième fois... par ce gamin idiot ?

C'était pas vrai.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à des menaces, juste un aveu compromettant, mais là vous explosez mes espérances...

C'était pas vrai putain !

Stiles sourit un peu plus, son visage se fendant en deux alors qu'il semblait se retenir de rire à gorge déployée.

-Je vous ai eu... Encore une fois.

Le ventre de Harris se tordit de colère et de haine. Il expira brusquement, expulsant un souffle colérique, et chopa Stiles à la gorge pour le plaquer contre la porte. Son pouce s'enfonça dans sa trachée et Stiles griffa ses mains pour lui faire lâcher prise, la bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'oxygène. Animés d'une lueur sadique, les yeux de l'agresseur le fixèrent durant ce début d'agonie, observant son visage rougir sous l'effort désespéré.

Stiles glapit pitoyablement, refermant la bouche et se débattant contre la poigne qui l'étouffait. Des étoiles colorées apparurent bientôt devant ses yeux.

Puis plus rien.

Jusqu'à ce que Harris plonge sur lui, ne le tenant plus que mollement par la gorge. Il l'embrassa furieusement, fourrant directement sa langue affamée dans sa bouche, la fouillant âprement, faisant fi des gémissements de protestation qui répondaient à l'ingérence.

Il l'avait cherché.

Il l'avait trouvé.

Harris pencha la tête sur le côté, pénétrant la cavité buccale plus profondément, la violant avec délectation, s'enivrant du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son jeune maître chanteur. Il s'appuya plus fortement contre le corps chaud et pantelant du garçon qui ne se débattait même plus, demeurant sans réaction, figé, le souffle court. Souriant férocement, Harris se retira d'entre ces lèvres rougies par l'assaut qu'il suçota une ultime fois avant de les abandonner.

Il se recula légèrement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour quitter la bouche entrouverte, plus attirante que jamais. Le garçon le fixait, les yeux écarquillés et le front rouge.

Putain. Deuxième boulette en moins de cinq minutes.

-Fous le camp d'ici, gronda Harris, menaçant. Et ne reviens plus dans les prochaines 48 h si tu tiens à la vie.

Stiles n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et partit au pas de course, fuyant, l'esprit à l'envers, complètement perdu.

Les deux partageaient la même pensée.

 _Ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette manière._

* * *

-Et si l'on imitait Stiles ? Proposa soudain Scott, attirant l'attention des deux autres. J'avoue que ses plans sont souvent foireux, mais la plupart du temps ils fonctionnent plutôt pas mal.

-À quoi penses-tu exactement ? S'inquiéta Derek, peu rassuré dès qu'on mettait « _plan_ » et « _Stiles_ » dans une même phrase.

-Bah, vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il a proposé avant qu'on surveille Harris ?

-Oh non, gémit Isaac en plaquant une main sur son visage. C'est débile comme plan. N'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez fait ça.

Scott grimaça. Comment remuer le couteau dans la plaie selon Isaac Lahey !

-Cette fois, c'est pas la même chose puisque je ne serai pas distrait par Allison... Donc ça se passera bien.

-Pourrais-je avoir plus de détails ou vous avez décidé de me laisser délibérément de côté ? Intervint Derek, sentant monter l'exaspération.

-Bah...

* * *

Cinq jours passèrent dans le même brouillard d'émotions inextricable dont Stiles ne parvenait plus à se défaire. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à enregistrer leur conversation afin d'avoir un moyen de pression de secours, il avait vaguement conscience qu'un dérapage de cette nature était toujours possible. Après tout, Harris lui envoyait des signaux plutôt clairs depuis quelques temps. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était sa propre réaction.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, fixant d'un œil distrait le bureau du professeur d'histoire, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le cours ennuyeux à mourir. Il n'avait pas l'esprit à ça, trop obnubilé par son baiser expérimental avec son professeur de chimie honni.

Ç'avait été... violent... Rien à voir avec l'appétit d'Heather... Rien à voir avec l'instinct de survie de Lydia... Rien non plus avec le bouche-à-bouche de Cora -bien sûr que ça comptait aussi ! Bref. Aucune comparaison possible avec toute autre expérience de..« _contact labial_.. » qu'il ait vécu. Et impossible de s'enlever de l'esprit les sensations éprouvées! Ce contact... Oh mon dieu, rien que d'y penser, il en frissonnait de la tête aux pieds. Et maintenant, c'était la galère. Car il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait réagir en sa présence. Enfin ça, c'était seulement si le professeur en question décidait un de ces jours à repointer le bout de ses lunettes. Parce que depuis leur dernière entrevue, c'était silence radio sur toutes les ondes. Ses cours n'étaient même plus assurés ! Stiles l'avait-il énervé à ce point ? Ou alors effrayé ? Ou peut-être craignait-il que l'enregistrement ne soit divulgué, à cause du... baiser ? On pouvait encore en parler comme ça... ? Parce qu'à ce stade, on se rapprochait davantage de l'acte sexuel, non ?

Putain. Plus il y pensait, et plus il idéalisait le moment. Bientôt, il commencerait à se monter des scénarios et ça, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, surtout avec son imagination plus que fertile. Merde, c'était Harris ! Il voulait bien avoir une sexualité incertaine, mais pas à ce point quand même ! Si seulement ça avait pu être Derek...

* * *

Derek passa le pas de la porte, un sac en papier dans la main d'où s'échappaient l'odeur et la chaleur du déjeuner récemment acheté chez un traiteur du quartier. Il lança un coup d'œil à son colocataire et haussa un sourcil en avisant le regard étrange posé sur lui. L'alpha fronça les sourcils et le fixa avec une perplexité teintée d'une légère trace de gêne.

Quelle était la signification de ce regard ? C'était très perturbant.

-Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il brusquement d'un ton bourru en disposant son achat sur la table bancale près de la porte.

-Rien.

Son hôte détourna la tête, retournant à son indifférence patiente alors que Derek le scrutait en silence, penchant légèrement le visage et plissant les yeux. Il avait eu l'impression que...

Inspirant profondément, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses souvenirs.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il avait forcément halluciné.

* * *

Stiles poussa un soupir irrité. Cinq jours à éviter la confrontation et finalement il avait perdu sa partie de cache-cache. La poisse.

-Pousse-toi s'il te plaît, tu me fais de l'ombre, grogna-t-il avec un regard noir.

-Stiles s'te plaît, implora Scott d'un ton pitoyable. Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû prendre parti. Toi t'es mon ami, Aiden non, j'aurais pas dû aller de son côté et te laisser. Pardonne-moi bro.

Stiles sentit son cœur faiblir et sa volonté flancher face à la supplique de son frère de cœur. Franchement, c'était chiant d'être si influençable. La malédiction, doublée de son incapacité chronique à en vouloir à Scott formait un duo extrêmement contraignant.

-C'est pour que je revienne vous aider ? Rétorqua Stiles avec déception et ennui alors qu'il combattait l'ordre.

-Non... Je suis sincère.

Stiles observa Scott un moment et le jaugea. Il connaissait le spécimen et sa désarmante sincérité. S'il s'était enfin bougé pour venir le retrouver, c'était qu'il lui manquait et parce qu'il était son meilleur ami.. Et sûrement pas pour son « _utilité »._ Normalement.

-Okay.

Scott le toisa en silence tandis qu'il attendait la suite. L'hyperactif lui rendit son regard sans rien ajouter et haussa les épaules.

-Alors on fait la paix ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Stiles, froid.

Scott se mordit la lèvre et observa Stiles avec inquiétude. Malgré son envie de lui demander des explications pour ce qui s'était passé avec Aiden, il se tut et se contenta de s'asseoir auprès de son ami. Il devait lui faire confiance. Stiles lui en parlerait lorsqu'il le voudrait.

-Bref, soupira Stiles en fermant son livre d'un claquement sec. J'imagine que les autres ne sont pas décidés à venir me voir, c'est ça ?

-Pas vraiment non... Je te l'avoue. Mais ça viendra. Je les ferai changer d'avis.

-Bon courage.

* * *

-Quand allez-vous me libérer ? Questionna Harris, assis en tailleur face à Derek. Vous n'aurez rien de moi, vous le savez. Alors, pourquoi s'acharner ?

-Vous finirez bien par vous trahir, répondit le loup-garou d'un ton neutre.

-Ou alors on finira par se demander où je suis et l'on me cherchera, proposa Harris, l'air de rien. Cessez donc cette mascarade. Elle ne peut que vous attirer des ennuis.

-J'en ai déjà de plus inquiétants.

Harris détailla l'homme face à lui, examinant son air fatigué. Manque visible de sommeil, irritabilité, tics nerveux -discrets- mais bien présents... Ces lettres de menaces commençaient clairement à faire leur petit effet. La disparition de Peter Hale tombait à point nommé dans ce plan brillamment orchestré. Et l'alpha qui n'agissait toujours pas, se contentait de contempler son enlisement...

-Vous devriez simplement aller vous excuser auprès de Stilinski.

Derek se leva sans rien dire et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte d'un claquement sec.

Hors de question d'aller voir Stiles. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face.

Quant à savoir pourquoi il ne se sentait pas prêt...Car enfin, ce n'était rien pour lui ! Stiles pouvait bien fréquenter qui il voulait. Il était un grand garçon et l'alpha n'avait rien à y redire. Surtout qu'il l'avait rejeté.

Malheureusement.

Derek interrompit net ses ruminations stériles et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

* * *

-Bon appétit, souhaita Stiles à son tour en attaquant directement son assiette, son ventre criant famine depuis le déjeuner. Hum, je pourrais en engloutir des centaines comme ça. C'est trop bon.

Il s'empiffra, vidant la moitié de sa portion sous les brefs coups d'œil dépités et songeurs de son père qui observait pensivement l'écran de télévision éteint.

-Tu peux l'allumer si tu veux, hum ? C'est mieux quand elle l'est, commenta Stiles, railleur.

Le shérif soupira et entama son repas à son tour, sans grand appétit apparent.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Hum ? Non, non, rien. C'est juste le boulot, soupira le shérif d'un air préoccupé.

Stiles lui lança un regard plein de curiosité avant de reprendre son repas.

-Enfin si en vérité, reprit le shérif au bout d'un long silence. Est-ce que par hasard tu saurais où est passé ton professeur de chimie ?

Stiles releva brusquement la tête de son assiette, surpris que son père parle de son sujet d'obsession du moment. Avait-il eu vent de quoi que ce soit concernant leur relation ? Ou pire, Rachel était-elle impliquée ? Ses parents auraient très bien pu découvrir le pot aux roses, par quelque moyen que ce soit !

-C'est quoi cette question tout à coup ? Interrogea-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

-Il est officiellement porté disparu depuis ce matin. Le lycée n'a pas de nouvelles depuis lundi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, perplexe et légèrement inquiet.

-Ça fait déjà quatre jours, nota-t-il. Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de signaler la disparition ?

-Il devait participer à un stage entre professeurs de différents lycées de la région et le proviseur n'a appris son absence qu'hier. J'ai déjà mis une équipe sur l'affaire et il n'est nulle part. En ce moment ils passent son appartement au peigne fin.

Stiles déglutit difficilement. Faites que Harris soit un maniaque de l'hygiène et que la police ne trouve aucune trace de sa venue du samedi matin.

-Et vous avez déjà trouvé des pistes ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, avertit le shérif. Tu le sais bien.

La bouche sèche et le cœur battant à vive allure, Stiles se tut et se pinça nerveusement les lèvres. Cette enquête ne sentait pas bon pour lui.

-Tu penses que ça pourrait être... un meurtre ? Hésita Stiles, anxieux autant pour lui que pour Harris.

-Pour l'instant je ne peux pas encore me prononcer. Nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Il fallait absolument que Harris réapparaisse. L'idée que son père puisse apprendre ce qui s'était passé dans l'appartement de l'enseignant le terrorisait. Comment pourrait-il se justifier ? Et s'il était réellement arrivé quelque chose de grave...S'il était mort ? Non, il avait déjà fait le coup une fois, il n'allait tout de même pas recommencer ! Et puis qui aurait intérêt à l'éliminer ? Une idée germa dans son esprit et il fronça les sourcils. Et s'il en savait vraiment plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire et que le corbeau de Derek l'avait appris ? L'aurait-il assassiné pour préserver son secret ?

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça ? Questionna le shérif, l'air soupçonneux en avisant sa soudaine nervosité.

-Je t'assure que non ! Pour une fois c'est pas moi, se défendit l'adolescent d'une voix mal assurée.

Stiles se tut, prenant une mine réflexive. Il devait forcément y avoir une autre alternative. Harris ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

-Tu as une idée ? Interrogea le shérif.

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de recommencer à manger comme si de rien n'était. Dès ce soir, il plancherait sur un plan d'attaque afin d'initier des recherches de son côté.

Il ne supportait pas que l'on vienne perturber ses plans.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et surtout que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps la prochaine fois!**


	11. et arrête de faire le con

**Hellooooooooo! Je vois que le Starris monte dans votre estime! C'est vraiment génial :D**

 **Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et merci à Cathouchka31!**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Obéis-moi... Et arrête de jouer au con.

-Maintenant je vais vraiment perdre patience, gronda Derek, à bout.

Il n'en pouvait plus de faire face à un tel mur de silence et d'indifférence. Était-ce cela que subissaient sans arrêt les autres avec lui-même ? Sérieux. Il avait des envies de meurtre rien qu'à le voir. Lui et ses yeux de serpent. Il les lui ferait bouffer. Déjà cinq jours que le type était là. Et toujours aucune information. Muet comme une tombe.

-Pourquoi vous ne répondez qu'à Stiles ? Grogna le loup.

Harris détourna simplement le regard, comme si la présence de son « _geôlier_ » n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux.

-Répondez ! Gronda Derek, attrapant l'homme à la gorge pour le remettre sur ses deux jambes. Immédiatement.

Les yeux de Harris s'animèrent enfin, défiant l'alpha, avant que finalement il ne les baisse à nouveau, comme soumis devant la supériorité du loup-garou. Après tout, si cette attitude contentait ce grand couillon, autant le satisfaire. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir de croire mener la danse... Pourquoi l'en priver ?

-Cette question vous obsède presque plus que l'identité du corbeau, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek feula, furieux. Harris soupira, remonta simplement ses lunettes d'un geste nonchalant et haussa les épaules face à si peu de sang-froid. Et l'alpha qui se vantait de se maîtriser parfaitement... Quelle plaisanterie. Jusqu'où Harris pourrait-il aller avant que Derek ne perde totalement le contrôle ?

-Si vous tenez tant que cela à connaître ce qui me lie à Stilinski, alors soit, j'avoue tout. Pour faire court, disons qu'il a découvert un de mes...penchants et qu'il s'en sert allégrement pour m'extorquer des informations.

Derek plissa les yeux et resserra sa prise sur la gorge de son otage.

-Quel penchant ? Grogna-t-il, craignant la réponse qu'il risquait d'obtenir.

Harris afficha une fausse hésitation, se retenant intérieurement de sourire, tout en observant son vis à vis plus en détail. Suivant la tension très visible sous la peau de ses biceps et de ses épaules, son cou gonflé de colère, ses crocs bientôt apparents... De la jalousie pure et simple. Il fut en fin de compte incapable de réprimer son sourire plus longtemps et le loup-garou rugit tout près de son visage, l'exhortant à répondre dans les plus brefs délais.

-Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi... et _Stiles_ bien sûr.

Derek vit rouge.

Parce qu'il se le tapait _lui aussi_?!

* * *

Le visage plongé entre ses mains alors qu'il réfléchissait ardemment à la disparition de Harris, Stiles s'arracha pratiquement les cheveux de frustration. Franchement c'était quoi ce délire de toujours lui donner autant de boulot ? Il n'avait certainement pas demandé à être entouré d'une telle bande de demoiselles en détresse ! Déjà Derek, maintenant Harris... Qui serait le prochain ? Peter ? D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait plus revu depuis un petit moment celui-là. Que pouvait-il faire depuis qu'il avait quitté la meute. S'était-il découvert une autre victime ? À mieux y réfléchir, Stiles trouvait étrange que le loup ne lui ait pas rendu visite ces jours derniers afin de l'humilier une nouvelle fois. Pas qu'il s'en plaignît ! Mais cet autre silence radio lui faisait redouter un plan foireux.

Un grincement lui apprit que sa fenêtre s'ouvrait hâtivement et il ne prit pas la peine de regarder son hôte forcé. Punaise, à trop parler du loup...

-Eh ben, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Lança-t-il avec sarcasme en tournant le dos à Peter. T'étais passé où tout ce temps Pete-

-Où est-il ? Questionna Derek, les yeux rougeoyants en tournant brusquement la chaise de Stiles pour le contraindre à lui faire face.

Stiles releva vivement la tête pour plonger aussitôt dans un regard féroce qui l'alarma. Merde, Derek. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir de sitôt. Et puis c'était quoi encore le problème avec ce gars ? Que faisait-il ici, dans sa chambre qui plus est, et avec cet air patibulaire ?

-De qui tu parles ? S'étonna Stiles, incertain quant à la réaction idéale dans cette situation.

-De Peter ! Où est-il ?

-Bah, j'en sais rien moi !

-Pourquoi l'attendais-tu alors ? Attaqua Derek, visiblement peu enclin à une conversation civilisée.

-Ces derniers temps, c'est le seul loup-garou de ma connaissance qui entre par ma fenêtre comme un foutu cambrioleur. Excuse-moi d'avoir eu un doute. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici à une heure pareille ? J'ai prévenu que je ne vous donnerais plus mon aide tant que je n'aurais pas eu des excuses de tout le monde. Je ne changerais pas d'avis pour tes beaux yeux. Nan, mais tu te crois où franchement ? S'emporta Stiles, la blessure causée par son isolement par rapport à la meute se rouvrant soudain. Vous pensiez que je ne servais à rien ? Vous l'avez bien dans l'os maintenant ! Enfin surtout toi-

-Je ne suis pas là pour te demander ton aide, mais des explications ! Le coupa Derek abruptement. Où est Peter ? Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui ces derniers jours, tu devrais bien connaître la réponse, non ?

-Souvent avec lui ? Mais pas du tout, où est-ce que t'es encore allé chercher ça ? Celui-là je l'évite tant que je peux.

Derek était hors de lui. Cet air innocent lui donnait des envies de massacre. Il aurait voulu abîmer ce minois de sale gosse qui faisait bien trop chavirer les cœurs.

-Ne me mens pas ! J'ai senti ton odeur chez lui, dans sa _chambre_ , je _sais_ que tu y es allé. Partout sur son lit, putain ! Si vous couchez ensemble, c'est votre affaire, mais sa disparition, là ça devient mon affaire.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Son odeur, chez Peter ? Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds ! Et quoi, coucher ensemble ? _Peter_ et _lui_ ? Mais il débloquait complètement, le pauvre vieux !

-Tu disjonctes, souffla Stiles, immobile et ébahi. Je n'ai jamais... Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais une scène. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? C'est une crise de jalousie ou je rêve ! S'exclama Stiles en se levant d'un bond.

-N'importe quoi. Tu me prends pour qui ? S'énerva Derek, l'air crispé. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer ta récente propension à coucher avec tous ceux qui sont à ta portée. Je suis le seul qui te baise pas dans cette foutue vil-

Derek attrapa le poing de Stiles au vol lorsque celui-ci menaça de lui atterrir en plein visage. Puis il tordit le poignet emprisonné, faisant couiner de douleur le garçon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve cambré sur le côté, tentant mollement de se défaire de son emprise.

-Aïe aïe aïe ! Stop stop, j'abandonne !

Derek serra davantage, pliant le bras de Stiles dans son dos avant de le plaquer face contre mur et de se pencher sur lui.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, ni quelle est ton implication réelle dans ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais je trouverai. Fais-moi confiance pour ça, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça !

-Mais tu en sais plus que ce que tu veux bien le faire croire. Et crois-moi, je réussirai à faire parler Harris.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Le loup savait donc où il était. Pire, c'était peut-être même lui qui l'avait enlevé ! Qu'était-il passé par l'esprit de Derek pour qu'il prenne cette décision ? Était-il à ce point désespéré ?

-T'es taré ! Aoutch-

Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour retenir sa plainte de douleur alors que Derek le plaquait plus durement contre le mur.

-Mais ch'es un granch malach ! Bafouilla-t-il, bavant contre la tapisserie.

-Pourquoi, putain... Dis-moi pourquoi tu couches avec eux? Tu fais ça en échange d'informations ? Tu vends ton corps maintenant ? N'as-tu donc que si peu d'estime de toi ?

Le ventre de Stiles se contracta sous la douleur infligée par ces paroles. Derek pensait-il réellement une chose pareille de lui ? Qu'il couchait avec le premier venu comme s'il était la dernière salope du coin ? Comment pouvait-il... Comment était-il même parvenu à de telles conclusions ? S'il séquestrait Harris, peut-être que celui-ci avait laissé passer une information sur leur « _empoignade_ » juste avant son kidnapping... Mais dans quel but ? Stiles grogna, en colère. Il se sentait blessé, autant dans ses sentiments que dans son amour-propre. Derek était encore un pire connard que ce qu'il avait pensé.

-Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il lorsqu'il sentit que l'autre l'écrasait un peu plus contre le mur, coupant sa respiration.

Aussitôt, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer et des bruits de course en direction de sa chambre. Alors Derek le relâcha rapidement et partit sans demander son reste, sautant par la fenêtre une fraction de seconde avant que le shérif n'arrive en défonçant presque la porte.

-Stiles ? Appela sa voix paniquée. Tout va bien ?

Stiles passa une main lasse sur son visage.

-Désolé, c'est rien... Je... J'ai juste eu peur d'une araignée qui m'a réveillée en sursaut...

* * *

Chamboulé et bouffé par la culpabilité, Derek se laissa tomber sur une caisse près du poteau qu'il maltraitait depuis son retour de chez Stiles. Furieux contre lui et son incapacité à garder le contrôle dès qu'il s'agissait de l'hyperactif. Il l'avait insulté, l'avait traité comme une merde. Comment diable Stiles avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un homme tel que lui, incapable de gérer correctement ses sentiments. Incapable de rester calme lorsqu'il ne dominait pas la situation. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pète les plombs lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas tous les enjeux... comme ce soir...

Et là, c'était un euphémisme. Parce qu'il était complètement paumé, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Bordel. Stiles avait-il réellement une relation avec Peter ? Savait-il effectivement quelque chose sur cette disparition ? Ou même sur les lettres ? Était-il impliqué ? Et avec ce connard de Harris...qui n'avait pas dit clairement avoir une relation particulière avec Stiles. Qu'y avait-il entre eux ?

Peut-être rien. Peut-être ce crétin de prof avait-il sous-entendu tout à fait autre chose.

Mais alors, il se serait monté la tête...aveuglé par la... jalousie ? Non. Pas la jalousie, conneries que tout ça. C'était juste une histoire de loups.

Oui. C'était exactement le problème. Stiles était _son_ territoire. Il faisait partie de _sa_ meute, il était _son_ humain, _sa_ source d'information, _son_ point de repère. Ils avaient vécu des choses ensemble, ils s'étaient sauvé la vie l'un l'autre et désormais, le môme appartenait à _sa_ meute, il avait prouvé sa loyauté envers _lui_. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le lui prendre. Il ne partageait pas.

-Putain...

Il poussa un long soupir las et se courba sur ses genoux, le visage entre les mains. Pas étonnant que Stiles se soit fait un film en le pensant amoureux de lui. Après tout, Derek agissait toujours de manière si étrange en sa présence. Il était toujours tellement ambigu ! Finalement, il n'aurait jamais dû se montrer si dur avec le garçon. Ce dernier avait eu de bonnes raisons de croire une chose pareille venant de lui. N'importe qui aurait pu se laisser prendre à cette confusion des sentiments. Car oui, Derek en était sûr, de son côté à lui ce n'était qu'une histoire de meute.

Il se redressa brusquement. Une rage impuissante le saisissant soudain. Merde, Stiles aurait quand même pu comprendre depuis le temps, que la notion de territoire était essentielle pour un loup et qu'elle était très vaste ! Ce sale gosse aurait dû faire la différence entre de l'amour, de l'attirance, et la possessivité toute platonique qui l'animait. Violente certes, mais tout à fait platonique. D'ailleurs, l'alpha n'exprimait-il pas exactement la même chose avec tous les membres de sa meute ? Comment Stiles avait-il pu imaginer être une exception !

Le loup-garou grogna.

Parce qu'il en était une, justement. Il n'était pas son bêta, donc Derek devait se montrer beaucoup plus vigilant. Les autres, _ses_ loups-garous, _ses_ bêtas, physiquement et instinctivement, lui étaient tout acquis. Ils avaient intégré le fait de n'appartenir qu'à lui. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas dans ce cas, mais même s'ils ne l'appréciaient pas et restaient à distance de certaines affaires de la meute, ils savaient pertinemment que sans elle, ils mourraient. Pour Allison et Lydia, c'était une autre affaire. La première ne faisait même pas réellement partie de la meute. C'était une sorte d'alliée. Une interface entre le loup et le monde des chasseurs. En outre elle sortait avec un de ses bêtas, ce qui réglait toute question concernant son attachement à la meute. La seconde. Eh bien, elle lui était complètement indifférente. Qu'elle soit là ou non ne changeait rien et il se contrefichait de son absence.

En revanche, l'absence de Stiles était difficile à accepter. Sa présence lui manquait terriblement. Le gosse avait raison. La meute avait besoin de lui. Or, le lien qu'il avait avec elle, n'allait pas de soi. Il devait être entretenu, consolidé.

Derek releva vivement la tête, pris d'une illumination. Il avait oublié ça. Ce « _détail_ ». Il fallait le convaincre de revenir car rien de surnaturel ne l'y obligeait. Le loup s'était laissé aller depuis la déclaration de Stiles, pensant que les sentiments de l'humain suffiraient pour qu'il demeure fidèle à la meute sans contrepartie. Quelle monumentale erreur ! Derek ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si une telle distance s'était installée entre Stiles et la meute. Par sa faute, le gamin s'était senti tenu à l'écart. Il fallait d'urgence rectifier le tir. Et la première étape serait de satisfaire à sa demande en s'excusant auprès de lui. Alors il reviendrait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

-Oui...Voilà...Demain... murmura-t-il, pensif.

* * *

-Putain on se les gèle, grelotta Stiles devant la porte ouverte qui menait sur le toit en terrasse.

Et il faisait nuit noire en plus. Même pas un rayon de lune pour l'éclairer un tant soit peu. Quelle idée de venir en pleine nuit par ici en même temps ! D'autant plus stupide que le quartier était on ne peut plus craignos. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il quitta la cage d'escalier balayée par les courants d'air et grimpa sur le toit à proprement parler. Immédiatement une maigre lumière lui parvint des réverbères esseulés dispersés dans toute la zone industrielle suivant une logique qui lui échappait totalement. Il progressait à pas prudents, ignorant l'état de la surface. Dès qu'il arriva en bordure de toit, il sortit ses jumelles et les pointa directement sur le hangar qui l'intéressait.

D'abord, il ne vit qu'une pièce vide. Puis une forme indistincte sur un vieux matelas attira son intérêt. Après quelques instants, à la faveur d'un mouvement, la couverture tomba et il reconnut Derek. Son cœur loupa un battement au souvenir de leur dispute et se serra. On ne l'avait jamais autant blessé dans sa fierté. Ce connard ne s'était même pas embarrassé avec des sous-entendus ! Non. Il l'avait carrément accusé de coucher avec Peter et Harris. Et en échange de quoi ! Des infos ? Depuis le temps qu'ils ne trouvaient rien, Stiles aurait été désespérément stupide de continuer si ç'avait été le cas.

Et puis quelle était la logique de Derek ?

D'abord il l'envoyait bouler, considérant ses sentiments comme un caprice de gamin aux hormones affolées, et ensuite il lui faisait crise de jalousie sur crise de jalousie tout en niant toute implication affective. C'était quoi le message caché derrière ce comportement versatile ?

Y en avait-il seulement un ? Peut-être que le mec n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais en tout cas c'était sûr qu'il ressentait quelque chose. Au moins une pointe d'attirance, d'où sa jalousie qu'il manifestait à chaque occasion.

-Possessivité d'alpha mon cul, maugréa Stiles en zoomant avec ses jumelles. Ce crétin refoule, c'est tout...

Soupirant, il s'accouda un peu plus, s'affalant presque sur le rebord du bâtiment alors qu'il épiait Derek, pensif et rêveur. Il observa la masse de cheveux noirs qu'il voyait dépasser sur l'oreiller et se mordit la lèvre. De là où il était, il apercevait presque nettement son tatouage, parfaitement dessiné sur le dos musclé à souhait. Dormait-il à poil ? Bordel, comme si c'était le moment de se poser cette question. Ses joues s'échauffèrent et il se donna deux claques mentales pour se concentrer davantage. Il n'était pas venu pour épier son fantasme sur pattes, mais pour une tout autre mission autrement plus urgente.

-Et puis c'est lui accorder trop d'importance, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même en déviant la trajectoire des jumelles à grand renfort de volonté, peu disposé à quitter la vision d'un Derek vulnérable.

Il frissonna. Rien que « _Derek_ » et « _vulnérable_ » dans la même phrase, ça l'excitait carrément.

Deux claques supplémentaires.

Il fixa donc une autre pièce du hangar, celle où on l'avait enfermé durant sa courte période Nogitsune. Il y faisait sombre et l'ouverture vers l'intérieur était particulièrement étroite, mais en zoomant assez, il put discerner une silhouette qui se découpait à peine dans l'ombre.

Il s'immobilisa.

-Bingo...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Stiles avait définitivement pris sa décision. Le choix qui s'était imposé à lui durant cette longue nuit blanche s'était montré particulièrement difficile.

Derek ou Harris.

Il avait opté pour le second. Et espérait ne pas avoir à le regretter. En ce moment même, Harris avait bien davantage besoin de lui que l'alpha. Surtout que ce dernier ne méritait pas son aide après les horreurs qu'il lui avait balancées la veille. Tant pis. Stiles était prêt à prendre le risque de lui attirer des ennuis sans hésiter. Surtout s'il s'agissait de porter secours à Harris, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et n'était somme toute qu'une simple victime dans cette histoire.

7 h 35. Il fallait se dépêcher.

Un mouchoir devant la bouche et un autre entre sa paume et le combiné de la cabine téléphonique, Stiles se racla la gorge avant d'essuyer de sa main libre quelques pièces qu'il glissa dans la machine. Il composa un numéro avec application et aussitôt le numéro d'urgence fit entendre une voix grésillante.

-J'ai entendu des coups de feu, je crois que quelqu'un a crié. Au secours, venez vite!

* * *

Les mains dans les poches et sifflant un air gai, Stiles marchait d'un pas guilleret sur le parking du commissariat, se dirigeant tout naturellement vers l'entrée principale. Il était d'excellente humeur ce matin et espérait que son plan avait bien fonctionné. Derek aurait ainsi reçu une bonne leçon.

Soufflant de frustration contre ce salopard trop sexy pour le bien de ses hormones, il inspira profondément pour oublier ce manque de contrôle momentané. Ensuite, il se faufila dans le vestibule, filant au nez et à la barbe des agents qui fourmillaient à l'entrée, l'air affairés et ne s'attardant pas une seconde sur l'adolescent qui passait par là tout naturellement, comme s'il était chez lui.

Sentant l'odeur alléchante d'une boisson chaude et trouvant-là une excuse parfaite pour interpeller son père, Stiles subtilisa nonchalamment au passage le gobelet de café posé au bord d'un bureau. Le propriétaire de la tasse discutait activement avec un collègue et ne remarqua rien. Stiles ricana en voyant sa main tâtonner derrière lui sans trouver ce qui aurait dû y être. Il passa en souriant dans le couloir menant aux bureaux de l'équipe de son père et piqua quelques donuts au passage. Rien ne valait un beau sourire pour passer inaperçu. Deux portes plus loin, il croisa finalement son père qui n'était pas dans son bureau, mais dans la salle où tous les officiers travaillaient.

-Salut p'pa ! S'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

-Stiles ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être en cours ! Le réprimanda son père en s'approchant en trois grandes enjambées.

-Je commence à dix heures aujourd'hui, déclara Stiles en tendant les friandises et la boisson. Tiens, je suis venu avec le ravitaillement. Tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner ce matin, lui reprocha-t-il alors que le shérif roulait des yeux.

-Rien ne t'échappe à toi... Mais es-tu sûr que ce soit bon pour ma santé ? Tu m'interdis ce genre de collation d'habitude, non ?

-Bah...C'est mieux que rien. Je préfère ça, plutôt que tu fasses un malaise parce que tu n'as rien mangé.

Le shérif sourit, l'air sincèrement heureux que son fils soit venu le voir à l'improviste. Stiles lui rendit son sourire. Dans son quotidien de manipulation, son père était la seule personne en qui placer totalement sa confiance. Il était son point d'ancrage. Sûrement une des seules relations sincères qu'il menait. Une petite bouffée d'air frais dans ce monde de brutes.

-On a un souci en salle d'interrogatoire. Votre suspect devra attendre, entendit-il venant de l'entrée des bureaux.

Son attention se focalisa sur les nouveaux arrivés et il se mordit la lèvre en voyant apparaître Derek, encadré par deux agents en uniforme à l'air peu amène. Les mains menottées dans le dos et le visage impénétrable, l'alpha avançait d'un pas égal et pour Stiles, la scène parut se jouer au ralenti lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Derek écarquilla légèrement les yeux en l'avisant et le contact visuel fut rompu par les policiers qui emmenèrent leur prisonnier à l'écart. Suivant la scène de loin, Stiles le dévisageait sans ciller, buvant un trait de café pour se donner contenance.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena sur terre et le temps reprit son cours d'un coup. Le regard du shérif se posa sur la tasse en plastique que tenait Stiles.

-Oh mince, désolé.

Il tendit le gobelet presque vide à son père qui rit doucement en lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait terminer. Un des agents occupé avec Derek l'interpella et le shérif abandonna Stiles, non sans omettre de lui rappeler de filer en cours et de ne pas traîner dans le commissariat. Le garçon hocha docilement la tête et attendit que son père soit installé dans son bureau avec les deux policiers pour s'approcher.

Menotté au banc voisin de la porte du shérif, Derek scruta celui qui l'avait dénoncé alors qu'il approchait de lui à pas de loup, un petit sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Profitant du fait que personne ne faisait attention à eux, Stiles s'affala près de sa « _victime_ » et but une nouvelle gorgée de café.

-C'est marrant dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

Derek se contenta de tourner la tête et de le sonder du regard. Jusqu'à quel point Stiles pouvait-il être impliqué là-dedans ? Il y avait peu de place au doute. Vu la jubilation qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher, c'était lui le responsable de tout ce cinéma.

-C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu m'envoies au trou, fit-il remarquer d'un ton neutre.

Le délateur haussa les épaules sans complexe et termina sa boisson tandis qu'il croisait les jambes et se tournait davantage vers Derek en s'accoudant sur le dossier de leur banc pour lui faire face. Amusé, il posa sa joue contre son poing et observa sa victime d'un air malicieux.

-Hmm, finalement vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi. Déjà, l'alpha en taule. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Peter en asile psy et toute la marmaille en centre pour jeunes délinquants ? Super programme. Tu sais tellement bien t'occuper de ta meute.

Derek ne répliqua pas, blessé par la remarque, mais n'en montrant rien. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché en insultant l'humain la veille.

-Je suis désolé Stiles.

Ce dernier haussa bien haut les sourcils, incrédule. Il se redressa d'un sursaut et le fixa intensément. Il était gonflé ce mec !

-Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ?

Derek releva la tête, fixant Stiles droit dans les yeux.

-Je m'excuse pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites hier soir et pour ce qui s'est passé avec Aiden et Jackson. Tu es important pour notre meute... Et j'aimerais, si tu veux bien, que tu reviennes...

Une vague de colère assaillit Stiles, le prenant par surprise. Il les attendait ces excuses, oui, mais pas maintenant. Pas dans cette situation, alors que Derek était acculé et qu'il donnait l'impression de s'appuyer sur elles pour qu'il le sorte de là. C'était pathétique. Il ne l'imaginait pas comme ça.

-T'es vraiment trop con, cracha-t-il avant de se lever d'un bond, partant d'un pas furieux loin du loup-garou qui l'observa faire, ébahi.

La silhouette tendue de l'adolescent disparut au milieu de la fourmillière qu'était le commissariat et Derek demeura abasourdi un long moment. Pourquoi cet imbécile était-il parti alors qu'il lui présentait les excuses qu'il attendait ?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

 _Ce type_ était à n'y rien comprendre...

* * *

Harris poussa un long soupir de contentement, laissant le jet d'eau brûlant tomber sur sa nuque. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici, mais il ne boudait pas sa chance, trop heureux d'avoir quitté sa geôle après presque six jours d'enfermement. Oh, il avait déjà vécu pire, bien pire, mais ce contretemps était fort contrariant. Car non seulement sa tranquillité s'en était trouvée perturbée, mais en plus il n'avait aucune idée de la version des événements à proposer aux autorités. Le médecin l'ayant pris en charge l'avait laissé se laver et se changer avant que la police ne revienne prendre sa déposition. Hélas, ce court répit ne lui avait pas encore permis de trouver une solution à son problème. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien leur servir. De quelle manière pourrait-il prendre avantage de cette situation ? Faire pression sur Derek ? L'envoyer derrière les barreaux ?

Un grincement tira Harris de ses pensées alors que la porte s'ouvrait puis se refermait rapidement. Ces gens ne savaient-ils donc pas lire les pancartes « _occupé_ » ? Irrité, il secoua la tête de lassitude. Mais alors qu'il pensait être seul, le crissement d'une semelle sur le lino attira son attention. Agacé, il tira un peu le rideau en éteignant l'eau.

-Vous ne voyez donc pas que c'est occupé ? dit-il en sortant la tête pour fusiller l'intrus du regard.

Stilinski. Quelle surprise...

-Tiens, ça m'aurait étonné que vous ne vous manifestiez pas à l'annonce de ma réapparition. Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois.

Les bras croisés et adossé contre le montant de la porte, Stiles roula des yeux.

-Personne n'est vraiment au courant pour l'instant. Que ce soit pour votre séquestration comme pour votre libération. C'est moi qui vous ai fait libérer.

-J'aurais dû y penser, grommela Harris en prenant une serviette qu'il noua autour de ses hanches avant de complètement tirer le rideau et de sortir.

-La barbe ne vous va pas vraiment, commenta Stiles en examinant le visage fatigué de son professeur dans la glace.

Un silence s'installa tandis que Harris prenait la brosse à dents mise à sa disposition et s'occupait de se briquer méticuleusement la bouche. Son hôte à l'expression aussi engageante qu'une porte de prison ne l'avait pas maltraité, mais le confort de son lieu de « _villégiature_ » avait été on ne peut plus sommaire. Quel bonheur de refaire surface dans le monde civilisé de l'hygiène.

-Franchement, y a que vous pour vous mettre dans une situation pareille, constata Stiles. En plus c'est déjà la deuxième fois que vous le faites, ce coup de disparaître dans la nature.

-Vous seriez-vous inquiété pour moi ? Se moqua Harris en se rinçant la bouche. Comme c'est touchant.

-Je ne voulais pas perdre une source potentielle d'informations, rétorqua Stiles, impassible.

-Mais vous allez vous attirer des ennuis avec votre meute, riposta l'aîné en se séchant rapidement le visage.

-Ça, j'en fais mon affaire. Pour l'instant je m'occupe de votre cas.

Harris s'éloigna et déplia l'affreux pantalon d'hôpital qu'on lui avait été prêté avant de laisser tomber la serviette à ses pieds, faisant fi du glapissement surpris de son spectateur qui détourna pudiquement les yeux. Stiles se racla la gorge et tenta de reprendre son discours d'un ton aussi détaché que possible. Punaise, c'était qu'il était plutôt bien foutu le gars ! Qui l'eut cru ?

-Euh... Hm... Donc tout à l'heure quand les flics viendront, reprit Stiles en fixant obstinément le plafond. Vous ne porterez pas plainte pour séquestration. Vous demanderez uniquement une mesure d'éloignement pour faire bonne figure. Cinq-cents mètres devraient suffire, je pense...

Harris enregistra la consigne en silence et enfila une chemise, l'ajustant de son mieux sous le regard dépité et impatient de Stiles qui avait enfin baissé la tête.

-Vous m'écoutez au moins ?

-Je ne fais que ça, soupira Harris en commençant à fermer plusieurs boutons. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez spécialement aiguisé la confiance que je place en vous. Vous n'êtes pas spécialement envahi de scrupules lorsqu'il s'agit d'enregistrer mes propos sans que je sois au courant ! Alors je me garde bien de parler plus que nécessaire.

Stiles roula des yeux et leva les mains en l'air.

-Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Cette fois je n'ai rien sur moi. Vous pouvez me fouiller si ça vous chante.

Harris ferma les paupières, s'interrompant dans son activité machinale. Ce petit con venait réellement de lui proposer une fouille au corps ? Il rêvait là, non ? Haussant un sourcil, il tourna un regard désabusé vers son élève qui paraissait pensif, l'attention posée vaguement sur le mur carrelé de la douche.

-C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me raconter ? Interrogea-t-il, sortant Stiles de sa torpeur.

Ce dernier se focalisa de nouveau sur Harris, cessant de se morfondre sur sa foutue faiblesse envers Derek. Une fois de plus après l'avoir mis dans la mouise, il faisait en sorte de l'en sortir, en espérant que ce court séjour en cellule lui remettrait les idées en place. Il était vraiment trop bon trop con avec cet imbécile. D'ailleurs, comment le loup pourrait-il maintenant le prendre au sérieux puisque après l'avoir dénoncé, il faisait tout pour le faire libérer. Son fonctionnement était d'autant plus pathétique que l'alpha avait tenté de le manipuler dans ce but, justement. Sa faiblesse avec Derek le perdrait, il en avait clairement conscience.

-Non, un dernier détail, ajouta Stiles en chassant le loup-garou de ses pensées.

Harris reprit le boutonnage de sa chemise et la défroissa sur ses bras avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière, dégageant ses yeux.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je vous ramène chez vous tout à l'heure. Ma Jeep est garée dans le parking souterrain d'à côté. Ne suis-je pas bon seigneur ? Se réjouit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

Harris soupira une nouvelle fois et s'approcha de Stiles, se positionnant face à lui.

-Vous voulez sincèrement que je vous remercie alors que c'est de votre faute si je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation ?

-Oui, répondit fermement Stiles en avançant d'un pas, les bras croisés. J'y tiens.

Il fit la moue dès qu'il avisa la différence de taille entre eux et fronça les sourcils, déterminé. On ne le remerciait jamais assez. Harris devrait s'y faire. Stiles adorait qu'on admette que lui aussi était important. Il n'était ni un boulet, ni un idiot écervelé et avait le droit à un minimum de reconnaissance et de considération.

-Alors je vous remercie, conclut Harris d'un ton irrité en se penchant. Satisfait ?

-Oui. Mais je sais très bien que vous n'en pensez pas un mot.

Stiles sourit toutefois en réponse au remerciement. Même s'il n'était sûrement pas sincère, au moins, _lui_ , il l'avait fait. Pas comme certains loups-garous de sa connaissance...

-Ça mérite peut-être une récompense, remarqua-t-il, en pleine réflexion.

Harris fronça les sourcils et le fixa avec plus d'appréhension. Qu'avait-il encore inventé d'humiliant ?

Stiles sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de Harris qu'il effleura, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Ils se toisèrent en silence, leurs souffles se mêlant subtilement entre leurs deux visages, leurs mains se frôlant à peine le long de leurs corps. Stiles abaissa les paupières à demi, inspirant profondément l'odeur de son aîné. Alors une main autoritaire attrapa sa nuque et l'obligea à plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Empli de contentement, il ferma les paupières, savourant le contact râpeux contre sa peau. Aurait-il la même sensation en embrassant Derek ? Cette même texture rugueuse, cette caresse piquante... Rien que cette idée l'échauffa plus que de raison et il approfondit le baiser maladroitement, attirant Harris à lui avant de sentir le mur derrière lui.

Comme Derek.

En tout cas, les yeux fermés, c'était tout comme. Il gémit dans le baiser et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek, ne quittant qu'un minimum sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle, mélangeant le sien à celui de l'alpha. Que c'était bon... Il soupira d'aise, sentant les mains de Derek se poser sur ses hanches et les pétrir avec désir à travers ses vêtements.

On frappa.

-Monsieur Harris ? Tout se passe bien ?

La bulle de Stiles éclata violemment. Il rouvrit les paupières, croisant furtivement le regard de Harris alors que celui-ci tournait la tête vers la porte, la fusillant des yeux.

-Oui, j'ai bientôt terminé, aboya-t-il d'un ton impatient.

-Je repasserai plus tard alors, répondit l'infirmière en repartant.

Le silence revint dans la pièce alors que Stiles repoussait lentement les mains de Harris pour se défaire de son emprise. La chaleur diffuse que le contact avait créée s'estompa bien vite et le garçon s'humidifia les lèvres avant de s'éloigner sans oser une seule fois croiser le regard de son professeur.

-Bon courage avec les flics, lâcha-t-il en entrebâillant la porte pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

Puis il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui se jouait entre Harris et lui. Tout s'était déroulé progressivement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et maintenant il était perdu face à ce qu'il ressentait dès que le regard de l'homme pesait sur lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête ce petit jeu… Harris... ce n'était pas lui dont il avait besoin. Et pourtant...l'autre était d'accord. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et Stiles, eh bien...il en avait besoin. Et du besoin à l'envie, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

D'autant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre... Derek pensait qu'il se le tapait et le méprisait pour ça... Alors, comme dernière provocation... Pourquoi ne pas aller plus loin ? … Juste pour tester sa réaction... Après tout, le loup lui avait bien fait une crise de jalousie la veille. Poursuivre dans cette direction pourrait bien apporter des choses intéressantes.

Et si ces stupides espoirs, probablement le résultat d'une nouvelle erreur de sa part, se révélaient totalement infondés, autant qu'il se fasse plaisir et que Derek le déteste pour une vraie raison.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**


	12. jusqu'à ce que la mort nous prenne

**Helloooooooooooooo!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! (Semaine de partiels, c'est l'horreur, alors je profite d'une pause pour poster la suite)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Obéis-moi... Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous prenne.

Assis dans un coin de sa cellule, les yeux fermés et sa jambe négligemment pliée sur le banc en guise d'accoudoir, Derek écoutait les conversations du poste de police. Il avait choisi celles des officiers chargés de l'enquête. Savoir si on risquait de se coltiner une brute, adepte des interrogatoires musclés, pouvait présenter un avantage en terme de self contrôle. Pour l'instant personne n'était venu s'occuper de lui et il se demandait combien de temps il perdrait encore. Sa meute avait-elle été mise au courant de sa situation ? Il en doutait fort parce que, contrairement à Stiles qui avait bien entendu séché ce matin-là, ils devaient être en cours. Pas moyen donc que Jackson sollicite l'aide de son père avocat pour le sortir de cette galère avant le lendemain.

Il soupira en laissant sa tête choir sur le mur contre lequel il était adossé.

Tout ça à cause de Stiles.

Non, tout ça à cause de sa stupidité et de son ingratitude. Le fils du shérif n'avait même pas pris ses excuses au sérieux. On pouvait aisément le comprendre étant donné les circonstances.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien soucieux.

Derek ouvrit les yeux brusquement, n'ayant pas entendu l'humain approcher.

-Shérif, salua-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la grille qui le séparait de la liberté, tandis qu'il prenait une pose moins avachie.

-Adrian Harris n'a pas porté plainte pour son « _enlèvement_ », informa le père de Stiles en sortant ses clés. Il a uniquement demandé une mesure d'éloignement. Vous êtes libre.

Un coup de Stiles encore, pensa Derek. Comme ça, il était certain que l'alpha ne pourrait plus approcher l'enseignant sans s'attirer de sérieux ennuis. Ainsi le garçon garderait le monopole sur Harris. Rusé. Mais ô combien étrange. Car en agissant ainsi, le fils du shérif semblait vouloir protéger Harris de lui... Mais pour quelle raison ? Enfin...il préférait ne pas y réfléchir. Et puis d'un autre côté, Stiles s'était tout de même débrouillé pour le sortir de cellule rapidement. Le môme souhaitait donc seulement lui donner une bonne leçon en lui démontrant qu'il pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Message reçu.

-Dites-moi, c'était pour une de vos... « _histoires_ » ? Interrogea le shérif en ouvrant la cellule.

Derek hocha la tête en se levant d'un bond, quittant rapidement sa cage.

-Je vois...Stiles est impliqué cette fois aussi ?

-Non, seulement le reste de la meute. C'est Stiles qui l'a aidé à s'échapper.

Le shérif prit un air perplexe. La meute kidnappait Harris et Stiles le libérait en faisant enfermer Derek ? Était-ce un mensonge pour couvrir son fils ou était-ce la vérité ? Il y avait forcément un lézard quelque part.

-Vous n'êtes plus dans le même camp ?

Derek eut un petit temps d'arrêt avant de se reprendre. Ce serait une catastrophe si c'était le cas. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir éviter pareil désastre. Hélas, peut-être était-il déjà trop tard... !

-Si, bien sûr. Mais il travaille de son côté en ce moment. Une dispute d'adolescents...

-Ah je vois, dit le shérif d'un air entendu. J'espère que ça s'arrangera. Stiles a l'air soucieux depuis quelques jours, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

Derek détourna les yeux, se sentant coupable. Lui non plus il n'aimait pas ça... Sûr. Et il tenterait d'arranger la situation le plus rapidement possible. Même si pour cela il devait tirer toute la meute par la peau du cou jusqu'aux pieds de l'hyperactif.

* * *

Pianotant sur son volant, Stiles jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son rétroviseur, guettant l'arrivée de Harris qui devait avoir terminé sa déposition depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes au moins.

-Il m'a posé un lapin ? Marmonna-t-il, incrédule.

Bizarrement cette idée le dérangeait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Ce n'était personne d'important. Juste son professeur de chimie qu'il attendait depuis trente minutes, après lui avoir gracieusement proposé de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui, en sécurité. Rien d'autre.

Stiles soupira. Il n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre lui-même. Harris était bien plus cela. Tellement plus. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il s'était piégé tout seul. Ce petit jeu de domination avait tourné à la séduction. Et, frustré par le rejet de Derek, taraudé par le besoin de perdre enfin cette ridicule virginité, il ne parvenait plus à penser autrement qu'avec ses hormones surchauffées.

Ennuyé, il fit la moue, pinçant les lèvres en fixant ses mains crispées. Et pourquoi avait-il le trac tout à coup ? Quel idiot il faisait... Était-ce la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

-À la hauteur de quoi idiot, grogna Stiles dans sa barbe. Et arrête de faire une fixette sur les connards. T'es maso mon pauvre.

Soudain la portière côté passager s'ouvrit et il se redressa brusquement, suivant Harris du regard tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la place du mort, l'humeur particulièrement sombre. Stiles haussa un sourcil, intrigué par cette frustration latente qui irradiait de l'homme.

-Un problème ?

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent sur les siens, témoignant à eux seuls de toute la tension qui l'habitait. Stiles déglutit difficilement, retrouvant soudain un certain air de Derek dans ce regard rempli de colère contenue. Il s'humidifia les lèvres sans y faire attention, dans l'expectative d'une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait, leurs souffles s'étaient mêlés et ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, profondément. La main de Harris s'immisça sous son sweat, palpant la peau, flattant la taille avant de l'attirer plus près, exploitant au maximum l'espace réduit de l'habitacle. Stiles gémit de la force du baiser et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harris, les tirant pour le rapprocher encore. La seconde main de l'homme passa sous son t-shirt et glissa sur sa chair frissonnante, s'attardant sur ses tétons, faisant geindre Stiles faiblement, perdu par la rapidité des événements. La température locale augmenta en flèche, coupant un instant la respiration de l'adolescent qui s'arracha de la bouche trop gourmande pour reprendre son souffle tant qu'il le pouvait. Une main pétrit sa cuisse avec concupiscence puis remonta, s'égarant sur son entrejambe.

Stiles se crispa, respirant plus fort, plein d'appréhension et d'anticipation alors que Harris ouvrait sa braguette d'un geste pressé. Il plongea une main dans son boxer sans attendre, le faisant glapir de surprise. Enfouissant alors son visage dans le cou de son élève, il mordit et lécha la peau blanche comme pour la marquer, le caressant jusqu'à le rendre dur, grognant de satisfaction face à sa réceptivité.

Ce gamin l'affolait. Ce serait un trophée de choix. Impossible de rater une occasion pareille. Et puis il devait bien avouer que plus offert et docile que lui, il y en avait peu... Pas farouche, le fils du shérif. Amusé, Harris sourit contre la nuque offerte, savourant ce sentiment familier d'obtenir les faveurs d'un autre de ses élèves. Ce passe-temps pouvait lui attirer une liste de galères longue comme le bras, mais qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif ! Et putain, ses gémissements... Il déglutit, se sentant plus à l'étroit que jamais dans ses vêtements. Merde, ce petit con allait le tuer.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus, il haletait, gémissait, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Son esprit s'envola bien plus haut lorsque la bouche de l'homme se referma sur un de ses tétons, lui faisant resserrer sa prise sur sa nuque pour le retenir contre lui. Puis la langue descendit, mutine... et descendit encore...

-Ohmondieu !

Sa poitrine se suréleva au diapason de sa respiration de plus en plus irrégulière, accompagnant ses mouvements de hanches compulsifs malheureusement entravés par la poigne de Harris. Il pesta, ses insultes et jurons entrecoupés de gémissements plus ou moins contenus. Puis il savoura, le bout de ses converses plié contre le plancher, une main agrippant brutalement les cheveux de Harris qui montait et descendait à un rythme...parfait, et l'autre agrippant la poignée de sa portière, seule attache qui l'empêchait encore de perdre complètement le sens de la réalité.

Il laissa son crâne percuter l'appui-tête. C'était tellement bon de dominer ainsi, de s'abandonner...

-Han, oh oui professeur...

Harris mit un peu plus d'ardeur à l'ouvrage et lorsque Stiles entendit les bruits de succion, il plissa les paupières, ouvrant la bouche d'où s'échappait un souffle erratique et désordonné.

Putain que c'était bon.

* * *

-Où t'étais passé ? S'enquit Scott dès que Stiles s'assit à côté de lui, pile à l'heure pour le cours sans avoir eu le temps de repasser chez lui. Pourquoi t'as séché ce matin ?

-J'avais des affaires urgentes à régler, répondit Stiles évasivement. J'ai raté des trucs ?

-Ouais carrément ! Ce matin justement Derek a envoyé un message à toute la meute et devine quoi-

-Il a décidé de s'acheter une vie ? Répliqua Stiles en sortant ses affaires, agacé.

-Sérieusement, tu devrais lui être reconnaissant. Il veut que tout le monde s'excuse auprès de toi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Ce matin ? Mais au poste, il n'avait sûrement pas eu l'occasion... à moins que... Non...Ce serait vraiment trop con. Stiles n'avait pas fait une connerie pareille...

-Tu as bien dit ce matin ? Vers quelle heure ? C'était tôt ? S'empressa-t-il de questionner, nerveux.

Scott prit un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas le soudain intérêt de son ami pour ce genre de détails

-Bah je sais pas, une heure avant les cours peut-être. Mais ça change rien. C'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

La respiration de Stiles s'arrêta. Putain de merde ! Si, au contraire, ça changeait tout ! Absolument tout ! Parce que ça signifiait que Derek avait envoyé ce message juste avant d'être arrêté. Il était donc sincère quand il lui avait présenté ses excuses au poste et ne cherchait pas à obtenir quoi que ce fut...

Merde. Comment avait-il pu douter ainsi du loup et l'envoyer chier vertement. Il connaissait pourtant son côté franc du collier. Ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie tous les deux. Derek était comme Scott, impulsif, suivant son cœur et ses convictions de héros protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Il n'était pas un manipulateur opportuniste comme Stiles. Loin de là. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Stiles sentit son cœur accélérer, effrayé que Derek puisse apprendre qu'il s'était laissé tailler une pipe par Harris. À deux pas du poste de police en plus. Il le détesterait assurément encore davantage en découvrant que ses soupçons étaient fondés ! Et s'il venait effectivement trouver la meute après les cours, il réussirait forcément à sentir l'odeur de Harris partout sur lui ! Comme Scott devait d'ailleurs le faire en cet instant...

Bon après, c'était un peu aussi ce qu'il avait voulu déclencher, une réaction de Derek... mais malgré tout, il n'était pas si pressé que ça de vérifier si le loup-garou était effectivement jaloux.

-Scott sauve-moi. T'as du déo ?

-Euh... Quoi ?

* * *

-Je te présente mes excuses, marmonna Jackson à son tour, clairement à contrecœur, alors qu'il fixait l'horizon avec une grimace agacée.

-Bien, conclut Derek d'un air appréciateur en hochant la tête. Merci pour vos efforts. Vous pouvez y aller.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, la meute se dispersa sur le parking, Scott, Isaac et Allison d'un côté, les jumeaux de l'autre. Chacun avait fait son mea culpa auprès de Stiles, pensant plus ou moins ses excuses, mais les ayant présentés, même sous la contrainte. Les jumeaux surtout ne voyaient pas bien pourquoi ils devaient s'excuser. Après tout, c'était Aiden la victime dans cette histoire et à son sens, il était loin d'avoir obtenu réparation pour toutes les saloperies que Stiles lui avait faites. Mais la meute passait avant les considérations personnelles, de même que la sécurité de l'alpha. Ils avaient donc obtempéré du bout des dents, espérant plus tard recevoir de Stiles des explications convaincantes. Par ailleurs, toute la meute avait appris pour le très court séjour de Derek derrière les barreaux en représailles à l'enlèvement de Harris. Heureusement, personne n'avait soupçonné que Stiles en était l'instigateur, car Derek n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, les laissant au contraire supposer que si le fils du shérif avait été présent en amont, jamais cette situation gênante ne se serait présentée.

Toujours immobile, Lydia paraissait suspicieuse tandis qu'elle examinait Stiles comme s'il était une bête curieuse, cherchant sur son visage une réponse à une question inconnue. Et elle demeurait là, à attendre, alors que seuls restaient Derek, Jackson et l'hyperactif de ses pensées.

-Lydia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard ! S'exclama Aiden de loin.

Arrachée à ses réflexions, elle abandonna son observation et partit rejoindre son petit-ami.

-Est-ce que ça t'ira ? Interrogea Derek, les mains dans les poches tandis qu'il fixait Stiles, une pointe d'espoir au fond des yeux.

Il espérait tellement pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec le garçon. Il y avait eu bien trop de tensions entre eux ces derniers temps et il regrettait amèrement cette trop courte période de paix qu'ils avaient vécue en étant presque « _amis_ ». D'ailleurs le loup-garou ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils le seraient devenus si Stiles n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de tomber amoureux de lui. Pourraient-ils reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée? Il ne demandait rien de plus. Pourtant, de toute évidence, c'était déjà trop.

Stiles fixait les yeux verts de l'alpha. Que devait-il y déchiffrer ? De l'indifférence ou une volontaire distance à sa égard parce qu'il n'était qu'un humain ? Ou parce que ce loup buté refusait d'accepter d'être tout simplement jaloux !

Las de s'essorer la cervelle à coup de suppositions, Stiles soupira.

-Ouais, c'est bon. Ça me suffit pour cette fois. Je reprends du service.

Derek hocha la tête et commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui.

-Si tu trouves quoi que ce soit...

-Ouais ouais, souffla Stiles en suivant le loup-garou du regard alors que celui-ci partait pour de bon.

Dès qu'il fut dans sa Camaro, Stiles focalisa son attention vers Jackson qui stagnait près de lui en le fixant de ses yeux froids. Ce type ne lui avait pas le moins du monde manqué et cette petite période sans le voir lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Déjà son quota de colles au lycée avait drastiquement chuté, ensuite il avait grandement apprécié le temps libre procuré par l'absence des caprices du monsieur ! Ainsi, il avait pu se consacrer à chercher le meilleur moyen d'échapper à cette malédiction. Hélas, cette période bénie semblait devoir s'achever. Encore heureux que tonton Peter ait disparu, ça faisait une galère en moins.

-Ne parle jamais de ce que tu as fait pour moi et fais croire à tout le monde que tu es le seul coupable, compris ? Attaqua Jackson une fois certain qu'ils étaient seuls.

-J'ai saisi le concept. C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'ignorer avant de partir à son tour.

Stiles se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers sa Jeep, fatigué plus que de raison par cette journée haute en émotions. Quand même... En une matinée, il avait fait enfermer son fantasme sur pattes -principalement par esprit de vengeance- libérant par la même occasion son deuxième fantasme du joug du premier. Après quoi, il s'était infiltré secrètement dans la salle de bain de sa victime, au cœur même du commissariat, pour finir par se faire tailler une pipe par ladite victime dans sa jeep garée à quelques rues de là.

Putain... Plus fatiguant que quatre heures de cours ! Mais nettement plus excitant pour le puceau qu'il était.

Merde, il en avait marre de cette situation.

Il déglutit et inspira profondément, tentant de maîtriser la sensation de manque qui l'assaillit soudainement. Une envahissante envie de récidiver lui tordait les tripes par vagues intermittentes depuis qu'il avait quitté Harris quelques heures plus tôt. La sensation de ses mains et de ses lèvres, partout sur lui, collait délicieusement à sa peau... D'ailleurs sur le moment, il avait été vraiment déçu qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin... Bon, dans la voiture garée en pleine rue, c'était un peu compliqué. Mais sérieux. Il aurait tout accepté, tout fait, tout tenté. Seulement ce connard de Harris s'était contenté de ce petit intermède et puis après, Stiles l'avait déposé chez lui et là, nada. Sans blague. Le mec avait fait exactement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il avait carrément oublié leur petit échange de fluides ! À n'y rien comprendre en fait.

Frustré et plein de regrets, autant pour ce qu'il avait fait que pour ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire, il secoua vivement la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa Jeep, il remarqua immédiatement la silhouette de Lydia postée juste à côté.

Oh non... Ça sentait la conversation gênante à plein nez.

Il s'approcha tout de même et ouvrit la portière arrière pour y jeter son sac de cours.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? Soupira-t-il, en claquant la porte.

-Que t'a dit Jackson ?

-Quand ça ?

-Il y a deux minutes, rétorqua-t-elle, le visage fermé. Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe réellement entre vous deux.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Pourtant j'avais cru qu'il se ferait une joie de tout te raconter à propos d'Aiden et de tout le reste, grogna Stiles.

-Effectivement, j'ai déjà eu droit à plusieurs comptes-rendus détaillés de ton ignominie et des manifestations de ton « _cerveau déviant et détraqué_ ». Mais maintenant, j'aimerais « _ta_ » version des faits. Aiden m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé bizarre quand vous êtes allés voir le professeur Finstock.

-Il divague. Ma version est la même que celle des autres.

-Non, vous cachez quelque chose. Pour l'instant, je ne comprends pas, mais ça-

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, rétorqua Stiles.

-Si, avec toi tout est à comprendre.

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer sous l'effet de l'ordre imposé par Jackson. Il était contraint de la détourner de la vérité, même si tout son être lui hurlait de résister et de la mener sur la voie. Quelqu'un ne pourrait-il donc jamais apprendre la vérité et faire en sorte de le sortir de cette impasse insupportable !Son estomac lui transmis son accord devant tant d'injustice en balançant un bon jet d'acide qui le fit grimacer.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Et encore moins avec toi. Lâche l'affaire.

Alors il monta à bord de sa Jeep, espérant qu'elle abandonnerait.

-Tu fuis.

Stiles soupira.

-Désolé Lydia. Je ne peux rien pour toi. Alors je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois, si tu veux connaître la vérité, demande à Jackson. Moi je ne peux rien faire.

Il pouvait bien mettre Jackson dans la merde après tout. C'était lui qui avait tout orchestré, il fallait qu'il soit mouillé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis Lydia semblait déterminée à creuser jusqu'à la vérité. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle dans tout ce merdier car elle était tenace. Qu'elle aille cuisiner le père Jackson ne pourrait pas nuire.

* * *

-Alors ? Demanda Peter en levant les yeux de son livre. La meute me cherche ?

-Plus vraiment. Désolé pour toi, ton absence n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter grand monde. Ton neveu continue mollement, mais après presque deux semaines, il s'est lassé.

Peter soupira et reprit distraitement sa lecture, l'esprit trop absorbé pourtant par les nouvelles qui lui venaient de l'extérieur. Il macérait dans cette planque miteuse depuis une éternité. Derek mettait trop de temps à mûrir, il fallait absolument accélérer les choses avant que l'inactivité ne nuise à sa force. Maîtriser un alpha nécessitait du doigté et de la préparation, mais à trop tirer sur la corde... On obtenait l'effet inverse de celui souhaité. Les lettres non suivies d'actes perdraient de leur crédibilité et le plan risquait d'en souffrir grandement. Ce qui était contre ses intérêts. Contre leurs intérêts.

-Il faut agir, exprima-t-il à voix haute. Derek est trop coincé pour comprendre ses sentiments. On doit faire bouger ses repères.

-Je sais. Surtout qu'il nous faut pratiquer le sacrifice avant la fin du mois. Sinon je risque de me faire démasquer. L'air de rien, Harris fouine trop de son côté, il me met des bâtons dans les roues. Oh certes, sans le savoir, mais parfois je me demande s'il ne commence pas à comprendre.

-Bah, si l'on réfléchit, sa relation avec Stiles pourrait servir notre plan.

-En rendant Derek jaloux ?

-Pourquoi pas. Cette technique a déjà fait ses preuves.

-Oui. Mais elle pourrait aussi l'éloigner définitivement de Stiles.

Peter haussa les épaules et s'enfonça davantage contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Je te laisse gérer, soupira-t-il. Après tout, c'est toi qui commandes.

* * *

-Vous aurez donc une heure de retenue, conclut Harris en scrutant Stiles avec exaspération. Maintenant, reprenons le cours et je ne veux plus entendre quiconque parler sans ma permission.

Assis près de la fenêtre au premier rang, Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Une nouvelle heure de colle. Bon. Mais celle-ci il l'avait cherché et obtenue en toute connaissance de cause. Cette stratégie devenait périlleuse car en collectionnant ainsi les punitions, il pouvait se retrouver au stade du renvoi temporaire. Ce qui rendrait son père fou de rage et le pauvre n'avait pas besoin de ça, en plus de son boulot et de leurs galères de financières. Sans compter que c'était pas super pour son dossier scolaire...De toute façon pour cette colle-ci il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il devait voir Harris. Or les retenues étaient sa seule option pour le rencontrer en dehors des cours sans se trouver seul avec lui. Seul, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas parler « _sereinement_ ». Il craignait les dérapages, autant qu'il les désirait...Et il ne parvenait pas à se mettre d'accord avec lui-même pour choisir un côté ou l'autre. Pourtant leur « _échange_ » trois jours auparavant l'obsédait. La nuit dernière, il avait même encore rêvé de lui et des ébats qu'ils pourraient avoir...des expériences qu'ils pourraient faire...

Trop absorbé par ses fantasmes, il se lécha les lèvres en voyant Harris lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable. Quand le professeur passa devant son bureau, il le suivit des yeux et sentit son corps bouillir d'une passion dévorante. Saloperies d'hormones. Instinctivement, son regard glissa le long de la silhouette de l'enseignant jusqu'à s'arrêter... en dessous de la ceinture. Et cela, malgré la proximité de Scott qui pouvait à tout moment se rendre compte de son état hormonal flamboyant. Punaise, impossible de s'extraire de la tête l'image de Harris sortant de la douche !

Stiles mordilla le bout de son stylo en reluquant encore plus fixement le postérieur désormais exposé à la vue de tous alors que le professeur écrivait au tableau. Comment serait-ce si jamais il couchait avec lui ? Il était encore puceau, ce qui l'emmerdait toujours gravement. Alors quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour la première fois... C'était l'idéal, non ? Un homme habitué aux jeunes de son âge, tout aussi inexpérimentés que lui. Il saurait y faire, se montrerait patient et indulgent. Stiles ne risquait pas la honte de l'échec. Parce que, malgré son envie de passer à l'acte, il craignait de se rendre ridicule -domaine dans lequel il excellait à son grand dam. Du coup avec Harris... Tout serait différent. Déjà maintenant, quand il se trouvait à ses côtés, il se sentait tellement sûr de lui, sans aucune crainte. Alors s'ils allaient plus loin, sûr qu'il pourrait lui demander tout ce qu'il désirait sans gêne...

Émoustillé par cette perspective, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en fantasmant sur Harris en gtrain de le prendre contre son bureau. Frissonnant de la tête aux pieds, il sentit que son corps commençait à s'exprimer de manière « _visible_ ». Mal à l'aise, il leva timidement la main, chose peu habituelle de sa part depuis le début de cette affaire.

-Oui ?

-Je peux aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plaît ?

Harris le fixa et haussa un sourcil en voyant ses joues rougies. Ah, les adolescents et leurs hormones... Il secoua la tête et lui fit un signe de menton pour l'y autoriser. Mieux valait ne pas risquer un incident. Surtout si ses petits amis loups-garous sentaient quelque chose. Il préférait éviter de se retrouver égorgé au fond d'une ruelle sombre. Une tentative d'assassinat lui avait suffi. Il ne se mettrait pas en danger même pour les beaux yeux de son élève. Hors de question.

 _Mais ça n'en rajouterait que plus de piment... Plus d'interdit... Plus d'excitation..._

Il frémit. Oui, c'était vrai. Il se voilait la face depuis ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt dans cette voiture. Pourquoi hésitait-il ainsi ? Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Avait-il des scrupules à utiliser Stiles ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ou alors ce serait une grande première.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti le moindre remord.

Alors, craignait-il la réaction de Derek s'il l'apprenait ? Certes, il y risquait sa vie. Mais il adorait jouer avec le feu. Et empiéter aussi impudemment sur le territoire d'un loup-garou était plus que jouissif compte tenu de son statut de simple humain. Il savait pertinemment à quel point l'ego des alphas pouvait être sensible sur ce plan-là. D'ailleurs, s'il devait faire une liste de ses activités favorites, emmerder un loup-garou macho -alpha de surcroît- tel que Derek Hale, serait à la seconde place.

Dans ce cas, puisqu'il tenait le duo gagnant, pourquoi résistait-il ainsi ?

Il désirait le gosse -on ne peut plus adulte physiquement d'ailleurs, frissonna-t-il en évoquant quelques souvenirs concrets- et la réciproque semblait acquise, pourquoi se priver dans ce cas ? Il n'avait qu'à le cueillir, il était mûr à point.

Parfois il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. À quoi bon le faire mariner, c'était inutile à ce stade.

C'était décidé, il _fallait_ qu'il l'ait, il conclurait donc rapidement.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis sa réconciliation avec la meute, Stiles assistait à l'une de leurs réunions devenues quotidiennes. La disparition de Peter avait rendu l'alpha nerveux et il avait décidé de reprendre les entraînements avec le groupe, afin de leur apprendre à mieux se défendre en cas d'attaque. Apparemment, il craignait d'autres kidnappings visant ses bêtas. L'initiative était louable et Stiles reconnaissait bien Derek, mais il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas. D'accord, ses excuses étaient sincères. Seulement ses insultes l'avaient été sûrement tout autant. Ce n'était qu'à cause de l'insistance de Scott -qui se sentait seul durant ces réunions- qu'il avait accepté de sauter à pieds joints dans la gueule du loup en se rendant au loft pour la soirée.

Oui, c'était stupide. D'autant plus stupide que la présence de Jackson était assurée.

Stiles poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Il avait eu de la chance, Cet opportuniste malveillant semblait avoir pris l'excellente décision de l'ignorer parfaitement. Par contre d'un autre côté, il s'emmerdait sec. Déjà, il ne pouvait pas s'investir, étant trop faible pour combattre des loups-garous. Ensuite, il ne pouvait même pas discuter avec celles qui ne participaient pas non plus, puisqu'on le mettait à l'écart, délibérément ou non.

Que lui avait-il pris de suivre son meilleur ami ?

Accoudé sur ses genoux, il poursuivait sa contemplation rêveuse et mélancolique de Derek qui combattait ses bêtas. On était à deux doigts de la torture envers les moins expérimentés d'entre eux. Isaac, Scott et Jackson s'en prenaient plein la gueule. Et c'était un euphémisme. L'alpha paraissait même s'en donner à cœur joie. Cette pensée fit sourire Stiles doucement et tristement. Leurs joutes amicales lui manquaient énormément. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que -rien qu'une fois- ils puissent agir à nouveau normalement l'un envers l'autre. Ou même, pour recevoir un seul de ces micro-sourires dont l'alpha avait le secret...

Sans qu'il y prenne garde, plongé comme il l'était dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le bêta quitter l'arène de combat improvisée sous le prétexte d'une courte pause et se glisser derrière lui silencieusement. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant une présence dans son dos qu'il sursauta et se dévissa la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait effrayé.

Son regard croisa celui de Jackson.

Bingo.

Le mec souriait, sournois. On aurait dit ce fichu chat du Cheshire. En pire.

-Fous-toi de la gueule de Derek.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et fixa le loup-garou sans réagir immédiatement.

Puis Jackson s'éclipsa et Stiles éclata de rire en fixant Derek. Plusieurs des membres de la meute se tournèrent vers lui à l'entente de ce son incongru. Sûrement le prenaient-ils pour un fou, à rire ainsi tout seul. Ce qui serait tout à fait compréhensible au demeurant. Mais ça ne changeait rien pour Stiles, dont le rire tonitruant se prolongeait, tiraillant désagréablement ses zygomatiques et crispant abominablement son ventre. La violence des spasmes augmentait et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Impossible de s'arrêter.

Les regards intrigués cédèrent place à l'amusement ou à l'agacement, suivant le spectateur. Puis le hoquet se joignit à la démonstration de folie. Et ce fut en tressautant qu'il pointa Derek du doigt avant de s'esclaffer de plus belle. Sa voix se répercutait contre les murs et résonnait dans le loft. En quelques secondes toutes les activités en cours s'interrompirent.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière sur la caisse jusqu'alors squattée par son postérieur. Hésitant, Scott s'approcha de lui en souriant d'un air incertain. Son rire était communicatif. Seul Derek n'était pas touché par le phénomène. Il se sentait mal. Hésitant entre le malaise et la colère. Apparemment, Stiles se foutait clairement de sa gueule. Pourquoi ? Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentit horriblement vexé par cette moquerie. Lui qui croyait que les choses s'étaient apaisées entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Aboya-t-il, irrité.

Stiles hurlait presque de rire désormais et il essuyait ses larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'écoulaient le long de son visage. Derek grogna.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi.

Le rire cessa immédiatement et Jackson intervint aussitôt.

-Non, continue, c'est trop drôle.

Alors Stiles éclata de rire à nouveau. Il devint écarlate et se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes sous l'effort. Sa mâchoire et son ventre étaient douloureux et une irrépressible envie de vomir monta. C'était une véritable torture. Qu'on l'arrête ! Que quelqu'un l'aide ! Au secours.

Cherchant désespérément un peu d'air, il rejeta la tête en arrière s'apprêtant à lâcher un nouvel éclat de rire hystérique. À cet instant Derek se précipita, les yeux rougeoyants de colère tandis que Scott restait à distance l'air un peu inquiet.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin!

Il chopa Stiles au col et le souleva, se prenant de plein fouet dans ses oreilles ultra-sensibles ce qui ressemblait presque à des cris. Ses yeux flashèrent intensément. La gêne et la colère le disputant à une incompréhension frustrée.

-Calme-toi Derek, il ne fait que rire, le défendit Scott, en présentant ses paumes pour tranquilliser l'alpha. C'est marrant de le voir comme ça.

-Il se fout littéralement de ma gueule, oui ! Tu trouves ça marrant toi ? S'écria Derek en resserrant sa prise, hors de lui tout en tournant un visage terrifiant vers son bêta qui fit plusieurs pas en arrière, courbant légèrement le dos.

Stiles lui riait au nez, ne voulait pas s'arrêter, mettait en danger son autorité d'alpha, comme ça, devant la meute. Putain, il ne le supportait pas. Qu'avait-il contre lui ? Le trouvait-il ridicule ? Voulait-il juste le faire chier ? Tout à coup, ses soupçons concernant les relations qu'entretenait Stiles avec Peter et avec Harris, se firent une place au premier plan. Faisant exploser sa jalousie, réduisant à néant toute modération. Il voyait rouge. Au sens propre comme au figuré ainsi qu'en attestait son regard de feu.

Ce petit connard riait de ses réactions ! Se moquait de ses sentiments, les foulait aux pieds !

Furieux, il le tira violemment vers le haut et les pieds du garçon ne touchèrent presque plus le sol.

-Va crever gronda Derek, dans un grognement profond empli de colère. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de ta jolie ptite gueule.

Stiles et Jackson écarquillèrent les yeux.

La douleur irradia brusquement dans la cage thoracique de l'humain, s'étendant insidieusement le long de son bras gauche.

Il suffoquait. Incapable du moindre mouvement.

En une fraction de seconde, il fut intégralement trempé de sueur froide. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il cessa de respirer.

Puis son corps s'affaissa.

Derek ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'il se retrouva avec un poids mort au bout du bras. Le rire avait cessé et le silence était désormais incroyablement pesant.

Blême, Jackson était pétrifié de terreur. Il avait fait mourir Stiles de rire. Putain il avait fait zigouiller ce con ! Même si c'était involontaire, merde !

-Stiles ? Appela Derek, abominablement inquiet.

Le poids augmenta encore et il rattrapa le corps in extremis alors que celui-ci menaçait de tomber.

-Arrête ton cirque Stiles !

Il sentit la panique monter et s'agenouilla près de l'adolescent désormais étendu au sol.

-Son cœur... Je l'entends plus !

-Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

Piétinant entre chaque aller-retour, Derek montrait les crocs à tout bout de champ, intimant à ses bêtas de se taire, guettant les nouvelles de Stiles. Il culpabilisait à mort.

Le shérif de son côté restait muet, hagard, se rongeant silencieusement les sangs. Il était accouru dès qu'on lui avait annoncé l'hospitalisation de son fils en urgence. Une crise cardiaque...à son âge... Impossible. Il n'y croyait pas. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça. Quelque chose de surnaturel. Il passa les mains sur son visage, effaçant un début de larmes d'impuissance avant de regarder l'heure. Ils s'occupaient de lui depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Derek, arrête de marcher comme ça, supplia Scott, affalé sur un siège de la salle d'attente.

L'alpha le fusilla de ses yeux carmin et poursuivit ses déambulations, rageuses et angoissées.

-Derek, tenta le shérif à son tour. Nous sommes tous inquiets. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Cette fois-ci l'alpha grogna et partit se poster à la fenêtre de la salle d'attente, crispant ses deux mains sur le rebord et y plantant ses griffes.

Et si Stiles ne s'en sortait pas ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

 **La correction du dernier chapitre est presque terminée, donc le rythme devrait accélérer (en plus j'ai une semaine de vacances pour pouvoir poster plus régulièrement et facilement).**

 **On arrive à la conclusion :)**


	13. suis tes pulsions

**Hellooooooooooo!**

 **Aujourd'hui au programme, une disparition, niark!**

 **Merci à ma chère bêta pour sa patience :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Obéis-moi... Suis tes pulsions.

-Que s'est-il passé avant qu'il ne perde connaissance ? Interrogea Deaton dans la chambre où ne restaient que Derek, le shérif et Scott.

-Il n'arrêtait pas de rire, répondit l'alpha, les bras croisés. Son regard assombri par l'inquiétude fixait Stiles, allongé inconscient sur son lit d'hôpital. On ne sait pas pourquoi. Et tout à coup il a eu son attaque sans aucun signe avant-coureur.

Deaton se pencha vers Stiles, l'observant avec attention. On l'avait mis sous respiration artificielle et il avait fallu le ranimer trois fois avant que son état ne se stabilise enfin un minimum. Actuellement le garçon était plus proche de la mort que de la vie. Ces arrêts cardiaques à répétition n'avaient aucune explication scientifique logique, ils devaient bien en avoir une surnaturelle. Toute la meute y avait pensé. Voilà pourquoi Scott avait immédiatement contacté son patron afin qu'il vienne ausculter son ami et tenter de trouver l'origine de cet accident.

-Vous pensez que ça pourrait être un contrecoup du Nogitsune ? S'enquit Scott, fixant alternativement le vétérinaire avec désarroi et Stiles avec angoisse.

Deaton fronça les sourcils. Et si l'instinct de Scott ne le trompait pas ? C'était déjà la deuxième fois que l'adolescent envisageait cette possibilité et en faisait part au vétérinaire. Cette idée avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit de Deaton et il y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Désormais de nombreux doutes le tiraillaient, mais il refusait toujours d'envisager l'hypothèse sérieusement. Et pourtant cette fois-ci, il était bien contraint de tenter quelque chose dans ce sens. Était-il possible que le pire ait pu se produire alors qu'il avait veillé à prendre toutes les précautions d'usage ?

-Pourriez-vous me laisser seul avec lui quelques minutes s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

Le shérif parut faire un effort surhumain pour quitter le chevet de son fils, mais finalement Scott réussit à faire sortir ses deux aînés, les entraînant vers la cafétéria pour prendre une pause bien méritée après toutes ces heures dans l'attente de bonnes nouvelles qui ne venaient pas. Deaton vérifia qu'ils étaient bien partis avant de fermer la porte et de s'approcher de Stiles, se penchant vers lui avec appréhension.

L'instant de vérité.

-Écoute-moi. Respire.

Aussitôt Stiles toussa plusieurs fois, recrachant les tubes qui l'aidaient à respirer.

-Rétablis-toi, murmura Deaton, abasourdi. Reprends connaissance.

Immédiatement Stiles ouvrit les yeux en grand, paniquant alors qu'il se débattait contre les innombrables tuyaux qui le maintenaient en vie quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

-Merci docteur. Merci pour tout.

Le shérif continuait d'encenser le vétérinaire en lui serrant chaleureusement la main, trop soulagé par le retour de Stiles parmi les vivants pour s'interroger davantage sur la cause de ce petit miracle. Quelques mètres plus loin, Derek et Scott attendaient. Ils trouvaient l'attitude de Deaton étrange. Le type acceptait les remerciements du shérif mais tout, dans sa posture, indiquait qu'il aurait volontiers disparu sur le champ s'il en avait eu le pouvoir. Les deux loups s'approchèrent donc, avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'éclipser. Certes, ils étaient soulagés de voir Stiles réveillé et plutôt en forme, mais le fait que Deaton soit visiblement à l'origine de ce brusque changement dans l'état du malade signifiait clairement que le problème de Stiles était d'ordre surnaturel. D'ailleurs le regard fuyant du faiseur de miracle confirmait qu'il y en avait peut-être bien une part non négligeable.

-Attendez ! Le héla Derek en arrivant à sa hauteur au moment où il quittait rapidement le père de Stiles. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Oui, comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Scott à son tour.

Deaton les fixa par-dessus son épaule, puis observa le shérif un instant avant de s'en détourner, honteux. Il avait fait une erreur. Une grossière erreur de débutant et il n'assumait pas. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. La malédiction qu'il avait lancée était sans risque pour Stiles, il en avait été intimement persuadé. L'hyperactif avait dû s'amuser de son côté, jouant à l'apprenti sorcier sans en parler à personne et il s'y était brûlé les ailes. Le vétérinaire ne parvenait pas à accepter de s'être trompé à ce point.

-Je pense avoir une piste, mais il faut que je vérifie, affirma-t-il catégorique en consultant sa montre d'un air affairé. Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurais du nouveau. En attendant, j'ai laissé ma clinique ouverte et il faut que j'y retourne.

L'homme s'éloigna au pas de course et disparut bientôt au bout du couloir, abandonnant les deux loups-garous qui restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Ils se regardèrent perplexes avec un sentiment d'inachevé manifestement partagé. Ce brusque départ n'augurait rien de très rassurant quant à la situation de Stiles. Dans quelle galère s'était-il donc fourré pour que même Deaton en soit si troublé ?

-Il avait l'air nerveux, non ? Commenta Scott en lançant un regard en coin à son alpha.

-Oui... Il l'était clairement, répondit Derek sur le même ton. J'irai le voir tout à l'heure. Maintenant, rentre chez toi. Tu as cours demain.

-Tu pourrais veiller sur Stiles ? Je serais plus tranquille si tu restais avec lui cette nuit.

Derek haussa un sourcil, pesant le pour et le contre, puis finalement hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Je resterai veiller sur lui.

Deaton pouvait bien attendre un peu.

* * *

-Mais je te dis que je vais bien ! Je pète le feu, vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas.

Stiles se leva pour prouver ses dires et écarta les bras largement, un sourire aux lèvres. Depuis déjà dix minutes il tentait, en vain, de persuader son père de sa bonne santé retrouvée. Mais rien à faire. Le shérif n'en démordait pas et insistait pour qu'il reste entre ces quatre murs sinistres.

-Si tu veux, je peux même courir un marathon ! Reprit-il sur le même ton déterminé.

-Pour l'instant, tu ne fais que me courir sur le haricot alors allonge-toi et dors, ordonna le shérif autoritaire en désignant le lit.

Stiles poussa un long soupir défaitiste et se recoucha. À peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit profondément sous les regards éberlués du shérif et de Derek. Ils l'observèrent avec incrédulité avant que l'humain ne prenne la parole.

-Et après, il me dit qu'il est en pleine forme, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Il soupira, contemplant son fils avec bienveillance et inquiétude. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Les médecins lui avaient expliqué la situation et l'avaient rassuré sur la santé de son fils. L'intervention de Deaton était aussi miraculeuse que suspecte. Pourquoi l'homme avait-il presque fui dès que Stiles avait ressuscité ? Quel moyen avait-il utilisé pour le guérir ? Tant de questions...et si peu de réponses. Le plus important restait tout de même le résultat. Son fils se portait bien et même ces multiples crises cardiaques tout à fait alarmantes semblaient déjà pour le gamin un lointain souvenir. En plus, il serait sous haute surveillance pendant le reste de la nuit.

-Bon, alors nous sommes d'accord, vous veillez sur lui jusqu'à demain, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Derek acquiesça, fixant Stiles lui aussi. Le shérif pouvait lui faire confiance pour cela. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il avait eu bien trop peur pour le laisser seul ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

-Je ne le lâcherai pas des yeux une seule seconde, promit-il sincèrement.

Le shérif pencha la tête sur le côté, examinant l'expression du loup-garou alors qu'il dévisageait Stiles avec concentration. Il semblait très concerné par le sort de son fils. Et cette tendresse dans le regard... Serait-ce... ? Le shérif fronça les sourcils devant l'émotion qu'il sentait émaner de l'alpha. Gêné, il détourna les yeux en se raclant la gorge, brisant le contact visuel avec ce spectacle qui lui paraissait trop... intime ?..

-Bon. Alors je m'en vais tranquille. Si le moindre problème survient, appelez-moi.

Le shérif se racla la gorge, incertain, et fit mine de quitter la pièce. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il examina le visage de Derek. Avait-il raison de lui accorder sa confiance en laissant son fils entre ses mains malgré ce regard qu'il avait capté ? Ne risquait-il pas un « _dérapage_ » de sa part ?

Bah. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Et puis son fils avait de la défense. Il haussa les épaules et partit définitivement, non sans qu'une petite pointe d'inquiétude ne gâche un peu son soulagement.

* * *

Deaton éteignit la lumière, quittant sa clinique l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il s'était trompé à ce point. Lui qui avait été l'émissaire de Talia Hale, alpha de la meute la plus influente de Californie ! Et pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait commis une faute grave. La malédiction jetée au Nogitsune persistait en Stiles. Mais pourquoi se manifestait-elle si longtemps après la nuit du rituel ? Le démon tentait-il de refaire surface ? Ou cet effet pervers avait-il toujours couvé, attendant le moment propice pour toucher Stiles ? Mais l'hyperactif était intelligent. Il avait bien dû s'en rendre compte. Alors pourquoi n'en avoir parlé à personne ? Était-il déjà sous le contrôle du démon ? Et si c'était le cas, avait-il déjà fait des victimes ? Peter Hale en faisait-il partie ?

Deaton sortit et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui avant de prendre son portable. Il devait en parler à Derek pour prévenir la meute du danger qu'elle courait. Ou que Stiles courait si jamais un autre incident de ce genre venait à se répéter... Et si sa théorie concernant le Nogitsune se confirmait...

Un bruit attira son attention et il se retourna, cherchant frénétiquement dans sa poche avant de serrer sa fiole de sorbier dans son poing en cas d'attaque. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, scrutant l'obscurité ambiante.

-Qui va là ?

Une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière d'un néon à l'éclairage intermittent et Deaton se retint de montrer sa surprise. L'ombre sourit en baissant la tête, le fixant de ses yeux de fauve qui changèrent d'aspect brusquement, faisant reculer le vétérinaire d'un pas tremblant.

-Non, murmura Deaton en réalisant l'étendue du problème. Impossible...

Il fallait prévenir la meute, tout de suite ! Sans cela tout recommencerait ! En pire. Et ce serait une catastrophe !

-Surpris ? Interrogea l'ombre en souriant davantage face à la panique diffuse qui emplissait l'air.

La silhouette s'approcha lentement, coupant toute tentative de fuite. Deaton ne répondit pas, fixant son futur bourreau en s'efforçant de comprendre ses motivations.

-Ce n'est pas...

L'ombre glissa en avant, bondissant sur lui avant qu'un hoquet ne prenne le vétérinaire, l'empêchant de terminer son ultime parole. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge, sentant bientôt la douleur irradier et un flot de sang s'échapper de ses artères tranchées.

Il tomba en arrière, glissant contre le mur en béton.

Il rendit son dernier souffle en fixant son échec droit dans les yeux.

* * *

Rentrant dans la chambre de Stiles, Derek soupira d'ennui et s'assit. Il venait de se dégourdir les jambes en visitant le couloir de long en large pour éviter de somnoler. Il n'aimait pas rester là, sans rien faire, alors que Deaton détenait peut-être des informations cruciales pour la santé de Stiles. Et il aimait encore moins savoir que le vétérinaire se baladait dans la nature tandis qu'un auteur de lettres anonymes qui voulait du mal à la meute rôdait en ville, risquant de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Hélas, il lui était impossible d'abandonner son poste ici. Autant par obligation envers le shérif et Scott qu'envers Stiles lui-même.

-Pff...

Il bâilla et lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. Un regard vers Stiles le réveilla complètement. On comptait sur lui. Il ne faillirait pas. _Stiles_ avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber après tout ce que le garçon avait déjà fait pour lui.

Ayant retrouvé sa motivation, Derek se releva et tira silencieusement sa chaise plus près du lit, observant le fils du shérif avec attention. Tout de même, quel choc ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, il chassa la boule d'angoisse qui menaçait de l'étouffer à l'idée que le gamin avait failli mourir. Et peut-être bien par sa faute d'ailleurs ! Ne lui avait-il pas dit cette horreur qu'il ne pensait absolument pas ? _« Va crever »._ Mais pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça. Pour ces mots, il s'en voulait terriblement, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la cause de toutes ces crises. Non... depuis quand Stiles lui obéirait-il au doigt et à l'œil... Les poissons auraient largement le temps d'avoir des plumes avant que ça n'arrive. Non, c'était juste une coïncidence et pas autre chose ! Ou plus certainement l'effet dévastateur de cette crise de rire hystérique qui avait précédé l'attaque !

-Merde, mais quel idiot ! S'il me refait un coup pareil... Je l'étripe.

* * *

Peter ne décolérait plus. Il passait et repassait sans cesse devant son acolyte qui restait de marbre, montrant ce calme olympien qui lui seyait si bien.

-Tu as _tué_ Deaton !

-Ne panique donc pas. J'ai fait disparaître son cadavre. Personne ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

-Tu parles. Et puis je ne panique pas. Mais ça va attirer l'attention de toute la meute. Derek n'est peut-être pas l'homme le plus intelligent sur terre, loin de là selon mon humble avis, mais il n'est pas un demeuré complet. Et s'il a besoin de Deaton pour sauver Stiles, crois-moi, il fera tout pour le retrouver. Il est doué, il sentira-

-Il ne sentira rien. Je n'ai rien laissé derrière moi... À part ce que je voulais qu'il trouve.

-Ce que tu _voulais qu'il trouve_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? À ce qu'il te démasque ? C'est bien parti en tout cas, je te félicite !

-Quand Derek viendra, reprit son vis-à-vis tranquillement en croisant les jambes, tout ce qu'il sentira sera la peur d'Alan Deaton. Rien d'autre. Et que va-t-il en conclure à ton avis ?

Peter fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant puis l'illumination le frappa.

-... Un autre kidnapping.

-Exact.

-Et une autre disparition dans l'entourage de Derek ne pourra qu'accélérer les choses.

-Sans aucun doute.

-Toujours tourner les contretemps à ton avantage, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter frissonna lorsqu'un sourire inquiétant balaya le visage détesté de son vis-à-vis.

* * *

Et tout se déroula comme prévu. Le lendemain matin, dès qu'il comprit ce qui était arrivé au vétérinaire, Derek convoqua une réunion de crise, prévenant la meute de cette nouvelle disparition et enjoignant à chacun de ne pas rester seuls tant qu'ils n'auraient pas discuté de la situation. Pendant qu'ils se trouvaient tous au lycée, Derek en avait profité pour retourner auprès de Stiles à l'hôpital. Et malgré la gravité de la situation, l'humain n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions.

Comment Deaton l'avait-il sauvé ? Que s'était-il passé lors de sa crise ? Quelle en était l'origine ? Était-ce en rapport avec le Nogitsune ?

Stiles s'était contenté de l'ignorer superbement, répondant machinalement à toutes ses interrogations par de laconiques « _je ne sais pas_ », jusqu'à ce que l'alpha perde patience et abandonne la lutte à contrecœur. Alors il s'était assis dans un coin de la chambre, les bras croisés et le regard fixé obstinément vers l'extérieur, dans une parfaite symétrie de la posture de Stiles tandis que ce dernier soupirait à fendre l'âme.

-Laisse-moi s'il te plaît, souffla Stiles, las. J'aimerais être seul...

-Hors de question, refusa Derek catégoriquement. Le corbeau peut attaquer à tout moment. J'ai promis à Scott et à ton père de te protéger.

Stiles inspira profondément, serrant les draps entre ses doigts crispés, et il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avec hésitation, ne sachant que dire pour le faire partir. La vérité, c'était que Derek lui faisait peur. Désormais il était terrifié dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Il avait peur de l'énerver, peur qu'une dispute éclate, et surtout peur, car il savait désormais que Derek pourrait le tuer. Enfin, tout le monde aurait pu le tuer, compte tenu de sa situation, mais le sort avait voulu que ce soit Derek qui lui balance cette saloperie. Ça n'avait été qu'un hasard, une formule sans consistance pour le loup, l'hyperactif le savait bien, mais cette angoisse que le loup recommence ce genre de connerie sans même en avoir conscience lui collait à la peau. Il le craignait donc maintenant et lui en voulait beaucoup. Il aurait souhaité ne plus le revoir, mais par dessus tout, il aurait souhaité ardemment ne plus l'aimer ! Définitivement, Derek n'était pas quelqu'un pour lui. Il était trop rustre, trop dangereux, trop violent, trop impulsif. Trop dominateur.

Ça ne pourrait jamais coller.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un qu'il puisse contrôler et maîtriser, quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas le blesser. Stiles grimaça lorsque l'image de Harris s'imposa. Cet homme lui correspondait tellement bien. Et puis, il voulait ce que Derek lui avait refusé, n'attendant qu'un mot de lui. Et pourtant... Stiles hésitait encore. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Franchement, à quoi bon courir après un être aussi insaisissable que Derek si tout ce dont il rêvait était là, à portée de main ?

Il soupira.

Il devait faire un choix maintenant. Il avait ignoré le problème assez longtemps.

Derek ou Harris ?

C'était si difficile.

À chaque fois, il flanchait après avoir choisi Harris, et revenait irrémédiablement vers Derek, à sa grande honte. Ne pouvait-il pas se montrer plus fort ? Rien qu'une fois... Seulement il avait tellement envie d'entendre Derek lui dire qu'il était important pour lui ! S'il le faisait un jour, Stiles était certain qu'il oublierait Harris sur le champ ! Même s'il devrait vivre un amour à sens unique pendant des années, comme avec Lydia.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant sans oser croiser le regard de l'alpha.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tourna légèrement la tête, assez pour voir Derek le fixer avec agacement. En valait-ce la peine ? Ne connaissait-il pas déjà la réponse à la question « _est-ce que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?_ » ? Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait. Derek lui répondrait non. Même si c'était faux. Et Stiles en avait marre de se faire du mal avec d'illusoires espérances.

-Laisse tomber...

-Je n'ai pas dit non, grogna Derek. Si tu veux me demander quelque chose, pose ta question maintenant, qu'on en finisse. Mais en échange, je veux savoir pourquoi tu te foutais de moi hier soir.

Stiles serra les dents, lançant un regard meurtrier au loup-garou. Alors voilà, c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait ? N'avait-il pas de souci plus essentiel dans l'immédiat ? Pour ce connard de loup, l'important, c'était de savoir pourquoi Stiles s'était moqué de lui, rien d'autre. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il était arrivé et il ne lui avait même rien demandé sur son état de santé. Stiles était persuadé que si Deaton n'avait pas subitement disparu, jamais Derek ne serait venu le voir à l'hôpital. Le mec lui balançait un « _Va crever_ » et après il restait chez lui peinard sans s'occuper une seconde de sa victime. Quel connard égocentrique !

-Tu m'as fait rire à être si pathétique, cracha Stiles, hors de lui. Voilà la raison. Maintenant, va-t'en. Sinon j'appelle les infirmières pour qu'elles te fassent dégager.

-Ce n'est pas par gaîté de cœur que je reste ici, crois-moi. Et ce serait idiot de m'obliger à partir alors que j'assure ta sécurité.

-Ma sécurité, mon cul oui ! Déjà deux kidnappings, presque une dizaine de morceaux de papier et toujours aucune piste ! T'es vraiment l'alpha le plus lamentable que j'aie jamais rencontré. Tout ça est de ta faute. J'ai failli y rester hier soir par ta faute aussi, putain !

-Par ma faute ? Répéta Derek, perplexe. Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute tout à coup ?

-Parce que c'est toujours de ta faute si les gens crèvent ! S'écria Stiles, furieux.

Son cri résonna dans la chambre et le temps sembla se figer.

Derek, qui était sur le point de se lever, se rassit lentement, sans dire un mot ni quitter Stiles du regard. Il ne percevait aucune culpabilité dans les yeux de miel sombre. Rien que la froideur du mépris qu'il semblait lui inspirer et la lueur tremblante de la crainte qu'il provoquait en lui.

Le garçon pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Et c'en était d'autant plus douloureux.

Quelque chose venait de se briser définitivement entre eux. C'était trop tard pour réparer.

Derek ferma les paupières et détourna le visage de Stiles pour attendre dans le silence pesant de la chambre.

Ce serait sûrement mieux ainsi...

* * *

À force d'insister auprès de son père, Stiles réussit rapidement à quitter l'hôpital pour se reposer chez lui. Enfin...se reposer était un bien grand mot. Il ne tenait pas en place, rendu nerveux par cette immobilité forcée. Bizarrement, ce qu'il regrettait le plus était de ne pas pouvoir emmerder Harris. Ça lui manquait même beaucoup trop. Aux quelques jours passés à l'éviter tout en cherchant à le voir en colle, avaient succédé cette convalescence imprévue. La distance lui avait éclairci les idées. Il savait dorénavant exactement ce qu'il voulait. Surtout depuis la dernière rencontre avec Derek. Et son cheminement vers l'oubli de ses sentiments envers le loup-garou avait considérablement progressé.

Ce travail d'introspection l'avait apaisé. Il se sentait presque léger avec l'agréable impression que le bonheur était à sa portée...

Sauf quand il pensait à Deaton.

Parce qu'il était sûr et certain que le vétérinaire avait compris ce qui clochait chez lui avant de disparaître. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les deux faits étaient peut-être liés. Le corbeau savait-il pour la malédiction ? Avait-il un intérêt dans le fait que Stiles en soit victime ? Et s'il voulait s'en servir ?

À cette idée Stiles frémit d'horreur. Ce type était cinglé. Espérer qu'il se lasse, rassasié par deux disparitions, relevait de l'utopie...pire, de la stupidité. Le mec continuerait jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais bordel, que voulait-il ?

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Et si le corbeau était Peter ? Après tout, il était le seul avec Jackson à savoir pour sa malédiction... Mais...et son enlèvement dans ce cas ? Une mise en scène ? Dans quel but ? Il lui faudrait creuser cette hypothèse.

* * *

Derek grogna en se levant. Il était exténué. Les problèmes s'accumulaient et il n'arrivait plus à suivre. Depuis la disparition de Deaton à la suite de celle de Peter, tout lui échappait. Même Stiles. Surtout Stiles. Le loup-garou avait été terriblement blessé par l'attitude du garçon la veille mais il avait réfréné sa colère, interprétant ce comportement agressif comme un effet secondaire de sa crise cardiaque. Néanmoins et malgré les efforts de Derek, Stiles restait insupportablement distant depuis cette dispute. Durant sa courte apparition à la réunion de meute le lendemain, il n'avait pas dit un mot et n'avait pas accordé un seul regard à l'alpha, se contentant d'écouter les instructions d'une oreille distraite.

Derek se sentait bêtement coupable à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait. Cette crise cardiaque restait un mystère. Et le seul qui aurait pu expliquer son origine était maintenant porté disparu. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

Soupirant, Derek descendit et sortit du loft. Aucune lettre. Déjà deux semaines qu'il ne recevait plus rien. Et à la place, ses soutiens les plus précieux disparaissaient les uns après les autres...

Quelle serait la prochaine étape ?

* * *

Harris soupira de lassitude et baissa les épaules, défaitiste, en lâchant son stylo. Ce soir il était incapable d'être productif dans quelque activité que ce soit. Dès qu'il devait se concentrer, son esprit fuyait. Focalisé sur l'absence de Stiles et cette hospitalisation. La veille, en épiant une conversation entre des membres de la meute, il avait cru comprendre que l'insupportable petit con s'en était retourné chez lui dans la journée pour y débuter une convalescence à domicile.

Quelle misère de s'ennuyer ainsi de ce gosse intenable ! Sans compter qu'il n'était absent que depuis trois jours. Trois putains de petits jours. Comment croire que trois jours puissent être aussi longs! Il n'était pas loin de penser qu'il avait déjà ce gamin dans la peau.

Abandonnant définitivement toute idée de travail, il rassembla ses affaires et regroupa ses copies en une pile uniforme avant de la ranger soigneusement dans son cartable qu'il ferma d'un geste machinal. Il ne se comprenait plus. La disparition de son maître chanteur aurai dû le soulager et pourtant elle lui pesait. Il haïssait ce gosse, capable de remuer en lui des sentiments aussi contradictoires.. Le mot « _sentiments_ » lui parut incongru. Il lui préférait largement celui de pulsions. _« Tu parles. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas que de ça »_ Grommela-t-il pour lui-même. Ce stupide attachement le mènerait à sa perte. C'était couru d'avance.

Fallait avouer que ce petit salaud s'y prenait comme un chef. Après s'être laissé approcher de fort près dans son tas de ferraille, il pratiquait l'esquive puis subitement cherchait la confrontation. De deux choses l'une, soit le gosse voulait tester la détermination de son prof, soit il ne savait plus où il en était et hésitait encore à franchir le pas. Ce qui rendait son absence d'autant plus frustrante. Stiles absent, plus moyen de vérifier qu'il était mûr pour lui tomber tout rôti dans le bec.

L'image lui parut savoureuse et il se rengorgea discrètement, même s'il était seul dans la salle. Tout de même, ce serait une belle victoire. Autant sur le shérif que sur ce pitoyable alpha incapable de voir clair en lui-même. Il faudrait absolument le mettre au courant. Se faire coiffer au poteau par un simple humain. Lui, un loup-garou de naissance. Et pas par n'importe quel humain. Par celui qu'on avait accusé d'avoir involontairement causé la mort de sa famille. Comme quoi, quelques formules de chimie pouvaient être dévastatrices.

Nul doute que le loup serait furieux s'il savait que son cher petit Stiles se tapait son prof de chimie. Et un loup furieux peut devenir extrêmement dangereux. Certes. Mais aussi... terriblement vulnérable.

Un sourire étira lentement le coin de ses lèvres et il n'en ressentit aucun remords.

-Vous riez tout seul maintenant ?

Harris sursauta et se redressa sur sa chaise en se tournant vers la porte entrouverte. Stiles s'était immobilisé dans l'encadrement, les bras ballants et l'allure incertaine. Aucune trace visible de son passage éclair à l'hôpital. Il ne s'étonna même pas de la pointe de soulagement qu'il ressentit face à ce constat.

-N'êtes-vous pas censé être au repos chez vous, monsieur Stilinski ? Répliqua simplement Harris en affichant un air désinvolte.

-J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

-En conduisant jusqu'ici ? Remarqua l'aîné qui avait repéré les clés de la Jeep dans sa main.

-Je voulais changer d'air, rectifia Stiles en roulant des yeux. Et... Je voulais aussi vous voir par la même occasion.

Il noua nerveusement ses mains derrière son dos en observant le profil de son prof. Celui-ci affichait un air blasé, à deux doigts de l'agacement. N'en avait-il sincèrement rien à carrer ? Le doute qui le tiraillait encore lui donnait la sensation d'être incroyablement maladroit et horriblement stupide. Comment diable pouvait-il s'arranger pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait ?

Ennuyé par ce silence prolongé, Harris pivota pour lui faire face.

-Bien. Vous m'avez vu. Alors puis-je rentrer chez moi maintenant ?

L'hyperactif fit la moue et entra résolument dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'y adossa et se mordit la lèvre, toujours indécis. Si seulement il savait où puiser l'audace qui lui manquait ! Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver à deux pas de son professeur.

-Vous m'avez presque manqué. Déclara-t-il en le regardant par en dessous.

-Serait-ce un aveu ? Ironisa Harris qui décroisa les jambes. Auriez-vous enfin vaincu vos peurs me concernant, monsieur Stilinski ?

-Ça se pourrait bien, répondit Stiles en se baissant en avant pour poser un genou audacieux sur la chaise, précisément entre les cuisses de son interlocuteur.

Harris eut un soubresaut et leva la tête vers le visage de son élève qu'il fixa en haussant un sourcil stupéfait. D'accord, il ne s'attendait pas exactement à ça, mais c'était loin d'être dérangeant.

 _Tout cela avait été si facile..._

* * *

Intrigué et attristé par le comportement distant de Stiles, Derek l'observait. Il venait de percevoir la même tension entre Jackson et l'hyperactif que quelque temps auparavant. Seulement cette fois elle semblait plus que jamais teintée de colère et de ressentiment du côté de Stiles. Ça paraissait logique puisque Jackson avait accablé le garçon face à la meute. D'ailleurs, Derek n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler à l'hyperactif, mais il était persuadé que ce dernier était innocent de ce dont on l'accusait. Et cela malgré les aveux incompréhensibles qu'il était censé avoir passés. Pourquoi le fils du shérif en aurait-il voulu à Aiden ? On ne sentait aucune animosité entre ces deux-là depuis le début. Cette histoire avec Lydia ne tenait pas debout.

Son regard glissa tout naturellement vers la jeune fille. Elle semblait concentrée sur le duo que formaient Jackson et Stiles. Son expression oscillait entre curiosité et suspicion. À la voir, elle pensait comme lui que l'hyperactif était innocent.

Et Derek sur ce point, avait vu juste. Lydia était certaine que son ancien amoureux transi n'était pas totalement innocent, mais de plus elle était convaincue que Jackson était impliqué. La raison en était simple. Son ex prétendait avoir tenté de modérer la malveillance de Stiles contre Aiden. Or, jamais il n'aurait fait ce genre de chose. Ça n'aurait eu aucun sens. Il avait donc menti sur ce point et l'avait apparemment fort bien caché aux autres loups. Il n'était donc pas clair dans cette histoire. Alors, jusqu'où était-il mouillé ? Disposait-il d'un moyen de pression pour obliger Stiles à agir ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plier l'humain ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Quel secret Stiles pourrait-il vouloir cacher ?

-Provoque-le, ordonna Jackson à voix basse.

Stiles ferma les paupières. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Pouvait-il décemment se hasarder à tomber dans les pommes maintenant, à peine sorti de l'hôpital ! Son père serait bien foutu de faire une attaque s'il lui faisait ce coup-là !

-Eh, Derek, je me suis toujours demandé si tu cherchais à compenser quelque chose avec ton comportement de macho !

Il croisa le regard surpris de Derek, occupé plus loin avec Isaac et Scott, et immédiatement il enchaîna les sarcasmes, à contrecœur.

Cette histoire allait encore mal finir...

* * *

Musique électro assourdissante, rires d'adolescents décérébrés, vapeurs d'alcools trop forts... Voilà tout ce qui entourait Stiles ce samedi soir alors qu'on l'avait traîné contre son gré à une fête quelconque organisée par Lydia. Il avait tenté de résister dans un premier temps, mais finalement son amie ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, lui faisant ses yeux de biche et se désolant de la distance qui s'installait entre lui et la meute depuis quelques semaines. En même temps personne, à part elle et Scott, ne sollicitait plus sa présence pour autre chose que la récolte d'informations. Et la dispute qui l'avait opposé à Derek deux jours plus tôt n'avait rien arrangé. Ses provocations gratuites devant tant de témoins l'avaient juste fait passer pour un crétin agressif. Aucune chance qu'il soit encore attendu au loft. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore pour quelle raison saugrenue il avait accepté de revenir dans la « _Meute_ »... Leurs histoires ne le concernaient plus. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas céder aux excuses bidons de ses membres.

Voilà qui lui aurait évité de s'emmerder comme un rat mort en ce moment même. Il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où, mais pas là. Avec son paternel par exemple, abandonné pour la soirée alors qu'il le voyait déjà si peu ! Ou devant un bon film avec Scott, qui s'emmerdait sec lui aussi soit dit en passant. Ou même avec... Harris...car leur niveau d'intimité avait encore grimpé d'un cran... depuis qu'il l'avait... Il n'osait même pas y penser...

-Y avait plus de bière, maugréa Scott en se laissant choir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Tiens.

Stiles prit la canette d'un geste mou et la porta à ses lèvres en grimaçant d'insatisfaction. Il était bien parti pour broyer du noir toute la nuit. Et Scott, qui habituellement l'encourageait à danser et à s'amuser, déprimait avec lui.

-Regardez qui voilà, grinça Stiles en fixant d'un œil torve l'arrivée de Jackson dans le grand séjour.

Il serra les mâchoires en l'observant à la dérobée alors qu'une troupe de groupies l'assaillait de toutes parts, attirées par son air triomphant et son sourire de tombeur.

-Ignore-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Forcé d'obéir, Stiles se détourna et resta le nez plongé sur sa canette alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le canapé moelleux en observant la foule avec ennui. Près de lui, Scott ronchonnait et faisait remarque désobligeante sur critique venimeuse à l'encontre d'Isaac, qui dansait collé-serré avec Allison quelques mètres plus loin. Blasé par le discours répétitif de son ami, Stiles s'en désintéressa pour apercevoir du coin de l'œil le regard noir de Jackson dirigé vers Aiden et Lydia.

Ah, la jalousie, quel fléau.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée -ou plus précisément tôt le matin-, Stiles se redressa mollement dans le canapé, squatté toute la nuit par son auguste postérieur, et s'étira longuement tandis qu'il s'arrachait aux brumes du sommeil. Son dos craqua bruyamment et il sursauta lorsqu'un poids tomba brusquement sur ses genoux, ronflant et apparemment vivant. Stiles poussa Scott du poing jusqu'à s'en délivrer avant de monter à l'étage pour rejoindre la salle de bain. La nausée ne le quittait plus depuis l'arrivée de Jackson la veille au soir.

Il redoutait les représailles. Car, pour son plus grand malheur, Scott avait trouvé bon de le contraindre à l'ignorer toute la soirée et, d'après les quelques regards peu avenants qu'il avait pu capter en provenance de Jackson, celui-ci n'avait guère apprécié. Comment le punirait-il cette fois ? Stiles espérait de tout cœur qu'il se soit pris une bonne cuite et ne se souvienne de rien.

Utopie quand tu nous tiens !

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il s'y enferma et se traîna jusqu'au lavabo pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Quel week-end de merde. Dire qu'en ce moment même il pourrait être chez lui. D'ailleurs, il ferait mieux de s'éclipser rapidement. Tant pis, si Lydia l'avait engagé pour aider à tout ranger. Et puis à cette heure-ci, elle ne s'apercevrait même pas de son départ.

Stiles regarda sa montre et soupira. Par contre, son père risquait fort bien de remarquer son retour, lui ! Et s'il sentait l'odeur immonde de transpiration et d'alcool qu'il dégageait, son courroux serait sans égal. Après tout, son fils était encore censé être convalescent et il lui avait assuré que ce ne serait qu'une petite soirée tranquille entre amis. Pas une fête où s'était retrouvée la quasi totalité des élèves du lycée.

Poussant un long soupir, Stiles se passa la tête entière sous le jet d'eau froide dans l'espoir de faire disparaître cette irrépressible envie de vomir. Lorsqu'il ferma le robinet, un grincement le fit sursauter. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner, une voix mécontente claqua dans le silence.

-Ne bouge pas.

Toujours penché, Stiles ferma les yeux, abattu, et s'immobilisa contre son gré. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Jackson pour le retrouver. Hélas, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'écouter son bourreau.

-Tu m'as ignoré toute la soirée.

Stiles serra les dents face à ce ton plein de reproches.

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, grogna-t-il. Scott ne me-

-Tais-toi. Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'ignorer.

Roulant des yeux, Stiles soupira et attendit la suite. Merci Scott pour ça.

-Tu vas devoir te racheter, dit son tortionnaire en se penchant vers lui.

Mais qu'il accouche merde, au lieu de faire durer le plaisir, ronchonna Stiles intérieurement.

-On va rendre une petite visite à Derek pour s'amuser. T'en dis quoi ? Je suis sûr que t'en meures d'envie. Il doit te manquer, non ?

Il avait sorti ça tout naturellement, à voix basse, comme un secret. Insinuait-il ce que Stiles pensait qu'il insinuait ? Affolé, le garçon fit rouler ses yeux au maximum en direction de Jackson qui se pencha juste assez pour croiser son regard. Ce sourire narquois ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Oh oui, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui, chuchota le loup-garou près de son oreille. Et aujourd'hui, je vais en profiter.

* * *

 **Et voilààààààà!**

 **C'est tellement difficile de me dire qu'après cette fiction que ce sera la fin de ma participation dans le fandom de Teen Wolf... Snif...**


	14. et tu finiras seul

**Helloooooooooooo! Oui, j'ai mis du temps, j'ai complètement zappé, tout va trop vite! Pour compenser, j'envoie deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Désolée pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai vraiment plus du tout de temps :S**

 **Merci à Cathouchka31 pour ses corrections, son soutien et le temps qu'elle a consacré à cette fiction!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Obéis-moi... Et tu finiras seul.

-Rentre et ne bouge pas.

Stiles obéit. Jackson prit le volant de sa voiture de luxe et ils quittèrent le quartier où se trouvait la résidence des Martin. Le loup-garou sourit de satisfaction alors qu'ils roulaient en direction du loft de Derek. Ces derniers jours, il avait tout fait pour monter l'Alpha contre Stiles. Tous les moyens y étaient passés. Même un qui avait bien failli entraîner la mort de sa victime...Mais aujourd'hui ce serait le bouquet final. Pour être franc, il ne ressentait pas le moindre scrupule. Après tout, ce connard d'hyperactif était responsable de la méfiance de Lydia, réduisant à néant les infimes progrès réalisés dans sa relation avec elle. Jackson avait donc cessé de perdre son temps avec Aiden pour se concentrer pleinement sur Stiles. Il allait le foutre dans la merde et pas qu'un peu. Ensuite seulement, il s'occuperait d'Aiden. Il fallait se montrer méthodique.

Il émit un petit grognement de satisfaction. Cette fois il était sur la bonne voie pour empoisonner durablement la relation de Stiles avec son cher Derek. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'alpha y mettait du sien ! Cet entêté persistait encore et toujours à accorder son attention à l'hyperactif, malgré les nombreuses disputes orchestrées par Jackson. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Quand lâcherait-il enfin prise ? Un peu plus et on aurait pu croire que Derek était amoureux de cet abruti d'humain...

Jackson carra la mâchoire tandis qu'il lançait un rapide coup d'œil à son passager. Stiles semblait inquiet du sort qu'il lui réservait et il avait raison. Cette fois-ci, Derek ne laisserait pas passer. Jackson eut un rictus mauvais et accéléra l'allure, grillant au passage quelques feux rouges. Il ne ferait de tort à personne en ce dimanche matin, tout le monde était encore au lit et lui, il préférait se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible de cette affaire.

Lorsque l'immeuble visé apparut à l'angle d'une rue, il soupira de soulagement. Le spectacle pourrait bientôt commencer.

Prudent, il ralentit l'allure. Pas la peine de réveiller Derek avant le moment propice. Ce serait trop bête de gâcher la fête. Alors, une fois qu'il fut à une centaine de mètres du loft, il s'arrêta et coupa le moteur puis se tourna vers Stiles et le jaugea en silence, faisant volontairement monter la pression.

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Qu'attendaient-ils exactement ? Quelle idée tordue Jackson avait-il encore eue ?

-Tu m'expliques ?

Sans un mot, Jackson fouilla sous son siège et en exhuma un pied de biche qu'il tendit à son passager.

-Tiens. Défoule-toi sur sa bagnole. Défonce-la intégralement et ensuite énerve-toi contre Derek. Sois furieux contre lui. Fais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Un éclair de fureur foudroya Stiles qui arracha pratiquement le pied de biche des mains de son chauffeur avant de bondir hors de la voiture comme un diable. Il partit au pas de course droit sur le loft de Derek, aveuglé par la haine. Il savait que cette colère était hors de sa volonté, que la malédiction le réduisait à l'état de marionnette impuissante et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa fureur. Quel supplice ! Il aurait bien voulu tomber dans les pommes, mais la haine qui lui tordait les tripes l'en empêchait visiblement. Pire, il sentait une rage folle dirigée vers Derek. Alors il fit la seule chose possible en l'absence du loup. Il se rua sur la Camaro. Sa bagnole et lui, c'était la même chose !

Emporté par son élan, il dérapa devant la caisse rutilante et abattit une première fois la tige de métal sur le toit. Aussitôt l'alarme déchira l'air. Rebondissant sur les façades. Réveillant Derek à coup sûr.

Parfait.

Qu'il vienne. Qu'il vienne ce connard, admirer le résultat de son œuvre. De son rejet.

Le pied de biche tomba une nouvelle fois sur le pare brise déjà fendu, entraînant Stiles vers le capot sur lequel il bascula, maladroit, avant de reculer pour mieux prendre son élan et recommencer. Encore.

Derrière lui, les portes du loft grincèrent puis claquèrent.

Enfin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tonna Derek en courant dans sa direction. Lâche-ça tout de suite !

Stiles retira sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et l'outil du massacre rebondit à ses pieds. Toujours furieux, il jeta un regard noir à celui qui l'avait interrompu.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Jackson suivait le spectacle avec un intérêt croissant, écoutant d'une oreille avide la dispute qui empirait de seconde en seconde. Les paroles de Stiles étaient cruelles, même Jackson se sentit mal à l'aise qu'il puisse aller aussi loin. Parce qu'en vérité, il n'en voulait qu'à Stiles. Il n'avait pas grand chose à reprocher à Derek. Au contraire. Non seulement c'était son alpha, mais en plus c'était le seul à l'avoir accueilli lors de son retour. Hélas... trop tard pour reculer. Il lui fallait assumer son choix.

-Dégage et ne reviens jamais ! Hurla Derek visiblement à bout de nerfs, en poussant violemment Stiles. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?

L'humain évita la chute de peu et recula prudemment de quelques pas, la rage aux tripes. Seulement au fond de lui, sous les strates de sa malédiction, son cœur souffrait le martyre.

Encore un rejet. Mais celui-ci serait définitif et il l'avait mérité.

Furieux et totalement bouleversé, il prit la fuite et disparut bientôt dans une ruelle.

Son petit jeu achevé, Jackson partit à son tour, l'humeur mitigée.

* * *

Le jour s'était levé tandis que Stiles déambulait sans but dans les rues désertes, comme une âme en peine. La fureur s'était dissipée, seule restait la peine. La douleur et la culpabilité le ravageaient. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul des mots qu'il avait prononcés.

 _« C'est de ta faute si je vais mal. »_

 _« T'aurais jamais dû revenir. »_

 _« Tu ferais mieux de disparaître. »_

Stiles soupira et s'échoua sur un banc. Faisant fi du bois froid, il s'y coucha sur le dos en gardant ses paumes posées sur son ventre. Il se sentait encore nauséeux. Autant de l'alcool ingurgité pendant la nuit que de la scène qu'il venait de vivre.

 _« Tu mérites tout le malheur qui s'abat sur toi. »_

 _« Tout irait beaucoup mieux sans toi. »_

 _« Tu fais souffrir tous ceux qui t'approchent. »_

La bouche de Stiles se tordit et il blêmit en fermant les yeux.

 _« C'est toi qui as tué ta famille et maintenant... »_

 _« C'est de ta faute si Boyd et Erica sont morts. Tu les as tués. »_

 _« Si seulement le corbeau pouvait te faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes... »_

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et la pressa, se retenant de crie rautant que de pleurer.

Okay. Il pouvait bien faire semblant de tout encaisser, d'être dur comme un roc, d'être mature, d'être le genre d'homme que rien ne pouvait atteindre parce qu'il serait au-dessus de tout. Bien au-dessus.

Mais la vérité, pathétique et ridicule, c'était qu'il n'était qu'un ado. Un ado amoureux par dessus le marché. Et qu'il venait de fouler aux pieds, de détruire irrémédiablement l'étincelle de chaleur qui persistait encore entre lui et l'objet son amour.

Épuisé, les paupières lourdes, Stiles ferma les yeux l'espace d'une minute...

* * *

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le soleil était bien plus haut que dans ses souvenirs et les rues en dehors du parc charriaient de nombreux passants.

Son soupir résonna et il se mordilla la langue, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire au lieu de se morfondre. Il savait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Son père l'abreuverait de questions. Le cuisinant sur sa soirée et sur son état de santé. Pas question non plus qu'il croise un membre de la meute. Ce serait bien trop douloureux pour lui.

La solution s'imposa d'elle-même.

Il se contorsionna pour extirper son portable de la poche arrière de son jean et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une sonnerie. Deux...

 _-Que me vaut le bonheur de cet appel en ce dimanche matin ?_ Grinça Harris au bout de la cinquième tonalité.

-Venez me chercher. Je suis dans le parc au coin de la cinquième.

 _-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis ni un taxi, ni votre esclave aux dernières nouvelles._

-Dépêche-toi, j'ai sommeil.

* * *

Stiles leva la tête vers le jet d'eau et se frotta le visage. Dès son arrivée chez Harris, il s'était immédiatement enfermé dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche salvatrice. L'eau brûlante le délivra de toute odeur d'alcool et de transpiration, délassant ses muscles crispés, lui faisant oublier un instant Derek, Jackson, son père et même Harris pourtant tout proche. Au bout d'un temps suffisamment long, il sortit de la cabine et se sécha lentement. Il délaissa débardeur et chemise à l'odeur infecte pour enfiler son sweat à même la peau. Puis il quitta la salle de bain, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

-Vous avez quelque chose de comestible à bouffer ici ? Apostropha-t-il son hôte en entrant dans la cuisine.

Assis, une tasse de café fumant entre les mains, Harris le suivit des yeux, le détaillant d'un regard appréciateur malgré le réveil brutal que le garçon venait de lui imposer. Trop absorbé par sa contemplation, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, Stiles se penchait à l'intérieur de son frigo en marmonnant et commentant tout ce qu'il voyait.

-Pas grand-chose d'intéressant en vérité.

Stiles crut entendre son prof se lever et il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour lui poser une question lorsqu'il se retrouva brusquement maintenu en place par deux mains sur ses épaules et deux lèvres sur les siennes.

Harris claqua la porte du frigo sans intérêt et y plaqua Stiles. Ses paumes glissèrent le long de ses bras et encerclèrent ses poignets fermement, les levant afin de les maintenir prisonniers au-dessus de sa tête.

 _Il faut lui faire comprendre qui mène la danse._

C'était à son tour de commander et de s'amuser. Il le soumettrait à sa volonté, le domestiquerait.

Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement appréciateur et fondit, se laissant entraîner dans le baiser tyrannique qui dura trop peu longtemps selon son avis. Bientôt, la pression se relâcha sur ses bras et la bouche de Harris quitta la sienne avant de glisser près de son oreille.

-En plein dans la gueule du loup...

Stiles frissonna violemment de tous ses membres et gémit pitoyablement. Son ventre se contracta sous la vague de désir qui le frappa. Il haleta en sentant la main libre de Harris glisser lentement sur ses vêtements, descendant de plus en plus bas, arrivant bientôt au bord du jean. Mais elle ne descendit pas plus bas et remonta sous le sweat. Ne sachant comment réagir, Stiles déglutit difficilement et se contenté de rester figé, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son hôte. Alors l'intruse quitta sa peau, ressortant à l'air libre pour descendre lentement la fermeture éclair. Très lentement.

Stiles tenta vainement de libérer ses poignets, mais il était incapable de se concentrer assez longtemps pour feinter, alors il se laissa faire. Enfin, Harris le lâcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, faisant doucement glisser le sweat-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à leurs pieds.

Ce fut comme un signal de départ.

Stiles attrapa la chemise de Harris par l'avant et le tira contre lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, plus furieusement.

* * *

Affichant un air bienheureux, Stiles se retourna, délicieusement emmêlé dans un cocon de chaleur, sur un lit moelleux à souhait. Il émit un soupir de satisfaction et son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il écoutait le son lointain de la douche, sous laquelle son hôte avait disparu, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

Ça y était enfin. Ils l'avaient _fait_. Ces quelques mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit depuis son réveil, alors qu'il se prélassait dans les draps de son...de son quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais ça lui plaisait plutôt.

Stiles se mordit les joues et se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de rire d'euphorie. Tout avait été parfait. Dans les moindres détails. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et demeura couché sur le dos, le regard vissé au plafond et les mains croisées sous la nuque.

Alors la porte se rouvrit, dévoilant Harris habillé et fin prêt pour se rendre au lycée en ce lundi matin. Il ne lui accorda qu'un vague regard en ouvrant le tiroir d'une commode avant de se placer devant son miroir pour nouer sa cravate, tout en observant du coin de l'œil celui qui avait envahi son lit.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous amener ce matin, avertit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Stiles fit la moue et se redressa sur les coudes pour fixer l'homme dans son ensemble. Le mouvement découvrit une bonne partie du corps alangui et Harris roula des yeux après s'être fait remarquer à lui-même qu'il était fou de partir et d'abandonner cette vision des plus agréables. Ils avaient passé un très bon moment tous les deux depuis la veille, malgré la jeunesse et l'inexpérience de son nouveau partenaire. Après tout, celui-ci s'était montré des plus enthousiastes et docile, faisant preuve d'un incroyable talent d'apprentissage.

Harris sentit une brusque bouffée de désir qu'il refréna aussitôt, ce n'était pas le moment. Cependant, quand il vit le drap quitter définitivement une cuisse pâle et musclée, il n'y tint plus et s'avança prudemment.

Stiles le suivit du regard en silence, levant la tête pour ne pas quitter ses yeux alors que l'homme le surplombait. Les doigts de Harris glissèrent sur le genou, descendirent la pente lisse de sa cuisse, pianotèrent doucement sur le ventre découvert. Une main surgit soudain dans son champ de vision et agrippa sa cravate avant de la tirer.

Stiles arrêta leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et fixa les lèvres de Harris, oscillant entre elles et ses yeux bleus hypnotiques.

-Je pense qu'une journée sans vous ne tuera personne, dit-il enfin. Je fais même une B.A vu le nombre astronomique d'élèves et de professeurs qui vous détestent.

Stiles tira un peu plus, forçant Harris à poser un genou sur le bord du matelas.

-Je crois qu'effectivement c'est un très bon raisonnement, répondit Harris en prenant les lèvres de Stiles d'assaut.

L'adolescent se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, entraînant sa proie dans sa chute.

Pourtant, malgré l'euphorie de cette première fois, un infime arrière-goût indéfinissable emplissait sa gorge. Un arrière-goût de désespoir et de fuite en avant.

Aurait-ce été pareil avec Derek ? Aurait-il ressenti la même chose ? Ou plus fort ? L'aurait-il embrassé de la même manière lui aussi... Ou plus en douceur, plus sensuellement... Plus amoureusement. Comme s'il était la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui. Celui pour qui il aurait pu quitter sa meute...

Mais au lieu de ça, il était là, entre les bras d'Adrian et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur de calcul.

* * *

-... C'est simplement arrivé, conclut Harris. Ensuite, les cours particuliers de Rachel se sont raréfiés jusqu'à ce que ses parents les fassent définitivement arrêter. Puis le Darach est arrivé et je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de la voir.

-Mais pourqu-

La sonnerie de portable de Stiles l'interrompit et il grimaça en voyant le nom de son contact. Il décrocha à contrecœur.

-Salut p'pa, dit-il, hésitant.

Faites que Scott n'ait pas oublié qu'il était son alibi pour la nuit qu'il venait de passer loin du domicile familial, pensa-t-il.

 _-Bonjour fiston, comment vas-tu ? Tu es rentré à la maison ?_

-Dans la matinée, mentit Stiles. Après que Scott soit parti en cours.

 _-Bien, repose-toi encore aujourd'hui. Ne fais pas de folies._

Stiles sourit en observant Harris face à lui, en train de boire son café, portant en tout et pour tout ses seuls sous-vêtements. « Pas de folie ». Ça allait être compliqué, vu leurs nouvelles activités communes.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi, je vais très bien. Demain aussi ça se passera bien quand je retournerai au lycée. Tu n'as pas à stresser. Je me sens en pleine forme.

 _-Alors tant mieux. Je rentrerai tôt ce soir, attends-moi pour dîner._

-Hum hum, à plus.

 _-À ce soir Stiles,_ répondit le shérif avant de raccrocher.

Stiles fut soulagé que tout se soit bien passé et se mordit la lèvre en voyant les cheveux ébouriffés de Harris. Il frotta ses orteils contre son mollet d'un air absent. Cette journée était... Parfaite. Sous tous les angles.

-Où en étions-nous déjà ? Racontez-moi d'autres choses sur vous. J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez su que le professeur Blake était un Darach.

Le regard de Harris s'assombrit et il garda le silence. Stiles comprit qu'il était entré en terrain miné. Mieux valait changer de sujet. Même si sa curiosité s'en retrouvait de ce fait grandement titillée.

* * *

-Si t'es pas malade, t'es qu'un gredin de ne pas me donner de nouvelles, grogna Scott, l'air inquiet, sur le répondeur de son meilleur ami.

Depuis le message que Stiles lui avait envoyé la veille au matin pour lui demander de le couvrir auprès de son père, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle. Sa nervosité grimpa en flèche lorsqu'il se rendit au loft le soir même et que Stiles brillait encore par son absence. Isaac avait bien tenté de le rassurer en lui disant que l'humain devait décuver quelque part, mais Scott ne réussissait pas à faire taire son angoisse. Et si Stiles avait été kidnappé et que c'était le corbeau qui avait envoyé ce message avec son portable ?

-Je vais chez Stiles pour vérifier s'il va bien, prévint-il soudain en partant d'un bon pas vers la sortie.

Comme si l'hyperactif avait senti le souci qu'il se faisait pour lui, le téléphone de Scott se mit à sonner.

-Enfin ! Ça fait des milliers de fois que je te laisse des messages ! Tu vas bien ? T'es où, là ?

 _\- Chez moi, dans mon lit si tu veux tout savoir. Tu veux quoi ? Pourquoi tu me harcèles de messages depuis ce matin ?_

-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu ne m'as pas répondu de toute la journée ! Je m'inquiétais, moi !

 _-Bah tu savais bien que je restais à la maison pour récupérer, non ? J'ai pas fait attention à tes messages, parce que j'ai joué toute la journée. Ne sois pas si stressé bro._

-Mais t'étais où la nuit dernière alors ? Pourquoi j'ai dû te couvrir ?

 _-Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Là je vais passer à table, alors je te laisse. À demain !_

Et il raccrocha, laissant Scott plus que perplexe. Que s'était-il donc passé depuis la fête de samedi soir ? D'abord, son pote s'était éclipsé comme un voleur, puis l'avait obligé à le couvrir alors qu'il passait la nuit on ne savait où. Et aujourd'hui, ça. Quel secret cachait-il encore ?

-Je vais le faire venir ici demain soir.

-Pas la peine, grogna Isaac. Il n'a plus rien à faire ici. D'ailleurs, on aurait dû le laisser la dernière fois quand il avait quitté la meute.

Scott se tourna d'un bond vers le bêta et le fixa d'un air abasourdi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

-Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense, rétorqua Isaac en croisant les bras.

Il lança un regard entendu à Derek que Scott ne comprit pas. Que ne savait-il pas ?

-Et puis de toute manière, à quoi ça nous avance de l'avoir avec nous ? Ajouta Aiden. Il ne fait que nous ralentir.

-En plus d'être un point faible pour la meute, renchérit Ethan.

-Il ne nous sert à rien, asséna finalement Isaac, agacé. Il fait n'importe quoi. À chaque fois il nous cause plus de problèmes qu'il n'aide à en résoudre !

Scott plissa les yeux et grogna. Il ne comprenait pas comment la conversation avait pu déraper à ce point, ni pour quelle raison tout le monde semblait contre Stiles tout à coup. Il savait que certaines tensions persistaient, mais elles semblaient s'être apaisées ces derniers jours.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! T'es vraiment trop con ! Et vous, vous pensez tous la même chose de Stiles ?

La plupart des regards qu'il tentait de croiser l'évitaient. Malgré ses tentatives de rallier des gens à sa cause, tous semblaient du même avis. Plus Stiles se trouverait loin d'eux, mieux ils s'en porteraient. Sa colère augmenta lorsqu'il comprit qu'Allison était en accord avec Isaac. En dernier recours, il se tourna vers Derek, mais l'humeur massacrante de ce dernier répondait déjà à sa question muette.

-Stiles est un cinglé et je ne veux plus le voir dans les parages. Désormais, tu t'occuperas seul de ce connard, moi j'arrête les frais ici.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? S'emporta Scott.

-Va voir ma bagnole et reviens m'en parler, gronda Derek.

-Quoi ? C'est lui qui a fait ça ?

Scott écarquilla les yeux. Il avait vu la carcasse devant le hangar en arrivant, mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de poser de questions, étant donné que la discussion avait immédiatement dérapé pour s'envenimer très vite ensuite. Bordel, mais pourquoi Stiles aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Ça avait autant de sens que le harcèlement qu'il était supposé avoir mené contre Aiden !

-Ce n'est pas son genre. Vous vous trompez.

-C'est moi-même qui l'ai arrêté hier, rétorqua Derek. Je lui ai interdit de revenir ici. Au moins a-t-il compris le message.

La malédiction, pensa Jackson avec satisfaction. Bien sûr. Apparemment, il avait atteint son objectif et réussi à éloigner Stiles pour un temps. Une esquisse de sourire lui vint, seulement elle fut captée par Lydia du coin de l'œil. Étrange, pensa-t-elle en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec cet incident ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait des soupçons, mais cette fois il allait falloir creuser. Les événements étaient bien trop étranges.

* * *

Le lendemain, la convalescence de Stiles prit fin et il eut l'autorisation de retourner en cours. À vrai dire, il redoutait un peu sa prochaine confrontation avec Harris, qu'il avait quitté la veille en milieu d'après-midi. En plus de ça il recroiserait Scott, et là, ce serait encore plus compliqué. Comment lui parler de sa relation avec Harris sans tout lui révéler sur le chantage qu'il avait exercé sur l'homme ? Ou pire, comment éviter de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé dimanche ? Il l'interrogerait là-dessus, pas de doute.

Ce fut un autre problème qui se présenta. Scott se plaignait du froid qui s'était instauré entre lui et la meute. Au moins, ce sujet éloignait le précédent de l'esprit du loup-garou, qui ne faisait plus que se plaindre depuis que les deux amis s'étaient assis à l'extérieur pour déjeuner.

-Quand tu lui donnes la main, il te prend le bras, ragea Scott en mimant l'expression dans un grand geste irrité. Et les pieds avec ! Je lui donne tout ! Il habite chez moi. Il squatte ma chambre. Ma cuisine. Mon frigo. Ma mère ! Je crois même qu'elle le préfère !

-Pff, t'es con. Tu seras toujours le préféré de ta mère, répliqua Stiles en roulant des yeux. Enfin... Sauf si l'on fait un concours entre toi et moi. Là, c'est sûr qu'elle me préfère.

Scott lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

-Nan sérieux. Il me prend même ma copine par-dessus le marché. C'est super chiant.

-Et moi alors ?

-Quoi toi alors ? Demanda Scott, perdu.

-Bah, il ne te pique pas ton meilleur pote !

-Mouais.

-Comment ça « _mouais_ » ? Par le gland du chêne pubère, mets-y un peu plus d'enthousiasme, que diable !

Le rire de Scott se perdit rapidement dans une nouvelle série de jérémiades auxquelles Stiles ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite, l'esprit davantage tourné vers un certain professeur... Il se mâchonna la lèvre, rêvassant à l'agréable conclusion de son week-end pourtant très mal commencé. Il soupira. Un peu plus et il allait finir par se demander s'il se languissait de son prof...

-Toi, tu ne jouais pas aux jeux vidéos hier.

Scott sourit, timide. De son côté, Stiles se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'avais joué à ça toute la journée.

-Alors, c'était qui ? Tu l'as rencontré pendant la fête ?

Stiles secoua la tête négativement. Scott comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et s'inquiéta. Est-ce que ça s'était mal terminé ?

-En tout cas, si t'as envie d'en parler je suis tout ouïe, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ouais ouais, t'es juste frustré parce que toi ça fait longtemps que t'as plus baisé, rétorqua Stiles en reprenant son sandwich pour se redonner contenance.

Il regretta vaguement cette sortie peu charitable envers son indéfectible meilleur pote. Scott afficha un air faussement vexé et scandalisé. Aussitôt, son marqueur atterrit sur le crâne de Stiles qui rentra la tête dans les épaules en poussant une plainte de douleur.

-Tu cherches la guerre ? Provoqua Stiles en vidant l'intégralité de sa trousse.

-Drapeau blanc !

-C'est pas du jeu !

* * *

Deux jours passèrent durant lesquels Stiles mit un point d'honneur à strictement éviter tout contact avec Jackson. Ce dernier était plus que frustré et sa patience, mise à rude épreuve, se fissurait davantage chaque fois que Stiles lui filait entre les doigts. Depuis l'incident de la Camaro, ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seuls. Du coup, Jackson ne pouvait plus agir contre Aiden, puisque son instrument de prédilection demeurait insaisissable. Faire chasser Stiles de la meute avait été une connerie stupide. Il allait devoir rectifier le tir et faire revenir le garçon parmi eux.

Mais comment convaincre Derek de le faire revenir ?

* * *

En proie à une panique pure, Derek dérapa devant le perron du domicile du shérif, un papier froissé emprisonné dans son poing. Après plus de deux semaines sans nouvelles du corbeau, voilà qu'il avait reçu le matin même une lettre de sa part. Et cette fois, Stiles était clairement menacé. Le loup-garou s'était immédiatement rendu compte que sa rancœur contre l'hyperactif ne pesait pas lourd lorsque la vie de ce dernier était en jeu. Encore une histoire de meute, avait-il pensé sur la défensive.

Avisant la fenêtre grande ouverte du salon, il s'y engouffra sans vérifier si le shérif était présent ou non et tomba nez à nez avec un fer à repasser brûlant.

-Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! S'écria Stiles qui brandissait toujours son arme improvisée mais non moins efficace.

Derek se retint de manifester son soulagement et ferma les yeux une seconde en soupirant intérieurement. Stiles allait bien, il était entier, c'était l'essentiel.

-Si t'es là pour ta bagnole, je pense que j'ai déjà compris l'affaire.

Au rappel de la raison pour laquelle il n'adressait plus la parole à l'humain, Derek se renfrogna et reprit son habituel air neutre. En plus, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait dû venir ici à pied.

-Si t'y tiens tant, je peux essayer de t'aider à rembourser les réparations, poursuivit Stiles en reprenant son repassage sans se soucier réellement de la présence impromptue de son hôte. Enfin, pour ça je vais certainement m'endetter à vie, ou même pour plusieurs générations, mais bref-

-Tais-toi.

Stiles roula des yeux et sa bouche se scella d'elle-même alors que Derek prenait une mine ennuyée. Finalement, il ne savait pas s'il préférait quand Stiles se taisait ou quand il déblatérait des choses inutiles qui lui tapaient sur le système, mais qui avaient le mérite de briser les silences pesants. Et entre eux deux, il y en avait toujours bien trop. De plus, comment expliquer son arrivée en fanfare, alors qu'il avait dit ne plus jamais vouloir le voir ? Alors il fourra la lettre dans la poche arrière de son jean et l'y tassa sous le regard scrutateur de Stiles qui avait l'air de vouloir l'interroger, mais ne le fit pas.

Bizarre, pensa-t-il. D'habitude, il ne se gênait pas pour aborder les sujets qui l'intriguaient. Pourquoi était-il silencieux tout à coup ? Il faisait ça pour le provoquer ? Il cherchait à le rendre taré c'est ça ?

-Depuis quand tu obéis aux ordres des autres ? Maugréa Derek.

Stiles ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Derek sentit ses nerfs s'épuiser.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, reprocha-t-il.

Stiles de son côté avait peur de mettre réellement Derek en colère alors que celui-ci avait déjà tant de raison de le détester. Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix. L'ordre ferait effet encore un bon moment. S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de le contourner pour parler, alors rien n'empêcherait Derek de refaire exactement la même chose que la dernière fois. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Deaton ne serait pas là pour le sortir d'affaire. N'ayant d'autre choix, Stiles resta immobile.

-Tu fais chier !

Tout à coup, le dos de Stiles entra en collision avec l'armoire derrière lui. Son fer lui échappa et chuta sur le plancher. Incapable de protester autrement que par des grognements, Stiles ne put rien faire lorsque Derek le prit au col, les yeux rouges de colère.

Sans qu'il put l'en empêcher, le cœur de Stiles s'emballa ce qui n'échappa aucunement au loup. Instinctivement, celui-ci inspira profondément. Les hormones se mêlèrent de la partie et Stiles tenta de se tortiller pour fuir le joug du loup-garou. Sans succès. Et puis, en avait-il vraiment envie ? Ses pupilles se dilatèrent au souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Harris. Avec Derek, ce serait certainement le nirvana.

Ses yeux oscillèrent entre les yeux et les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Mais au diable la raison ! Il ne voulait avoir aucun regret. Il voulait l'embrasser au moins une fois. N'écoutant que son envie, il empoigna la nuque de Derek et colla sa bouche à la sienne. Il happa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et savoura leur douceur et leur goût, faisant fi de la barbe qui le piquait et de la poigne qui se faisait plus forte sur son t-shirt. Sentant Derek esquisser un mouvement de recul, il raffermit sa prise. Quand il voulut approfondir le baiser, Derek prit une brusque inspiration et les sépara brusquement.

Il fixait Stiles, perdu. Mais s'en voulut aussitôt en avisant le regard blessé de l'humain. Et ce putain de désir qu'il l'avait tout à coup affolé le mettait en rogne. Il recula d'un pas. Ce n'étaient pas ses sentiments. Uniquement les hormones de Stiles qui lui faisaient de l'effet. Il fallait qu'il parte très vite. Parce que s'il restait une seconde de plus, il ferait obligatoirement des choses qu'il regretterait.

-Viens à la réunion ce soir, ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid en enfouissant son trouble au fond de lui à double tour. Sans faute.

Stiles ne répondit pas et s'humidifia les lèvres. Derek se figea, la bouche entrouverte, puis il la referma et s'en alla définitivement, pantelant et remué.

Dès que Stiles se retrouva seul, il referma ses bras autour de lui en laissant dériver son regard dans le vide. Encore une douche glacée. Cette fois, c'était définitif. Il n'y avait plus le moindre doute, il devait laisser tomber.

Le garçon soupira. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on l'aime, il ne demandait rien de plus. Dans ce cas pourquoi tombait-il à chaque fois amoureux de ceux qui le dédaignaient ?

Un sentiment viscéral d'abandon l'assaillit.

Personne ne voudrait jamais de lui ?

Et Harris ? Est-ce que lui au moins pourrait l'aimer ?

* * *

 **La fin approche tellement vite... Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, oui je quitte définitivement le fandom TW, parce que j'ai complètement perdu la flamme pour cette série qui part en cacahuètes, même si j'avais encore plein d'idées pour des fictions, je préfère arrêter là. Mais pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, je vais maintenant m'attaquer aux univers de Harry Potter et Fullmetal Alchemist! :D (enfin dans l'écriture, pour poster, je sais pas du tout, vu mon manque d'occasion d'avoir internet (j'ai l'impression de vivre dans une grotte!))**


	15. pour que je gagne la partie

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Deuxième chapitre du jour!**

 **C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, quelle aventure ce Starris! Et il est bientôt terminé.**

 **Merci encore à ma bêta et à ceux qui suivent cette fiction :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Obéis-moi... pour que je gagne la partie

-Voici le seul exemplaire des deux fichiers compromettants que j'ai utilisés contre vous. Je vous laisse le choix. Ou vous me laissez le conserver et je reste avec vous. Ou vous le récupérez et nous ne nous reverrons jamais.

Quelle stupidité! Harris retint un sourire vainqueur. Quelle arrogance, ce gamin ! Il le pensait dépendant. Il le pensait suffisamment attaché à lui pour le supposer capable de vivre encore plus longtemps sous la menace dans le simple but de continuer à le voir. Cette aventure l'avait rendu bien trop sûr de lui.

En fait, la question ne se posait même pas. Le gosse le prenait plutôt pour un con. Il était évident qu' un double du fichier se baladait ailleurs que sur cette foutue clé. Le marché était faussé à la base. Que cherchait-il donc avec cette manœuvre. Voulait-il le tester ? Évaluer la force de ses « _sentiments_ » ? Il l'observa un instant.

Oui. Cette attente dans le regard. En fait, le gamin n'était pas si sûr de lui justement. C'était probablement ça. Il se sentait seul. Peut-être rejeté par la meute de ce stupide et prétentieux loup-garou. Et il avait besoin de se rassurer en testant son pouvoir sur Harris.

Tant de candeur le rendait attachant. Mais tout de même, il prenait son prof pour une gamine de quinze ans.

Car comment hésiter une seconde, il suffisait d'entrer dans son jeu. Parce que s'il acceptait de prendre la clé, Stiles lui annoncerait posséder d'autres copies. Par contre, s'il refusait -lui laissant croire qu'il « _l'aimait_ » ou d'autres âneries du genre- il aurait bien l'occasion plus tard de savoir si -effectivement- c'était bien le seul exemplaire. Après quoi on aviserait.

-Je jure sur la tête de mon père, qui est la seule famille qui me reste, que c'est le dernier exemplaire. En fait, j'en ai assez de toute cette merde. Je veux tout arrêter.

La voix vibrante de sincérité et le regard d'une franchise déconcertante, Stiles tendait la clé en fixant Harris droit dans les yeux.

Merde. Ce serait donc vrai ? Le môme pouvait-il être sérieux, pensa Harris en souriant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Voilà qui changeait tout. Et dépassait tous ses espoirs. C'était donc bien ce qu'il avait pensé, mais en pire. La relation avec Derek devait être au plus mal pour que le gamin se montre aussi désabusé...

L'homme secoua légèrement la tête en posant sa main sous la paume ouverte de l'adolescent. Puis doucement, il referma le poing, emprisonnant l'objet dans la main de Stiles. Le gosse attendait ça. Pourquoi l'en priver ? Harris en tirerait bien un bénéfice quelconque non ? L'expression satisfaite du gosse le convainquit d'avoir eu raison. Il le vit glisser la clé dans son pantalon d'un geste nonchalant.

Bon...en attendant... Autant profiter au maximum de sa présence ! Il se pencha et embrassa Stiles avec douceur. Si ce qu'il projetait de faire se déroulait correctement, il n'y goûterait plus de sitôt. Il le prit donc par la taille et le serra contre son torse. Les mains de Stiles trouvèrent bientôt sa nuque et s'y glissèrent naturellement, comme si elles avaient enfin trouvé leur place.

Alors, profitant de l'inattention de son partenaire, Harris glissa ses doigts dans la poche arrière du jeans et récupéra la clé qu'il fourra discrètement dans sa propre poche. Sa main put ensuite reprendre ses caresses sur les hanches du garçon..

Gagné.

* * *

Derek...

C'était lui qui posait ses mains sur lui. Lui qui l'embrassait, lui qui volait son souffle. Lui qui le pénétrait et qu'il pénétrait. Lui, qui lui procurait tout ce plaisir. Lui, à qui il donnait tout. À qui il s'abandonnait.

C'étaient ses yeux de fauves, ses yeux chauds et envoûtants, qui le contemplaient ainsi.

Stiles donna un coup de reins plus brutal que les autres, un grognement de plaisir lui répondit et l'encouragea dans cette voie. Gémissant à chaque poussée, l'adolescent accéléra, laissant libre court à sa fougue. Bientôt il vit les étoiles. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

-Derek...

Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière et jouit. Alors ne résonnèrent plus que leurs deux respirations hachées. Pantelant et essoufflé, Stiles se laissa glisser sur le dos tandis qu'il retrouvait peu à peu la terre ferme. Encore une fois, il avait été à la hauteur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber directement sur le visage détendu de Harris. Un soupir las lui échappa, alors que la réalité le rattrapait encore. Il s'était lourdement trompé en pensant oublier Derek et faire une croix sur son amour pour lui. Tous les prétextes avaient été bons pour s'imaginer dans ses bras. Et pourtant. Le loup l'avait déjà jeté trois fois et ne manifestait aucune attention particulière à son égard. Stiles allait-il jouer les amoureux transi pendant neuf ans, comme avec Lydia ? Non. Pas question ! Quant à ce manipulateur d'Adrian, cet opportuniste...ça ne pouvait pas durer. Certes, le mec l'avait aidé à balancer sa virginité aux orties, mais jamais il ne l'aiderait à guérir son cœur malmené. Ce n'était pas la bonne personne. Dans leur relation, il ne cherchait que son propre intérêt.

Fatigué, il s'assit au bord du lit et y demeura immobile, les yeux fermés, le cœur tambourinant. Il avait rêvé une dernière fois. Maintenant, il s'agissait de faire bouger les marques.

Déterminé, Stiles ramassa ses affaires et se rhabilla en silence. Couché en travers du lit, Harris l'observait avec attention, passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés pour les ramener en arrière. Stiles enfila son jean, ferma sa braguette à la va-vite et attrapa son sweat qu'il jeta sur le lit avant de partir à la recherche de son t-shirt. Sans faire le moindre commentaire, Harris suivait attentivement son manège.

-Vous viendrez à la réunion de meute ce soir ? Interrogea Stiles, d'un ton neutre et détaché.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander quand même. Sûrement pas avec espoir. Peut-être un peu par jeu. Plus sûrement par provocation.

-Enfin je dis ça, reprit-il sans laisser le temps à Harris de répondre. Mais je connais déjà la réponse comme vous avez pris ma clé dans ma poche tout à l'heure...

Harris le fixa avec attention, essayant de déchiffrer ce mystère humain que pouvait être Stiles. Ainsi le garçon s'était foutu de sa gueule. Il avait prévu sa réaction. Harris serra les dents. Le petit con savait jouer la comédie... mais jusqu'où avait-il prévu de l'emmener ?

-Si je dis que je ne viens pas, que ferez-vous, M. Stilinski ? Vous donnerez un des nombreux autres exemplaires de ce fichier - que vous juriez avoir détruits - à votre père ?

-Oh non, répondit Stiles en fouillant dans la poche du pantalon de Harris pour en extraire la clé USB. Vous avez tout faux. C'est bien le seul exemplaire dont je dispose.

Harris plissa les yeux et froissa les draps entre ses doigts.

-Par contre des copies ont été déposées chez les parents de la fille et au commissariat. Ils doivent déjà les avoir visionnées depuis le temps.

Une vibration provint du jean de Stiles qui prit son portable.

-Tiens, quel hasard ! Les parents de la fille sont au poste depuis dix minutes pour porter plainte. Les flics ne vont pas tarder à arriver ici. Ça sent mauvais pour vous professeur.

Harris écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Il n'avait pas osé le manipuler à ce point ! Impossible !

-Tu mens !

Stiles prit un air faussement penaud en pointant du doigt l'écran de son portable.

-Oups. Vous voulez voir ?

Harris fit le tour de la chambre pour s'habiller à la hâte.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais quel sale petit con !

Hors de lui, le visage rouge de fureur, il ouvrait les tiroirs avec des gestes brusques et saccadés. Il devait se calmer. Perdre les pédales ne l'aiderait en rien !

Il jura. Finalement, il avait eu les couilles de le dénoncer ! Petit merdeux !

-Tu vas le regretter. Hale va mourir sans mes infos, aboya-t-il en enfilant sa chemise.

-Ah bon ? Pfff...Vos infos à la con ne nous ont jamais servi à rien. Et puis Derek n'a qu'à se démerder seul. C'est son problème maintenant, pas le mien.

Harris ferma sa chemise dans des gestes urgents tout en sortant de son armoire un sac de voyage, manquant d'en bousiller la fermeture éclair par sa brutalité.

-Pourquoi m'avoir joué ce cinéma alors ?

-J'avais besoin de baiser, répondit Stiles avec une grimace sardonique. Et puis j'avoue avoir eu l'infime espoir que vous puissiez avoir envie de vous comporter de manière...disons... presque loyale.

-Mais dans ce cas, vous auriez regretté d'avoir transmis les fichiers avant de le savoir. C'est stupide.

Stiles sourit sans répondre et Harris ne percuta pas immédiatement, pressé de prendre le maximum d'affaires et d'argent pour assurer sa fuite. Puis il réalisa et se redressa d'un coup.

-Tu n'avais rien envoyé.

Stiles sourit un peu plus en pianotant sur son portable.

-Exact. Mais maintenant, si. Mon père sera bientôt là cette fois-ci. Juste à votre porte. Imaginez un peu ce que ça donnera quand il me découvrira ainsi, à moitié nu, nos spermes mélangés sur les draps. Ça ne va pas être beau à voir, déclara Stiles d'un ton calme et détendu. Détournement de mineur, abus de pouvoir, pas joli joli tout ça, professeur.

Ignorant la voix enjôleuse de cet insupportable fouteur de merde, Harris ferma son sac de voyage et fila dans la cuisine. Stiles le suivit en trottinant, fier de lui. Il y avait de quoi après tout. On pouvait dire qu'il avait gravement assuré.

-Un petit encas avant la taule ?

Harris revint avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort et un briquet. Stiles perdit son sourire.

-Putain, vous êtes cinglé, y a des gens qui habitent dans cet immeuble !

Harris versa l'alcool sur le lit, les murs et les rideaux. Stiles courut hors de l'appartement. Il déclencha l'alarme incendie et frappa sur toutes les portes de l'étage en criant au feu. Une fois au bout du couloir, il vit Harris quitter son appartement en lui adressant un sourire glacial avant de descendre les escaliers à toute allure et de disparaître.

La panique afflua en même temps que les locataires qui se pressaient en désordre hors de chez eux. Stiles fonça dans la rue, peu soucieux de se faire repérer sur les lieux d'un incendie criminel. Il courut jusqu'à se trouver à une distance respectable de l'immeuble.

Là, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Une fumée noire brouillait le ciel terne et l'alarme incendie se mêlait aux cris en un sinistre concert. De nombreuses fenêtres s'étaient ouvertes le long de la rue sur des visages curieux.

Au loin, la sirène des pompiers retentit vaguement, se rapprochant rapidement.

Stiles s'éclipsa définitivement au volant de sa Jeep.

Harris ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas. Jamais il n'échapperait à la police. D'autant qu'il venait d'ajouter au détournement de mineur la tentative de meurtre.

Hélas, Stiles était en quelque sorte son complice.

Aigre victoire.

* * *

-Du côté de Harris, plus la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction avec des mines interrogatives. Ignorant Derek avec application, il reprit la parole, tentant d'adopter un ton confiant.

-J'ai mis fin à notre accord de manière un peu brutale parce que j'en avais marre de toute cette histoire. De toute façon, ce connard ne nous servait plus à rien. Et puis, franchement, ces foutues lettres ne me regardent pas en fait.

L'atmosphère devint étrange. Cette fois, ce n'était plus lui qui évitait les regards inquisiteurs, mais eux qui faisaient leur possible pour se poser n'importe où sauf sur sa personne. Seul Scott l'observait avec embarras et nervosité.

-Ben justement... C'est là que tu te plantes, mec... T'es visé aussi maintenant.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Scott lui fit un signe de tête vers la table autour de laquelle se tenaient Derek et Lydia. Intrigué, Stiles avança sans comprendre et lança un regard perdu à son meilleur ami avant d'aviser le morceau de papier froissé. Il se pencha dessus et ce qu'il lut provoqua une torsion glacée dans ses tripes. Merde. C'était donc pour cette raison que Derek était passé chez lui plus tôt dans la journée. Parce qu'il s'était inquiété. Inquiété pour sa vie.

Stiles tourna brusquement la tête vers le loup et le fixa en silence. Ainsi sa petite personne avait donc un peu d'importance pour lui.

Il releva le menton et défia Derek du regard. Y avait-il donc un espoir en fait ? S'il mourait...peut-être que le loup-garou en souffrirait...beaucoup...

Pfff...tu parles. Arrête de te bercer d'illusions mon pauvre Stiles. Un sourire désabusé étira le coin de sa bouche et il baissa la tête pour le cacher. Trop tard.

-Bah, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ? Reprit-il d'une voix atone. Ça fait des plombes qu'il envoie ses lettres merdiques et qu'on n'a toujours aucune piste. Je ne vois pas d'autre option à part attendre qu'il nous tue tous les deux.

-Accordes-tu donc si peu de valeur à ta propre vie ? S'énerva Derek, le corps tendu et le regard noir.

Stiles balaya l'intervention d'un geste las de la main.

-Y a un moustique qui se balade dans le coin. Le bruit est très désagréable.

Derek mit plusieurs secondes avant de paraître comprendre que le garçon parlait de lui. La meute se crispa d'un même ensemble, sentant sûrement la tempête arriver à grands pas.

-Bon, conclut Stiles en adoptant une moue ennuyée. Vu l'ambiance je pense que je vais juste rentrer chez moi au lieu de perdre mon temps dans cet endroit miteux.

-Stiles, appela Scott avec hésitation avant d'être brusquement interrompu par Derek qui frappa du poing sur la table.

-Regarde-moi !

Stiles tourna instantanément la tête vers Derek et fixa l'alpha aux yeux rougeoyants.

-Derek, tu devrais te calmer, dit doucement Isaac en s'approchant avec précaution.

Il voyait bien que la situation pouvait dégénérer d'un instant à l'autre, et la pose tendue d'Allison, la main proche de son taser ne faisait que le rendre nerveux à son tour. Aiden se posta en rempart entre Derek et Lydia alors que Jackson se rapprochait d'elle discrètement, dans le même but. Stiles n'était pas très malin de provoquer Derek dans une situation de stress comme celle-là. Il allait finir par s'en prendre une sur le coin de la gueule s'il continuait.

-Réponds, ordonna Derek d'un ton excédé.

Stiles pinça les lèvres et prit son temps avant de répondre.

-Bah, à force qu'on me répète sans arrêt que je suis qu'un boulet, je pense que ça imprime, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras, les yeux toujours plongés de force dans ceux du loup.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Si Peter s'était trouvé là, il aurait apprécié la direction que prenait son affaire grâce à cette confrontation. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Que Derek prenne enfin conscience de son attachement à Stiles mais que ce dernier se détache de l'alpha afin de mieux accepter la morsure de Peter lorsque tout serait terminé. Et il ne le savait pas encore, mais il venait presque d'obtenir sa victoire.

Derek lâcha un rugissement bestial. Il rageait. Quel idiot cet humain !

-Arrête de te poser en victime merde ! Gronda-t-il. Défends-toi au lieu de prendre cette situation à la légère. Bats-toi !

Le poing de Stiles partit au quart de tour, prenant l'expression au sens littéral, et vint frapper la mâchoire de Derek.

-Putain, maugréa-t-il alors que le loup-garou attrapait et serrait ses phalanges douloureusement.

Stiles frappa de l'autre poing, mais Derek l'esquiva et le bloqua.

-Arrête Stiles ! S'exclama Scott, l'interrompant avant qu'il ne donne un coup de genou. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Stiles cessa immédiatement de se débattre et resta bloqué les deux poings en l'air, coincés dans ceux de Derek à hauteur de regard. Un dernier mouvement brusque de Derek tira sur le sweat de l'humain. Une chose qui n'aurait pas dû apparaître sur ce petit bout de peau attira le regard de l'alpha.

Il plissa les yeux en reconnaissant la marque rouge à la base du cou. Un suçon. Une bouffée de colère lui arracha les tripes alors qu'il le fixait sans y croire.

On avait osé le marquer.

Il repoussa Stiles violemment. Ce dernier trébucha et Scott le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le sol en béton.

-Dégagez, ordonna Derek d'un ton sans appel.

Voyant que personne n'osait bouger, il perdit patience. Ses crocs et griffes pointèrent, faisant reculer Isaac, qui était le plus proche.

-Dégagez tous de là ! Cria-t-il.

-Mais... et la lettre ? s'enquit Scott.

-Je m'en balance ! Dégagez de chez moi, tous autant que vous êtes ! Et emmenez celui-là avant que je ne le tue pour de bon ! Hurla Derek en pointant Stiles. Qu'il aille au diable !

Voyant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de parlementer, Scott prit Stiles par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers la sortie sans que son ami n'oppose aucune résistance. Le reste de la meute l'imita rapidement et ils déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

Jackson et Isaac eurent seulement le temps d'entendre Derek retourner la table de rage avant que la porte métallique ne se ferme derrière eux.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs heures de défoulement intensif, Derek avait enfin réussi à se calmer. Ou du moins à s'épuiser suffisamment pour ne plus pouvoir bouger. Mais impossible d'arrêter de penser. Alors il était là, couché à plat dos sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Encore une crise de colère. Encore une perte de contrôle. Encore une dispute avec Stiles. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans de tels états pour une simple marque ? Ça ne voulait rien dire. Stiles pouvait simplement s'être blessé...

Derek ferma les yeux. Pathétique. Il savait que ce n'était que pour se rassurer. Mais se rassurer de quoi ?

-Je ne l'aime pas, dit-il dans le silence, comme pour se tester.

Il avait réussi à le dire. Mais avait-il menti ? Non. Son cœur n'avait pas tressauté. Comme si ça prouvait quoi que ce soit... Il ne s'adressait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, même le pire mensonge et son cœur n'en montrerait rien...

-Je ne l'aime pas. Je le déteste, je le méprise. Ce n'est qu'un humain.

Finalement il ferma les paupières, fatigué, et se remémora le goût de la bouche de Stiles.

Jamais il ne devrait tomber amoureux de lui.

* * *

 _« Il s'est passé un truc spé entre Derek et toi ? »_

Stiles soupira en lisant le message de Scott et hésita sur la réponse à donner. Il n'avait pas honte d'être amoureux de Derek, ça non. Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'avouer à Scott. En fait, il avait un peu peur de sa réaction. Et puis Scott s'énerverait sûrement contre Derek en apprenant que le loup l'avait repoussé.

-Mieux vaut le laisser dans l'ignorance, marmonna-t-il.

Les révélations viendraient plus tard lorsque les choses se seraient apaisées. Pour l'instant il ne voulait plus penser à ce connard...

Stiles ferma les yeux et se souvint du contact des lèvres de Derek contre les siennes.

Jamais il n'aurait dû tomber amoureux de lui.

* * *

-Harris est définitivement écarté de la scène.

-Un problème de moins, commenta Peter. Mais le fait que Derek et Stiles soient en froid pourrait bien poser problème.

-Je ne pense pas. Par contre, un dernier coup de pouce est nécessaire avant que l'on commence.

-Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Peter avec intérêt en se penchant en avant.

-Manipule Stiles. Montre-toi inventif. Tu sauras quoi faire.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête en souriant.

-Je vais y réfléchir. J'agirai dans vingt-quatre heures.

* * *

-Bonne nuit p'pa.

-'onne 'uit, bailla le shérif, la voix ensommeillée alors qu'il somnolait sur le canapé.

Il bascula la tête en arrière, se laissant bercer par les dialogues lénifiants de la série qu'il regardait, généreusement prêtée par Stiles. Épuisé, il s'endormit à nouveau.

Un grand fracas de verre brisé le réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva aussitôt.

-Stiles ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et monta à l'étage au pas de course, pénétra dans la chambre de son fils. La poignée de la porte lui échappa alors qu'un violent courant d'air l'entraînait vers l'intérieur. La vitre était brisée.

-Stiles !

Il appela de nouveau se penchant à l'extérieur. La nuit noire ne lui permit pas d'apercevoir au delà de leur bande de jardin. L'angoisse afflua.

Puis, alors qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait être pire, elle fit place à la terreur.

Le cadre de la fenêtre était éclaboussé de sang.

* * *

À l'appel paniqué du shérif, la meute avait mis ses ressentiments de côté puis s'était éparpillée en ville à la recherche de Stiles dans les endroits qu'il pourrait fréquenter. Derek, de son côté, était accouru chez le shérif dès que tous ses effectifs avaient été déployés. La situation était critique. Il y avait de grandes chances que le corbeau soit à l'origine de cette disparition.

-On dirait que Stiles ne s'est pas débattu, mais qu'il s'est contenté de s'enfuir. Déclara-t-il concentré.

Il inspira profondément. Il ne sentait rien. Ni peur, ni angoisse, ni malveillance. Seulement une grande mélancolie qui s'estompait déjà et devait dater d'un jour au moins. Leur dispute en était-elle la cause ?

-Apparemment, il a tout de suite su qu'il devait s'échapper, continua le shérif. Vous ne sentez pas l'odeur de l'agresseur ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fui quelqu'un, contredit Derek, les sourcils froncés. Je ne sens aucune odeur, autre que les nôtres et la sienne.

Le shérif se tourna vers lui et l'examina d'un regard grave et hanté.

-Vous voulez dire...

-Il était seul. Personne ne l'a attaqué.

-Mais dans ce cas, qu'a-t-il fui avec tant de détermination qu'il s'en est défenestré ? Attaqua le shérif d'une voix blanche.

-J'ai une hypothèse. Je sais que vous l'envisagez aussi, affirma Derek en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur avec fatigue.

-Deaton m'avait assuré que tout était terminé ! Vous m'aviez juré que Stiles ne courait plus aucun risque ! Comme-

-Deaton devait avoir découvert la faille lorsqu'il a disparu. Je doute que nous le retrouvions en vie. Nous allons devoir chercher une solution nous-mêmes. Mais avant ça, il faut déjà retrouver Stiles...

-Et espérer que le Nogitsune n'aura fait aucune victime jusque là, murmura le shérif, défaitiste.

* * *

La sonnerie du portable de Derek l'interrompit dans ses recherches et il s'en empara précipitamment, espérant une bonne nouvelle d'un de ses bêtas. Le nom de son correspondant le prit de court.

-Stiles ! Où es-tu ?

Une respiration hachée lui répondit, entrecoupée d'un son brouillé.

-Stiles !

 _-De-Derek..._

-Où es-tu Stiles ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

 _-Je... Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je- je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu..._

-Ce n'est pas grave Stiles, tout va bien, je vais te retrouver. Dis-moi juste ce que tu vois autour de toi.

 _-Il fait trop sombre ! Je ne vois rien, j'ai froid._

-Tu entends la route près de toi ? Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ?

 _-Il y a- il y a de l'eau, tout près. Je crois... dans la réserve, je ne suis pas sûr._

-Bien, bien, continue. Tu es blessé ?

 _-Oui... bien... crois... pour… tant... Derek... Viens me... cher... rek... je t'en prie... peur..._

-Stiles, je ne comprends pas-

Un cri s'échappa du haut-parleur. Suivi d'un son strident qui fit grincer Derek des dents. La communication se coupa. Il appela le shérif immédiatement.

-Il est dans la forêt. Prévenez tout le monde. Qu'ils viennent prendre son odeur dans sa chambre au besoin.

* * *

Derek leva la tête. Il inspira profondément. L'odeur de Stiles était plus forte par ici. Il reprit sa course. Soudain, un gémissement. Aux aguets, il s'arrêta d'un coup et tendit l'oreille. Un cœur battait à toute allure sur sa gauche. Tout près. Il s'approcha du fossé où passait la rivière et vit une forme indistincte au bord de l'eau. Enfin ! Fébrile, il se précipita sur la pente raide, dévalant entre les troncs et la boue.

-Stiles !

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et retourna le garçon sur le dos. Inquiet, il redressa son visage. L'humain respirait encore.

-Stiles, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi !

L'adolescent cligna des yeux, l'air vaseux. Exténué, il abandonna son visage contre la paume de Derek et gémit.

-Froid...

Remarquant ses tremblements, Derek enleva sa veste pour la poser sur lui.

-Je sais. Ça va aller. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Précautionneux, le loup passa son bras sous les épaules de Stiles avant de le ramener contre lui. L'humain attrapa tout de suite sa nuque et nicha son visage dans son cou. Le sentant frissonner, Derek resserra son étreinte. Il avait l'air si vulnérable. Son instinct protecteur décupla et il le serra plus fort. Il soupira, légèrement euphorique. Normal. Après la quasi terreur qui l'avait saisi alors qu'il le cherchait dans les bois c'était un tel soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé qu'il ne pouvait qu'en ressentir un certain vertige. Encore une fois.

Passant son bras libre sous les genoux de son précieux fardeau, Derek se releva et grimpa jusqu'au sentier, le corps assoupi entre les bras.

Un brusque sentiment de déjà-vu l'assaillit à cette sensation. Le lien entre le Nogitsune et l'incident de ce soir, similaire à celui survenu lors de la nuit du Nemeton, lui parut subitement évident. Il s'immobilisa, fixant le visage de Stiles avec suspicion et un mauvais pressentiment. Et si l'explication à son comportement venait de là ? Deaton aurait-il découvert cela lors de sa crise de la semaine précédente ? Et le corbeau avait-il là-dedans un intérêt majeur ? Mais dans ce cas, ce malade aurait kidnappé -ou pire- tué le vétérinaire pour conserver le secret. Stiles en était-il conscient ? Ou était-il perdu, seul, au prise avec ce supplice, contraint au silence pour une raison inconnue? Un frisson glacé dévala sa colonne vertébrale. Alors...ces comportements étranges que le garçon manifestait depuis quelques temps étaient-il des appels au secours ?

La culpabilité le saisit brusquement et une boule d'angoisse se bloqua dans sa gorge.

-Stiles...

-Hum ? Marmonna le garçon, la main toujours agrippée à son torse.

-Je suis désolé de m'être emporté l'autre jour.

Stiles ouvrit un œil et fixa Derek avec une vague curiosité. Puis il referma les yeux et sourit un peu.

* * *

-Je vais bien p'pa. Je me les pèle, c'est tout.

-Tu as passé une bonne partie de la nuit en forêt presque nu je te rappelle! S'exclama le shérif en frictionnant plus fort les bras et le dos son fils.

-Je ne suis pas blessé...

-Tu aurais pu! Et puis, qui sait ce qu'il a bien pu t'arriver alors que tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en détournant le regard, soucieux. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il avait ce genre d'absence et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Pourquoi ces trous de mémoire ? Que faisait-il durant ces périodes dont il ne connaissait rien ?

-Vous pensez que c'est le...dit-il, hésitant, en évitant de regarder Derek, son père ou Scott.

Mais il voyait bien que les trois échangeaient des regards pleins de sous-entendus.

-On ne peut être sûr de rien sans l'avis d'un spécialiste comme Deaton, répondit Derek, les bras croisés et l'air pensif. Il faudrait le retrouver pour qu'il nous explique ce qu'il a découvert.

-Et si...

Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres, nerveux et effrayé.

-Et si c'était moi, dans un moment d'absence , qui l'avait...

-N'y pense même pas ! L'interrompit le shérif. Tu n'as rien fait. Et si quoi que ce soit s'est passé, ce n'est pas toi. C'est ce démon.

Stiles baissa un peu plus la tête, s'emmitouflant davantage dans sa couverture en y plongeant le menton. L'œil vide, il déambula dans la pièce, honteux et perturbé. Il espérait de tout cœur que rien de grave ne s'était passé. Il ne supporterait pas d'avoir une mort de plus sur la conscience.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, Derek n'arrivait plus à dormir. Chaque fois qu'il se levait, les mêmes pensées le traversaient, avec toujours le même sujet. Stiles. Le garçon le hantait. Le lendemain de sa disparition dans la forêt, Derek lui avait rendu visite. En arrivant sur place, lorsque Stiles lui avait ouvert la porte, il avait furtivement éprouvé une violente vague de désir pour l'adolescent. Heureusement, celle-ci avait rapidement disparu. Mais elle l'avait laissé troublé et perturbé. D'autant qu'il avait pensé une fraction de seconde se servir des sentiments de Stiles pour satisfaire cette envie passagère. Horrifié il avait refoulé cette idée. Hélas, chaque jour qui passait le déstabilisait un peu plus. Le poids sur son estomac grandissait en proportion du manque qu'il ressentait de ne plus voir le garçon. En effet, ils s'évitaient depuis ce jour-là. Ne se rencontrant qu'à de rares occasions et quand ils y étaient strictement obligés. En fait, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient en quelque sorte réconciliés, ils étaient gênés en présence de l'autre, chacun le montrant à sa manière.

Quoi qu'il en fut le gamin l'obsédait totalement. Plusieurs fois sans y prendre garde, ses pas l'avaient mené dans la rue de Stiles et ça l'inquiétait. Bordel, que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser déstabiliser par un simple baiser ! Il en avait déjà échangé des centaines, ce n'était de loin pas le premier, ni le meilleur. Et pourtant...

-Ce gars me brise les burnes.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Stiles se pointa au lycée en colère et soucieux. Pas de nouvelles de Deaton. Pas de nouvelle lettre. Ce connard de Jackson qui devait s'ennuyer avait osé débarquer chez lui la nuit précédente pour lui jouer un de ses nouveaux tours de cochon. Cette fois-ci, Stiles avait profité du fait d'être chez lui pourchoisir l'évanouissement à la soumission. Malheureusement, son père était dans la cuisine et avait débarqué dans la pièce, juste pour le voir tomber dans les pommes. Devant son fils sans connaissance sur le tapis du salon, le shérif épuisé avait bien failli tourner de l'œil lui aussi. Stiles culpabilisait beaucoup mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Se friter de nouveau avec Derek était au-dessus de ses forces. Tout s'était finalement apaisé et le garçon avait constaté à son réveil que son tourmenteur s'était barré.

Bien sûr, il subirait des représailles. Jackson frapperait à nouveau. Restait à savoir quand ? Voilà pourquoi son arrivée au lycée était plutôt morose.

-Hey Stiles !

Ce dernier se tourna pour voir Scott courir vers lui. Il lui sourit, fatigué mais soucieux de le cacher.

-Hey bro, pourquoi t'es si pressé ? Tu sais bien qu'on commence qu'à dix heures.

Ignorant sa remarque, Scott l'attrapa par la nuque et le rapprocha de lui avant de marcher vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

-Ça va ? S'enquit-il, l'examinant en détail d'un œil inquiet.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Rétorqua Stiles, se crispant à l'idée que son ami ait pu dénicher une rumeur croustillante sur sa relation avec un certain alpha.

-Bah je sais pas. T'as pas eu de blanc ou de truc bizarre cette nuit ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Non. Rien du tout.

Scott hocha la tête et sourit un peu.

-C'est cool, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Pas de nouvelles de Deaton ? Interrogea Stiles.

-Non, aucune. Dis, tu viendras quand même au hangar ce soir ? Je crois que Derek serait rassuré de te voir.

Stiles pila net et fixa Scott, abasourdi.

-Pardon ? Tu te drogues de nouveau ?

Scott s'étouffa.

-Chut !

Stiles sourit, se moquant clairement de son ami.

-Nan sérieux bro, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Derek Hale qui serait rassuré de me voir ? Il doit être bien content que je ne vienne plus au contraire. Je suis un véritable nid à emmerdes.

-N'importe quoi. Il a l'air vachement inquiet depuis ta promenade en forêt. Il essaie toujours de faire dévier la conversation pour que je lui file de tes nouvelles sans qu'il ait à m'en demander. Il y a bien un cœur là-dessous finalement !

-Mouais. Si tu le dis. Je verrai ce soir si je viens ou pas.

-Bien sûr, t'es pas obligé, affirma Scott, d'un air entendu. Vu la violence de vos disputes ces derniers temps, c'est comme tu veux. Enfin, il a quand même retourné ciel et terre pour te retrouver l'autre nuit.

* * *

Jackson grogna, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à droite et à gauche alors qu'il cherchait cet idiot de Stilinski. Où était passé ce connard ? Il n'avait pas le droit de lui refaire le coup de tomber dans les pommes, et encore moins devant le shérif ! Maintenant, l'autre vieux se doutait de quelque chose. Ça commençait à craindre. D'autant que Lydia, de son côté, le soupçonnait depuis quelques temps, ne se privant pas de le cuisiner régulièrement... Bref, son petit privilège sur Stilinski s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Pour ne rien arranger, il la voyait flipper pour le fils du shérif et ses nombreux « _passages à vide_ »...alors qu'elle ne s'était pas inquiétée pour Jackson ! Comment ne pas détester ce crétin d'hyperactif ! Il l'avait clairement évincé dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Alors, quels que soient les risques encourus, Jackson n'était pas rassasié, estimant qu'il s'en fallait de beaucoup avant qu'il en ait terminé avec Stiles.

Plus énervé que jamais, il se remit frénétiquement à fouiller du regard la foule des élèves.

* * *

-Et Harris ? Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé, toi ? Demanda Scott, curieux, en poursuivant le tressage de sa crosse. Paraît qu'il va y avoir un procès. Tout le monde tente de savoir qui est la fille. C'est quand même un gros dégueulasse ce mec. Tu trouves pas ?

Stiles pinça les lèvres, se retenant de répondre sèchement à son ami. Non. Harris n'était pas un « _gros dégueulasse_ ». Il n'y avait rien de dégoûtant dans ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux. Mais il préféra se taire et serrer les poings.

-Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. D'ailleurs, je suis absolument certain d'être la dernière personne qu'il viendrait voir dans sa situation.

-Ah bon ? Répondit Scott en penchant la tête sur le côté tout en plissant les yeux avant de les écarquiller.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. On entendait presque grincer les rouages de son cerveau.

-C'est toi qui l'as dénoncé !

-Bien sûr. Tu pensais que je le faisais parler comment, toi ?

-T'es vraiment...

Scott ne finit pas sa phrase et sourit un peu plus.

-T'es pas possible toi, dit-il en secouant la tête. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi, c'est tellement évident. Enfin maintenant, on s'en tape, on est bien mieux sans lui de toute façon.

Stiles n'en était pas totalement convaincu. En fait... Si Harris n'avait pas joué au con, il aurait bien voulu continuer à poursuivre leur relation secrète. Elle le défoulait. Elle lui permettait d'évacuer les tensions accumulées par ses conflits avec Derek ou les manœuvres sadiques de Jackson et Peter. Il soupira silencieusement et fixa le paysage, n'écoutant qu'à moitié le babillage bougon de Scott sur Allison et Isaac qu'il avait surprise la veille dans la chambre de ce dernier. Après la énième jérémiade, l'esprit de Stiles dériva plus sérieusement vers Harris. Cet idiot.

Le mec avait définitivement pris la fuite depuis l'incendie de son appartement et la police ne le trouvait nulle part. Stiles savait depuis le début que les photographies en elle-même ne valaient rien juridiquement, mais les parents de la fille prenaient apparemment l'affaire très au sérieux, comme il l'avait escompté. De plus, Rachel avait de toute évidence décidé de coopérer entièrement avec la police.

Harris avait perdu.

Il s'était montré trop naïf et totalement inconscient. Ou tout simplement trop sûr de lui. Jamais il ne s'en sortirait. Les flics détestaient plus que tout les affaires de détournement de mineur -par un enseignant de surcroît- et ils se feraient un point d'honneur de l'attraper le plus vite possible. La fuite était sans espoir. D'autant qu'elle valait un aveu complet.

Stiles avait gagné.

* * *

 **Snif, le Starris s'est terminé de manière si brutale, il me manque déjà! Mais pour compenser, le Sterek revient en force ;p**

 **A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre! (bientôt pouvant être dans très longtemps ou pas, selon mes disponibilités :S)**


	16. et sois punis pour tes crimes

**Hellooooooooo! Et le voilà, le dernier chapitre de ce petit Starris (j'ai tenu ma promesse des moins de vingt chapitres cette fois, pas comme avec Si tu savais à quel point xD)**

 **Merci dix mille fois à ma super bêta pour tout ce qu'elle fait! Je t'envoie plein de bisous si tu passes par là (et même si tu ne passes pas en fait)**

 **Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont aimé et commenté cette fiction.**

 **Sur ce, je vous retrouve à la fin de cette page!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 16: Obéis-moi...et sois punis pour tes erreurs.

Désœuvrée autant que soucieuse, Lydia se leva d'un bond du canapé lorsque les portes du loft s'ouvrirent sur Stiles et Scott. Un simple pas dans leur direction lui permit de capter le long regard entre Derek et Stiles. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils face à cet échange lourd de sous-entendus qui lui laissait une étrange impression.

Seuls les deux concernés savaient de quoi il s'agissait. Ils s'étaient manqués l'un à l'autre.

Ce fut Stiles qui brisa le contact avant de s'avancer vers elle pendant que Scott filait vers le coin opposé où les conversations animées avaient repris instantanément. Stiles envisageait de rejoindre la jeune fille pour passer la soirée peinard, assis dans son coin, à se contenter d'observer les autres. C'était distrayant de les voir s'activer en tous sens comme ils le faisaient en ce moment précis. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'atteigne son but, Jackson surgit derrière lui. Lydia détourna le regard, feignant de se faire discrète alors qu'elle focalisait toute son attention sur eux, se rapprochant même un peu.

-Roule une pelle à Derek tout de suite, devant tout le monde, chuchota Jackson dans un rictus mi-colérique, mi-satisfait. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Ça devrait te plaire non ? Même si cette fois tu te prendras un râteau en public.

Lydia écarquilla les yeux. Pardon ? Pensa-t-elle en détournant de grands yeux surpris dans leur direction. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Ne me fais pas faire ça, supplia presque Stiles.

-Trop tard mon vieux, t'avais qu'à pas me jouer ton grand numéro avec ton vieux comme témoin cette semaine.

Jackson semblait oublier toute prudence. Il était visiblement obsédé par sa petite manigance et ne vit même pas le regard stupéfait de la jeune fille posé sur lui.

Évidemment Stiles s'exécuta et s'avança jusqu'à Derek qui expliquait quelque chose à Isaac et Scott. Lydia observait son comportement avec une stupeur grandissante. Il n'allait pas faire ça, uniquement parce que Jackson le lui avait demandé! Si ? La suite lui apporta la réponse. Le pas traînant, Stiles se posta derrière Derek et lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule afin qu'il se retourne et lui accorde son attention.

Et Jackson fut exaucé. Stiles se pencha en avant et, d'un air tendu autant que catastrophé, il embrassa le plus chastement possible l'alpha sur la bouche.

Un ange passa.

Derek recula brusquement, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise, visiblement sous le choc. Mais quel con ! s'emporta-t-il intérieurement. Que lui prenait-il tout à coup ?

Stiles sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ses mains devinrent moites et tremblantes sous l'afflux du stress. Finalement il sourit, tentant de sauver l'honneur autant qu'il le pouvait tandis que son cerveau lui paraissait aussi efficace que celui d'un mollusque.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi il paraît Roméo ?

Derek resta muet, l'air asphyxié. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tous les regards étaient posés sur eux. D'autant que cette furieuse envie de répondre au baiser l'avait complètement pris de court. Putain, il était attiré par ce gosse. Quelle merde! Perturbé, il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

-Décidément, tu adores te foutre de moi, grogna-t-il. Alors je te conseille de dégager d'ici avant que je m'énerve pour de bon. Je fais plus que te le conseiller d'ailleurs. Je te l'ordonne.

Le ventre de Stiles se noua. Derek avait repris son air froid et ça le retournait. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Alors il sourit pour tenter de donner le change, comme si tout avait été prévu, comme si effectivement son seul but avait été de faire chier l'alpha. Bien entendu, intérieurement, il était brisé. Finalement, dans un dernier sursaut de fierté, il tourna les talons et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu, sous les regards scrutateurs de toute la meute.

Lydia observa son départ d'un air abasourdi, puis tourna un regard scandalisé et incrédule vers Jackson. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle tire cette affaire au clair.

* * *

-Derek est prêt maintenant, je pense, d'après ce que tu m'as rapporté, annonça Peter, insondable. Demain nous pourrons faire le sacrifice.

Son acolyte hocha la tête d'un air entendu et croisa les jambes avant de soupirer.

-Si les choses venaient à déraper, je crains que ton projet de faire de Stiles ton bêta ne soit compromis. Tu n'y verrais aucun inconvénient, j'espère ?

Ce ton faussement inquiet fit se tendre Peter qui serra les dents. Il savait très bien qu'on ne lui laissait aucun choix.

-Non, ce n'est qu'un bonus. Sa mort m'est bien égale.

-Bien, sourit l'autre, l'air satisfait. Nous voilà en parfait accord. Demain nous passerons donc à l'acte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Derek faisait le pied de grue devant le lycée, adossé contre sa voiture sur le parking. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était observer Stiles alors qu'il se rendait en cours avec Scott. Il se disait que c'était juste par précaution. À cause de ces foutues menaces de mort.

Les deux meilleurs amis semblaient discuter d'un sujet badin et le loup ne pouvait détacher les yeux du profil de Stiles. Ce dernier souriait à peine, il avait un air mélancolique que Derek ne lui connaissait pas. L'humain lança furtivement un regard pensif dans sa direction, passant sur lui sans le voir, les yeux empreints de fatigue et de tristesse. Derek sentit son cœur de serrer et il déglutit difficilement devant l'intensité du désespoir qu'il perçut. Son regard n'arrivait plus à se détacher du garçon. Celui-ci se retourna de nouveau vers Scott et lui sourit d'un air affectueux. C'était incroyable cette expressivité. Certes, il l'avait déjà remarquée mais il s'agissait alors des nombreuses grimaces qu'affectionnait l'hyperactif. D'ailleurs en sa présence, Stiles ne souriait jamais de manière aussi naturelle. Et ça lui fit mal. Bordel, ce constat ne devrait pas l'affecter à ce point.

Derek souffla longtemps et se ferma, regardant le sol à ses pieds avec colère.

Et voilà, Stiles l'avait bien eu.

Il aurait dû se méfier davantage.

* * *

Profitant d'une occasion Jackson emmena Stiles à l'écart pendant la pause du déjeuner. Scott ne le suivit même pas. Allison et Isaac mangeaient avec lui et pas question de les laisser en tête à tête. Stiles était un grand garçon, se ressassait le jeune loup tout en culpabilisant un maximum, bien conscient des menaces qui pesaient sur le fils du shérif.

Lydia par contre aperçut la manœuvre et les pista discrètement. Un prétexte quelconque lui suffit pour éviter qu'Aiden ne l'accompagne.

Cette fois-ci elle saurait ce qui se tramait.

À peine sortie, elle vit Jackson tirer sans ménagement Stiles dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Puis elle entendit des bruits de dispute et elle pressa le pas.

-… hier soir ! T'es qu'un salaud de première ! T'avais pas le droit de m'obliger à faire ça !

-J'en ai les moyens, alors pourquoi m'en priver ? Rétorquait Jackson en souriant.

-Je finirai par trouver comment me débarrasser de cette saloperie ! Ou bien quelqu'un découvrira ce qui m'arrive. Lydia se méfie déjà de toi !

La concernée cligna des yeux, surprise, puis tendit l'oreille un peu plus.

Jackson serra les poings et fixa Stiles avec colère. Ce salaud avait raison. Lydia était intelligente. Peut-être à deux doigts de découvrir la vérité. Il lui fallait donc d'urgence un moyen de garder le pouvoir sur son jouet favori.

-Eh bien, on va arranger ça. Suis-moi.

Stiles obtempéra, toujours incapable de résister.

Lydia leur emboîta le pas, soupçonnant enfin ce qui se passait mais curieuse de savoir jusqu'où Jackson serait capable d'aller.

* * *

Debout sur le toit balayé par le vent, Stiles avançait comme un automate sous les ordres de Jackson.

-Pour l'instant tu es encore sous mon emprise alors fais-moi confiance, je vais pas gâcher ça. Avance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Grogna Stiles.

-Monte sur le bord.

Concentré sur ses interrogations, sans même réaliser qu'il aurait dû se bloquer à cet instant précis, Stiles grimpa sur le rebord. Il scruta le vide avec crainte. Le bitume semblait bien loin et son équilibre était fort précaire. Une bourrasque et hop, plus de Stiles. Bien sûr, personne n'était dehors, tous déjeunaient à l'intérieur. Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient en bas n'auraient sûrement pas l'idée de lever les yeux pour l'apercevoir, debout et prêt à faire le grand saut. Jackson était complètement taré ! Comment pouvait-il prendre un tel risque ?

À moins que...et s'il voulait le faire sauter !

-Tu veux que je me suicide ?

Jackson rit méchamment. Oh, il y avait pensé souvent, dans ses fantasmes. Après tout, ça n'aurait pas été la première personne qu'il aurait tuée de sang froid, se remémora-t-il sombrement en serrant les poings le long de son corps.

-Bien sûr que non, affirma-t-il pourtant. Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Il prit son portable et mit le dictaphone.

-Tu vas répéter exactement tout ce que je te dirai, compris ?

Stiles secoua la tête, craignant d'entendre ce qu'il devrait répéter.

-Je refuse.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, répondit Jackson, sûr de lui. Si tu refuses, tu t'évanouiras et tu tomberas.

Stiles fusilla son tortionnaire du regard et se décala légèrement. S'il basculait son poids judicieusement, il pourrait facilement tomber du bon côté. Le vent n'était pas si fort, il ne le pousserait pas vers le vide. Allez, il fallait y croire. Après une courte prière pour ne pas rater son coup, il décala légèrement son pied vers l'intérieur du toit, son talon dépassa et il transféra son poids dessus avant de se concentrer.

C'était quitte ou double.

-Commençons alors...

Lydia arriva sur les dernières marches et la scène lui parut se jouer au ralenti.

Stiles ferma les yeux, Jackson ne le vit pas tout de suite. Le corps de l'humain parut devenir flasque, il glissa, Jackson se précipita en avant.

-Oh le con !

Lydia poussa un cri de terreur, mais heureusement le loup avait rattrapé sa victime in extremis et le hissait sur le toit, paraissant horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux exorbités.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le cran, bégaya-t-il, semblant totalement sous le choc, comme s'il essayait de se donner une excuse. Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas de couilles.

* * *

Derek marchait vers chez lui. Il avait déambulé dans la ville pendant des heures, réfléchissant sur lui-même. Et comme chaque fois, il ne savait plus où il en était. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tergiverser à ce point avant de se lancer dans une aventure amoureuse -ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu de nombreuses déconvenues. Évidemment avec Stiles, c'était particulier. D'abord c'était un mec. Ce qui était loin d'être sans importance. Il se creusait la cervelle un maximum pour comprendre ce qui pouvait l'attirer autant chez le garçon, lui qui était persuadé de n'être branché que par les filles.

Ensuite, il était très jeune.

Pour finir, c'était le fils du shérif.

Bref c'était déroutant.

À cela s'ajoutait sa relation catastrophique avec Jennifer qui n'était pas si ancienne. Le traumatisme de cette trahison l'avait rendu terriblement prudent. Voire timoré. Accorder totalement sa confiance à quelqu'un. S'abandonner. Se rendre vulnérable. Impossible.

Enfin, avait-il encore sa chance avec Stiles de toute façon ? Peu probable, vu les râteaux qu'il lui avait collés.

Derek soupira et entra dans son loft. Aussitôt une odeur étrangère lui sauta aux narines.

-Qui est là ?

Il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche et avisa la silhouette familière.

-Vous !

Puis un choc le frappa sur l'arrière de la tête et ce fut le noir.

* * *

-Tu es un irresponsable ! Un sale con, un criminel!

Les cris et les insultes continuaient à voler, alors que Lydia était encore sous le coup de la panique.

-Désolé, s'il te plaît, calme-toi-

-Non je ne me calme pas ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as failli faire ? Il aurait pu mourir ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi ! Depuis quand sais-tu pour le retour de la malédiction ? Depuis quand, espèce d'imbécile !

-Trois semaines, avoua Jackson, penaud devant la violence du courroux de Lydia.

-Alors en fait, c'était vraiment toi qui faisais tout ça à Aiden ! Réalisa-t-elle. Depuis le début, c'était toi ! S'écria-t-elle en pointant son doigt contre son torse. Tu l'as manipulé, tu les as humiliés tous les deux juste pour ton petit plaisir.

Jackson détourna les yeux, grinçant des dents.

-Je ne supporte pas que l'on prenne ce qui m'appartient.

-Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle au comble de la fureur. Tu parles de moi, là ? Tu es complètement atteint Jackson, c'est trop tard. Je te l'ai déjà dit et répété. Tu n'avais déjà plus aucune chance. Alors maintenant...encore moins!

Lydia se laissa choir sur la chaise derrière elle et fixa Jackson, accablée par l'ampleur de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Le garçon paraissait réellement bouleversé. Il fallait saisir l'occasion.

-Tu dois le libérer, conclut-elle avec fermeté. Tu ne peux pas continuer à le faire souffrir comme tu le fais. C'est allé trop loin là.

Jackson hocha la tête comme un gamin pris en faute et s'assit face à elle, de l'autre côté du lit où Stiles était allongé, dans l'infirmerie déserte. L'infirmière était directement partie prévenir le shérif du nouvel évanouissement de son fils. Elle avait paru très inquiète et les choses n'allaient pas tarder à se corser pour eux.

-Tu iras aussi t'excuser auprès d'Aiden pour ce que tu as fait.

-Hors de question, gronda Jackson, le regard bleu électrique.

Lydia plissa les yeux et Jackson grogna.

-Ça ne sert plus à rien de me faire ce regard, trancha-t-il. Il fonctionnait tant que j'avais une compensation ou une mince chance de te récupérer, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas.

Jackson sourit alors que Lydia rougissait de colère. Ce mec était définitivement l'empereur des connards. Elle avait bien fait de le laisser tomber !

* * *

Scott soupira en se mordant la lèvre. Mais où était encore passé Stiles ? Il était en retard et n'avait plus fait une seule apparition depuis son départ avec Jackson. Bordel, que lui avait-il pris de ne pas s'inquiéter plus tôt ? En plus, son ami ne répondait pas à ses messages...

Scott frotta ses cheveux, tentant d'ignorer de son mieux la conversation pleine de complicité qu'entretenaient un peu plus loin Allison et Isaac. Le problème « _Stiles_ » était plus important. Surtout que Jackson non plus n'était pas là.

Soudain comme si une pièce d'un puzzle maléfique venait de se mettre en place, il ressentit une boule d'angoisse lui nouer les tripes.

* * *

Stiles bougea dans son sommeil, grimaçant alors que la migraine pointait le bout de son vilain nez. Il bascula sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux, tombant directement sur Jackson qui grognait, fixant un point dans le dos de l'hyperactif. Aussitôt Stiles se réveilla d'un coup, s'asseyant brusquement pour apercevoir Lydia assise à côté de son lit dans l'infirmerie. Point positif. Il n'était pas seul avec ce salopard de Jackson. Mais que s'était-il passé? Il grimaça. Ah oui, il avait encore pris un risque absolument inconsidéré. Mais apparemment ça s'était bien terminé puisqu'il n'était pas mort.

-Tu te sens comment ? S'enquit Lydia.

-Ça pourrait être mieux, maugréa Stiles en se massant le front. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con des fois quand même !

Il se demandait bien ce qui lui avait pris de faire un truc comme ça. Il aurait pu crever.

-Pourquoi t'es là au fait ?

Lydia lança un regard noir à Jackson puis se concentra de nouveau sur Stiles.

-Je vous ai suivis quand vous êtes allés sur le toit. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter désormais. On va s'occuper de t'aider.

Stiles n'y crut pas tout de suite. On allait l'aider ? Il allait peut-être pouvoir être libéré de cette saleté de malédiction. Il prit Lydia par les épaules et la secoua légèrement en la fixant avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

-Vous allez me libérer de ma malédiction ?

Il avait réussi à le dire. Donc elle savait. Il sourit et la fixa sans ciller, plein d'un espoir fou.

-Et comment vous allez faire ?

Lydia prit un air surpris et demeura muette, soudain pensive. Stiles perdit son sourire.

-Vous ne savez pas ?

Lydia se mordit la lèvre.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée. On va essayer ça... Je t'ordonne de ne plus obéir.

Jackson roula des yeux.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Écoute-moi Stilinski.

Stiles se retourna directement vers lui, obéissant par réflexe.

-N'obéis plus jamais à personne.

Un vertige prit Stiles et il gémit de douleur alors que sa migraine se faisait soudain plus violente. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui pressait le cerveau. C'était terriblement désagréable. Désagréable et douloureux. Dans le même temps il eut comme l'impression qu'on lui lavait l'esprit. Que les injonctions encore actives s'effaçaient lentement. Tout à coup, des souvenirs qu'il ne se connaissait pas affleurèrent.

 _« ...Prendre la place d'alpha de Derek bien sûr, dit Peter avec un sourire. »_

 _« Cette semaine nous passerons à l'action et nous sacrifierons Derek, c'est une assez bonne raison d'après toi ? »_

 _« Cours dans la forêt sans t'arrêter, puis quand tu seras loin, appelle Derek et demande-lui son aide. Mais avant ça, oublie tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »_

Aussitôt libéré, Stiles sentit la panique le prendre avec violence et il releva vivement la tête.

-C'est Peter qui met les lettres ! Il va faire du mal à Derek très bientôt, vite, il faut le prévenir !

* * *

Le trio arriva rapidement chez l'alpha, non sans avoir prévenu toute la meute de l'évolution de la situation. Hélas, les autres étaient encore coincés en cours.

-Ils pourraient pas se bouger les miches ! S'écria Stiles en courant hors de sa Jeep. Vous avez eu des réponses ?

-Non, répondit Lydia en vérifiant son portable alors qu'elle descendait à son tour. Personne ne répond, ils doivent être en train d'essayer de quitter le lycée.

Jackson et Lydia entrèrent dans l'appartement avec empressement. Stiles s'arrêta net alors qu'il recevait un message. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Derek. Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant le texte et fonça dans l'appartement oubliant toute prudence. En entrant, il aperçut immédiatement le corps inconscient de Harris vers lequel il se précipita.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

-Fuis Stiles ! S'écria Derek.

Stiles remarqua enfin que le loup était entravé et maintenu en place par son oncle. Jackson semblait bloqué par une frontière de sorbier. Quant à Lydia elle gisait par terre, inconsciente. Un piège ? Stiles voulut s'approcher pour les aider, mais la voix forte du preneur d'otage claqua.

-Arrête-toi.

Stiles continua d'avancer et le visage de Peter se figea alors qu'il pressait sa paume avec plus de force sur la bouche de son neveu pour le faire taire, malgré les morsures que ce dernier lui infligeait.

-Pourquoi n'obéis-tu pas ?

-Trop tard, commenta Jackson d'un ton goguenard.

Peter plissa les yeux.

-Vous l'avez libéré... Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes pris, mais vous avez juste omis un détail...

Un bras attrapa vivement Stiles par-derrière, l'empêchant d'aller délivrer les autres. Derek se débattit contre la prise de Peter et ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang. Le poison l'empêchait d'agir. Harris resserra son emprise sur la gorge de Stiles qui cherchait frénétiquement à reprendre son souffle. Derek grognait furieusement. Que n'aurait-il donné pour abattre celui qui menaçait Stiles !

-Tu es le pire des traîtres ! Celui qui trahit sa famille ! Tu cherchais à prendre la place de Derek depuis le début ! Tu m'as manipulé ! Et l'autre là ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à vous de vous associer à ce connard ? Il va juste vous tuer dès qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut !

Harris ricana contre son oreille.

-Stilinski a raison pour une fois ! S'écria Jackson à son tour. Peter vous a menti quoiqu'il vous ait raconté!

Derek remua et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose. Il mordit son oncle plus fort et le sang gicla tandis que sa bouche était libérée.

-Ça ne sert à rien ! Lança-t-il. Ce n'est pas Harris ! Il est mort !

Stiles ne comprenait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie toi ? Grommela-t-il. Je le sens pourtant bien vivant là, il m'étouffe d'ailleurs plutôt efficacement en ce moment même.

Peter sourit et Harris renifla, amusé.

-Marrant ce que tu dis là Stilinski. Tu devrais pourtant être le mieux placé pour savoir ce que c'est que d'être possédé, non ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et examina Harris du coin de l'œil pour croiser son regard. Les yeux du professeur prirent l'éclat blanc pâle de ceux du Darach. Stiles se figea.

-Non. Non... C'est pas possible. Pas ça. Depuis tout ce temps c'était vous...? Souffla-t-il, estomaqué. Vous êtes le maître chanteur, vous étiez aux commandes depuis le départ, vous avez déposé les lettres, vous vous êtes servi de moi pour vous rapprocher de la meute, vous avez...

Stiles se pétrifia d'horreur. Depuis tout ce temps… Il avait donc permis à la menace d'infiltrer la meute !

-Tu m'as bien aidé, je dois l'avouer. Et grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir retrouver tous les pouvoirs que j'ai perdus par votre faute à tous, se réjouit Jennifer par l'intermédiaire de Harris. Tu sais, tu es celui qui m'a le plus facilité la tâche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? Grogna Derek, tous crocs dehors. Quel est votre plan ? Vous ne voulez que moi, pourquoi vous en prendre à la meute ? Pourquoi vous en prendre à Stiles ?

-Oh, détrompe-toi mon loup. J'ai au contraire particulièrement besoin de Stiles. C'est de la vieille magie, annonça Jennifer. Celle qui est à l'origine de nombreux mythes perpétrés par les humains. Le… « _pouvoir de l'amour_ » l'appelle-t-on parfois. Je reconnais que c'est d'un ridicule achevé. Mais je reste persuadée que ça peut fonctionner et on ne peut pas dire qu'en ce moment j'ai tellement le choix. Votre sacrifice conjoint sera , je l'espère, la preuve du bien-fondé de cette croyance.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas recommencer avec vos délires de sacrifices humains ! S'écria Stiles, excédé en tentant de se débattre. C'est devenu d'un commun depuis votre délire de l'an dernier !

Jennifer resserra sa prise sur sa gorge lui coupant la respiration. Il suffoqua. Sa vision se troubla, le souffle lui manqua, la panique enfla. La voix de « _Harris_ » se fit lointaine, plus sourde, même s'il percevait encore une pointe de satisfaction morbide dans son discours accompagné par les cris rageurs de Derek.

Puis vint la douleur. Insoutenable. Une lame s'enfonça dans son cou sans qu'il n'y eut la moindre résistance. Puis elle en ressortit tout aussi facilement.

Derek hurla son nom. Il se débattit plus violemment, plus désespérément alors que le corps de Stiles tombait à la renverse, la gorge entaillée, se vidant très lentement de son sang.

Le regard fier et victorieux, Jennifer bascula sa victime sur le dos, observant ses hoquets d'agonie avec gourmandise.

-C'est ta dernière chance Derek. Tu vois qu'il est en train de mourir. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Si tu n'acceptes pas de te sacrifier pour lui, je le laisse mourir sous tes yeux.

Les mains crispées sur sa gorge sanguinolente, Stiles tentait d'endiguer l'écoulement. Il sentait le liquide brûlant couler le long de son cou et ne prêtait aucune attention aux cris et aux bruits de lutte qui obscurcissaient ses sens déjà amoindris. Il avait l'impression d'être glacé. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid ? Allait-il mourir comme ça ? Il hoqueta, crachant du sang en grande quantité. Son père... Comment allait-il survivre à ça ?

Puis, soudain, une large main chaude se déposa sur sa plaie béante.

-Stiles, reste éveillé, supplia Derek au-dessus de lui. Reste en vie, je t'en prie!

Un voile noir tomba sur les yeux de Stiles. Puis plus rien.

* * *

Avachi dans sa chaise dans un coin de la chambre d'hôpital, Derek fixait le vide, l'esprit lavé par l'attente interminable. Le seul point positif était peut-être le fait que le shérif et Scott n'augmentaient plus son angoisse avec leur propre peur. En effet, le premier avait dû partir répondre à ses obligations professionnelles causées par l'incident, quant au second il s'était endormi près du lit de Stiles, dans une position aussi instable que ridicule. Malgré cela, le loup ne réussissait encore que difficilement à maîtriser sa panique. Pourtant Stiles était sauvé ! Il devait sa vie autant à l'efficacité des secours et des soins qu'au sacrifice que l'alpha avait fait. Comme pour guérir sa sœur, il avait consumé une partie de ses pouvoirs pour le garder en vie. Il l'avait fait juste à temps, pendant que la meute combattait Jennifer et Peter. Et heureusement. Car les médecins avaient déclaré que la blessure de Stiles aurait dû l'achever et qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas une telle résistance. Bref, on l'avait opéré et depuis quelques heures on attendait son réveil imminent.

L'esprit ralenti, il observait la perfusion, le liquide tombait goutte à goutte suivant un rythme hypnotique. Sa tête tomba lentement sur le côté alors que l'engourdissement le prenait. Il crut s'endormir quelques instants.

Puis il perçut un changement. Le cœur de Stiles s'était emballé.

Derek se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna brusquement vers le lit. Les yeux de Stiles étaient fixés sur lui, l'air un peu hésitant et perdu, mais parfaitement éveillé.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa silencieusement des lèvres de Derek.

-Je suis désolé Stiles. Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

* * *

-Je ne t'aime pas.

-Je sais, souffla Stiles, blessé par la phrase qui sortait de nulle part.

Franchement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment après ce qui venait de se passer. Il était encore exténué, sous le choc, autant des révélations sur l'identité de Harris que sur sa presque mort. Et l'autre là, qui venait lui dire ça, pile à son réveil ! Comme si depuis le temps, il n'avait pas saisi le message.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens me dire ça maintenant, soupira-t-il, immensément las.

-Je ne t'aime pas, répéta Derek sans bouger comme si Stiles n'avait rien dit. Le loup avait l'air absent. Il fixait le vide au delà de la tête du convalescent. Bordel, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a mis cette idée stupide en tête, reprit-il pour lui seul.

Stiles releva brusquement la tête. Bouche bée, il le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Avait-il réellement entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ? Après tant de temps à le repousser violemment, maintenant il se pointait, comme une fleur ?

-P...Pardon ?

-Oui...c'est sûr. Je crois que... enfin, quand je t'ai vu il y a deux jours... quand tu es tombé.. J'ai cru.. J'aurais voulu mourir avec toi.

Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa et il resta pendu aux lèvres de Derek qui lui faisait l'aveu qu'il attendait depuis le début. Enfin, qu'il aurait attendu plus tôt. Parce que là, dans l'état de fatigue où il se trouvait, l'autre aurait bien pu lui annoncer qu'il allait se faire bonne sœur, eh bien ça lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Non, sérieusement, il était gonflé le mec, et pourtant… Là. Tout au fond de lui, Stiles rêvait simplement de se laisser aller, malgré son envie stupide de lui foutre le plus gros râteau de sa vie.

Mal à l'aise sur sa chaise devant le long silence tendu de Stiles, Derek se leva et vint se poster à côté de l'humain, debout. Puis, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il se lança.

-Je crois...je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Comme un con.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait s'énerver ou s'il devait rire. Finalement, il se mordit la lèvre et fit une espèce de mélange des deux, jurant et insultant Derek tout en riant nerveusement. Son rire lui arracha la gorge, fragilisée par l'agression, et une toux douloureuse le prit. Plein de bonnes intentions, Derek lui servit un verre d'eau qu'il l'aida à boire. Une fois Stiles un peu remis, le loup-garou voulut aspirer sa douleur, mais le blessé l'éloigna d'un geste du poignet avant de le fixer en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu vas en baver toi.

* * *

Une semaine passa, durant laquelle Stiles se mit au goût du jour grâce aux comptes-rendus plus ou moins détaillés donnés par ses différents visiteurs. Ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit l'hospitalisation de Harris, en même temps que lui.

Lors de la prise d'otage dont Stiles, Derek, Jackson et Lydia avaient été victimes, le reste de la meute les avait rejoints et leur avait prêté main-forte, jusqu'à ce que finalement Jennifer, craignant pour sa vie, tente de changer d'hôte pour se réfugier à l'intérieur de Peter et prenne la fuite. Ils avaient alors pisté les « _deux_ » fuyards, en vain. Pendant ce temps, les deux humains blessés avaient été emmenés à l'hôpital, séparés par la plus grande distance, étant données les circonstances.

Bien entendu, la police avait immédiatement placé le professeur sous surveillance en raison de la plainte pour détournement de mineure qui pesait sur lui. À celle-ci s'ajoutait désormais d'autres chefs d'accusation parmi lesquels la tentative de meurtre sur Stiles. Derek avait officiellement témoigné sur ce point. Bref, Harris risquait plusieurs années de prison.

Stiles trouvait la situation injuste dans une certaine mesure, puisque l'enseignant n'était pas lui-même lorsqu'il avait agi. Mais comment faire valoir l'argument de la possession devant un tribunal ! Harris avait eu de son propre chef cette relation avec la fille, mais il n'avait pas réellement tenté de le tuer. C'était Jennifer. Alors le garçon ne savait pas quoi faire. Un innocent paierait à la place de Jennifer Blake. Son père l'avait convaincu de maintenir son témoignage dans ce sens, car il demeurait essentiel de protéger le secret de l'existence d'un monde surnaturel. D'ailleurs la petite ville de Beacon Hills attendait un coupable. Toute cette affaire avait fait énormément de bruit. Depuis le premier article rapportant le récit scabreux du professeur pervers en fuite, jusqu'à la rocambolesque prise d'otages où le fils du shérif local avait failli mourir.

En outre depuis que l'implication de Stiles avait « _fuité_ » auprès des journalistes, le garçon passait pour un véritable héros. Selon la presse, et désormais tout le monde, Stiles avait surpris Harris et Rachel et s'était retrouvé menacé par l'horrible professeur jusqu'à ce que, prenant son courage à deux mains, l'héroïque élève ne le dénonce, au péril de sa propre sécurité, provoquant la fuite du pervers. Enfin, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l'on n'élabore tout un scénario dans lequel Harris serait revenu, pris d'un accès de folie, égorger le jeune héros par simple vengeance. Et là, Derek récupérait une partie de la gloire, puisqu'il aurait sauvé Stiles en blessant l'homme, permettant aux forces de l'ordre de l'emmener enfin devant le juge.

Avec tout ce tapage, une horde de parents, de représentants de la jeunesse et autres manifestaient devant les portes de l'hôpital. La plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà envoyé des lettres d'encouragements et de bon rétablissement à Stiles.

Maintenant que le processus était en marche, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et il espérait que certaines choses ne seraient pas étalées au grand jour.

Parmi ces choses, la plus importante à ses yeux était sa liaison avec Harris.

Parce que si jamais elle était découverte, il préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction de son entourage. Son père déjà ! Mais surtout Derek !

À ce sujet, une question restait en suspens. Maintenant qu'il avait connaissance de la possession de son professeur, il se demandait si leur liaison avait fait partie du plan de Jennifer. Il se demandait si Harris avait eu parfois l'opportunité de reprendre le contrôle. Était-il conscient lorsque son parasite pilotait son corps et son esprit ? Sa petite vanité personnelle conduisait Stiles à s'interroger sur le désir réel qu'il avait eu l'impression de provoquer chez l'enseignant. Il n'était pas très fier de ce genre de préoccupations qui lui semblaient carrément déplacées. Hélas, elles l'obsédaient.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait, l'esprit plein de doutes, en train de pénétrer subrepticement dans la chambre de Harris. Le duo de policiers, mobilisé pour la surveillance, avait été opportunément appelé en urgence par les services de sécurité de l'hôpital pour un soutien ponctuel. Stiles avait réussi son coup et se retrouvait avec un petit quart d'heure devant lui.

Ce quart d'heure ne lui servit pas à grand chose. En effet, il n'avait reçu aucune réponse claire. Harris avait encore l'esprit totalement embrouillé par tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Mais une chose était sûre pour Stiles. Son ancien amant n'était pas cet homme. Mais Jennifer. Le professeur paraissait n'avoir aucun souvenir de ce que le Darach avait fait de lui durant tout ce temps.

Et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu par cette révélation...

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 _Dix ans plus tard…_

* * *

-Mais quel bordel dans ch'te baraque, grommela Stiles en lâchant le trousseau de clés dans le cendrier posé sur la table de l'entrée, libérant sa bouche.

Il se pencha davantage pour ramasser une chaussette égarée sur le pas de la porte. En se relevant, il se cogna contre le tiroir ouvert du meuble à chaussures trop proche et se tint la tête à deux mains, lâchant par réflexe les deux grands sacs de course dont le contenu se sauva sur le sol. Le maladroit se mit à quatre pattes, jurant contre le destin et le temps qui se liguaient contre lui pour le mettre en retard. Surtout aujourd'hui ! Il avait son rendez-vous mensuel incontournable, le seul qu'il s'imposât, et il fallait qu'on le retienne justement ce jour-là !

N'entendant personne venir l'aider après ses mésaventures plus que bruyantes, Stiles se redressa sur les genoux et fixa la porte menant au salon.

-Derek ? T'es là ? Appela-t-il en se tordant le cou pour regarder dans la pièce manifestement vide.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il tendit l'oreille. Son compagnon devait être sorti pour son footing matinal. Alors il termina de rassembler les fuyards dans ses sacs et traversa le petit appartement en quelques enjambées jusqu'à la cuisine où il abandonna son fardeau avant de s'asseoir dans un long soupir. Quelle matinée de merde. Pourquoi se collait-il à chaque fois tant de stress pour cette visite? Après tout, c'était lui seul qui se contraignait à l'honorer avec une telle régularité. Comme s'il se le devait à lui-même. Récupérant un peu d'énergie à cette pensée il se releva d'un bond et rangea ses courses à la va-vite, laissant de côté une pile de nouveaux romans qu'il plaça précautionneusement dans son sac à dos.

Puis il retourna dans le salon et maugréa en se prenant les pieds dans les chaussures de Derek qui traînaient en plein milieu de la pièce. Il voulut les ramasser, mais un papier posé sur la table basse attira son attention. Un sourire léger naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reconnaissait l'écriture de Derek. Ils avaient fait énormément de progrès dans leur relation. Il se souvenait encore de leurs débuts qui avaient été chaotiques.

Après sa déclaration dans la chambre d'hôpital, Derek l'avait laissé poireauter pendant des mois. Ce qui avait terriblement agacé Stiles qui de son côté lui faisait croire qu'il ne s'intéressait plus vraiment à lui. Il faisait tout de même attention de ne pas trop décourager les ardeurs de l'alpha, il était hors de question de fusiller totalement leur relation avant qu'elle ne commence réellement. Sans compter qu'il aurait pu être dangereux de le rendre jaloux...griffes, dents et colère de loup-garou frustré ou vexé peuvent se révéler un poil dangereuses. En dépit de toutes les tentatives de Stiles pour le faire craquer, ce méchant loup l'avait scrupuleusement laissé languir jusqu'à sa majorité. Par contre ce jour-là, il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et l'avait convaincu de lui donner sa chance de manière très…efficace. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas pu refuser des arguments aussi...persuasifs. Et depuis, ils vivaient le grand amour…

-La blague.

Oui depuis, ils vivaient plus ou moins en harmonie.

Non, plutôt en accord.

Enfin...ils vivaient ensemble. Avec des hauts, des bas et beaucoup d'emmerdes, qu'ils soient d'ordre sentimental ou surnaturel.

Mais il s'en foutait de ces emmerdes Stiles. Car il l'aimait lui, leur petit cocon. Quant au surnaturel, il en faisait son affaire depuis presque quinze ans alors du coup, il s'accommodait tout à fait de ce que Derek acceptait de lui accorder.

Par exemple, en ce jour particulier, il savait comme chaque fois, que le loup-garou ne lui accorderait pas grand-chose. Pas en cette occasion très spéciale. Alors ce petit mot qu'il lui avait laissé, c'était un net progrès.

Stiles soupira, prit son sac rempli de romans et partit en claquant la porte.

Pour la cent vingtième fois.

* * *

Harris se posta devant le miroir de sa cellule et soupira en observant son reflet. Avec sa barbe de trois jours et les cernes terribles causés par une nuit trop courte, il n'avait guère bonne allure pour son unique visiteur. Heureusement, il allait avoir le temps d'arranger son look d'ici le milieu de l'après-midi. Et il allait s'appliquer. Il attachait beaucoup d'importance à cette visite et refusait de paraître misérable devant le garçon..

Regonflé par la perspective de son rendez-vous mensuel, il ramena ses cheveux trop longs en arrière, et prépara ses affaires pour la toilette quotidienne. Un détenu qui faisait fonction de coiffeur devait s'occuper de lui dans une heure.

Pour la cent vingtième fois il serait présentable..

Plus l'heure approchait, plus il était impatient. Ce dernier jeudi du mois était sa boussole. Cette visite l'aidait à garder espoir et le soutenait lorsqu'il craignait de se noyer dans le sombre quotidien carcéral.

* * *

Stiles entra au parloir dont il était désormais un habitué et s'assit en remettant son col et ses cheveux en place. Il n'avait jamais manqué ce rendez-vous. D'une part il en avait envie. D'autre part il estimait devoir le faire. Que ce soit parce qu'il se sentait coupable ou pour d'autres raisons, il refusait d'y réfléchir. Ce dont il était sûr c'était que cette longue peine de prison était un peu son œuvre. Harris en avait pris pour quinze ans. Si Derek et Stiles n'avaient pas témoigné contre lui, l'homme aurait pu reprendre une vie normale au bout de quelques années. Après tout il n'avait violé personne et la famille de Rachel avait retiré sa plainte.

Voilà pourquoi le garçon prenait ce rituel très à cœur, allant jusqu'à consacrer une journée de congé pour faire ses emplettes. Ses motivations plus secrètes, il les connaissait. Et Derek aussi malheureusement. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il était au courant, le loup-garou était d'humeur chagrine deux jours avant ces fameux jeudis. Le jour-même, il disparaissait de l'appartement. Et le lendemain, il grognait à la moindre occasion. Bref. Pendant trois ou quatre jours par mois, depuis maintenant six ans, sa relation avec Derek subissait le contrecoup de cette visite pénitentiaire. Oh bien sûr, Stiles aurait préféré la dissimuler à son compagnon, mais il n'avait tenu que deux ans avant d'être découvert. La dispute avait été terrible. Derek n'avait pas supporté d'apprendre leur liaison pendant la possession de Harris et avait piqué une colère terrifiante. Il avait fallu deux semaines pour le calmer. Il avait fallu lui rappeler qu'il avait quand même jeté Stiles plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'il en était amoureux.

Depuis, il s'était fait à l'idée.

Enfin à peu près.

Sa possessivité le perdra un jour, pensa Stiles, attendri.

* * *

Séparé par la vitre du parloir, Harris s'assit face à Stiles. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire puis se lança dans un discours enjoué, racontant à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête au sujet des nouvelles du dehors.

-…les gardiens t'ont donné le colis de bouffe et de bouquins Adrian ? Conclut-il soudain.

Comme de coutume et presque par réflexe, Harris acquiesça, avant que Stiles ne recommence à palabrer tout seul. Tandis qu'il l'observait, l'ex-enseignant se laissa piéger une fois de plus par ses vieux démons. Les visites du garçon lui faisaient du bien et lui changeaient les idées, donnant un rythme et un but à cette interminable incarcération, mais immanquablement elles réactivaient sa rancœur. Il rageait de s'être fait avoir par Jennifer et de payer pour elle. Payer pour Rachel, ou pour toutes ses relations passées avec ses anciens élèves n'aurait pas été un problème. Mais là, depuis dix ans, il remboursait une dette qu'il n'estimait pas être la sienne. Cette salope de Blake n'avait jamais été retrouvée. D'un autre côté elle n'était jamais réapparue non plus d'après Stiles. Harris espérait ardemment qu'elle était morte en même temps que Peter, tué par la meute un soir de pleine lune, un mois seulement après l'affaire.

Si seulement cette folle lui avait foutu la paix, il aurait pu conserver sa petite vie tranquille. Il se voyait bien à la place de ce veinard de Hale. Il ne connaissait pas sa chance ce crétin de loup-garou.

Car Harris ne l'avait jamais dit à Stiles, mais il avait été souvent aux commandes de son corps lors de leur relation. De cela il était certain. En particulier, il se souvenait parfaitement de leurs ébats, comme s'ils s'étaient déroulés la veille. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais dit au gamin ? En partie parce qu'il l'avait réalisé bien après le procès. Juste après le choc de sa « _dépossession_ », il était passé par une phase d'amnésie. Et quand les souvenirs avaient afflué il en avait déjà pris pour quinze ans ! Alors à quoi bon ressasser les vieux souvenirs...ne valait-il pas mieux tenter de construire une nouvelle relation ? D'autant que la précédente reposait entièrement sur un rapport de force assez pervers. Le gamin venait le voir avec une régularité...touchante, voire troublante. Ces visites mensuelles devaient bien signifier quelque chose. Stiles tenait à lui visiblement. Peut-être même était-il secrètement amoureux de lui, n'osant pas lui en parler de peur de se faire jeter...et restant avec son loup-garou faute de mieux.

Oui. Peut-être...

C'était pour cela que le professeur déchu s'autorisait à rêver. Il s'immergeait ainsi dans des projets enivrants.

Oui. Quand il sortirait, il récupérerait Stiles.

Non, Derek Hale malgré ses pouvoirs d'alpha et son look de mannequin ne ferait pas le poids.

Oui, ils se construiraient leur petit nid avec Stiles. Ils travailleraient tous les deux la journée, se retrouveraient le soir pour manger un repas tout prêt, absolument infâme, puis ils feraient l'amour chaque nuit, lentement, passionnément. Et tout ceci suffirait amplement à son bonheur. Même si l'appart devait être miteux. Même si leur vie pourrait être qualifiée de banale ou pire de misérable, il n'en aurait rien à foutre.

Il en rêvait chaque jour, depuis tout ce temps passé derrière les barreaux.

C'était en fait la seule pensée qui lui permettait de tenir.

Rêver à cette vie qu'il avait touchée du doigt dix années auparavant et qu'on lui avait volée.

* * *

 **Héhéhé... Fin!**

 **Voilà, c'était donc mon dernier chapitre sur le fandom de Teen Wolf! J'ai encore une dizaine de scénarios en réserve mais je ne les ferai pas. Peut-être que je les mettrai à disposition pour ceux qui continuent d'écrire sur la série.**

 **En tout cas, c'était un véritable bonheur de vous avoir tous comme lecteurs, nombreux ont été fidèles et c'était formidable d'échanger avec vous. Vous allez me manquer!**

 **Bien sûr je n'arrête pas d'écrire, mais je ne sais pas encore si je continuerai à poster sur ce site ou si je changerai pour un autre (si vous voulez continuer à me suivre, je mettrai un lien sur mon profil, si ça en intéresse). Pour l'instant, j'en suis au deuxième tome de ma prochaine fanfiction, qui en comptera quatre au total. Je pense que je commencerai à poster au minimum quand j'aurais terminé le troisième tome, donc pas avant l'année prochaine (moi et les longues fictions, une vraie histoire d'amour).**

 **Bref, je pense que c'est tout, alors bises et peut-être à un jour!**


End file.
